We Are Titanium
by Kendrick4life47
Summary: After a passionate night, Beca finds herself pregnant. She fears that Jesse will leave her only for him to shock her with a proposal. They prepare to live their life as Mr. and Mrs Swanson when it all goes awry. It's up to Jesse, Chloe's wedding, and romantic gestures to get his girl back and be a father to that miracle growing inside of her. Can he do it?
1. Where It All Began

******Where It All Began******  
><strong>(Please ignore mistakes, this isn't proofread.)<strong>

"We're graduating!" the girls yelled then threw back a shot.

Graduation is tomorrow and everyone is very excited. Amy and Stacie have organized a little party at the local bar in hopes of getting crazy drunk, which is stupid if you ask me. Having a hangover on graduation day really isn't the best idea. I, on the other hand, plan to stay sober. I have a very special gift that I plan to give to my very special man and I'd very much like to be sober when doing so.

There's my special man now. "Jesse!" I yell, grabbing his attention as I swerve through the already drunken Bellas.

"Bec, watch out for that-" before he can finish, I trip over Stacie's abnormally large bag and topple over. "Bag." Jesse finished as he caught me in his strong arms.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I attempt to blow it off. "Sh*t. Why is that thing in the floor?" I asked rhetorically as I rubbed my now sore, sandal wearing toes.

"I believe it's called gravity, honey." I rolled my eyes at him as I replaced my foot on the ground.

"You are such a smarta*s."

"A smarta*s that gets to enjoy the taste of your saliva." I wrinkled my nose at his disturbing description of a kiss.

"Any other girl would be so turned off by that."

"Lucky for me, you're you and you find it adorable." He said, giving me that cocky grin that stirs the butterflies in my stomach. I love that grin.

"That's true." I wrap my arms around his neck as his encase my waist, pulling me closer until my chest was pressed against his. The aroma of his AXE body spray singed my nostrils as I breathed in the beautiful scent. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he removed one hand from my waist and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm going to enjoy the taste of your saliva now."

I giggled as his hand found its way back to my waist and his lips softly pressed against mine. My lips parted enough for his tongue to slide into my mouth and connect with mine. They danced elegantly together as our mouths moved in perfect sync. It quickly deepened and I melt with his every touch. Our breathing got faster and faster until air became an issue and we reluctantly pulled away.

With his forehead pressed against mine, Jesse began running his hand up and down the length of my back, my desire for him increasing every time his skin brushes against mine. Eventually, I get to the point where I can't stand it anymore. I need him now or I think I might spontaneously combust.

"You wanna go?" My abrupt question left him dumbfounded as he replied with a confused, "What?"

"Do you wanna go back to my place. It's quiet and more private." I found myself having to yell over the sudden outburst of the stupidest song known to man- "Happy" by Pharrel Williams.

Jesse and I both made a disgusted face at the monstrosity that our generation disgraces the name _good music _with. It quickly approached the horrid, overly repetitive, and down right stupid chorus and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"I can't stand this song! Please say yes so we can leave." I pleaded.

Without a word, he grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, and pulled me out of the bar. We continued to walk hurriedly and hand-in-hand until we were far, far away from hearing even the slightest decibel from that vile song.

"I don't hate Pharrel, just that song. I mean, _Marilyn Monroe _is a good song but _Happ_y? I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door then listen to that. And the chorus sounds like he has a 'happy' problem."

Jesse and I are discussing the song that, despite its name, makes us unhappy.

"I agree. It's an awful song and it baffles me how anyone can find it enjoyable." Jesse agreed with me.

"Of course, _Come N' Get It _by Selena Gomez and _We Found Love _by Rihanna are very repetitive but I still find them good."

"Not me, I hate them both. Now, if you were to sing them then that would be a different story because I find your voice very soothing, no matter what it's doing."

"What about when I'm just talking?"

"Like music to my ears." I could feel the heat in my face as I blushed at his compliment. "You're so cute when you blush."

I smiled as I slid my key into the keyhole. "So Mr. Swanson, do you wanna come inside and unwrap your graduation present?" I asked, giving him the sexiest smile I could conjure up. His face lit up a little as he quickly caught the hint.

He smiled nervously as I pushed the door open. It swung swiftly on its hinges and made a loud bang as it hit the wall behind it. I waited, searching Jesse's face for a clue. I caught a glimpse of lust as it flashed through his eyes and vanished before he scooped me into his arms and carried me into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. He dropped me onto the bed and hovered over me as he kissed me furiously but passionately. I felt his lips part from mine and I whimpered silently as I immediately missed his touch.

"Are you sure about this, Beca?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. "I just mean, this is your first time. I want it to be special and I don't want you to regret it." I smiled slightly at his carefulness as I began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Trust me, Jess. There is nobody else I'd rather this be with." I slid his shirt off and held his face in my hands. "As long as its with you, it's special. I'm not going to regret it."

He smiled at my reassurance then slowly kissed me. It wasn't enough. I wanted more of him, all of him, and now. I carefully bit his lip, hoping he'd take the hint. He did. He kissed me faster, simultaneously ripping my clothes off. He then proceeded to satisfy me greatly as the room filled with moans and groans and the occasional scream as pleasure tore through our bodies.

"Wow." seemed to be the only letter formation that I could force out of my numb lips.

Jesse's arms are wrapped around me from behind and his head is positioned at the spot where my neck and back connect. I can feel his hot breath trail down my back as he exhaled, sending shivers down my spine.

"I know." he pulled my mind away from the shivers as he nuzzled his head into my neck and pulled me closer until my naked back connected with his naked chest. "You're amazing." he said into my ear then I felt his warm lips close around my earlobe.

I rolled over just enough to become face to face with the gorgeous man I'm lucky enough to call mine. "So are you." I reached behind me and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling his lips onto mine. His hand ran up my chest until his fingers rested lightly against my chin.

I pulled away and stared into his welcoming yet magnificent, chocolate brown eyes. He gently caressed my cheek as he stared back into my eyes, fascinated. "Jesse?" he responded with a mere, "Hmm?"

"Why do you stare into my eyes as if there were something fascinating about them?"

"Because there is something fascinating about them."

"What? Is one of them a different color than the other?" he chuckled a little before responding.

"No. Your eyes are like diamonds. They're so beautiful. The way they sparkle when you're happy and darken when you're sad, it just fascinates me."

"What are they doing now?" I asked as I failed to hide the flushed look.

"My favorite, they're sparkling. They're sparkling especially bright right now and they're so beautiful. They reflect everything that my life is worth living for...you."

I pulled him into a long passionate kiss. After pulling away, I rolled completely over and snuggled into his chest. He held me close and halfway possessively as we slowly fell unconscious.

"So why are we conducting our only practice six hours before the actual graduation? Wouldn't it make things way more clean if we had days of practice rather than six hours?" Jesse complained about the schedule for graduation.

"I don't know, Jess. Just be happy you're getting the practice." Just then, the Trebles approached us.

"Hey man, where'd you disappear to last night?" Benji asked Jesse.

"Benji, don't ask stupid questions. It's obvious he was ripping this one's clothes off of that fine body." an obviously hungover Donald answered, poking a finger into my rib.

"If you want to keep that finger I suggest you remove it from my body." he just laughed, thinking it was a joke until Jesse stepped in.

"Dude, she's not joking. I've seen her do it do it before." Donald's smile faded as he removed his hand.

"We should get going. We could use a couple more practices before performing live and I'm sure Beca has some child to scare sh*tless with that menacing glare." Donald made an excuse to leave though it was obvious he was frightened. His friends laughed as Jesse winked at me.

"Come on, Jess."

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." Jesse waved his friends off. They shook their heads and I could hear them mumble the word _whipped_.

"You should probably get going. You don't want your guys to think that you're whipped."

"Let them think that. It's not _whipped _just because you want to give your girl a meaningful kiss before you leave her for six hours. I don't even want to think about being away from you."

"Then let me take your mind off of it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and teased his lower lip with my tongue. I gave him small kisses with no tongue. If he wanted tongue, leaving him to beg for more. I brushed my tongue against his before pulling it back.

"Beca." he moaned, his voice dripping with desire. I decided it was enough teasing, for both of us.

I pressed my lips against his and allowed his tongue to jolt into my mouth. His danced with mine and it felt amazing. His tongue explored my mouth intently as mine explored his. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me off of Jesse.

"Sorry about the interruption but we need to go if we're gonna kick Treble butt." Stacie said as she caught my aggravated look and pulled her arms away.

"It's not a competition Stacie." Amy reminded her.

"Is for me and Donald. Who ever loses has to..." she trailed off as she realized that maybe sharing this information isn't a good idea. "You know what, nevermind. Let's just go."

I gave Jesse a quick kiss before sauntering away with the girls. "What was that?" Stacie asked almost immediately.

"What was what?" I played stupid. "I've never seen you tease him like that. I didn't even know you had it in you."

"If you know him, he's easy to tease. Having a solid relationship with him for three years, I've gotten to know him. I know his every weak spot."

"Wow. And here I thought you never pay attention to anything unless it partains to music."

"You should know by now not to underestimate me, Stace." she shrugged as we entered the practice room.

"Great job, girls!" I yelled as we finished up our last practice. "We're going to be aca awesome." Stacie added.

We began piling out of the rehearsing space and to the graduation set up. I was the last one out since I'm the only one with a key to lock the place up. I shut the lights out and stepped outiside the door. A pair of hands covered my eyes and a familiar voice said, "Guess who."

The minute I heard his voice, I didn't want to waste time with guessing games. I twirled on my heel and crashed my lips onto his. "Jesse, we can't. Not here." I said when I felt him slightly bite my lip. "Why not? We have an hour and this is a very private room." he slowly trailed his lips down my neck, expertly.

He knows the exact spots to crack me. "Ok." I caved and pulled him into the room I had just vacated.

"There you are. Practice is just about to start." Amy said as I approached the girls.

"Sorry, I was doing something." I said as I took my seat between Stacie and Amy. "More like someone." Amy said and I punched her arm as the dean stepped onto the stage.

I won't bore you with practice details.

"Hey Stace, do you still have those pregnancy tests?" I whispered to Stacie when the practice was almost at an end.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I need to borrow one." she looked at me, surprise written all over her face. "You think?" I nodded before she finished the question.

"I've been puking all morning, my breasts have become very sore, I'm craving weird food, I'm very emotional, and I missed my period. Can you think of anything else it might be?" she thought for a moment before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat.

"Ms. Conrad and Ms. Mitchell, where do you think you're going? We are not done here." the dean asked. I ignored the feeling of Jesse's eyes on me as I answered him.

"Um, the bathroom."

"And why do you need Ms. Conrad to use the bathroom?" I was stumped but not Stacie. "Do you really want to try to understand women, sir? We are very confusing."

He thought for a moment then waved us along.

Stacie was frantically instructing me on how to use the test as we walked into the restroom. "Stacie!" she shut up. "I know how to pee on a stick. Please, shut up."

I grabbed the test and locked myself in the stall. I sat on the toilet and held the stick beneath me. I was so nervous that I had to really concentrate. Finally, relief flooded my blatter as the urine exited.

I stepped out of the stall to see Stacie pacing around. She stopped and looked at me expectantly. "Gotta wait for ten minutes." I reminded her as I set the test on the counter so I could wash my hands.

Stacie set an alarm on her phone and we waited. We exchanged nervous glances but never said a single word.

"Oh I'm a gummy bear. Yes I'm a gummy bear..." Stacie cut the alarm off and gave me a look. I grabbed the test and took a deep breath before looking at it.

Positive.

"Beca, its ok." Stacie tried to comfort me as I broke down into tears. "No its not! I'm only 24, I don't know how to take care of a child! I'm gonna be an awful mother."

"You will be ok, you have Jesse. You two are going to be great parents."

"If he doesn't abandon me which he won't because he's too good a person. That means I'll push him away when the stress gets to me and that's worse. Either way, I'm going to end up alone." Stacie grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Even if that does happen, you will never be alone. You still have me and the rest of the girls. Now, dry it up, suck it up and go tell Jesse you're carrying his child."

With the emotional state I'm in, I hugged her. If you knew me, you'd know this is weird because I'm never one for hugging unless they include Jesse.

It's five minutes until graduation begins and I still haven't worked up the courage to tell Jesse. I can see in Stacie's face that she can sense my nervousness as she helps me put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"You can't put it off any longer, Bec. You gotta tell him before graduation." I didn't say anything. "Either you tell him or I will."

"I'll do it, I'm just, I'm scared. What if he leaves me?"

"Do you really think Jesse is like that? Do you really think he'd leave the woman he loves just because he doesn't think he can take care of the child?" I shook my head. "Exactly." She laid her hands on my stomach, "Jesse will love this baby just as much as he loves you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Now, let's go. We have some graduating to do."

"Hey gorgeous." I heard Jesse's voice as his hands wrapped around my stomach.

"Jesse," I turned in his arms to face him, "We have to talk." the smile he was once carrying quickly faded as he saw the serious look in my face. He nodded and we sat on a bench away from the ruckus.

"Jesse-"

He cut me off, "Oh God, you're breaking up with me. I knew it would come to this just, you don't have to say it."

"What? No. Jesse, I'm not dumping you, that's the last thing I wanna do."

"Oh, then why do you seem so down?" I looked down as I reached under my gown and into my pocket. I slowly pulled out the stick and turned it so the results were facing him.

"Oh my God. You're pregnant?" he asked. Tears started to slowly and silently roll down my cheeks. "But, I thought we used protection."

"No, I'm not on the pill and we didn't have condoms. This is what I get for risking it." he turned away and ran his hands through his hair. "It's ok, you can leave. I'll take care of the child myself, if I decide to keep it."

"Beca-"

"Don't worry about just, let's get to graduation." before he could say anything else I got up and rushed back over to the group of graduates.

What am I going to do?

"Rebeca Mitchell." the dean called my name and I slowly walked onto the stage to grab my diploma. When I smiled at the crowd, my gaze immediately locked to Jesse.

He had a smile planted on his face as he clapped but I could see the true emotion through his fake one, the perks of dating someone for four years. I pulled my eyes from him as I walked off the stage and back to my seat.

I rested my hand on my stomach and zoned out as I was dragged into thoughts about the baby. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have a job or a house or anything. When it comes to taking care of people I lack greatly. What if, for the lack of a better word, it does something and I just shut it out? I can't do that to my child.

"Jesse Swanson." I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear the dean call Jesse onto the stage. Jesse exchanged a few words with the dean before the dean let him take the microphone.

"Hi, um, I don't really know how to word this because this wasn't a planned speech so please just stick with me." he started, seeming nervous. "I wanna start by saying congratulations to my fellow graduates." he paused for applause.

"I was recently told that a special someone in my life is pregnant and I don't think she trusts that I will be there for her." well I don't have to worry about telling my parents now. "I want her to know that I will always be there for her and I'm really hoping that what I do next will prove that to her."

A little embarrassed, I started walking away as he began walking toward me. There was absolute silence as he grabbed my hand and twirled me around, crashing his lips onto mine. He pulled away and I noticed everyone's full attention on us. "Beca." I looked at him, his big brown eyes filled with a variety if emotions.

"I love you. If I could, I'd tattoo you to my heart. But I don't have to, because you are my heart." he reused my line. He rested his hands on my stomach before continuing. "I want us to be a family, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on you freshman year."

My breath hitched when he pulled a ring box from beneath his gown. "This was grandma's ring, now I want it to be yours." tears of joy rolled down my face as he knelt on one knee. "Rebeca Mitchell, will you marry me?" the crowd awed as I fought back tears so I could speak.

"Yes. Of course. A million times yes." saying yes once wasn't enough. He smiled hugely as he quickly stood, reconnecting his lips to mine. The people around us cheered when Jesse pulled away and slid the ring onto my finger.

I looked at the beautiful ring for a minute then pulled Jesse back onto my lips. "Can someone please break them apart? We still have a graduation to finish." the dean's voice roared through the speakers.

"Alright guys, let's break it up." Amy said as she grabbed my arm, attempting to pull us apart. I released myself from her grip as I continued to swap saliva with Jesse.

"Come on flatbutt." Amy said as she lifted me over her shoulder, breaking me apart from Jesse.

"Amy, put me down! Your shoulder is going to poke my baby."

"Oh give me a break. The baby hasn't even formed yet." I rolled my eyes in defeat before propping myself up on her back to look at Jesse.

"I love you." I said as he chuckled at my current position. "I love you more." I smiled then turned my attention back to Amy.

"Amy put me down! This is not comfortable." Finally, my bottom hit the cold steel of the chair and my left hand was grabbed and examined.

"Oh my God! It's so beautiful! I told you he wouldn't leave you." Stacie said as she fidgetted with my engagment ring. "You're so lucky, Bec."

"I know, he's truly amazing."

"You're pregnant!?"

I was preparing for this. After graduating, I was standing with the girls as my very angered father came hurling toward me.

"Dad, I can explain."

"I didn't even know you were having sex! Why the h*ll would you do something so stupid?! You are in so much trouble young lady!"

"Dad, I'm 24. I make my own decisions, you can't punish me for them."

"Oh yes I can because you're still my daughter! And you!" he pointed behind me. "I will kill you, you lousy piece of sh*t! How could you get my little girl pregnant?!" Jesse was about to say something but I didn't give him the chance.

"Dad! Leave him alone! It's not like he meant for the pregnancy and besides, we're getting married so he's going to be here to help!"

"And how dare you propose just because she's pregnant?! That's so low!" my dad ignored me.

"With all do respect sir, I didn't ask your daughter to marry me because she's pregnant. I asked her to marry me because I love her."

"John! Calm down!" A female voice stopped my dad before he could say anything else.

"How can I? Our daughter is pregnant, Sarah!" he yelled at my mom as she and Sheila approached us. "I know and I'm not happy about it either but what's done is done. They're having a baby and we can't change that."

"Yes we can. She doesn't have to have it." my dad's response shocked us all. "John, do you mean-"

"Yes Sheila, I do."

"Dad I'm not aborting my baby. That's murder!" I protested.

"Well I don't see any other way. Beca, you can barely take care of yourself. How do you expect to take care of a child."

"I have Jesse."

"Right, the nerd who spends his money on buying hundreds of movies. How do you expect him to take care of you?"

"Sir, I love Beca more than anything and this baby will only make our bond stronger. I will do anything to protect her and our child. I can promise you, your daughter is good hands."

"I don't care. I don't want her to get married and I certainly don't want her to have this child."

"Too bad dad, it's not your decision! Jesse and I are getting married, living together and having this baby. If you don't like it then you can just leave! There's nothing you can say to change my mind!" it was quiet as everyone glanced at each other. "Come on Jess. We have to pack and find an apartment." I grabbed Jesse and pulled him away.

Once we were away from everyone, I wrapped Jesse in my arms and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd be so mad."

"It's ok baby, its not your fault." he said as he held me, lightly caressing my head. "We don't have to get married, Bec."

I jerked my head up, "What?" I asked.

"We don't have to get married, if that will help with your dad."

"No, Jesse. I don't give a f*ck what my dad thinks. I love you, I want to marry you. I would've said yes even if I wasn't having your baby. You're not a piece of sh*t, you're an amazing boyfriend and I can only imagine that you'll be an even better husband and father. We're getting married regardless of what my father says. I love you." he smiled at me.

"I think I found the perfect place for us."

"Already? We've been engaged for less than an hour." he chuckled a little.

"I know but like I said, I've been thinking about it for a while." he pulled a piece of paper out of his backpocket and handed it to me. It was a picture of an apartment.

"It has 2 bathrooms so we don't have to wait, the kitchen is great for me to work my magic, there's 2 rooms for us and the baby, there's an extra room we can turn into your music room and its in a great neighborhood full of kids. It's perfect for us."

"Wow, you really did put a lot of thought into this." I said still looking at the paper. "Yeah. It will take us a few months to get situated but I think we'll do fine. So, what do you think?" he asked excitedly.

"It's perfect, you're perfect."

"No, you're perfect." he said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close. "Our baby will be perfect." he said as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I have a feeling that my life will be aca-mazing.


	2. Where It All Goes Awry

******Where It All Goes Awry******

**(NOTICE: This will time jump through the pregnancy. I don't think anyone wants to read about the full nine months. I know I don't.)**

It's been five months and I'm exhausted. My bump has gotten big, my back aches, I have to pee so often, and I'm eating the weirdest food.

Jesse has been great. He's got a great job, he rented us a penthouse, he takes great care of us, he's not disgusted by me, he doesn't take offense to my mood swings, and he's just great.

Today, we find out the sex of the baby. Jesse's at work and I''m getting into the tub. Usually, I'd shower but I've gotten so big that I can't touch my toes so bubble bath it is. I turn on some music and climb into the steaming, bubbly water.

"Beca, I'm home!" Jesse yelled as he entered the penthouse an hour later.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I heard his keys drop onto the counter and his feet shuffle closer to the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful." he said when he emerged into the room, that heartwhelmimg smile planted on his face. "Hi." I gave him a smile of my own.

He walked across the room and knelt beside the tub. He pushed the wet hair that stuck to my face behind my ear before placing a light kiss ony lips. "Can I join you?" he asked, glancing at my body still emerged in the water.

"As great as that sounds, I was just about to get out." I said before leaning closer. "Ok." he whispered againsty lips before I locked them to his.

"Wow." he complimented the kiss when we pulled away. "I really missed you." I explained as I watched his hand travel to my stomach. He gently rubbed it, sending goosebumps through my body.

"Can't wait to see what we're having." he said then leaned his head toward my stomach. "Either way, I'll love you all the same." he pressed his lips against my stomach before standing to leave.

"Uh, Jesse." he twirled around to look at me. "Can I get a little help?" He mumbled a quick _Oh right _then walked back over to me. He pulled his jacket off before leaning over and encasing my body in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carefully pulled me to my feet.

He wrapped a towel around my bare, wet body then kissed my forhead. "I'm gonna make dinner, you just relax." he held me steady as I stepped out of the tub.

"Thank you." I said, feeling pretty winded. "You're welcome. Yell if you need anything else." I told you he's great.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then waited for him to exit the bathroom. I slowly began to get dressed. Leaning against the counter for support as I pulled my sweatpants on, I felt a sudden poke in my stomach. The baby's kicking more and more as the months go by. It doesn't hurt but it feels...weird.

I pull the rest of my clothes on very turtle like (slowly) then step out into the living room. The aroma of tacos, my favorite food, immediately hits me making me nauseous. "God, those stink." I said as I walked into kitchen.

"Don't worry, its not for you. This is." he hands a plate containing my current craving. "Cold spaghetti and mayonnaise sandwich just the way you like it." I grab and take a big bite out of it.

Jesse watches me with a disgusted look, he thinks this combination is gross. "Gosh, pregnancy is so weird. You can't stand your favorite food but you can't get enough of this crap." I set the plate on the counter and wipe my mouth.

"I can't get enough of you, does that make it weird?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes it does. But I'm not complaining." he rested his hands on my hips.

"I love you."

"I love you more." he said before latching his lips to mine. I was about to deepen the kiss when the baby suddenly kicked, causing Jesse to pull away. "I guess the baby doesn't agree." he said with a small smile.

I looked down and patted my stomach as I said, "Smart baby." Jesse chuckled. "Finish eating so we can head out." he said after kissing my forehead.

"Hi, we have an appointment for an ultrasound." Jesse told the lady at the front desk of the hospital."Last name?" she asked. "Swanson." She typed something into the computer.

"Sit in the waiting room and the doctor will be with you shortly." Jesse helped me into one of the chairs then sat beside me.

"You should wear my clothes more often. You look sexy in that shirt."

"Sorry, my clothes are all tight and uncomfortable but yours are lose." I explained.

"It's perfectly fine. What's mine is yours, remember?"

"We're not married yet."

"Close enough and besides, you really do look sexy." he softly closed his lips over mine just a nurse came in.

"Swanson." Jesse raised his hand as he stood and helped me up. "You guys here to find out the sex?" the nurse asked with a big smile as we approached her. I nodded and she led us down the hallway.

"Ok mom, sit here and pull your shirt above your stomach. Dad, you can sit beside her." the nurse instructed as we entered the room. She and Jesse helped me into the chair.

I pulled my shirt over my stomach and held Jesse's hand as the nurse grabbed a jar of gel. "This will be cold." she said before squirting it on my stomach. The transducer followed the gel, moving along my stomach.

The three of us kept our eyes locked on the screen producing the picture of my stomach. The nurse pointed at a little spot, "There's the head." she moved the transducer down a little more then pointed at the screen again.

"There's the genitalia. You're having a boy."

"Mini Jesse." I said then looked at my fiance. "He's gonna be perfect, just like his daddy."

"Thanks, but you're the perfect one." he said then kissed me. "You two will be great parents." the nurse said as she began cleaning the gel off of my stomach.

"Can we get a picture?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my stomach. She nodded then began messing with the equipment. "Here you go." she said then handed me the picture.

After thanking her, Jesse lifted me out of the chair and helped me to the car.

After arriving home, I stretch out on the bed while Jesse gets into the shower. We're having a boy. A little Jesse. If he's like his dad, I'm going to have another cuddler on my hands. Speaking of cuddling, I could really use some.

"Jesse!" I yelled when I heard the water stop. Within seconds, Jesse appeared in the bedroom doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets still rolling down his body. "Yeah?" he asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed beside me.

"I forgot what I was going to say. Your body distracted me." I said honestly. He chuckled as he stood and began getting dressed. "Just let me know when you remember."

I didn't even try to remember what I had called him in here for. How can I? He is so good looking. I watch him as he drops the towel, revealing everything. My eyes follow him as he moves to pull his boxers on, followed by his sweatpants. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper and crawled into the bed next to me. "You remember yet?" he asked, dragging me from my thoughts.

It suddenly came back to me, "I want you to hold me." I answered. He gave me a weird look, "You want to cuddle?" he asked. "We don't have to, I mean we can just go to bed." I said, rolling over to turn the lamp off. He grabbed me and carefully rolled me over then kissed me lightly. "I wasn't complaining." he said against my lips before placing another light kiss on them.

He pulled from my lips then leaned down to kiss my stomach. He rubbed circles on it as he talked to our unborn child.

"Hey buddy, its daddy. I love you. I know you'll love me but its undeniable that you'll love mommy more. She's very loveable. But, no matter what, I'll love you and your mommy more than anything. I will never leave you guys. You two are my pride and joy and I'll do anything to keep you happy and healthy." he lifted my shirt just enough to press his warm lips against my skin.

I ran my hand through his hair as he pulled himself back up to be face to face with me. "You're such a suck up."

"What am I sucking up for?" he asked, placing small kisses along my jawline. "I just love you." he kissed me a couple of times on the lips.

"You want sex." I said almost questioningly.

"I didn't say that." he kissed me again. "You don't have to." I told him.

I let him pull my shirt off then felt his hot breath hit my chest as he trailed his lips down it. "You're not gonna have a sudden mood swing and stop me again, are you?"

I thought about the last time we were about to do this. We were about halfway through when I had a sudden change in mood. I pushed him off and locked myself in the bathroom trying to get rid of the sudden anger that hit me. "No, I'm not. But the real question is, can you work with this?" I asked pointing at my stomach.

"We'll manage." he said with a smirk before burrying his face in my neck.

**********8 1/2 Months Pregg****o**********

Eight and a half months pregnant and I've only gotten bigger. Yay (note the sarcasm). The bigger I get, the more uncomfortable I get. The extra weight is putting strain on my back and feet, my stomach presses against my blatter and I have to pee even more than I did at five months, and it's impossible to find anything comfortable to wear or to get any sleep. I swear, if I didn't have Jesse I would be insane! I f*cking hate this but yet I love it.

Donald called and asked Jesse to join them for _guys night _tonight so Jesse called Chloe to help me while he's gone. He is in the bathroom getting ready when I hear a knock on the door. I slowly pull myself off the couch, frustrated with how difficult such a simple task as standing has become. The visitor knocks again, harder. "I'm coming!" I yelled. The person knocked again. "Hold your f*cking horses, I'm a little pregnant here!" Da*mit Jesse, why did you leave me to get the door?

Finally, I reach the door and pull it open to see my impatient visitor. Scratch that, impatient visitors. "Beca!" the girls yell in unision as they wrap me in a group hug. "Hi. What the h*ll are all of you doing here?"

"Well, it's nice to see you, too." Stacie responded, seeming a little offended by my words. "Ignore that ladies, it's just the pregnancy hormones talking." Jesse said as he exited the bathroom, shirt in his hand instead of on his body.

I noticed all of the girls, minus Cynthia, staring as Jesse passed us and walked into the kitchen. "Hey! Mind those eyes or you won't have them for much longer." I warned them. They giggled a little as Jesse appeared in front of us, shirt on.

"Calm down, Bec. I only have eyes for you." the girls awed as he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Shut up." I said, feeling a little flustered. He looped his hand in mine and I walked him to the door.

"You sure you'll be ok?" he asked. "I'll be fine, stop worrying so much." I could feel the girls eyes on us. I knew what they wanted to see but I wasn't going to give it to them, yet. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go into labor while I'm gone." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips onto mine, giving the girls what they wanted.

He gently closed his lips over mine and tangled our tongues together. "Now go." I said, opening the door for him. "Ok. Love you." he gave me another quick kiss then gave the girls a sarcastic wave.

I watched him walk down the hallway, mentally admiring his cute a*s. Once he was out of sight, I stepped back inside to a bunch of smiling faces. "What?"

"You two are so adorable." Chloe said, clutching her hands to her chest. I rolled my eyes and walked toward them. "Sh*t." I leaned over, holding my stomach as I felt a sudden pain in it. The girls rushed to my side. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a little contraction."

"I thought you weren't supposed to have those until you were in like labor or something." Stacie said.

"They're braxton-hicks contractions. You get them at 8 months as the baby moves more to get postioned for birth." the girls stared at me with blank looks. "What? I'm about to have a baby and I don't know the first thing about it. So, I did some research."

"Wow, our little Beca is growing up." Chloe said. "Yeah, but she's still a midget." Amy added.

"Ok, so what do you guys wanna do?" I changed the subject. "Talk about the baby, what else?" Amy responded rhetorically.

"Dear Lord, help me." I prayed as the girls dragged me to the couch and bombarded me with questions. This is going to be one long night.

I was lying on the bed watching TV when I heard the front door open. I turned the volume down and listened as the footsteps became louder and louder until the bedroom door opened. Jesse stood there, leaning agaisnt the door frame obviously drunk.

"Hey beautiful." he said, his words slurring. "Hm, bloodshot eyes and slurred words. You're drunk."

"My words aren't slurred, I'm just speaking cursive." I chuckled. Even in his drunken state he still has his sense of humor. He kicked his shoes off and stumbled toward me. "Ok, you need to sober up. I don't need you dying from high blood alcohol concentration."

I grabbed and pulled him into the kitchen. I set him on the chair at the bar (not alcohol related) and started a pot of coffee. I decided that, since I'm in here, I'll do the dishes so not to worry about them tomorrow. I felt Jesse's eyes follow me as I manuevered around the kitchen.

"Won't physical activity induce labor?" he asked after a few minutes of watching me. "It could but this has to be done."

"So let me do it." he jumped up beside me, almost falling over. I grabbed him, steadying him. "You're too drunk to walk, Jess but thanks for offering." I said setting him back into the chair. I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand, gently pulling me back. He gently pulled me into a kiss, his alcohol flavored lips closing over mine sweetly.

"What was that for?" I asked when his lips parted mine. "Thank you, for not getting angry with me for being drunk." I cupped his face in my hands, "Of course. What kind of fiance would I be if I got mad at you for getting drunk on your _guys night_?" he smiled, indicating he understood. I kissed him again before turning back to the coffee, fixing him a cup.

"Feel better?" I asked as I crawled back into bed, Jesse following me with his third cup of coffee. "Much." he answered as he sat down.

We were silent as I read my baby book and Jesse sipped his coffee while watching tv. Eventually, he got bored so he leaned over, pushing his head between my arms, and began placing light kisses along my neck and jawline.

"Not tonight, Jess. I'm tired." I heard a muffled ok but he didn't stop. I admit, it felt good and I giggled when he rolled over and straddled me, increasing his pace and roughness.

"Jess, I'm serious this time. The kissing is great but nothing more."

At those words, he comnects his lips to mine. He presses his tongue against my lips and I separate them, allowing his tongue in. It dances gracefully with mine as I move my mouth in unision with his. I feel him carefully bite my lip and, sticking with my earlier answer, I let out a moaned _no._

He obeyed but something suddenly came over him and he pinned me to the bed. At first, I wasn't worried because he does this a lot when he's trying to keep his little friend from popping up. But, when he started pulling on my shirt, I knew this was different. I pulled my lips away from his and squirmed my hands free. I gave him a push, urging him to remember that, even in pregnancy, I could easily kick his a*s. Not heading the warning, he continued trying so I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off of me. He landed on his back down by my feet.

"What the h*ll, Jesse?" I asked as I pulled my shirt back down. "You're always a gentleman when it comes to this."

"Maybe I don't want to be a gentleman about it anymore!" he raised his voice as he stared up at the cieling. "Beca, you're amazing but ever since you got pregnant we have barely done it. I'm tired of it. Why can't I get the one thing that I want from this relationship?" he asked, his voice lowered.

"The one thing you want from this relationship?" I repeated his words a little questioningly. "Jesse, I've given you more of me than I have ever given anyone. I have given you my loyalty, I've given you my promise, my virginity, my body, and now I'll be giving you my life. What else do you want from me?"

"It's not a matter of what I want as much as what I don't want." he answered, keeping his eyes diverted from mine.

_What I don't want._

I thought hard about his words, searching for the answer to this riddle. What could I be giving him that he doesn't want? Then, it hit me.

"The baby?" I questioned, watching his face for the answer. "You don't want the baby." I stated. His silence agreed with the look on his face, confirming my suspicion.

"I don't understand. You have always talked about us getting married and having kids and now that it's happening, you don't want it? Why?" he stayed silent. "Jesse, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, Beca! It's who's gotten into to you that's bothering me!" he yelled as he sat up and looked at me.

"What the h*ll are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know."

"I'm not acting. I have no f*cking clue what you are talking about." I said, starting to feel very angry. "I'm talking about you and Bumper!" he yelled.

"Me and Bumper?" I asked feeling very confused. "Wait, you think that Bumper and I, you think we had sex?" I asked, barely able to hold back the laughter at his ridiculous accusation.

"No, I don't think. I know." I couldn't stop the giggles as they fell past my lips. "You seriously think that I would cheat on you with that idiot?"

"It happened didn't it?" he asked, once again diverting his eyes from me. "Uh no, it really didn't but I am interested in hearing what bulls#it story he gave you."

The room fell silent as we both had calmed down. Jesse began talking, rather than yelling, as he explained what Bumper had told him.

"So you believe him? You believe that the only reason I had sex with you is to make you think I'm pregnant with your child though it's actually the child I concieved with Bumper in the freaking outhouse the night of the fair? You actually believe that?"

"I don't know, Beca. I just know that's what he told me."

"I know, Jesse. I know he told you that and I know you believe him but I'd like to throw some common sense into this overflowing bucket of bullsh*t." I scooted closer to him and turned his head to face me.

"Let's just think about the fair for a moment. How could I have had the time to go f*ck Bumper in the outhouse when:

1) I was with you the whole time.

2) I was throwing my guts up after the tilt-a-whirl.

3) We got stuck at the top of the ferrus wheel for over an hour.

4) Stacie and Donald dragged us to the derby.

5) I fell asleep in your arms while watching the derby.

6) We got bored and went back to my dorm after the derby.

7) I find outhouses disgusting and refuse to use them AND I can't stand Bumper. He is more disgusting than the outhouse.

And lastly, and most importantly, I can't recall even seeing Bumper there once.

So how or why would I take the time to cheat on you with Bumper?"

"I don't know, Bec. Why does anyone?" he asked.

"Because they're lonely or not satisfied, Jesse. I wasn't either of those. I was almost always with you and just being near you is enough to satisfy me. I love you, Jess. I never had a reason to cheat and even if I did, I would have chosen someone like Luke, not Bumper."

"If you didn't do it then why would Bumper, one of my closest friends, tell me you did?"

"Ok first of all, if one of your closest friends admits to sleeping with your fiance, he is not your friend. And he told you this because he is a jerk and he is just trying to get back at me for turning him down because I love you."

"You just said he admitted to it." Jesse latched onto that one word that I probably shouldn't have used in this position.

"It's a figure of speech that I was using as an example. Jesse, I never cheated on you. You are the only person that has seen me naked and you are the only person that I want to see me naked." I left out the fact that Chloe is the only other person who has seen me naked due to an unexpected and very awkward shower confrontation which I never wanted to happen.

"I don't know who to trust right now, Bec. I'm sorry."

"You're supposed to trust me. I am your pregnant fiance and I love you more than life. Jesse, we've been together deapite everything and I am giving you the miracle of life. All Bumper has done is given you false information after only a year of friendship. Who you should trust is obvious." I said then it fell completely silent as we sat on opposite sides of the bed.

I began to silently sob as I realized we were falling apart. I knew this day would come. Ruined relationships are inevitable with me and this one has reached that point. The trust was lost. It left, taking the relationship with it on its short journey to the point of no return, leaving my heart to slowly fall apart and making me feel like dying.

"I knew this would happen." I said choking back the tears. "I knew that if I opened up, someone would just shut me down. That's why I fought and pushed people away. I just never thought, that out of all of the awful people I have across, I never thought that you would be the one to do this to me. To emotionally kill me, leaving me physically paralyzed." he eyed me as I continued to speak. "Relationships are built off trust, Jesse and it hurts to know that you no longer trust me. It hurts that you think that I could actually lie to you about something as important as our child. I love you, Jess and I know that this is going to kill me but I have to do what's best for me and this child."

"You don't have to say it. Please don't say it." he begged as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks.

"I don't want to but you have to understand that this isn't because I don't love you anymore. You still mean everything to me but I need you to trust me. I can't be with you if you don't trust me."

"Please don't do this to me. I love you, so much."

"I know but love isn't enough if there is no trust. Tell me you honestly trust me and I will stay. Please." to my dismay, he stayed quiet. "Then I'm sorry, Jesse but it's over."

He burried his face in his hands and sobbed, making it impossibly harder for me not to cry. I tried distracting myself by dressing and getting ready to leave but I could still hear him sobbing. I silently cried as I finished getting dressed.

Before leaving, I had to do one more thing. I stood in front of Jesse and pulled his hands out of his face. His eyes were red puffy. I wiped away a tear with my thumb before pulling him onto my lips.

His tongue immediately connected to mine and I had to squeeze my eyes closed to stop the tears. I know that this will most likely be our last kiss. Instead of ruining it with tears, I pushed away the pain of my breaking heart and let myself melt into his touch for the last time.

I tangled my hands in his hair as his wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer, pressing my mouth to his even more. We held each other so tight that our fingers were gently digging into the others skin.

I managed to slide the engagement ring off of my finger and into his hand. He closed his hand carefully around mine as I reluctantly disconnected our lips.

"Goodbye, Jesse." I said these words so quietly that it's almost like I never said them at all because I didn't want to have to say them.

I quickly removed my hand from his and ran for the door. The tears that I held back came pouring out all at once, blurring my vision. I wiped them away but it didn't seem to help. I sat in my car and just bawled. I let the tears run down my face one after the other until my cheeks were raw and my tear ducts were as dry as the sahara.

We're over and I'm dead (metaphorically).

******Author's P.O.V.******

When he heard that door close, Jesse knew that his life was over. He had let the one thing that meant the most to him walk away, all because of some open ended statement. He kmows that he will be eternally miserable because it will be impossible to find another woman that could make him feel the way Beca made him feel. With her, Jesse felt strong and happy and maybe a little heroic. But, most of all, she made him feel loved. Like there is no where she'd rather be than with him.

So yes, there are other fish in the sea but none of those come close to being as perfect as his fish.

Beca feels the same about Jesse. She is positive that she is absolutely, one hundred percent in love with Jesse. But, she also knew that if she opened up and let him in, then there was a chance that she would get hurt. She bravely took that chance but she prepared for the worst. She thought that with all of the preparation she would be able to handle the break up when the day came but, now that it's here, she's realizing that it was stupid thought. No matter how much thought she put into it, there is no amount of preparation that could cushion the blow of losing the one you love. She is miserable. She had trusted her heart to Jesse and he has shattered it, leaving her in a puddle of her own tears to punish herself for her stupidity.

With the salty tears stinging her swollen eyes, she put the key in the ignition and slowly pulled away from the curb. She watched what used to be her apartment in her rearview mirror. It became smaller and smaller with every spin of her wheels until, eventually, she couldn't see it any longer.

She was going to the one person she knows she can count on. The only other person that has seen her naked. The person that got into the a Capella business in the first place. The one person that trusted Jesse almost as much as she did.

"Beca? Oh my God, you're crying. What happened?" Chloe asked when she opened the door to a broken Beca.

Instead of answering, Beca fell into her arms as the tears fell put once again. Chloe realized who this was about. There's only one person that can make her cry like this. "It's Jesse, isn't it?" Beca cried even harder at the mention of his name. Chloe held her tight and comforted her as she cried into shoulder, hard and endlessly.

"So he actually believed him?" Chloe asked as she handed Beca a cup of hot tea and sat on the couch beside her.

"Crazy right?" Beca replied.

After what felt like hours, Beca had finally calmed down. She sat down with Chloe and Chloe listened intently as Beca explained her devastatingly eventful night.

"Why wouldn't he believe you? You've been nothing but faithful for other years and he all of a sudden decides not to trust you anymore?"

"Yep. That's just guys, I guess."

"No, that's just insane. Beca, you are completely in love with him and instead of fighting it you just let him accuse you of something as awful as cheating."

"There was nothing I could do, Chlo. He doesn't have to believe me and I can't make him. The only thing I could do was end it so we weren't miserable."

"But you are miserable."

"Yes, I know, but I'm single. I can't be miserable and in a relationship for the sake of the baby. When a relationship is miserable, the couple yells and fights and I don't want our boy to see is like that. I lived in house with parents that had a miserable relationship, it was awful and I want my baby to have better."

"And you think that never knowing his father is better for him?"

"He's going to know his father, I'm not heartless, he's just not going to have married parents. Jesse and I, we can be friends but nothing else, at least not yet." Chloe fully understood her devastated and dropped the Jesse thing.

She jumped to her feet and held her hand out for Beca. "You get the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Oh no, I can't take your bed."

"And I can't let my pregnant friend sleep on the couch, it's not safe."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor." Beca suggested.

"Rebeca Genevieve Mitchell, stop arguing with me. You're taking the bed and that's final. Now, grab my hand so I can pull your pregnant a*s off of that couch and into that bed." Beca eyed her friend, waiting for her to catch how weird that sounded. "You know what I mean! God! Come on."

Beca laughs as she grabbed Chloe's hand. Chloe carefully pulled her off of the couch and lead her to the room. She waited as Beca changed into her pajamas then she helped her into the bed.

"Thank you, Chloe. For everything."

"Of course." she ruffled Beca's hair as if she were a child before shutting the lights off and leaving Beca alone in the dark.

Beca watched the clock on the nightstand as the minutes slowly ticked by. She couldn't sleep. This has been happening a lot for the past couple of months. Jesse would always sing to me and it helped but I don't Jesse anymore.

Midnight rolled around and she still couldn't handle it. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and clicked it on to see a picture of her and Jesse. She looked at it for a moment then clicked the phone button. She scrolled down until she found Jesse's name. She hovered her thumb over the button as she thought about it. She decided against it and clicked her phone back off as she pulled herself out of bed.

She was about to exit the room when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes as she treked back to the bed. The caller I.D. showed Jesse. She mentally debated it before answering the call.

"You answered." Jesse said almost questioningly before she could utter hello.

"Hello to you, too." she said sarcastically as she slowly began to make her way back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I don't what that was. It's just, I miss you, Bec."

"I miss you, too. But, you don't trust me so this is the best thing for us." she poured herself a glass of milk as she listened to Jesse.

"I know, it's just so different. Not having you in the bed next to me is gonna take some time to hey used to. I wish I didn't have to get used to it."

"I know but you do and so do I. We both know this is th best thing, for us and for the baby. We would've been miserable what with you worrying about me cheating all of the time and me thinking about you worrying about me cheating. We are better off this way, Jess."

"I know."

Beca felt a sudden pain tear through her abdomen, causing her to double over and groan as she held her stomach.

"Beca, are you ok? Was that baby? Is it time?" Jesse began freak out.

"Calm down. It was just a little contraction, it's normal."

"Ok. Well, I just wanted to hear your voice and now that I have, I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep. Bye Bec."

"Wait Jess." Beca stopped him from hanging up as she crawled into bed.

"Yeah Bec?"

"This is probably gonna sound weird but, can you sing to me?" it was quiet on Jesse's end as he smiled at her words. "It just, your voice soothes the baby and when he's soothed I can hey some sleep." Beca explained her sudden question.

"Sure. Just, get comfortable and tell me when." Beca snuggled under the covers, keeping the phone pressed between her cheek and the pillow. "Ok, I'm ready." Jesse took his cue and began singing.

"Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby. Tell me, your troubles and doubts. Giving me everything inside and out. Don't you, forget about me. As I walk on by, will you call my name..." He heard her breathing become softer and slower, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"Good night, Bec." he said, though he knows she can't hear her, then ended the call.


	3. Where the Miracle Happens

******Where the Miracle Happens******  
><strong>(Please ignore mistakes.)<strong>

It's three days after Beca's due date and everyone has been very cautious, she could pop at any moment. Since her separation from Jesse, Beca has been staying with Chloe. Though Chloe has numerously reassured her that she's not, Beca feels like a burden. She tries to help out as much as she can but, being nine months along, there's not much that she can do or that Chloe will let her do. Her days have been filled with doing nothing but sitting on the couch feeling worthless while Chloe does **everything**.

One morning, the baby moved just right, waking Beca up. Not able to fall asleep with the sudden hunger growing, she did something that she hasn't done in a long while. She put her top secret cooking skills to use and decided to whip up a nice big breakfast for her, Chloe, and the baby.

Little more than ten minutes later, Chloe wakes up to the delightful smell of eggs and bacon wafting into her room. With her mouth watering, she dragged herself put of bed and followed the beautiful scent to the culprit. She entered the kitchen just in time to see Beca place a bowl of eggs on the counter with the other varieties of breakfast food. Chloe eyed Beca's handy work, amazement written all over her face.

"Good morning." Beca's voice pulled Chloe back to the land of the living. "You made all of this?" Chloe asked. Beca followed her gaze before answering with an enthusiastic, "Yup."

"I didn't know you can cook "

"Unless your name is Jesse Swanson, there's no way you would've known. He's the only one I've ever cooked for up until now. It's not something I enjoy doing."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. Pregnancy, maybe." Chloe nodded a little then continued to stare at the food. "You know it's not just there for its impeccably great looks. You can eat it, it won't hurt you." Beca said, putting emphasis on the word _can_.

"Promise?" Chloe asked with a wink. Beca smiled and rolled her eyes as she handed Chloe s plate.

Chloe began piling food onto her plate as Beca poured them a drink. Coffee for Chloe, milk for Beca and the baby. Beca then joined Chloe at the table with a plate piled with breakfast foods all mixed into one. Chloe watched in disgust as Beca added a few ingredients to her breakfast. She added; chocolate syrup, maple syrup, ketchup, peanut butter, nutella, mustard, A1 you know, the usual weird pregnancy cravings. Beca mixed the concoctions of liquids into her breakfast and took a huge bite, making Chloe cringe.

"What?" Beca asked when she caught a glimpse of Chloe's uneasy look. Chloe shook her head and replied, "Nothing. You're cravings are just, disgusting."

"What craving? This is how I always eat my breakfast." Chloe just looked at her. "I'm just kidding. This is definitely the pregnancy."

It's that awful time after every great meal to do the dreaded cleaning. The girls crinkled their noses at the huge mess their breakfast created. "Well, I guess we better get started." Chloe said then turned some music on. Beca watched her perky ginger make a complete fool out of herself as she danced around before joining her. They were laughing and doing terrible karaoke and half of the mess was cleaned up in no time.

With all of the goofing around, Beca didn't feel the first couple of conractions rumble through her but when the third one came, there was no mistaking it. Beca dropped the plate she was holding as the awful pain tore through her abdomen. The sound of the plate shattering on the ground was enough to get Chloe's attention. Chloe turned around to see Beca leaning against the counter, holding her stomach. She leaped over the shattered glass and held Beca's arm in support.

"Oh my God! Beca!" she yelled as Beca let out an awful groan."Chloe, get the baby bag. I think it's time."

"Sh*t! Seriously!" Chloe began freaking out, forgetting everything that had Beca told her to do when this time came. "I don't remember what to do. What do I do? Do I call Jesse? I should call Jesse, right? I mean, I'm sure he would want to know his child is about to be born."

"Chloe! Just get me to the hospital before my son comes flying across your f*cking floor!" Beca spit through clenched teeth.

"Right. Car, keys, shoes. God, I'm so scared." Beca's head shot up to look at Chloe. "You're scared? Really? I am about to push a human being through my vagina and you're scared?!" Beca started to raise her voice as she lost control of her emotions.

After carefully getting Beca into the car, Chloe grabbed Beca's phone and began searching for Jesse's number. She fumbled with it a little bit before Jesse's face with the number under it popped up onto the screen and she heard a light ringing. He answered as Chloe dropped into the driver's seat.

"Hello."

"Hey Jesse, it's Chloe. Beca needs to talk to you." she said then shoved the phone against Beca's ear.

"Beca, what's going on?" Jesse asked, getting worried from Chloe's fast paced words. "Jesse." Beca said, trying not to let on how happy she was to hear his voice again. "Are you ok?" Jesse asked. "Yeah I'm fine, great actually. It's time, Jesse."

"The time? It's 10:30. Couldn't you just use your phone to check that?"

"No Jesse, not that time. It's _the _time, baby time." It was silent as Jesse took a minute to comprehend what she had just said. Suddenly, there was a loud ruffling against the phone speaker as Jesse jerked up at the words. "Oh my God, ok, breathe Bec. Umm..." he forgot everything the birthing classes had taught him. "Sh*t, I can't remember! This would be so much easier if I was with you."

Beca gripped the passenger side door, screaming as another contraction roared through her. "Jesse!" she yelled in pain hoping that Jesse would come up with something. "Breathe baby, breathe." Jesse said, demonstrating the breathing technique. Beca mimicked his breathing and it calmed her down until yet another contraction came. She squeezed the phone and screamed again.

"Remember to breathe, Beca." Chloe reminded her only to get chewed out. "Chloe you are so f*cking annoying! You're voice is like f*cking needles to my ear drums! I know how to f*cking breathe so just shut the f*ck up!" Chloe cowered away from the little stick of dynamite that will go off at the most random times. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. I didn't mean it, you know I love you." Beca immediately apologized.

"It's ok just talk." she shrugged it off and put the phone back up to Beca's ear. "Bec, you gotta try to stay calm baby. Breathe. Think happy."

"The only f*cking thing I can think of right now is getting to the f*cking hospital! Chloe, what the f*ck are you doing? Trying to beat a f*cking turtle in a race to see who can go the f*cking slowest? Put the f*cking pedal to that f*cking medal and drive!" Beca mentally punched herself. "Sh*t, I'm sorry Chlo. Please hurry. This is so painful." Chloe took the phone from Beca.

"Jesse, get the appointment ready. We're about ten minutes away and if I'm in this car any longer than I have to be, I swear your baby won't have a mother." she said, getting frustrated with Beca's mood swings. She hung up and drove as fast as she could.

Jesse dropped his phone and, without changing out of his pajamas, rushed to the hospital. On arrival, he ran to the front desk. "I have an appointment for Swanson." the nurse typed something into her computer before giving Jesse a skeptical look. "You don't look like you're carrying a baby."

"What? No. My ex-fiance is. Her friend is bringing her, they're on their way." Just then, the door opened to reveal a screaming Beca holding onto Chloe for dear life. Jesse ran to the woman carrying his child and carfully picked her up bridal style. Beca wrapped her arms tightly around him, trying not to scream into his ear. "What room?" he asked the nurse.

The stubby little lady emerged from behind the counter and lead them to a room, leaving Chloe to wait. "How far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked as Jesse set Beca down on the edge of the bed. Through clenched teeth Beca replied, "I don't f*cking know!"

"Sorry. She curses like a sailor when she's in pain." Jesse apologized for Beca. "So I see. Help her into this and someone will be with you soon." the nurse said and tossed him a hospital gown then left. Beca screamed again and Jesse took action.

"Beca. Look at me baby." he said standing in front of her and pulling the hair out of her face. Beca opened her eyes and peered into his. "I need you to breathe, ok? You need to calm down and keep control."

"I can't, Jess. It f*cking hurts." she said in a crackling voice.

"Yes you can, I believe you can." she scrunched her eyes in pain as another contraction hit. "Bec, look at me. Keep looking at me and just breathe." Beca obeyed and slowly began calming down. "You good?" she nodded. "Now I gotta get you changed, can you get to the bathroom? I'll help you with all of it." she nodded again. "Ok, wrap your arms around my neck and hold tight." she obeyed and Jesse carefully lifted her off the bed and helped her into the bathroom.

"How are we doing in here?" the doctor asked when he entered the room.

Beca was lying on the bed with Jesse beside her, their hands tangled together. Beca was drenched in sweat causing her hair and hospital gown to stick to her. Another contraction came and Jesse felt it as well when Beca's hand clamped around his, squeezing hard.

"Just great." Beca answered sarcastically when the pain stopped jabbing her stomach. "Uh doc, the contractions are getting closer together." Jesse added. "How close would you say?" the doctor asked as he jotted something onto his clipboard of notes. "Few minutes, I think. I can't be too precise, keeping Beca calm is my main priority."

The doctor knelt down and checked how far Beca was in the dialation process. "She still has a few more centimeters to dialate. It shouldn't be too much longer." he said then left the room. Beca let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"It's ok, Bec. You're doing great." Jesse said, gently removing the hair from her face. "You may end up breaking my hand before it's all said and done but..." Beca chuckled a little, which was what he was going for. "There's that beautiful smile." she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Thank you for being here, Jesse."

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know but you could be doing whatever you want, wherever you instead you're here with me. Thank you." Jesse cupped her cheek in his hand. "There's no where else I'd rather be than with you." she gave him a giddy smile before realizing that she was and pulling back. The doctor came back and, without a word, checked her dialation.

"You're very close now. Would you like the epidural?" Beca and Jesse glanced at each other and simeotaneouly answered, "Yes."

"Do you ever get the feeling that these gyneacologists are just huge perverts who chose their career based solely on their love of women and their womenly parts?"Beca leaned her head back and quietly laughed. "I miss making you laugh. I miss you." She cupped his cheek in her hand and gave him a sympathetic look. "I know what you're gonna say. _We can't have a relationship if you don't trust me_."

"No. I wasn't gonna say anything. I was just gonna do this." she quickly leaned forward and connected her lips to Jesse's. It was soft and sweet and they both realized just how much they missed this. Their tongues barely touched when yet another contraction hit worse than the rest and the doctor reentered the room just in time.

Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and squeezed. Her nails dug into his palm, drawing blood but Jesse pushed the pain aside and tried calming her down. "Remember Bec, breathe." she slammed her hand onto his chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him closer to her. "You did this to me you worthless piece of sh*t! I f*cking hate you!" She immediately let go of his shirt and hugged his arm with one arm. "No I don't hate you, I love you much. Please stay with me." she pressed her lips against his forearm.

He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead before pressing his against it. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." Still holding his arm, Beca closed her eyes as Jesse ran his fingers through her damp hair. "Ok, we're ready. Can you help get her into proper position Mr. Swanson? She seems to listen to you better." the nurse interrupted their moment.

Jesse removed his fingers from Beca's hair and carefully helped her sit up. "Lean forward and wrap your arms around your husband's neck, keeping your back straight." the nurse instructed. Beca did as she was told, ignoring the nurse's mistake. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck and pressing her forehead against his. "You'll feel a pinch." the doctor said then jabbed the needle into Beca's spine. Her fingers dug into Jesse's skin a little as the needle broke through hers.

"And we're done. We'll put this equipment up and be back to check on you." the doctor said as he and the nurses packed everything up and exited the room. Jesse helped Beca lay back down and began running his fingers through her hair again. "Feel better?" he asked as she stared up at him, mentally admiring his beauty. She nodded and wrapped his free hand in one of hers, running the other up and down his arm.

Suddenly, the contractions returned, hitting at less than a minute apart causing Beca to scream in pain. Jesse ushered the doctor in and he confirmed that the baby is indeed coming. Grabbing a couple of nurses for back up, he immediately got to work delivering the baby. "On the count of three, I'm gonna need you to push. Ok? One...two...three PUSH!"

Gripping Jesse's hand so tight he lost feeling in his fingers, Beca screams as she strains her muscles to work together and force this baby out. "I see the head! Keep going!" the doctor yells over Beca's cries of pain. Beca pushes harder and, with the help of Jesse's words of encouragement, they hear the first scream as their baby boy's head emerges from his mother. "Keep going baby, you're almost there." Jesse continues encouraging her.

Finally, "You have a healthy little boy." the doctor announced as the baby is fully ejected from the inside of Beca. Beca let put a relieved sigh as Jesse kissed her temple. "You did great." he whispered into her as they watched the doctor clip the umbilical chord and prepared their little boy to meet mommy and daddy and the rest of his family.

Beca and Jesse smiled with excitement as the doctor walked toward them with their baby. He carefully handed him to Beca and she and Jesse peered down at their beautiful creation with adoration.

"God he's so beautiful." Beca said as her boy's tiny hand wrapped around her finger. "Yes he is." Jesse agreed, lightly caressing his baby's head before moving his fingers to Beca's chin. She looked at him, his fingers gently running across her cheek. "He gets it from his mom." he said quietly before leaning down, taking her lips in his. Their tongues connected this time and they kept it soft and sweet, basking in the wonderful feeling of their lips connecting once again. Of them connecting once again.

"Woah guys, don't squash the poor child." Chloe said as she entered the room. "It's not like they'd have a problem creating another. Its barely been five minutes since the baby was born and they're already eating each other." Amy added, following Chloe in. "Don't talk like that. It took me forever to get over the first pregnancy." Dr. Mitchell said, making his way to Beca's side. "Can I?" he gestured to the baby.

"Well, Jesse hasn't yet."

"Its ok, let your dad hold him. Its the least I can do after knocking his only daughter up."

"Ok." she said then carefully handed the child to her dad, instructing him on how to hold him. "Bec, I know how to hold a baby." her dad cut her off.

"Sorry. New mother worries."

Dr. Mitchell began lightly rocking his grandson as he talked to him. "Hi buddy, I'm your grandpa Mitchell. I'm mommy's daddy but you can call me the cool grandpa that does the opposite of what your parents say." everyone chuckled at his words though Beca knew he was serious.

"I must say, Beca and Jesse." he said, looking up at the new parents. "I'm still not fond of you getting freaky with my daughter but the results are pretty exquisite."

"Yes, he is so adorable." Chloe said, peering over Dr. Mitchell's shoulder. He carefully handed the baby over to Chloe, Stacie and Amy immediately flocking her and talking to him. "So, what are you guys gonna name him?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, what?" everyone else asked. Beca and Jesse looked at each other.

"I was thinking James. Like that grandpa you told me you were very close to." Beca suggested. Jesse smiled at the gesture. "I was thinking Andrew. To honor your fallen brother." Jesse suggested, absentmindedly revealing a _Mitchell Family Secret_. It fell silent as everyone looked at Beca.

"You have a brother?" Amy asked the question that everyone was thinking. "Yeah, used to anyway." Beca answered. "How did we not know about this?" Aubrey asked, fighting back the control freak threatening to escape.

"He was stationed in Vietnam a few years ago. He was scheduled to come home a couple days before his birthday but he never came. Instead, his captain came and have us the bad news. It was a sneak attack, nobody saw it coming." Beca explained, the tears singing her eyes.

Jesse wrapped her in his arms and she buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything. It slipped out." Jesse apologized before placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "It's fine, Jess." she accepted his apology. The room fell silent.

"Oh! I got it!" Chloe suddenly erupted into excitement, scaring the group of friends. "You can name him Andrew James and call him AJ for short!"

"That's a great idea." Stacie chimed in. "You can use both your brother and your grandpa's name and not have to worry about lame nicknames like Andy. It's perfect."

"Andrew James Mitchell-Swanson." Jesse said his son's full name aloud and smiled down at Beca. "I love it, Chlo." Beca said with a smile. "Now can I have my boy back?" she held her arms out toward Chloe. Chloe chuckled but handed AJ back to his mother.

**********Later******

******Beca's P.O.V.******

After an hour of friends and family passing my baby around, I finally get some time alone (with Jesse) to rest my aching body.

The doctor took AJ to the nursery and a little bit after, everyone began leaving. My dad was the last to go. After stopping to hug me and give Jesse a quick but stern glare, he left, leaving me and Jesse alone. Just how I want it.

Jesse, sitting on the bed beside me, ran his fingers though my hair as my head rested on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of the his calm heartbeat. Normally, this would be very soothing but this time, unfortunately, it's not. There's a huge elephant in the room at the moment.

The kiss. Well, kisses if you want to get precise.

The truth? It was amazing. The feeling of his lips sliding over mine for the first time in almost a month, it just felt so perfectly right. It felt as if the universe was reaching out to me, telling me that we belong together. I know we do. That first moment when his lips barely grazed mine, the realization of how much I miss him hit me like a ton of bricks.

Laying here now with the sound of his heart beating against his chest, I know that there is nobody else for me. I want to lay here all day but when I hear the awful growling being produced by his stomach, I realize not moving is not an option.

"Jess, are you hungry?" I asked as the growling sound grew stronger. "I'm starving. I rushed over here this morning to be with you and I haven't eaten a thing all day." his lips lightly brushed against my forehead as he spoke. "Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"For the first time tonight, you seem comfortable. I don't wanna ruin it." I lifted my head to look at him. He pressed his forehead against mine as I spoke. "That's sweet but you need to eat." I couldn't stop myself from glancing at his lips. "How's a burger with everything on it sound?"

"Great." I answered. He slowly eased his body out from beneath mine and reached for his jacket. After pulling it over his shoulders, he began to stand up but I stopped him, pulling him back down. He looked at me and I ever so lightly slid my lips between his, cupping his cheek in my hand. His lips slowly slid over mine then gradually got faster. His tongue traced my bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.

He looked at me with lustful eyes. "I need to get the food, right?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah." he slid his shoes on as I debated on whether or not to tell him what's on my mind. He stood up and slid his wallet into his pocket when I decided to say it. "Hey, Jess." I said before he could take a step. "Yeah, Bec?"

"When you get back, we need to talk about this. About us." hope flickered in his eyes when I mentioned take possibility of _us_. "Ok Bec." he said then placed a quick peck on my forehead. I watched him walk away, only thinking one thing.

I want him back.

"One loaded burger and large chocolate shake for the new mother." Jesse said as he reentered the room a half an hour later, holding a Hardy's bag and two milkshakes. "Oh thank God! You're a life saver!" I said, snatching the bag and pulling out its contents. Jesse watched me with a huge smile as I shoved the oversized burger into my bird-like mouth and took a huge bite. "What?" I asked, mouth full of cow. He just chuckled as he set the shakes down on the tray beside me and retook his seat beside me.

"You got a little ketchup." he gently ran his finger down the corner of my mouth. Our eyes locked until I started to feel self concious and pulled them away. He removed his finger from my face and sure enough there was red from the ketchup on it. He licked it off before handing me a shake and engorging in his own burger. We ate in silence, only the sound of wrinkling papers to be heard.

"So, that was delicious." Jesse said, breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah. Thanks, by the way."

"Oh, no problem. After what you did today, that's the least I can do." then there was silence. Awkward silence.

"So...I'm sorry, you go...no you go...ok I'll go." we spoke in sync.

"That was creepy." I said, finally breaking the synchronization. "Yeah, it was. You can go first." he said being a gentleman as usual. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"We need to talk." I started but he stopped me. "About the kiss-es? Yes we do. I need to know, were they real?" I crinkled my eyebrows to show my confusion. "Was there real feeling behind it, like did you kiss me because_ you_ wanted to or was it just pregnancy hormones?" I didn't answer right away causing him to look away and think the worst.

"They were real, Jess." I quickly answered and his eyes fluttered up to meet mine. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, really. I miss you." I saw him smile before he quickly connected his lips to mine, again.

He leaned forward, pressing me back against the bed. He hovered an inch above me and began kissing down my neck. I know that when you have just given birth it's usually painful just think about having sex but being with Jesse throws that pain right out of the door. I want him so bad right now. He trailed to my earlobe and closed his warm lips around it before pulling away and lightly blowing where he just kissed. He knows just what it takes to drive me crazy.

"You're lucky we're in a hospital right now. I just want to rip your clothes off and..." I cut him off, "God don't tell me. I don't wanna know what you would do to me. I just wanna experience it."

He chuckled before burying his face in my neck. He immediately found my sweet spot and focused on it, teasing it and making me squirm. "F*ck! I hate f*cking hospitals." I said into his ear as my nails dug into his back. I felt him smile against my neck as he continued kissing it.

I couldn't stand it any longer and, pulling his head from neck, I crashed his lips to mine. His tongue immediately jolted into my mouth, meeting mine and I welcomed it. I was so lost in the amazing feeling his every touch sent me that I almost didn't hear the frustrated woman's voice calling for Jesse.

I pulled away from him to see a beautiful blonde standing at the doorway of my hospital room. I looked from her to Jesse as she looked from Jesse to me. "What the h*ll is going on here?!" the woman asked. I looked at Jesse, "I'm wondering the same thing."

He sighed before pulling himself off of me. "Emily, what are you doing here?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of me. "I called your place but one of your friends picked up. He said that the b*tch that you knocked up went into labor a few hours ago so I put 2 and 2 together."

"I'm surprised you can even count to 2." I said, retaliating for the b*tch comment. Her head immediately flicked to me and her eyes squinted.

"You must be the b*tch."

"And you must be Barbie."

"Make fun of me for the way I look all you want. I'm the one that gets to sleep with Jesse."

"I'm surprised you even got him, he doesn't usually go for half plastic girls."

"At least I know how to use a plastic."

"They're called rubbers and that's your loss. He's better without the condom."

"Or maybe you were hoping getting pregnant would make him stay with you instead of being with me, the woman he loves." I couldn't help but laugh at these words. "Why are you laughing?"

"We were talking about getting married way before I hot pregnant. And trust me, he doesn't love you. Blonde bimbos aren't his type."

"And slutty emos are?" Jesse attempted to shut her up but it didn't work. "You know there's nothing in that apartment that has anything to do with you? Not one thing. And you know why? Because he's over you. Because he doesn't give the slightest f*ck about you anymore nor has he ever."

"Emily!" Jesse yelled, jumping to his feet. "Shut the f*ck up. You are so wrong about all of this. You're the slut, I wanted the baby, I love Beca, I wanted and still want to marry her, and you're just an easy girl that was there the night I got drunk after losing the love of my life. Okay? So can please just back off?"

"But baby-"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your baby. What part of rebound can't you understand? Look, you helped me when I was at my worst and I the k you for that but now you're turning into a creepy stalker and I'm this close to calling the cops. Now, go." he said then gently nudged her put of the door.

She began to say something but Jesse shut the door in her face. After pulling the blinds down, he slowly turned to face face me. The tears pulling my eyes, I looked at my bed and away from him.

"Please say something." he said quietly, sounding as if he were holding back tears. "Like what?"

"I don't know, just, something."

"Ok. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Because there was nothing to tell. I lost you. I was devastated and Donald took me out to find a rebound. After getting a couple drinks in, I found Emily and she relieved me from my broken heart for a few minutes. That's it. I immediately regretted it."

"So what? You just left and never saw her again?"

"No. I explained that I was still in love with you and she seemed cool about it. But then a few days later she shows up at the apartment, demanding me to rip her clothes off and take her right there. I denied and she just went crazy. Beca, I love you. You gotta believe me."

"If you love me, then why did you get rid everything that had anything to do with me? You don't do that if you love someone."

"They're gone, they're just boxed up. They were too painful to look at. Everyday I'd see them and they'd remind that I no longer have you. Don't the pictures of me on your phone make you feel the same way?" I didn't say anything.

He is right.

Though he's good looking and very photogenic, it hurts me to look at those pictures. They remind me of the time we were together. Of the time we were happy. Of the time that I could call him mine. They remind me that all of that is no longer true, and it kills me.

"See?" he asked, taking my silence as his answer. He sat down in front of me and took my hand in his. "Beca, please stay with me."

"I can't." I said barely audible. "Please Beca, I don't want to lose you." he begged. I wiped away the tear that was trailing down his cheek. "I mean I literally can't. My mom was diagnosed with cancer. She has an estimated 2 1/2 years to live, 3 if she's lucky. I've gotta be there for her."

"Oh my God, Bec. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"My mouth was a little occupied."

"Right. Well, we still don't have to be apart. I can go with you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You really shouldn't be alone at time like this."

"I won't be, I'll have AJ."

"All the more reason why I should go with you. You can't take my son away from me especially not after what happened with us."

"Jess, please. You're just making this harder."

"Why is it hard? All you have to do is let me go with you."

"I don't want you to go with me." I quickly replied. He shut up but looked pretty hurt. "After tonight, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together again."

"But, earlier, about the kisses, you said.."

"I know what I said and I do still love you, I really do but that thing with Emily."

"Emily doesn't mean anything to me."

"I know and that's the problem. After years of being with you I've never once seen you use someone for your benefit. But that girl, do you realize how much you hurt her? We may not admit it but to us women, sex isn't just for fun. She really felt for you Jesse and you just shot her down. What if you lose interest in me and do the same thing?"

"I won't. It's different for us, Beca. I love you."

"But what if you do Jess? Just think about how that will effect not only me but AJ." he was quiet which told me I was getting through to him. "I love you but I can't be with you, at least not yet. Please respect that." he nodded a little as a couple tears ran down his cheeks. "Ok, when are you leaving?" he asked. "A few months whenever AJ can start to walk." he nodded and it went quiet for a moment.

"I think you should go now. I don't want it to be any harder."

"Yeah, you're probably right." he said then slowly slumped to the door. "Goodbye Jess." I said when he opened the door. He turned to face me, "It's not goodbye, its only the beginning. I'll see you later." I smiled at his optimism.

"See you later." I said and, with that, he left.  
><strong><br>**


	4. Where She Says Goodbye

******Where She Says Goodbye******

A few days after giving birth, AJ and I were released from the hospital. No matter how much I denied, they insisted that I be escorted out in a wheelchair. After an hour of arguing, Chloe finally got me into the wheelchair. I sat there in the wheelchair and waited for Chloe to do a bunch of paper work before we could leave.

Finally, after another 30 minutes, they handed me my baby and let me leave. Chloe pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital. The moment the sun's rays penetrated my skin, I laughed. I was so happy to be leaving the hospital, I hate hospitals.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Chloe's voice sounded from behind me. I tilted my head back and looked at her. "Are you kidding? I'm out of that d*mn hospital. I'm better than good. I'm freaking ecstatic."

"Well that's good." she said with a little giggle. AJ began kicking around in my arms and giggling causing Chloe and to laugh at how cute he is. "I guess somebody shares his mommy's hate of hospital." she said carefully tickling him a little."

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't share his daddy's love of movies. God, that would just be awful."

"Oh you know you would suffer through it, you did with Jesse."

"Yes, suffer being the key word."

"Whatever. Let's just go home." Chloe said with a little chuckle. She helped me put of the wheelchair and opened the back door. "You got him a car seat?" I asked, shocked by the surprise sitting in the backseat.

"Of course, a baby can't sit in the regular seat." she said, blowing it off as if it was nothing. "Well thank you. I'll pay you back for it."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Consider it a _welcome to motherhood _gift." I gave her a quick hug before buckling AJ into his seat.

******A few weeks after birth******

I'm sitting in the living room alone, the only source of light being a lamp on the end table. I'm looking through real estate offers in L.A. that I can rent for my mom, AJ, and me. A sudden scream from the back room scared me, causing me to jump put of my skin.

"Oh AJ, please be quiet." I heard Chloe's voice say then it was followed by the mellifluous sound of her singing voice. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Aunt Chloe is gonna buy you a mocking bird..."

I listened, waiting for AJ to calm down before I returned to my papers. After a few minutes, he stopped screaming, Chloe kept singing, and I went back to looking. Chloe's voice died down just for AJ to begin screaming again.

"Beca, I think he's hungry." Chloe said, appearing in the living room with a screaming AJ. I set the papers on the end table and positioned myself on the couch as she sat beside me. After I unbuttoned my shirt, Chloe carefully handed me my baby.

I held him close and he almost immediately latched onto my sore nipple, sucking vigorously.

"I don't know how you can stand that." Chloe said, gesturing to my nursing baby. "It's not that bad, it's just a weird sucking feeling."

"Yeah but don't they like, get sore after a while?"

"Yeah but there is cream to help with that."

"Well, does it work?"

"Yes."

"Is it safe for the baby?"

"Yes, why are you asking so many- oh my God! Are you pregnant?" I asked, knowing that she and her new boyfriend are sexually active. "What? No. Oh God no." she answered as if she couldn't say no enough. "But, I plan to be someday."

"Well if you're looking for parenting advice, I'm not the one to go to." I said as I adjusted my shirt so it won't be blocking AJ's airway. "I'm not so much worried about the parenting part as I am the birthing part."

"Eh, it's not bad." I said, still watching AJ. She went quiet and I looked up at her to shock on her face. "What?"

"Beca, I heard you screaming all the way in the waiting room. How does it not hurt?"

"I never said it didn't hurt. It hurt like a b*tch but, at the same time, it was wonderful."

"I'm going to need more. How can pain be wonderful?"

"It hurt because me bones were being spread apart but it was wonderful because it's the miracle of life. All of that pain was worth it because I was blessed with beautiful baby not. Creation him was the fun part, very fun. But, bringing him into the world was the magical part."

At that moment, my nipple became unexpectedly cold as AJ detached himself. I lifted him up, resting his head on my shoulder and gently patted his back. I did this for a few minutes until I heard a small burp escape his mouth followed by warmth trailing down my shoulder.

"Somebody ate a little too much, you just lost half of it all over mommy's shoulder." I said as I carefully pulled him off of my shoulder. As if he understood what I had said, he gave me one of those baby giggles that warmed my heart. "Yeah, it's funny isn't it?" I asked in my baby voice, laughing along with him.

"He's so adorable." Chloe said with a giggle. "Yeah, he's just like his daddy." I tried to keep my smile from dropping at the mention of Jesse. It's been hard to mend my broken heart ever since that day in the hospital and Chloe's been very understanding about it. "Why don't I take AJ so you can change your shirt?" Chloe asked, looking for my miniature Jesse.

After handing my baby to her, I slowly slumped to the back room. I kicked the door closed before stripping my shirt off and replacing it with a tank top. I looked up into the mirror that was attached to my dresser and stared at my reflection.

I am a whole new person.

Both my physical and mental state have changed since college. My physical hasn't changed much. I'm still short and my skin is still fair, the only change is my size. I've lost my fit figure due to the baby weight and I wear less black. But mentally, the changes are quite significant and I have one person to thank for that.

Jesse Swanson.

He found his way into my heart and there is nothing I can do to shake him. He has done so many things to me and my hear aches just thinking about him. Thanks to Jesse, I remember why I pushed people away in the first place. Betrayal. Human beings live their lives betraying each other I can't believe the man I love the most betrayed me. There's nothing worse than the feeling of being betrayed by the one you love, especially if that person is the one.

I'm really in no place to point out other people's flaws because God knows that I have plenty. Besides, the amount of happiness Jesse brought to my life greatly overpowers the devastation. Up until that one night, Jesse was literally the best guy a girl could ever have. I know that's corny but its true.

He was so sweet and understanding. If I was sick or just didn't feel like going out, he'd stay in my dorm with me and we'd cuddle and watch movies, I still hated them but I put up with them for him. He didn't get mad when the Bellas beat the Trebles. He'd always surprise with small things such as buying me flowers or chocolate or hugging me from behind because he knows I love that. He was always just so romantic and, though I don't like admitting it, I really enjoyed it.

He was perfect. He was the one until he made he ultimate mistake and stopped trusting me. It killed me to leave him but I can't be with a man who doesn't trust me. Then at the hospital, I wanted nothin more than to be with him again. I would have if that Emily didn't come in and foil everything. Emily opened my eyes to the new Jesse and I didn't like what I saw. He has never wanted just casual sex from me but that's exactly what he wanted from Emily. I can't be with him after that. Out relationship can't be based solely on the sex no matter how good it is.

Before rejoining Chloe in the living room, I pulled the top drawer of my dresser out. I reached under my undergarments and retrieved a little box. I removed the lid and memories flooded my mind as my eyes slid over the contents. I had filled it with multiple souvenirs of my time with Jesse including a picture that Amy had snapped of our first kiss. That night at finals was the night it all became official. I was officially his and he was officially mine.

I stuck the picture in the corner of the mirror before returning the box to its hiding spot. I was determined to push away the depressing thoughts of my ex fiancé and reenterthe living room in better mood.

About halfway down the hall I heard the beautiful echo of my sons laughter as Chloe made weird noises. A smile formed on my face when I saw Chloe carefully toss my son up and catch him. She laughed every time AJ did. "Look, its mommy." Chloe said when she caught a glimpse of me.

AJ began flailing his arms and legs around. Chloe and I giggled at his excitement. "Super baby!" Chloe yelled and pretended to make him fly to me.

I grabbed him and tossed in the air. He cackled as he came down and I wrapped him in my arms. "Can mommy have a kiss?" I asked and pointed to my lips. He opened his mouth and pressed it against my lips, giving me one of those adorable slobbery baby kisses. "Mwah!" I mimicked the sound of a kiss when his mouth removed from my lips. I wiped his slobber away before pressing a kiss on his forehead while he was distracted by the decoration on my shirt. "I'm gonna give him his bath and put him to bed." I told Chloe for no apparent reason then headed to the restroom.

"You look just like your daddy." I said to my naked infant as he splashed in the tub. "He does, doesn't he?" a masculine voice sounded from behind me. I snapped my head toward the voice. "But, he's got his mom's complexion."

"What are you doing here?" I asked the father of my child as I mentally admired his flawlessness. He retrieved the package that was tucked beneath his arm and showed me the label. "Chloe said you needed diapers"

"Thanks." I took the package and sat it on the floor beside me. "Wanna say hi?" I asked, noticing his lingering. "Please?" I moved over so he could take a seat next to me. He lowered his body onto his knees beside me, the beautiful scent of his cologne wafting toward me.

"Hey Andrew." at the sight of his father, AJ went nuts splashing even more than before. Jesse and I chuckled and Jesse flicked a little bit of water at him. "You made an amazing child." I felt his eyes on me but I kept mine locked !n our son.

"Couldn't have done it without you." The corner of his mouth pulled into a half smile before his fingers found a reason to touch my face. They gently brushed against my cheek as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Goosebumps formed where his fingers touched and shivers circulated through my body. I was being turned into a pile of slush from just one touch. Pulling myself together, I grabbed the baby shampoo off if the edge of the tub and began bathing our child. Jesse removed his hand from my face and played with our son while I worked.

"Uh tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle." Jesse repeated these words as he sat on the bed beside me, tickling AJ. His knees were propped up with AJ leaning on them. He screamed with laughter every time Jesse tickled him. Chloe walked into the room, smiling at the adorableness that is my son and his father. "Look AJ, it's Aunt Chloe!" Jesse yelled but AJ was more interested in his dad's hands.

"You are obnoxiously loud." Chloe said and Jesse shrugged it off as he continued playing with AJ. "And you, have mail." Chloe said turning her attention to me and handing me an opened envelope. "I think you're going to love it,"

"You know it's against the law to open other people's mail." I said with a smile as I retrieved the mail. With a smirk, she shrugged her shoulders and left. "What is it?" Jesse asked. I flipped it over and read the mailing information aloud. "Universal Studios Hollywood."

"The movie company? Why are they sending you letters?" Jesse asked.I pulled the paper of of the envelope and silently read through it. "They wan me to be their music girl."

"Sh*t, are you serious?" he asked, taking the paper and reading it for himself. "This is amazing, Beca. You'll get to work with celebrities and the best part, they found you a place and already paid full year's rent and utilities. All you have to do is be moved in by..." He trailed off as he searched for the date' "A week." Silence filled the air as the news sunk in.

"Is that enough to get packed?" he broke the silence. "Yeah, I think I can be packed by then." I answered. "Can I help?"

"That's not necessary. Chloe and I-"

"Beca" he cut me off. "I'm no going to see you or my son for God knows how long. Just let me help so I can spend time with the two most important people in life before they move hundreds of miles away." he said giving me those overwhelming puppy dog eyes. "Ok." I answered so low it was barely audible.

Unable to tear my eyes away, I stared back into his big beautiful ones. "I think our son is tired." I said when I caught a glimpse of AJ through the corner of my eye. Jesse looked over to see AJ passed out on his legs. "Poor little man, I must've wore him out."

"Don't move. He'll wake up and I'll have a sleepless night. Let me get him." Careful not to disturb him, I crawled off the bed. I made my way to the other side, scooped up my knocked out child and carefully laid him in his crib. "Come on." I whispered to Jesse an he quietly followed me out if the room, switching the light off and softly closing the door behind him.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled as Jesse and I entered the kitchen area. We yucky shushed her and listened for cry. Silence. I sighed in relief. "Sorry." She apologized when she realized why we silenced her. "Coffee?" she asked when the pot dinged.

"Oh actually, I should probably get going. Its getting late." Jesse excused himself. "Oh come on. Can't you stay for one cup?" She begged. "I don't know."

"Jesse, come on. We used to be good friends back in school. Now between Beca and the baby, I never see you anymore. Please stay for one drink." Jesse took this into consideration, glancing at me for help. I threw my hands up in surrender before enjoying the cup Chloe had made me.

"Ok, I'll stay for one or two cups." Jesse caved. Chloe squealed with excitement and poured him a cup. "Sugar or cream?"

"And that's the last of it." Jesse pointed out as we shoved the last of my things into the moving fan. "Thank God." I said as I wiped off the sweat that was rolling down my face. Jesse removed his shirt and udsed it as a towel. "You have more stuff than I thought."

"Yeah. Chloe's lucky I needed someone to occupy AJ. I need to get to some A/C before I overheat." I said. Jesse nodded his head in agreeance and we headed inside, the cool air felt good as it hit my damp skin. I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge then joined Jesse on the living room floor. We sat by the air vent and enjoyed the cool air as we guzzled down the water. "My legs hurt." I complained as I rubbed them. "I told you it was going to be a lot of physical work. You should've stretched."

"Maybe. Are you really gonna make me beg?"

"I'm thinking about." I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. "Alright, lay down and give me your leg." I laid across the floor and lifted my leg into the air. He postioned my leg on his shoulder and leaned down until it was almost touching my chest.

I'm not going to lie, a shirtless Jesse laying on top of me, it's a turn on. Before I did something I would regret later, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensational feeling of my muscles tearing apart and bleeding. That's actually what happens you stretch. It sounds gross but feels so good.

"This position has done a lot for us." Jesse broke the silence. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look at it." I opened my eyes and examined our bodies. "You don't see it?" he asked. I shook my head and sighed. "Think about the creation of our son." I thought for a moment then smacked him when I caught it. "Why do you have to make this sexual?"

"I didn't. Your rocking body did."

"It's not so rocking anymore."

"Speak for yourself." he took a pause. "Besides, that night is very memorable." he said as he switched legs, now stretching out my left leg muscles. "It was pretty amazing." I agreed, remembering the amazing night.

"Then the next day in the auditorium. I'm glad that place is soundproof."

"I wish it were the same for my dorm. Nosy neighbors."

"Eh, they were just jealous because they couldn't satisfy their partners like we could."

"It was pretty d*mn satisfactory."

With small smiles on our faces, we didn't say another word as Jesse slowly lowered my leg more until we were close for our lips to lock. I tangle my hands in his hair and his remove from my leg, which is still propped on his shoulder, and wrapped around my waist. Even though pain is currently shooting through my leg, I held him to me never wanting to let go. I pulled away and ept a hold of my bottom lip, letting it slowly slide out from between his lips. I looked into his eyes, so full of want before pulling his lips back into mine.

"Holy sh*t, you're flexible." a man's voice startled us. Our heads snapped toward the door to see Tom (Chloe's boyfriend), AJ, and a shocked Chloe. "Hi guys." I played it cool, momentarily forgetting that Jesse is still laying on top of me. "Watch your mouth around the baby dude." Jesse reminded Tom.

"Um honey, why don't you take AJ back to Beca's room and let him play?" Chloe asked her boyfriend. Tom obeyed and the moment he was out of the room, Chloe turned her focus onto me and the shirtless ex fiance laying on top of me."This isn't what it looks like." I immediately blurted out.

After explaining everythig to Chloe, she went on about how Jesse and I need to admit we're still in love and be together. I tried nicely explaining that it wasn't an option right nowbut she kept it going. Eventually, I broke down and explained every excruciating detail of what I feel. I told her that I don't think I can be with him again just yet because he is only guy that I have ever loved this much. He is the only one I wanted to even consider to be my husband but he betrayed me. I gave him everything, including my heart, and he crushed it all. I just don't think I'm ready yet.

I stormed off to my room and demanded Tom to leave but leave the baby. Frightened, he obeyed. I'm now laying on my watching my little infant play with his toys as I talk to him. I know he can't understand me but I just need to vent.

"So I kissed your daddy. Who cares? I'm a grown woman, I'll do what I want. I just wish your Aunt Chloe would leave me alone and let me figure things out my way."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jesse's voice came from the doorway. I didn't say anything, I just watched AJ. I saw Jesse through the corner of my eye as he came closer to the bed. "I'm getting ready to head out, I just wanted to say bye." he said. I stayed silent as I watched him lean over me and kiss AJ's head. "See ya later, buddy." he said before facing me. I closed my eyes as he placed a warm kiss on my forehead. "See ya, Bec." he said then left without another word.

Chloe came in a few minutes later, ready to apologize. She sat on the side of my bed and just watched me as I played with AJ. "Bec, can we talk?"

"I don't know. Do you think you can refrain from telling me how to live my life?" I asked. "Yes." I grabeed AJ, setting him in my lap as I positioned myself to face Chloe. "Then yes, we can talk."

She took a long breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about what happened with you and Jesse and I really shouldn't be putting my nose where it doesn't belong. It's just, I can see how miserable you two are when you're apart. I want you guys to be together again so I don't have to watch my two best friends kill themselves over some fight you had months ago."

"I know you're worried about me, Chloe but I can assure that I am completely fine. I'm not saying I don't want to be with Jesse because I do but I just need some more time. I know a few months seems like a lot but it's not enough. I appreciate that you wanna help me stop feeling miserable but I gotta do it my way and I need you to support that. Ok?" she nodded. "We good?" she asked, holding her hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it and pulled her into a hug, careful not to squash AJ.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too, Bec."

Today is the day that I say goodbye and everyone is standing out in the frot yard. I don't know if I can go through with this, though. For the past four years, these people have been there for me. Whether it be getting flat out drunk or having a baby, I knew that I could always count on this wonderful group of people. Watching them now as they interact with each other, it breaks my heart to know that I am leaving them but my mother needs me. So I wipe away that lonely tear that is falling down my cheek and I brace myself for the heartwrenching goodbyes.

I grabbed AJ and his diaper bag then stepped out to greet everyone one last time. "Hey." my dad said as he pulled me into a hug. "Remember to call or text or e-mail. Just remember to keep contact with me."

"I will dad." I said as he pulled away. "And you," he pulled AJ out of my arms, "Stay cute forever. Don't pull a daddy and get some girl pregnant."I rolled my eyes and watched him take AJ to Shiela.

I walked over to the Bellas who were all standing in a group with sad looks on their faces. "I'll miss you awesome nerds." I said getting a smile from them. "Bec, you're like the sister I never had. I'm gonna miss you so much." Stacie started the cry fest, wrapping me in a tight hug. I actually hugged her back, showing affection isn't very easy for me.

After Stacie released me, Aubrey came next. "You know, you were always a pain in my neck but I am gonna miss you." she said then pulled me into a hug. The rest of the girls followed, Amy making a comment about losing one of her flat butts.

I then moved to the boys. Donald have me a quick half hug but Beni pulled me into full, long hug. I then moved to Bumper. I smacked him for everything he has done but still hugged him. When I let go, I turned to the last Treble. Jesse.

I just looked at him for a minute before he pulled me into his strong arms, holding me tightly. I held him just as tight, one of my hands tangling in the hair at the nap of his neck. He buried his face in my neck as I buried mine in his.

I pulled away just enough to press my lips against his ear. I proceeded to whisper something in it that I knew he wouldn't understand until I was long gone. I pulled my head back more and pressed my forehead against his. He didn't say anything as he leaned in and pressed his tongue against my lips. I parted them and his tongue slid in, pulling me into a kiss.

I pulled away but kept my arms around him. "G-" I started but he cut me off. "No, not goodbye. We will meet again. Until then." he pulled me into another kiss. I enjoyed it for a minute before pulling away completely. "I really have to go now, Jess."

"I'll see ya in few years." he said as I slid my hand through his. I grabbed AJ from my dad then strapped him the car. I turned around to hey one last look at everyone. "Goodbye guys. I'll miss you." I said. They all have me a small wave as they piled in a group around me. I slowly walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. Giving them one last look in the rearview mirror, I pulled away from the curb and began my long journey to L.A.

***Jesse's P.O.V.***

She's gone. I watched her get into the car and drive away. I wanted to stop her but I knew this is what she wanted so I settled for getting one last kiss.

Minutes after she left, everyone departed and went their separate ways. I stood there on Chloe's lawn staring in the direction Beca had gone. I was so intent on staring that I didn't even notice Chloe standing beside me.

"I'm gonna miss that little midget and her son." Chloe's voice startled me. "Yeah. I want to be with her so badly."

"I know you do and she wants that too but she just needs her space." it was quiet for a comment as Chloe and I stared down the street. "Wanna come inside? Tom made steak."

"I'll catch up with you. I need a minute." she nodded and headed inside. "Hey Chloe," she turned to look at me. "Do you know what _te qiuero mucho _means?"

"Yeah, its Spanish for_ I love you very much_. Why?" a small smile formed on my face. "No reason." Confused, Chloe nodded then went inside.

Te qiuero mucho are the words that Beca whispered in my ear before she left. I didn't know what they meant but I knew they were Spanish. She took it in high school and when she says something she doesn't want me to understand right away she says it in Spanish. The point is, Beca said she still loves me.

There's hope for us after all.  
><strong><br>**


	5. Where They (Try to) Move On

******Where They (Try to) Move On******

***Jesse's P.O.V.***

Nicki Minaj's _Anaconda _Is blaring through the speakers, her squeaky voice pounding into my head. The heavy scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke burning my nostrils. Half naked women dancing like sluts with half naked men grinding against them in dance and groping them, hoping to get lucky tonight. I hate clubs and I hate Donald for dragging me to one tonight. I hate Beca for leaving me and forcing me to go to this club. But mostly, I hate myself for giving Beca a reason to leave, forcing myself here tonight.

I watch the drunks around me strangle each other with their tongues as I gulp down my third beer. I don't want to forget Beca but I've got to do something to make myself feel better and the alcohol helps. After about my fifth drink I feel like socializing. Almost drunk, I slump out of my chair and walk through through the crowd of people.

I trip over something and prepare for the impact of the hard floor colliding with my face instead it collides with a human being. I look up to see a woman smiling down at me. For a moment, it looks like Beca but when I wipe my eyes the true identity is revealed. "Woah, you seem a little drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry." I replied as I straightened myself up. "I'm Jesse." I extended my hand to her. Still carrying that smile, she shook my hand and introduced herself as Samantha. "Samantha." I repeated, planting her name in my brain. "What do you say we go somewhere a little more quiet?"

"I don't know. I only just met you." she replied and I playfully sighed. "What?" she asked. "Nothing. It's just, you women."

"What about us?"

"You guys think that when a man asks if you want to go somewhere quiet it automatically means we're gonna try to pursue you. I just wanna talk, you know, make a new friend." Her smile got bigger. "So, what do you say?"

"Ok, sure." I offered her my and she took it. I led her outside of the building, away from the music and people. "Wow, it's beautiful out here." She said as she stared up at the sky. I followed her gaze. "Yeah, it is." I looked at her as she looked at the sky. "Follow me."

She looked at me and I gestured toward a ladder on the side of the building. She hesitantly followed me and helped her onto the ladder. Once up there, she was awed by the beauty of the sky. "How did you know about this?" She asked and the heartwrenching memories flowed through my half intoxicated mind.

I remembered the time Beca and I were running from the security because of a misunderstanding at the mall. Though we were getting into trouble for something we didn't do, we couldn't stop laughing as we ran. We came to a dead end and Beca turned to me for an escape. I saw the ladder and directed her to it. Wasting no time we climbed it and watched the security guys scramble in confusion, wondering where we went. After we watched them retreat to the mall, we spent the remainder of the night making out under the stars and listening to the music of the club. Boy, were we tired the next day in class.

"Jesse?" Samantha's voice yanked me from my memories. "Are you ok?" With a small smile I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's her name?" Her question shocked me. "What?" I asked. "The girl you're trying to get over, what's her name?"

"How'd you know?" I asked. She reached over and pulled a picture out of my front pocket. "Guys don't normally carry pictures of exceptionally beautiful women in their pockets, especially not to a club."

"I'm sorry. I don't normally use women to my advantage but this girl is special. She makes me do crazy things."

"Love can do that to a person. Who is she?"

"Her name is Beca Mitchell. She's the mother of my child. We were gonna be married but, something happened."

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, she made a mistake in leaving you. You're a great person."

"No, she didn't make a mistake. I did."

"Can I ask, what happened?" I took a long breath to try and stop the tears. "Can we sit down first?" She nodded and we sat close to the edge of the flat roof. "I'll probably cry as I explain this." I gave her a warning. "That's completely understandable."

"Ok, well for starters, she was my girlfriend throughout college. We were in love and everybody knew it. She was one of those girls who saved herself for the right guy and I respected that. When graduation rolled around, she was ready. We went back to her dorm and you can imagine what happens next." I paused for a moment.

"Then the next day, after our a Capella groups practiced our graduation performance, we did it again in the empty auditorium. I didn't talk to her again during take practice because with her last name starting with M and mine with S, we weren't very close. Next thing I know, her and her friend Stacie are rushing off to the bathroom. They were in there for the remainder of the practice and I couldn't find Beca afterward.

Finally, about five minutes before the real graduation ceremony, I found her. I was so happy to see her but the look on her face told me something was wrong. I thought she was gonna break up with me but when she pulled that stick with the practice sign on it out of her pocket, I froze, losing all control over my body. I didn't know what to say. We were having a baby and we were only 24.

When I did say something, it wasn't anything useful. She told me not to worry about it and that she'll take care of it all. But, I wasn't gonna lose her. She meant the world to me and I wasn't about to let her go. I knew I wanted to marry her and if taking a baby along with her is what I had to do then so be it because I will love my son just as much as I love his mother." I stopped talking as I fought to hold back the tears.

"I was called up to get my diploma and I made a speech for her. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. After graduating, we moved in together and I took care of her. Then one night I went for a guys night. I wasn't gonna go but Beca told me to so I did. I stupidly got drunk and listened to a bull story from someone I thought was my friend. Turns out he liked Beca and when she turned him down he did everything he could to get back at her. I just can't believe I actually listened to him, that is the worst mistake of my life. It cost my child and the woman I love, there's nothing I will ever regret more."

"What did this so called friend say to make you lose your trust in your fiance?"

"Its stupid, really. He gave me this pretty solid story on how she cheated on me with him and got pregnant. He then said that she proceeded to have sex with me to make me think the baby is mine. I should've spotted the bullsh*t the moment it came out but I didn't and I'm screwed. I mean what person in their right mind would have sex with someone in an outhouse at a fair? That's so gross."

Samantha didn't say anything else and neither did I. She just gave me an understanding nod and we stared up at the stars in complete silence.

******Beca's P.O.V******

I come home to the babysitter and AJ passed out on the couch together. The tv was still on and I noticed the one movie that I tried to steer clear of playing on the screen, _The Breakfast Club. _I don't hate it, it just brings back memories. AJ, being the child of the man in the memories, will probably get hooked to the movie and I'll never hear the end of it.

Before turning the tv off I stop and watch the ending of it because, as Jesse would always say, the endings are the best part. I watch Judd Nelson do his legendary fist pump and find myself singing along to that legendary song.

"Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't you forget about me. I'll be alone dancing you know it baby." I sang as I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the two passed out boys with it. After turning the tv off, I proceeded to sing as I went to check on my mother. I cracked the door open and peeked inside.

"Beca honey, is that you?" I heard my mom's weak voice. Ever since the chemo she hasn't been in very good shape. It's like the medicine is making her worse or something. "Yeah mom, its me."

"I thought I heard beautiful singing." My mom knows just how to flatter me. "Come here, sweety. I wanna see you. You've been gone all day and mommy misses you."

"Mom, don't you think I'm a little too old for you to be using third person perspective?"

"It works for AJ, why not you?"

"AJ's two, he's still a baby. I'm 26, not a baby."

"But you are because no matter how old you get, you will always be my baby girl. Now come here." I stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind me. I walked across the room and carefully sat on the edge of my mother's bed. She took my hand in hers and began to speak. "While you were away, I did some thinking."

"Well that's dangerous." I joked. She laughed but it was cut off by a hack. "Don't make me laugh, this is serious." She said when she could speak again. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I was thinking about how little time I have left on this earth. I realized that I've never made the list of people that I want at the funeral and that I've never made a will. But most importantly, I never gave one thought to my last wish. Well today, I've figured out my last wish and it's all thanks to your boy."

"What's your wish?"

"AJ came into my room today and we played a game of _Candyland_. He absolutely loved it and we played multiple rounds. Does this sound familiar?" A small smile formed on my face as I thought. "Jesse. That was his favorite game. We would play for hours."

"Bingo. It wasn't until today that I realized just how much like his daddy that boy is. He has his eyes, his sense of humor, his interests."

"Where are you going with this, mom? How does this have anything to do with your last wish?" I asked, putting a stop to the torture. "Beca, I've seen the way you look at AJ."

"Yeah, everyone does. He's my son and I love him. It shows through my eyes as with everyone else."

"I know and that is partially true."

"Partially true? Mom, I think I know how I look at my own son."

"You feel pain when you look at him." Her words shocked me and I didn't respond. "I can see it your eyes. I know you love AJ, there's no doubt about that, but I also know that AJ brings you pain because he is so much like his daddy. Jesse is the only man you've ever loved since your father cheated on me. When Jesse accused you of making the same mistake as your dad I know it must've hurt and now every time you look at your son, you're reminded of your lost love."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. "Just hear me out sweety." She said as she wiped the tear away.

"I know how happy Jesse made you and vice versa. I know that even if you try, you can't find anyone that can replace him. Well baby, that's my wish. I want you to find your happy ending. Find your true love and live a long happy life together."

"Mom, Jesse and I-"

"I didn't say it had to be Jesse. I just want you to find one man that you love and that loves you and AJ and will always take care of you guys. I personally think Jesse would be your perfect match because you two were always happy and together and he loves you more than anything but what do I know? I'm just your mom."

"Thanks mom. That's very generous of you but I think I'm done with guys and dating. The only man I need in my life is my baby boy."

"Oh no, don't give up on men yet. You're still young, Bec. You have plenty of time to do some soul searching and find your match. There is someone out there for everyone, you'll find him."

"Thanks mom." I said with a warm smile. "If you need some help starting I heard your babysitter tell one of his friends that he thinks you're a milf. I don't know what the h*ll that is but I assume it's good."

"What is a milf?" She asked when I caught a sudden case of the giggles. "Uh, it means Mother I'd Like to F*ck." She looked confused but then it clicked like a lightbulb. "Oh that's just weird. Isn't he like 10 or something? How does he know what those words mean?"

"He's not 10, he's almost 20."

"And you let him around your son? What's wrong with you?"

"He's a good kid, mom."

"But you just said he's not a kid."

"He's not but he's younger than me so he is." I said as I stood up and pulled her blanket over her. "Now, get some sleep."

"Oh alright. I love you sweetheart." She said. "I love you, too, mom." I leaned over and kissed her forehead before clicking her lamp off.

I closed the door and when I turned around I was scared half to death. AJ was standing in the dark hallway and the sound of his voice startled me. "Mommy, I had a bad dream."

"Awe, what happened?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him. "There were monsters and they ate you. It was scary."

"Its ok, buddy. It was just a dream. I'm right here." I said as he clung onto me. "You wanna sleep with me tonight?" He nodded his head without removing it from my neck. "Ok, come on." I picked him up and carried him to my room.

I laid him on my bed and curled up next to him. He cuddled into my neck (like Lou in _Blended) _and immediately fell asleep. I rested my cheek against the top of his head and slowly fell sleep myself.

I woke up to a weird shuffling sound outside of my bedroom door. I carefully crawled out from beneath AJ and snuck to the door. Pressing my ear against the cold wood, I listened. There was no talking, the person was alone and just walking around.

When I heard the shuffling stop, I carefully pushed the door open a crack. I peeked out to find nobody there. I stepped out, locking the door behind me and was immediately pinned against it. I closed my eyes in fear and prepared to be raped or beat. Instead, I felt a finger gently tuck a strand of hair behind my ear before trailing along my jawline. Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with my intruder.

"Jesse?" The fear I once felt immediately disappeared as I became overwhelmed with joy. "Why are you here?"

"Shh, don't speak." He said as he he pressed his finger against my lips. "Just kiss me."

"Gladly." I said.

I pushed myself off of the door and onto him. He held my face in his hands as he massaged my tongue with his, kissing me hard and passionately. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored mine. I held onto his waist as I melted with every touch.

Breathing heavily, he pulled away and lifted his arms above his head. Immediately realizing what he wants, I slowly slid his shirt over his head. It fell to the floor by our feet and I slowly kissed down his chest. Upon reaching the waistband of his pants, I lightly ran the tip of my tongue along it. I smiled when I heard his breathing hitch as it drove him crazy like I knew it would.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back up to eye level. I giggled as he buried his head in my neck and barely grazed his lips along it. He rested his hands on my hips and lightly ran then up my sides, lifting my arms in the air. He pulled my shirt off and let it meet his on the floor as our lips immediately reconnected. I lightly dropped my hands on top of his head and dragged them down his body until my fingers rested on his belt.

"Wait." I pulled away but kept my lips lightly pressed to his. "What about AJ?"

"I guess you'll just have to be quiet." I smirked and began unbuckling his belt. I pulled it through the loops on his pants and tossed it across the room. I tore at his button until it popped loose and his pants slowly lowered until they were around his ankles. He kicked them off before he trailed his warn lips down my body, leaving my skin tingling where he touched.

His lips stopped at my belly button and his hands rubbed circles on my a*s. He placed a soft, warm kiss on my navel before dragging his hands around to the front of me and fidgeting with the button of my pants. It snapped loose within seconds and he stood to reconnect his lips with mine.

He lifted me off of the ground and my legs instinctively wrapped around him. Shivers shot up my spine when I felt his finger tips trail up the bare skin of my abdomen. They moved to my back and started trying to unclip my bra. He struggled with the clasp and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped as I reached back with one hand and unclipped it. He pulled his lips away from mine and, thanking me with his eyes, he removed my bra. The cold air immediately made my nipples stand erect as Jesse gazed at my breasts.

"It's not like you've never seen them before." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and cupped them in his hands, the heat feeling great. I moaned as he began to massage them. I grabbed the back of his neck and roughly pulled his lips back onto mine. He removed his hands from my chest and wrapped them around my waist. My chest pressed against his as he carried me to my couch.

He carefully dropped me onto it and pulled my pants off, leaving me completely naked. He pulled his boxers off and my eyes immediately fell upon his underneath. He smiled when he caught me looking. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the couch. Straddling him, I kissed his neck and ear lobe. He rolled over and we hit the floor. Though his body weight was crushing my lungs, I managed to giggle a little.

"You're killing me." I said playfully. He chuckled and ran his hands through my hair. "I love you, Beca."

"I love those words coming from you." He smiled and smashed his lips onto mine. I heard a faint voice in the back of my head but I pushed it aside, thinking I was just hearing things. It became louder and I could hear the unmistakable voice of my son calling for me.

"Mommy!" he yelled and I felt my body shake. I opened my eyes and peered at the dark, barely visible ceiling of my bedroom. I have been having this dream for the past two years. No matter what I do, I can't shake it. I miss him so much and life has been hard without him. "Mommy!" AJ yelled again, pulling me from my thoughts. The urgent sound in his voice caused me to jerk straight up.

"What?" I asked. "Something is wrong with mama." At the mention of my mother, I began to freak out. "What's wrong with mama?"

"I dunno. Derek was taking me to the bathroom and I heard BEEP BEEP coming from her room. Derek told me to get you."

"Where's Derek?"

"With mama." I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to my mom's room. "Derek, what happened?!" I asked the moment I laid eyes on him. "Her heart rate's dropping fast. I can't figure out why but Ms. Mitchell, she's not gonna last much longer."

Tears filling my eyes, I grabbed his arm and jerked him away from my mom. "Get out of my way! Mom."

"Beca. Is that you, dear?" she asked, lifting her hand toward me. "Its me mom." I wrapped her tiny hand in both of mine and held it close to my heart, tears slowly sliding down my face. "Thank you, honey."

"For what?" I asked feeling confused. "For everything. For moving here, for taking me in, for taking care of me, for being the best daughter and giving me the best 18 years of my life, and for giving me a grandchild. You and AJ have given my life joy but now it's time that I live with your brother."

"No. You're not gonna die, mom. I'm not gonna let you." tears poured out of my eyes as I denied the inevitable. "Oh, Beca. Please stop crying. You're making this harder." my mom begged, tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." She stretched her arms toward me and I all but collapsed into them. She held me tight as she gently caressed my head like she did when I was child. "I love you so much baby girl." She lightly cooed into my ear.

AJ nudged his way into the hug and we held each other. With my ear pressed against her chest, I listened as my mother's heart became slower and slower until it stopped. Her grip around me loosened and I fought back the tears as they poured down AJ's face. Sitting up, I wiped away AJ's tears and pulled him into my arms. My heart broke more (if possible) as I let him cry into my shoulder. If you're wondering, he fully understands what just happened. With my dying mother living with us for the past two years I felt it necessary to explain it.

"Derek, can you please get him outta here?" I asked, my voice shaky. "Of course. AJ, do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" AJ tightened his grip around me, not wanting to leave my side but I needed him to. "Andrew, I need you to go with Derek sweetie. Mommy has important adult business to take care of."

"Hm mm." He refused. "I wanna stay with you."

"I know but you can't." I thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to get him to cooperate. "Come here." I scooped him up and carried him back to my room, Derek following me. "Here, take this with you." I wrapped my jacket around him and rolled the sleeves up. His face lit up with excitement and he hugged me before running to Derek.

"That was easy." Derek said as AJ grabbed his hand. "Kids his age want something of mommy's before departing. Every mother knows that."

"Good thing I'm not a mother then." He said with a smile. "Have him back in a few hours."

"You got it." He said and began walking away. He stopped and looked at me, "Oh and Ms. Mitchell, I am so sorry for your loss." I nodded as if to say thank you and he left.

With AJ gone, I became weak and I cried. I cried like I've never cried before. I cried so hard and so long that I became dehydrated. When I finally regained my self control, I needed a huge glass of water. I trudged into my kitchen and poured myself a drink. I kept my back to my mom's room, avoiding the heartbreak for as long as I can.

Finally finishing my drink, I set the cup in the sink and slowly turned to my mom's room. Keeping my eyes locked on the room, I picked up the phone and called the doctor.

"Las Angeles Medical Center, Sarah speaking, how may I assist you?" A nurse answered. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Hello?" I cleared my throat and managed to conjure up a sentence.

"I need to speak to Dr. McNamara, please." I forced the words out. "Sure sweety, and may I ask who is calling?" The nurse replied. "Uh, Beca Mitchell." I heard her fingers tap the keys as she typed something into her computer. "Ok Ms. Mitchell, please wait a few moments while I redirect you." Some elevator sounding music played for few minutes until the call picked back up and I heard a man's voice.

"Hello?" He said. "Is this Dr. McNamara?" I asked. "It is." He answered. "Um, Dr. McNamara, this is Beca Mitchell. You sent my mother Regina Mitchell, a cancer patient, home with me a few weeks ago."

"Ah, Ms. Mitchell! Yes, I remember you. Your mother is a very sweet lady. How is she doing?"

"Well, that's what I called to tell you." I felt the tears well up as I spoke. "She passed away a few minutes ago."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." That was very insensitive of me." He immediately apologized. "No, it's ok. You didn't know." I assured him. "But I should have seen it. When you left the hospital I told you one reason to call and you did and I didn't catch it. I am so sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Like a woman who just lost her mother and, as a mother herself, had to watch her two year old son's heart break at the sight of his lifeless grandmother."

"Right, stupid question. I'll send someone to take care of the body, they'll be there in a few minutes. You just worry about your family and the funeral arrangements."

"Thank you, doctor." I said as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "You're welcome, Ms. Mitchell. And Beca, I am so sorry for your loss." I nodded though I knew he couldn't see it and hung up the phone. I looked at the clock, there's a few minutes until the men get here for my mom so I decide that I need to call someone. I punched in a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" My best friend's voice sounded through the receiver. "Chloe Danielle Beale." I said with a small smile on my face. "Rebeca Genevieve Mitchell." She said, excitement in her voice. I pulled the phone away from my ear as an earsplitting shriek sounded through it. "I can't believe you're calling me! It's been, forever! So, how are things?" I couldn't hold it back any longer. I dropped to my knees and cried, making Chloe worry.

"Beca? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She frantically searched for a response. "My mom died." I cried harder. "I'm coming over." And that's the last thing I heard before the line went dead. I slammed the the phone on the floor and screamed. That flight from Georgia better be quick.

I can't live like this.


	6. Where She Copes With 'It'

******Where She Copes with 'It'******

***Chloe's P.O.V.***

"Beca come on, you've gotta eat." I said as I tried to feed Beca her burger and fries. It's been five days since her mom died and she hasn't left her room or eaten anything. The last time I got a real conversation out of her was the day I arrived in L.A.

"Go. Away." Beca mumbled into her pillow. "It's been five days, Bec. You gotta eat something." Angered by my constant attempts, Beca rolled over and took a furious bite of hamburger. "Happy?" She asked as she tossed it back onto the plate.

"I will be when you eat the whole burger." I answered. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't been hungry all week." I said as Beca flopped back into bed, burrying her face in her pillow. "Leave me alone." She groaned.

"Beca-" I was cut off by a muffled groan. "Bec-" I tried again but got the same reaction. "Fine, I give up. If you wanna stay in here and starve to death be my guest. It just means you'll leave AJ and Jesse will get custody." I thought that would've gotten something out of her but she didn't budge. I sighed in frustration before setting the plate on her nightstand and walking out of her room.

"She still won't eat?" Derek asked as I approached him. He was leaning against the doorframe staring in at Beca. He's worried about her. "No, she won't."

"I've never seen her like this before."

"I have." I answered as I looked in at Beca as well. "What did you do that helped?"

"Not what. Who." Derek, confused by my words, looked at me with a questioning look. "You'd better get cleaned up. You're about to meet AJ's father."

I'm playing with AJ when I hear a knock at the door. "Derek, can you get that?!" I yelled toward the kitchen where Derek was preparing dinner. "Yup." He said as he exited the kitchen, tossing the dish towel on the counter.

"Chloe, our savior is here." Derek said as he reappeared in the room. I looked up from AJ to see my old college buddy. "Jesse! You made it!" I jumped up and wrapped him in my arms. "Of course I did. You can't tell me Regina died and not expect me to come. So how is she?"

"Awful. She won't eat, she won't speak, she won't leave her room. I've tried everything and nothing's worked. Being in love for four years and being the only man that has ever possessed the ability to incinerate her heart, I was hoping you'd know some way to help."

"Yeah of course. But Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna have to let me go." He said and I immediately realized that he's still wrapped in my arms. "Right, sorry." I said then removed my arms from around his neck. "Uh, her room is right there." I said then pointed to her door.

"Thanks." He said then began walking toward her room. "Be careful, Jesse. She's not in the best place." He turned around and gave me confident smirk. "Trust me, I can handle her."

With whatever that meant, he disappeared into her room. God, I hope this works.

***Beca's P.O.V.***

Why can't Chloe just leave me alone?! I know she's trying to help but I need to deal with this my way. Moping around and sulking probably isn't the best way but it's my way. Great, here she comes yet again. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it across the room.

"God da*mit, Chloe! I said-" I immediately cut my sentence off when I saw someone other than my best friend holding the pillow I just threw.

"I'm not Chloe but I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Jesse." I said, ignoring his statement. "Hey weirdo." He said with a smirk. The sound of his voice saying my old _pet_ name caused my heart to skip a beat. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He pointed to the door, "Chloe called me. Can I sit?" I nodded and he sat on the bed in front of me.

"You could've called me, Bec." He said very softly. "There was nothing to say."

"We both know that's a bunch of bullsh*t." He paused. "Beca, your mom died." He said after a moment. "Please don't remind me." I begged, tears filling my eyes at the mention of my mother. "But you need to be reminded. You need to be reminded that you're not the only one suffering, that life doesn't stop, that you still have responsibilities, that you're allowed to feel."

"I am feeling."

"No, you're bottling it up. You need to really feel or you'll never get passed this." He explained. "I can't." I said. "You can and you have to."

"No, I really can't. I can't let go, I can't let myself cry." I balled my hands Into fists, digging my nails into my palms. "Why?" He asked taking my hands and removing my nails from my skin. I looked down at our hands as his fingers gently ran across the crescent shaped indentions. "What's got you too scared to show emotion?"

"I'll never stop crying. I won't be able to. The night she... I cried so long and so hard it took all I had to stop. And I know that if I cry now then I won't be able to stop, at least not for a very long time."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's happened to me before. It was when we, stopped being we. I was devastated. You're the only guy I ever felt that way about and when we ended, I wasn't ready. It was too abrupt and my heart shattered and I spent moths crying." He was quiet for a moment and I could see that I struck a nerve with the _us _talk.

"You'll be able to stop, I promise." He finally said. "How can you be so sure?" I asked. "Because you have me. Because I loved your mother as if she was my own and I'm hurting, too. You need someone and so do I. I'm here for you, always. I won't leave until you're better. You can lean on me." The tears wanted to fall and I knew I couldn't fight them but I had to be sure that he was serious.

"You promise?" I asked, tears starting to roll down my face. "With everything I am." He answered, looking deep into my eyes.

For the first time in a week, I cried. I straddled his lap, burried my face in his neck, and cried. Jesse held me tight as he caressed me and whispered sweet, encouraging words into my ear. For the majority of that afternoon, I sat in Jesse's arms as he let me get it all out.

***Jesse's P.O.V.***

Somewhere between all of the screaming and crying, I got Beca to lay down. I held her as she snuggled into me and cried herself to sleep. Her head is resting on my chest and I can hear the soothing sound of her relaxed breathing. I think she's starting to come to terms with everything.

About an hour later, Beca is still sleeping on me and my arm is starting to become numb from the lack of blood circulation. Hoping to relieve some of the numbness, I wrapped my arm around her more. It helped a little bit but not enough. I had to move but first, I placed a light kiss on her forehead. She shuffled around a little before her eyes fluttered open.

"Sh*t. Did I fall asleep on you?" She asked as she stretched out. I smiled and nodded. She let her body go limp and propped her head up on her arm. "Sorry about that."

"No apologies needed. I'm just glad you got some sleep." She gave me that same beautiful smile that I've had burned into my brain for years. "Jesse, you really helped me today. I feel so much better. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I can think of a way." She gave me a look and I realized what I had just said. "Oh no, not like that. I wouldn't ask that, unless of course you want to. Then I'd be willing t-"

"Ok lover boy." She cut me off with a giggle. "What did you have in mind?"

"You...can come out and eat dinner with us. I mean really eat and I mean really sit with us in the dining room."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ok." She said with a shrug of the shoulders. I crawled out of the bed and offered her my hand. She grabbed it and I carefully pulled her out of the bed. "Wait, I need to change. AJ really doesn't need to see this much of his mom. Not now, not ever."

"Good point." I thought for a second then pulled my jacket off. "Here, put this on." She turned her back to me and I slid my jacket onto her. She took a second to zip it up. "There. As beautiful as ever."

**~Dining Room~**

We stepped out of Beca's room, hand in hand. Chloe and Derek were sitting at the table, enjoying their dinner and talking and laughing.

"Beca?" Derek said questioningly when he saw us at the doorway. Chloe's head immediately snapped this way and her fork clinged against her plate. "Oh my God. You actually did it."

"Yup." I said with a smile. "And without ripping each other's clothes off. Amazing." Beca cleared her throat and bit her cheek. "Ok, so what are we having for dinner?"

"You're joining us for dinner?" Derek asked. Beca's hand tightened around mine as she nodded in response to Derek's question. "Jesse, you're a miracle worker." Derek said as gladly stood and grabbed two extra plates from the cabinet.

"Um, there's something I gotta do." Beca whispered to me. "Ok." I said and released her hand. She walked over to Chloe. They exchanged words that I couldn't hear then I saw Chloe's arms wrap around her waist as she and Beca shared a hug.

"Ok, let's eat!" Derek yelled filling two plates with lasagna. "Shhhh!" Chloe loudly shushed him, spit spraying across the table. "AJ is asleep."

"Mommy!" AJ suddenly screamed. "Not anymore he isn't." Beca said as she pushed her chair away. Derek flinched away when she gave him a stern glare before heading to AJ's room.

Chloe waited for her to vanish from our sight before she turned to me. "So, spill"

"Spill what?" I asked then took a bite of lasagna. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did something happen?" She asked. "Yeah. I helped her cope."

"Well I know that. Did anything else happen?"

"No. Was something supposed to happen?" I asked, feeling kind of confused. "You two were in that room alone for hours and you're telling me that nothing romantical happened at all."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"But she's wearing your jacket."

"She was cold and didn't want to get dressed. Chloe, what's up with you? Why do you think something _romantical_ would happen?"

"Ugh! Are you serious?! Are you really that clueless? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Chloe asked. I gave her a blank look. "I guess so. You're not over each other!"

"Ohhhhh. Oh" I said. "Don't be ridiculous. She's so over me, she's got him." I said, pointing to Derek. "Me? Her boyfriend?" He asked then burst into laughter. "I'm her manny, I get paid to watch AJ. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to knock boots with her...multiple times, she's freaking hot. But, in the two years I've known her, she hasn't so much as looked at guys."

"Really?" Excitement rushed through my body because Lord knows I'm not over her. "Yeah. Of course she's been pretty occupied with her job and being a good mother to AJ."

"Oh f*ck that bullsh*t excuse. Jesse, wake the f*ck up and smell the d*mn coffee. I don't give a flying f*ck how much you guys deny it, it's as plain as day that the two of you still have feelings for each other. Now I know that you have balls because Beca couldn't shut up about _it_, so use them and get your girl." Chloe said, scaring me with the excessive use of curse words.

"I wish it were that easy, Chloe, but it's not. She's built a life here in L.A. that doesn't involve me. I can't just swoop in and ask to just go back to the way it used to be." She let out an exasperated sigh. "You're right."

"Look, there's nothing I want more than to have Beca and AJ back in my life but this is a touchy feely time. I've got to be careful with my approach. She's just starting to open back up, I don't want her to close back up." I explained. "But, Jeca?" Chloe whined, poking out her bottom lip. Raising my brow at her I asked, "What?"

"Beca + Jesse = Jeca. Duh." She answered as a matter of factly. I gaped at her and she just gave me a 'so what' look. I stabbed my fork into to the half eaten slab lasagna before wiping mouth and preparing to speak.

"I'm not saying _Jeca _is absolutely done." I put air quotes not the word _Jeca_." I'm just saying that I need to take it slow."

"Take what slow?" Beca's sudden voice startled everyone and we struggled to find an applicable excuse. "Eating. You gotta eat slow or you could choke." Derek jumped to our rescue. "Um, ok." Beca dragged out her words and I saw the uneasy look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Bec. It's nothing you need to worry about. Now, sit and fulfill your promise to me." She slowly dragged her eyes across the table towards me. That same beautiful smile that was burned in my brain came across her face when her eyes connected with mine.

"Ok." She said quietly then lowered herself into her chair. "So, funeral arrangements..." Derek started but I zoned out as I stared at Beca. Her beauty is still so captivating to this day.

_You've got to get her back you dope!_

My subconscious is right. I need her back, but how?

***Beca's P.O.V.***

Ugh, all of this funeral talk is so boring! I know she's my mom and that's exactly why I don't want to have this talk. I don't want a dead mother, I want a healthy mother. I want...I want...to look at Jesse. God he is so hot! His physical appearance had changed for the better.

His facial hair has grown a little (like Skylar Astin's before shaving for _Pitch Perfect 2_), his style has become sexier and tighter, and his muscle tone has become unbelievably large. His tight clothes outline him perfectly and its so hard not to look. Chloe knows it too, I've caught her taking a few sneaky glances at him.

As you can imagine, I'm now staring at Jesse without a thought of whatever the h*ll the subject changed to. The only thing on my mind is Jesse and his beautiful body and what I could be doing with that body right now. I draw myself deeper into my mind with every thought of him.

_**Beca's thoughts (Still her pov):**_

_So warm and soft, his lips trail across my skin. From my earlobes to my neck, my chest, and finally my lips. The soft fuzz on his face tickling me._

_His fingertips lightly brush against the skin on my abdomen, fire igniting where he touches._

_My hands running along his chest, feeling every curvature of muscle and every beat his heart takes._

_I enjoy the feeling of his skin against mine before moving my hands to his face and running them through his beautiful facial hair._

_I stare into his eyes and he pulls my bare chest against his. I trace the tip of my tongue along his lips before pulling them onto mine and tangling my tongue with his._

_His fingertips lightly ran up my back, sending shivers down my spine. His lips stayed connected to mine, tasting like spearmint flavored lasagna._

_**(Thoughts done)**_

"Beca. Beca!" Jesse's voice startled me and I jumped, almost falling out of my chair. "Woah! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, immediately grabbing my arm and steadying me.

"It's fine. Whadya want?" I tried covering up my red cheeks from the embarrassment. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. My throat became dry and I could feel my cheeks redden even more. Jesse chuckled as he caught sight of my strawberry painted cheeks. "You're blushing. Must've been good."

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, it's none of your business what I mean. This is my house and it's my head, I don't have to tell you anything."

"Ok, Bec. Calm down." He said, still chuckling. "You don't have to tell me, I was just messing with you. You get so protective." He grabbed my hand and lightly rubbed it. " It's adorable."

"You're not helping." I complained as his compliment made the red from cheeks travel up my neck. "Sorry." He apologized and gazed at me for a moment. He remembered there were others in the room and pulled his hand off of mine as he cleared his throat. "So, I'm gonna head out."

"Where are you gonna go?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Uh, well I rented a hotel room for the weekend." He answered. "You know you could've just stayed here."

"Well, considering our past I wasn't sure you'd want me sleeping on your couch. Besides, you have AJ, Derek, and Chloe all staying here. You've got a pretty full house and, I don't want to be rude but, I think it would probably be best if I stayed at the hotel."

"What if I need you again?"

"You have my number." He replied. "What if I need to _see _you again?" He slipped his hand into his pocket as he stood from the table. I turned my body to face him as he knelt in front of me. "They gave me an extra key for the room. Here, take it. If you need me just, come on over." He closed my hand around the key.

"You guys aren't gonna like, eat each other or anything, are you?" Derek asked. I heard him whine an _ow _when Chloe punched his arm. "Shut up!" She hissed. "They're having a moment." Jesse and I snorted back the laugh. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door." I said quietly.

He stood and offered me his hand. Taking it, I pulled myself out of my chair and kept my hand in his as we walked. "It was amazing seeing you again, Beca." Jesse broke the silence as we approached the door. "You too." I replied.

He gave me a small nod then turned for the door. His foot crossed the threshold but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my face found its old hiding spot in the crook of his neck. Shocked by my actions, it took him a second before I felt his strong arms encase my body and his chin rest against my head.

I pulled my arms down and rested them on his chest, enjoying the warmth and smell radiating off of him. "Thank you for coming, Jesse. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't." I whispered into his neck. "No problem, Bec." He whispered back then I felt his warm lips press against my forehead.

He held me a little longer before I felt him slowly pull away. "Ok, I really gotta go." He said. "Right, of course."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Oh wait, your jacket." I suddenly remembered I was still wearing his jacket. "Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have plenty more at home; besides, it looks better on you." His words caused a smile to form on my face which sparked one his. He closed his eyes and slowly began to lean closer. Oh my God, is he gonna kiss me? What do I do?

_What do you think you do? You let the man plant one on you!_

My subconscious is right. I want his lips to connect with mine again. I want to ravish in it. I close my eyes and feel his warm lips press against my...FOREHEAD?! Seriously?!

_Maybe he's moved on. Maybe he doesn't love you anymore. Maybe he's found someone else._

Again, my subconscious is correct. God dam*it! This hurts! Stupid heart! Stupid love! And stupid Jesse for being so d*mn loveable! I hate these maybes because they have a good chance of becoming yes-ies.

"Ok. Bye weirdo." Jesse's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Bye nerd." I replied then watched him walk out of the door and to his car.

He opened the car door and, before sliding in, he looked up at me, our eyes locking. I kept his gaze and smiles simultaneously appeared on our faces. He lifted his hand in a small wave and I mimicked the motion. He then disappeared into his car and his car disappeared from its parking spot. I may not know much of anything period, but there is one thing I'm absolutely certain about.

I am still absolutely and completely in love with one Mr. Jesse Alexander Swanson. 


	7. Where They Put Her Six Feet Under

******Where They Put Her Six Feet Under******

**A/N I'm skipping the showing because we all know what happens there. Also, there will probably be a lot of song in here because singing and music is something that helps Beca.**

***Beca's P.O.V.***

Darkness. Silence. Heartache.

Those three words describe my life and my dreams. Its too dark to see, the silence is deafening, and the heartache feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. Yesterday was the worst day of it all.

The showing.

I saw my mom's lifeless body lying in that casket and I almost broke down. I was able to get through the showing with a minimal amount of sobs. But, that night, I went to Jesse's hotel room and cried myself to sleep as I laid there wrapped in his arms. Halfway through the night, I was relieved as awoke only to fall back into the awful nightmare that has been suffocating me for days.

_**(Nightmare in italics)**_

_I'm laying there in the darkness, staring up at the black hole of a ceiling. My thoughts are scattered like stars I can't fathom into a constellation, each about my mother. Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry._

_"Beca." I hear a slight moan and my head immediately jerks to where the noise came from. Nothing is there. Must've just been the whistling of the wind and my imagination. I turn my attention back to the black hole above me and immediately slip back into my jumbled mind._

_"Beca." I hear it again, closer this time. I keep telling myself it's my imagination, nothing is there. "Beca." It's at my bedside now and I begin to think maybe it's not my imagination._

_My bed leans a little, as if someone were sitting on the edge of it. So scared that I'm sweating, I slowly turn my head. "Ahhh!" I screamed at the spontaneous sight of a ghastly face just inches from mine. I jumped back, miscalculating how much bed space I had, and hit the floor._

_Catching myself before my face made contact with the hard wood, I looked up just in time to see the ghastly figure heading for me. With no time to spare, I scooted across the floor in hopes of escaping it. I kept scooting until my back pressed flat against the wall._

_With the eerie figure slowly flying toward me, I looked every which way in hopes of finding an escape route. Having no luck, the fear swallowed me and began to freak out. Instinctively, I clenched my eyes shut and threw my arms in front of my face and waited._

_I waited for something to happen but there was nothing. I slowly removed my makeshift shield and my heart dropped to my stomach. Right there, floating just inches from me, was the almost invisible silhouette of my dead mother._

_"M-mom?" I stuttered. A small, lopsided smile formed on her face. "Hi sweetheart." Her voice sounded unusual, almost distant. "What the h*ll?" The words just fell out and my mom snapped at me. "You watch your mouth!"_

_"Y-you're not really here. Y-you're dead."_

_"I really wish you wouldn't have said that." Without warning, she dove at me. Dodging the sudden attack, I rolled under her and speedily crawled to my bed. "What the f*ck?!" I questioned the outrage in my mother's ghost. She narrowed her eyebrows at me and said the one thing I was dreading, "You let me die!"_

_She then forcefully flew at me, causing me to hit the floor again. I frantically looked around before crawling under my bed. "Mom, there was nothing I could do! You had cancer, you were sick! There was no cure!" I tried explaining but she wouldn't listen. She just kept repeating 'you let me die, you let me die' as I cowardly hid under my bed._

_I felt the bed ferociously jerk around as my mother's voice kept chanting those four awful words. Clinging to the box spring of my bed, I couldn't stop crying._

I was losing hope in escaping this nightmare until I heard the soft sound of Jesse's voice. I slowly stopped the tears as something wrapped around my arm. Gasping, I jerked awake, sweating and breathing heavily. I was in a hotel bed and Jesse was sitting beside me.

With one hand on my arm and the other rubbing my back in comfort, Jesse pressed his forehead against my temple. "It's ok, Bec. It was just a dream." He assured me. I looked at him before encasing myself in his arms. He carefully leaned back against the bed as I buried my face in his neck.

"Jesse, I'm so scared. I don't know if I know how to live without my mother." The tears stung my eyes and I buried my face further into his neck to keep from crying. "I know, I know. But you'll be ok." He continued rubbing one hand along my back as he began rubbing the other along the length of my arm.

"Stay with me, Jesse. I can't do this alone. Please just, don't leave me." I begged. He was quiet for a minute as he tightened his arms around me.

"I won't. I promise I will never leave you." There was pain in his voice because I know he doesn't like seeing me like this. I hate putting him in painful positions but there's nobody else I can count on for help.

Enjoying the beautiful aroma of his cologne, _Avatar _like I remember him always wearing, I slowly fell asleep. With his strong arms holding me in a warm embrace, I didn't dread falling back into dreamland. I felt his lips press lightly against my forehead before I fell back into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning with my face buried in Jesse's pillow and the blanket pulled up to my chin. I slowly opened my eyes, the light burned them and groaned as smashed my face back into the pillow. I felt the bed dip and someone's hand press against my back.

"How are you feeling?" Jesse asked. Squinting my eyes, I turned my head to look at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to his beautiful body. "Awful." I answered, eyes glued to his chest. He smiled and gently nudged my chin up so I was looking in his eyes.

"My eyes are up here." He said playfully. "Sorry." I responded. I rolled over and propped the pillows up so I could see him better. He rested his hand on my stomach and wrapped it in both of mine. We sat in silence as we watched our hands play together.

"I'd hate to be the one to burst your good mood but, Chloe called and you have to get home so you can get ready for the funeral." I took a deep breath and let it out exasperatedly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just, I don't know what to do. I have to be strong for AJ but I don't think I can."

"It's ok, Beca. Do what you gotta do. I'll be here for you through it all." I glanced at him and have him a quick smile. "Ok, let me finish getting dressed and I'll take you home so you can get ready. Ok?"

"Ok." He kissed my hand before pulling away and continuing to change.

After deciding against the dressy jacket and pulling on Jesse's jacket, we headed to the funeral home. Jesse and Derek in his car; Chloe, AJ, and me in my car. The car was quiet except for the soft sound of Chloe singing.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me." She sang in perfect tune. "I once was lost, but now am found. Was blind but now I see." She cut off her rehearsal (she's performing _Amazing Grace _at the ceremony) as we reached the funeral home.

We slowly climbed out of the car still in complete silence. AJ latched on to one of my hands as Jesse gave me a quick hug before lacing his hand with my free one. Linked together as if we weren't a dismembered family, we walked, in sync, into the funeral home.

Immediately, everyone began giving me their condolences for the hundredth time. I nodded at them and avoided their hugs by keeping myself linked to my son and his father. The only people I let hug me were my former Bellas.

Finally, the ceremony started and everyone took their seats. We listened to the minister say a few words. Then, Chloe beautifully performed _Amazing Grace_ before the minister told us to head to our vehicles. Picking AJ up, he wrapped his limbs around me and buried his face in my neck.

After strapping AJ into his car seat ,I sat in the passenger seat and waited for Chloe. Looking out of my window, I saw something that finished deteriorating my heart. Jesse was standing by his car talking to a beautiful blonde girl that I didn't recognize. When Derek approached them they finished talking and kissed each others cheek before holding each other for what seemed like forever.

_Is that his girlfriend? Did I wait too long? Am I too late? Have I lost my chance?_

Questions immediately flooded my brain. I should've known he'd be taken by now, look at him, he's a catch! I shouldn't have waited so long, I shouldn't have been so scared to tell him how I feel. Sure I might've gotten rejected but telling him and knowing there was no chance would be better than not telling him and not knowing. I can't stand being heartbroken and I can't stand that a guy can cause it.

"Ok, you ready?" Chloe pulled my attention from the taunting image as she plopped into the driver seat. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said, looking at her. She gave me a sympathetic smile and I turned to look out of the window again.

Jesse and that girl had crawled into Jesse's car. I could see them, through the window, laughing and talking. It me hurt more and I started to despise the girl before I even knew who she was. My car started slowly pulling out of the driveway and I was relieved when Jesse's car disappeared from my sight.

_Where did she come from? She wasn't in his hotel room. Did she just come down here to be with him? She's beautiful, sweet, and makes him laugh. How am I supposed to compete with that?_

I snapped myself out of it. Of course I can compete with her. I was with Jesse for four years, we were engaged for 8 months, and I gave birth to his son. Did the blonde barbie do that? Didn't think so. I have to get him back. Scratch that.

I'm GOING to get him back.

AJ stayed attached to me as I carried him to the burial site with the large group behind us. My friends surrounded me as the minister began to talk. He led us in a prayer before asking me to come up and say a few words. I handed AJ to Chloe and made my way through the crowd of family and friends.

"Um, hi guys, I'm Beca Mitchell. I was Regina's only daughter and only living child. My mom loved it when I would sing so, if it's ok, I would like to sing a song in her honor." There were murmers from the crowd and,, knowing that I'm not going to sound like dying seal, they nodded in response. I motioned for the tech dude to start the music. It played through the small speakers and I awaited my cue.

"It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you paralyzed me.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you lost your fight.

And I can't get the last words that you said,

Can't get those words out of my head.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

And four words.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,

I lie awake.

And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,

How could you leave me this way?

[Chorus]

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Since I heard the phone ring.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since I heard your voice.

And I can't get the last words that you say,

Can't get those words out of my head.

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Of pure hurt.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,

I lie awake.

And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,

How could you leave me this way?

[Chorus]

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

I can't believe it's true,

I keep looking for you,

I check my phone and wait

To hear from you.

In the crowded room

The joker is so cruel.

And now I'll never know,

If all I've been told

Is just a lie so bold,

I thought we would grow old.

Mirrors in the smoke

Left me here to choke.

[Chorus]

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so."

I finished the song with tears just falling. I couldn't stop them and I didn't want to. I wanted to just become a puddle of weakness and tears because anything is better than living a life of so much pain. I stood there, frozen in my position, staring out at the awed and silent crowd. None of them moved a muscle except for one. Jesse was pushing his way to me but I wasn't fully comprhending the moment.

"Beca!" he yelled, pulling me from my trance. I looked up and my eyes immediately met his. He slowed down and watched me, waiting for some kind of reaction. I dropped the microphone and ran. I didn't know why, but I ran. I knew Jesse would be following me, wanting me to stop and face it, but I couldn't. I thought I could but I was wrong. It was too hard and, with Jesse with that girl, I don't know if anything will ever feel right again.

_I'll be d*mned if I don't try._

I thought this before pushing the big wooden doors of my mom's favorite church open. I was greeted with the normal musty smell, dim light, and gigantic replica of the savior Jesus Christ hanging on the wall. I sat in the pew closest to the front and examined the _House of God_ as I waited for Jesse, who should be here any second.

***Jesse's P.O.V.***

Beca's performance was beautiful, as usual. It was so emotional and she just threw herself into it. She's so passionate about her music and that's one of the many many things I love about her.

After her performance, her eyes glistened with tears as they just poured from her eyes. She was completeyl frozen and I knew someone had to do something before she lost it. I began pushing people out of my way to get to her. She was breaking down and everyone was just standing there quietly watching her. I had to do something quick.

"Beca!" I yelled, hopeful to get her attention. She looked up, our eyes immediately locking, and I slowed down. I was waiting for her next move. Before I could say anything else, she dropped the microphone and ran. I knew exactly where she was going and I chased after her. My heart began pounding against my chest and it became almost immpossible to breathe but I pushed through it. I had to get her even if it killed me, which it might.

Finally reaching the church, I stopped to catch my breath. When my lungs were under my control once again, I pushed the doors open. Beca was sitting in the front pew, staring at the church decorations intently. "Bec." I said quietly, glad she was indeed here.

"Becs, can I join you?" I asked as slid into the pew beside her, my knee lightly pressing against hers. I just sat there and looked at her taking in all of the pained beauty that is her. "My mom loved churches, especially this one." she said as looked at me, catching me staring at her. "Yeah, I know." I replied, handing a tissue. She wiped away the makeupp that had smudged from the tears.

"She loved a lot of things. She loved me, AJ, you...us." I nodded at her words. "In fact, her dying wish was for us to be together again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, she didn't say that exactly. She said she wants me to find a man who loves me and vice versa but I knew she was hinting at you. I really want to honor her wishes but I don't think I can."

"What's stopping you?"

"You." I wasn't expecting that answer. "Not only have you created a life without me for the past two years but you're also the only person who can really hurt me. I loved you for four years and for four years I was loyal to you. When you stopped trusting me, I little part of me died. I can't put myself through that kind of pain again, especially not with AJ."

I nodded, completely understanding. A semi-comfortable silence fell over us. "You know what's funny?" Beca randomly asked. "What's that?" I asked. "This whole time I've been telling AJ not to lose his faith in God, he does what he does because he loves us. But, I don't even know if I believe it anymore."

"Beca, you should never lose your faith in God." she quickly responded with, "Why not? What has he done to help me? Who shows their love for someone by taking every form of it away from them? Answer that, Jesse." she demanded. "I don't know."

"My whole life has been filled with heartbreak, Jesse. When I was 8, my parents divorced and I didn't see my dad for years after that. When I was 12, my brother died fighting another country's war. When I was 20, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. At 24, I had an unexpected pregnancy with the man I love. The baby is great but I lost the man that meant everything to me. And now, I lost my mother. So tell me again, why the h*ll should I keep my faith?" fire ignited in her eyes and I prepared myself for what was about to happen.

She stood up, grabbed handfuls of hair, and screamed. She screamed long and hard. When she was done screaming she began running around, letting her anger out.

"What is the point of holy water?! It's just water from the tap that somebody talked into and called it blessed!" she yelled and knocked over the small bowl of holy water sitting on the podium. "What's with the candles?! They smell awful! Why would you want to talk to God almighty smelling like garbage?!" she threw one of the candles at the wall and it shattered. "And these crosses! There are so many of them just lying around! Why?! There are like 10 nailed to the walls and there is a gigantic replica of it hanging on the wall!" she threw about ten of them across the room, barely missing my head. "And these Bibles, the book of God. If God wrote it my only question is, how did he find the time to write millions of them?!"

"Beca don't rip that!" I stopped her from tearing the pages out. She looked at me with an eerie look before tossing the Bible at me. She went on with her rampage. She ran around the whole room yelling out her opinions on everything in there. "And you!" she pointed at me. "What is the deal with you?! Why can't I shake you? Why can't I stop loving you?! Why do you have to be so amazing at everything?! I hate you!"

I knew she didn't mean it but the words still stung. She retangled her hands in her hair and screamed again. She ripped my jacket off and, falling to the ground, she beat it and screamed into it before throwing it across the room. She sat on the ground, breathing heavily, face red, and hair going crazy.

"Bec? What are you doing?" I asked when she stood up and walked toward the piano. She didn't answer as she pulled the cover up and pushed a couple of keys. "Bec?" I walked over to her. "Oh calm down, Jesse. I'm not gonna break it. I'm gonna play it." she said as she sat on the bench. I was about to ask if she could play when I was cut off by the beautiful sound the piano made as her fingers brushed over the keys. I sat beside her just as she began singing.

"Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always some reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memories seep from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lies

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here"

I was in shock from her hidden talent. I waited for that last key to die before I spoke. "Beca, that was amazing. How long have you known how to play piano?" She sniffed and shrugged her shoulders before answering. "I took classes when I was 6. My brother and I used to perform together." I was quiet at the mention of her brother.

"Jesse, I'm so scared." She squeaked and fell into my arms. I held her as she lightly cried. "It's ok, Becky. Anything you need or want just let me know." I kissed the top of her head. "Anything?" She asked and I immediately knew where this was headed. "What do you want?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face.

"I want...I want to kiss you." She said quickly. "What?" I was completely shocked by her words. She pulled away and looked at me. "I want to kiss you. I want to taste you again, I want to feel your tongue connecting with mine. I can't stop thinking about it, I want it so bad."

"Ok." I went to lean in but she stopped me. "There's a but." She said. I backed off and let her continue. "But, I want you to want it. I don't want you to just kiss me because you feel bad for me. I want you to kiss me because you want it, too."

Without a word, I leaned over and kissed her because there was nothing I wanted more.

She was shocked by my approach but she quickly caught on. Our lips moved in perfect unison, starting soft and slow. I ran the tip of my tongue along her lips until they parted. I slid my tongue into her mouth and found hers. She tasted like mint and I couldn't get enough of her.

Her hands ran through my hair as I wrapped mine around her back, pulling her closer. I deepend the kiss more and she slightly moaned. Her skin naturally had a vanilla smell and my nostrils filled with the beautiful aroma as my nose pressed against her cheek. Keeping one hand on her back, I used to the other to gently grab the back of her neck, holding her close.

It felt amazing and I never wanted it to end, but unfortunately, all great things must come to an end. She pulled out of the kiss and pressed her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry." She said between breaths. I shook my head as I responded, "Don't be."

"I thought it would help but it just confused things more."

"I thought the kiss was what you wanted?" I said, questioningly. "It was I just, I didn't think it through. I wanted it so much that I didn't think of what would happen afterward."

"What's going to happen?"

"You're gonna leave. After this funeral, you're gonna go back to Atlanta. You're gonna go back to being Mr. Swanson, director of the choral department, and I'm going to go back to being the music girl at Universal Studios. We are going to live our lives apart again and, yes the kiss helped me, but it also confused things for later on in life." She ranted. I shushed her and she looked at me.

"Did it help you right now?" I asked. "Yes."

"Then that's what matters. Don't think about later. Don't even think about others. You've been doing that for years, now it's time to think about yourself. Because today isn't just about your mother, it's also about you and getting you through this. So, If kissing me helps you, you kiss the h*ll out of me. Alright?"

Instead of answering me, she just pulled me into another passionate kiss. Taking dominance, she straddled me and jolted her tongue into my mouth. Her hands found themselves tangled in my hair again as mine wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine.

Breathing heavily, we sat there kissing for numerous minutes. The funeral completely escaped me as I was sucked into the pleasure of connecting with Beca like this, again. If it wasn't for Chloe calling Beca, scaring the sh*t out of us, we probably would have devoured each other right there in the church.

I've got to get this girl back.


	8. Where HE Leaves HER

******Where HE leaves HER******

***Jesse's P.O.V.***

Beca and I made it back to the cemetary to finish the burial ceremony. We got questioning looks from people as they wondered why it took us so long but nobody questioned us. The ceremony went as planned and I kept my eyes glued to Beca. If there was even the slightest hint that she was going to break down, I was going to be right by her side, coaxing her through it.

AJ clung to her chest and Beca held him tight. I could see the pain in her face as our son sobbed into her neck but nothing hinted toward another break down. I wasn't about to let my guard down and I watched her, intent on protecting her from the one thing threatening to hurt her. Herself.

I was so intent on watching her that I didn't even realize the ceremony was over until an arm looped with mine. Startled, I jumped and looked at my intruder.

"Sh*t, Gabby. You scared the h*ll out of me." I said to my cousin. "Sorry. If you weren't so focused on that girl you might've noticed me." I rolled my eyes as she smiled, obviously pleased with herself for some unknown reason. "Is that _her_?"

"_Her _who?" She stopped walking and stood in front of me. "_Her _who? Don't give me that sh*t! You know d*mn well what _her _I'm talking about." I just looked at her, enjoying the pleasure of annoying her. "Beca, you idget! Is that Beca?"

I chuckled. "Yes, she's Beca." Still annoyed with me, she laced her arm with mine and began walking again. "Do you think the two of you will become a thing again?"

"I don't know. But, you can bet your sweet bippy that I'm gonna try my d*mnest."

"You and you're stupid quotes. Can't you just say _I'll try my d*mnest _like every normal human?" She seemed more irritated with me than before and I found it funnier than before. "You're such an idiot." She mumbled as she climbed into the car.

_Beca used to call me her idiot._

"I remember the day Beca was born. Regina was in pain as she squeezed that 9 pound baby out of her body but she couldn't have been happier. When the doctor put Beca in her arms, her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Ever since we had Andrew she would always talking about having another child, hoping for a girl. When we found out that it would be a girl, she was so excited and already had her name picked out and everything. This is so unfair. I'm 10 years older than her, I should've died first. D*mn cancer! I know we divorced but there's always a part of me that will still be in love with her." Dr. Mitchell shared one of his fondest memories of Regina as a group of guys sat in a big circle together.

He began to cry and a couple of his friends tried to coax him. I was lost in my mind until I heard one of Beca's uncles say my name. "Hmm?" I asked, jerking back into reality.

"Your memory?" He asked. "Oh, uh, well I hadn't really known her long. I only met her a couple of times when Beca would bring me along for a family thing." I tried excusing myself from it but it didn't fly. "Oh come on, there's gotta be something you can remember worth sharing."

"Alright." I thought hard, digging through the mess of memories from my 29 years of living. "Mm, here's one." I sat up completely as everyone else listened closley.

"It was the day of her birthday. Beca had come to visit her and she wanted me to tag along. I had already met her father so she saw it fit that I go ahead and meet her mom as well. So there we were, sitting there talking. I was playing the perfect boyfriend and Regina was grilling me. I was pretty nervous and when Beca stood to leave, I practically silently begged her to stay. She just told me I was doing great and gave me a quick kiss, making me even more nervous. When she left, there was a moment of silence between me and of no where, she says something I never thought I would hear a mother say. She said to me, _'You want to sleep with her and I can see that she wants it, too. I suppose I can't really stop it from happening so just do me one thing. Be careful. Beca acts all tough but when it really comes to it, she's a soft little bunny just like me. She doesn't take getting hurt lightly and if I find out you hurt her, I will put your balls in the blender and make you eat them.' _That scared the sh*t outta me but the way I see it, she just gave me permission to sleep with her only daughter."

Everyone chuckled at my memory, except Dr. Mitchell. He was staring at me with a very stern glare. "But, of course I didn't have sex with her...except I did otherwise her pregnancy wouldn't make sense...but I didn't do it right away...I, uh, I'm gonna go find Beca." I stood and began walking away. I quickly realized how what I just said sounded and I turned to explain myself.

"Not to...because we're not...and that would be...I'm just gonna shut up now." I said, realizing I was just making this worse. "That's the best thing you said all night." Dr. Mitchell hissed through clenched teeth. I spun on my heel and began searching for Beca.

I hadn't seen her since the burial and I want to make sure she's okay. I found her sitting at a lone table watching a group of children play as she slid deep into her thoughts. I pulled a cheer up next to her, startling her and causing her to jump a little. She looked up at me, ready to yell but when she realized it was me the intense look lessened and a small smile formed on her face.

My lips immediately burned for hers, my hands itched to touch her, every inch of my body told me to take her right there. It told me to f*ck her until her brains ooze from her ears. It told me to kiss her until our faces became sore. But my heart didn't want that.

No, my heart wanted the exact opposite. It wanted me to kiss her softly, putting everything I got into it. It wanted me to slowly make love to her until we were too tired to move. It wanted me to kiss and caress every inch of her. It wanted me to be with her, it wanted to be a part of her again.

***Beca's P.O.V.***

I kissed him.

I kissed Jesse.

I let my want for him take over and I kissed him fast and hard. I enjoyed it. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to rip his clothes off and feel him inside me again. But I couldn't. I couldn't because of a certain blonde barbie that is currently headed toward me.

"Hi. Are you Beca Mitchell?" she asked in a perky voice that reminded me of Chloe. "That's me." before I knew it, her arms were thrown around me and my face was being squashed against her chest. "Oh my God, it's so great to meet you! Jesse has told me so much about you. And I'm so sorry for your loss. I couldn't imagine losing my mother." I pushed her off of me and straightened my shirt out.

"That's funny because I've not heard a thing about you." I flashed a fake smile at her. She frowned a little but quickly turned it back into that smile that makes me despise her even more. "Well, I'm Gabby. And, I can see you don't like me for some reason so I am going to make this fast." she sat in the chair next to me. "Stay away from Jesse."

"What?" I asked, her words causing me to boil with anger. "You're his kryptonite, Beca. When he's near you, he goes crazy and weak. I think that we both want what's best for Jesse. We both know that this is the best thing."

_She's right, Beca. You do things to him that not even you can comprehend._

Oh shut up you God d*mn subconcious! Gabby took my silence as her response and left me alone. She went to a group of people talking and laughing amonst themselves, leaving me to drown in my thoughts again. I watched a group of kids play as I thought.

I didn't want to lose Jesse again. I didn't want him leave. But, I also didn't want him to have to choose between me and his home. I didn't want him to lose everything that he had worked for for two years. I didn't want him to be miserable.

Suddenly, a chair pulled up next to me and a man's knee pressed against mine. He startled me and I hate being startled. I looked up, ready to yell. Instead, my eyes immediately locked to those beautiful chocolate ones that always stir the butterflies in my stomach.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming as he leaned his head closer to mine. "Hey million dollar baby." He whispered into my hair. "How are you feeling?" My answer was delayed when his hand brushed over mine. He grabbed the edges of my chair and spun me to face him.

"I feel...great." I finally answered, my voice barely audible. My breathing hitched when his hands began running up and down the length of my thighs. "Do you really feel that way?" He asked, obliviois to the force he has over me right now.

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out because goosebumps erupted through my body as his hands slid farther up than before. "No, but I've had a lot of practice saying that today." I managed to form a sentence as my eyes followed his hands.

He scooted his chair closer, pressing his knees against mine more. His arms laced around my waist and his hands rested on my back, right above my butt. "Tell me what you really feel." he is completely unaware in how much he is teasing me right now. Eyes still locked on his arms, I began to describe what I felt.

"Um, I feel..your arms around my waist. I feel your knees pressing against mine. I feel your fingers brush across the skin on my back. I feel your eyes on me. I feel your breath warming my skin. I feel the weird need to k-" before I could finish my sentence, his fingers touched my chin and carefully nudged my head to look at him.

I could hear my heart pound against my chest. Our faces slowly inched closer and our lips parted slightly, preparing for the impact. The end of his nose lightly grazed my cheek and goosebumps immediately formed there. I closed my eyes as his lips just barely touch mine.

_Stay away from Jesse._

_You're his kryptonite._

_This is what's best for him. _

Gabby's voice replayed in my head. D*mmit! She's right. But, I want to kiss him. Maybe just once? He softly closed his lips over mine and fire ignited. I wanted so badly to continue but Gabby's words haunted my thoughts.

_You're his kryptonite._

_Do what's best for him. _

His tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking to enter. Reluctantly, I rejected it. Turning my head, I let it fall against his shoulder. Shocked by my actions, his head fell to my shoulder and his lips pressed against my neck. "I can't." I whispered. Tears stung my eyes but I didn't let them fall. "What changed your mind?"

"I talked to Gabby, but that's not what matters. What matters is that she's right and I can't do this. I can't kiss you and I can't make you choose. I can't make you feel something you don't. You have to leave, Jesse. When this whole thing is over, you have to go back to Atlanta with Chloe and Gabby and everyone else and you have to continue living your life without me. We both know that you're better off without me and I want the best for you."

He tried to say something as I pulled my head off his shoulder but I cut him off. "No. Don't. Jesse. Please just, don't." I stood up so fast the chair fell over, hitting the floor with a loud clang. I sped walked away from him. I had to leave fast before I cracked and did what I really wanted to do.

"Chloe, let's go. I can't stay here any longer." I said as I picked AJ up, saving him from a group of cheek pinching elderly aunts. "Um, ok." Chloe replied as I grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Ugh, she's going to be asking questions that I don't want to answer.

***Chloe's P.O.V.***

"She won't show it because of their past but she's actually very fond of him." I told one of Beca's cousins as we watched Beca and Jesse talk, if you'd call it that. Jesse's hands began running up her thighs and Amanda (Beca's cousin) and I giggled at the obvious look of arousal on Beca's face.

"Betcha 10 bucks they go full on make out mode." I bet Amanda. "Psh, as if. My cousin is very bull headed. They'd get barely a kiss before she pulls away."

"You're on." We watched Beca and Jesse. They got closer and closer. Their lips closed around each others and I was for sure I'd be getting $10. To my surprise, Amanda was right. Jesse went back in for another but Beca denied it.

"I win. Cough it up." Amanda said, stretching her hand toward me. "Hold on. There my might be more." I watched them, hoping for relapse but had no luck. Instead, Beca stood up, knocking the chair backward and headed this way. "Fine, here you go." I handed her the money and waited for Beca's approach.

"Chloe, let's go. I can't stay here any longer." Beca's voice came from behind me followed by a hand on my shoulder. "Um, ok." I replied as I was jerked away from conversation. "It's gonna happen." I mouthed to Amanda before disappearing out of the doors.

We were silent the whole way back to her house and she didn't make a single peep as she carried AJ to bed. She joined me on the couch, sipping a warm cup of tea still being completely silent. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to ask her.

"Why did you stop?"

"What?" She asked not taking her eyes off of her glass as she twirled her finger in the warm liquid. "I saw you with Jesse." Her finger stopped stirring her drink. Why did you stop? I asked again. "Because there's nothing there. We're over."

"That's a load of bullsh*t, Beca." she looked at me, shock and anger written on her face. "I'm your best friend, you can't fool me, Bec. I saw the way you looked at him. You wanted that kiss just as much as AJ wants to be up your butt all of the time. Why did you stop?" she was quiet and her eyes were glassy from unshed tears.

"He has a girlfriend." her voice was pitchy as she fought back the tears. "Oh my God. Beca I'm-" I tried to console her but she cut me off. "No, I don't deserve your sympathy. I'm an awful person."

"Beca, don't think that way. You can't help the way you feel. Besides, it's not like you really did anything."

"I kissed him." she quickly replied. "You just said-"

"Earlier, when I ran after performing. We were in the church and we kissed. Twice." I was speechless. "I don't deserve him, Chloe. He's better off without me."

"Shouldn't he be the one to decide that?" it was her turn to be speechless. "Beca, he is going to leave tomorrow morning. He's going across the country and you may never see him again. This is your last chance to make it right. Don't blow it." she thought about my words for a moment. "Chloe-"

"Go." I said with a smile. She gave me a quick hug to thank me before running.

***Gabby's P.O.V.* **

I was in the midst of a coversation with one of Beca's aunts, I think, when I heard a loud clang from behind me. I turned to see Beca had knocked a chair over. She was standing above it and looking down at Jesse. She was saying something and just listened. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. She must be telling him the bad news.

_Good choice, Beca. _

She suddenly stormed out, grabbing her son and ginger friend. Jesse sat there, staring after her. A couple of tears fell down his cheeks. His gaze caught mine and anger immediately took over. He stood and stomped toward me. "What did you say to her?!" he yelled in my face. "Nothing. I just told her to stay away from you."

"Why the h*ll would you do that?!"

"Because it's what's best for you, Jesse." I kept my cool as everyone began to stare. "What's best for me?! Gabby, I lover her! I've loved her since the moment I saw her getting out of that taxi on my first on campus! I've loved the whole time we were apart and I will love her until I take my last breath! How is keeping the one I love away from me, what's best for me?!"

"She's your kryptonite, Jesse! She is your weakness When it comes to her, you don't hesitate to give up anything not even your life. That's dangerous."

"No Gabby, that's love. Love makes you do crazy and wild things, love is sacrifice! Beca is not my weakness, she is my strength. She gives me courage and she makes me a better man. You, Gabby, are my weakness. You try to protect me from everything. I appreciate that you care but you gotta let lose. I'm not the same guy I was at 10. I know you don't want to see my heart get broken but I want Beca to break it. At least then, I'll know. I'll know that it's real and that maybe she doesn't feel the same about me. I know you're trying to help and I love you for it but this, my love life, it's something I've got to do on my own." he's right. I need to give him his space and let him live his life.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I apologized. He accepted it before leaving. He's obviously very heartbroken.

What did I do?

***Jesse's P.O.V.* **

I can't believe Gabby! I know she's just trying to help but telling Beca to stay away from me? That's just crazy. I need Beca but there's no use trying to talk to her now. Once something is on her mind , it's impossible to change it. I don't want to give up on her but I don't want to make her hate me.

When I get to my hotel, I pop _The Breakfast Club _into my laptop and snuggle into the bed. I try to watch the movie that always cheers me up but it just reminds of Beca.

Allison's make up reminds me of Beca, dark and mysterious. Claire's attitude reminds me of Beca, mean and protective. Bender's dysfunctional family reminds me of the stories Beca would tell me about her family. Andrew's appetite reminds me of Beca's. Their spontaneous singing caused of bored reminded me of how Beca would burst out into song when she's bored. When _Don't You _plays it reminds of the time Beca serenaded me with with it. And when Bender and Claire kiss, it reminds me of me and Beca.

I remember how her soft beautiful lips tasted of vanilla. How they knew just how to tease and satisy me with one touch. How they would pull into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen when I would make a joke. How they turn into a frown when I made her mad. Or how they...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Someone suddenly knocked on the door, whipping me back to reality. Thinking it was Gabby, I ignored it and tried to pay attention to the last few minutes of the movie.

The obnoxious knocking wouldn't stop and I got sick of it. I groaned as I pulled myself off the bed and slumped to the door. "Go away Ga-" I stopped midsentence when I realized it wasn't my cousin at the door. "Beca?"

"Hi." she replied timidly. "Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Um, I'm not really sure. I think I wanna talk." I moved out of the doorway and let her enter. She sat on the bed and glanced at the movie still playing on my laptop. "_The Breakfast Club?_"

"Yeah, it's my favorite." I began rubbing the back of my neck. "I know. I just, I haven't seen it since..." her voice trailed off but I knew what she meant. "Neither have I. This is actually my first time in two years." I sat beside her on the bed and an awkward silence fell over us.

"So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked when the silence became unbearable. "I, uh..I just..I...ugh!" those seemed to be the only words she could form before I felt her lips smash to mine. She kissed me hard and fast. I pulled away and she kept my bottom lip tucked carefully between her teeth.

"What?" she asked, annoyed by my retreat, when my lip slid out of her grasp. "I don't know. I'm not sure what to say." I answered. "Then shut up and let whatever happens happen." I nodded and her lips eagerly reconnected with mine. Straddling me, she let my tongue enter her mouth and deepen the kiss. She moaned into my mouth as I ran my hands up her back.

She kept her eyes closed as I pulled her shirt over her head. It fell to the floor and I took her lips in mine again. Her hands cupped either side of my face as she kissed me even harder than before. I became even more aroused with every touch of her lips. She pulled away and it was my turn to hold her lip hostage. She opened her eyes and looked into mine as I let her lip slip from mine.

She grabbed handfuls of my shirt and ripped it off. Unlocking her gaze from my eyes, she watched her hands as they slid down my naked chest. They reached the rim of my jeans and I watched them as she swiftly ripped my belt from the loops.

She traced her thumb across my bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth. She released it and our tongues met. She giggled as I wiggled my tongue, teasing her. She caught it between her lips and pulled it into her mouth, jolting hers into mine.

I held her close to me, pressing her chest against mine. I unclasped her bra before turning around and laying her across the bed. Her hands rested on the rim of my jeans as I buried my face in her neck. I slowly kissed along her neck and earlobe and with every kiss her hands would tighten around my pants.

Still in her neck, I trailed my fingers down her shoulders, pulling her bra straps down. I unattached her hands from my pants and finished removing her bra. I threw it somewhere behind me and it landed somewhere on the floor. She took a sharp breath when my hands wrapped around her breasts.

I kissed lower down her neck, traveling to her chest. Upon reaching it, I slowly moved my lips down it, tickling her with my tongue. I could feel her heart beat as I kissed above it. And, I could hear her breathing as it became faster paced. My lips stopped at her waistband and she took dominance.

Pushing me off of her, she rolled on top of me, her legs straddling my waist. She wrapped my hands back around her breasts before connecting her lips to mine. I removed my hands from her chest and wrapped them around her back, pulling her close. Her chest smashed against mine and her lips released from mine.

I felt her lips close around my earlobe and the warm air from her nose penetrated my skin. She released it and cold air immediately hit it. I buried my face in her neck again, kissing it as I rolled over on top of her.

"Ow." She said with a small giggle as her head came in contact with my laptop. "Sorry." I replied as I pushed my laptop off of the bed. It hit the ground and my attention was turned back to Beca. She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. The smile vanished when her lips became occupied by mine.

I quickly kissed down her body again until I reached her waistline. Pulling myself off of her, I reached for her feet. I quickly ripped her shoes off of her then did the same with her pants. I gently ran my hands up her legs before placing a light kiss on the inside of her thigh.

She pulled me back up, grabbing the back of my neck and crashing my lips to hers. Her hands slid down my chest and yanked on my pants until they came lose. I kicked them off and did the thing I wanted the most since I arrived in L.A.

I physically and emotionally reconnected with her.

***Beca's P.O.V.***

Holy. F*cking. Sh*t.

I forgot how good this felt. I forgot how amazing he is. I have missed this. There is no way I could ever do this with anyone else.

Wait. What about his girlfriend? That Gabby b*tch. Sh*t! I'm such an awful person! I just had sex with another girl's man! Oh my God. But I couldn't help it, when I'm with him all sense of reality is just swept away. Like now as my head is laying on his chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Neither of us say a word, we just lay there. He's running his hand through my damp hair while I play with his free hand. I slowly start to fall asleep and I feel him pull the covers over our still naked bodies.

I woke up with no recollection of what happened last night. I was curled in an unfamiliar blanket with absolutely no clothes on. After letting my eyes adjust to the light, I rolled over. The memories immediately flowed back when I caught sight of Jesse. He was laying on top of the blanket, completely naked and exposed.

I couldn't stop the smile as it sprung up on me. I allowed my eyes to travel the length of his body, soaking it all in. "D*mn, Swanson. You still got it." I said to myself when my eyes fell over what caused me great pleasure last night.

After taking another long minute to look at his beauty, I carefully crawled out of the bed and started some coffee before getting dressed. I had just finished putting my bra on when an alarm went off, scaring the sh*t out of me. Jesse groaned as he rolled over and hit the dismiss button before sitting up.

"So is this a one night stand type of deal, or what?" He asked as he pulled the sheets up to cover his manlyness. "Of course not, I'm just putting my clothes on." I answered as I pulled my shirt over my head. "Since when do you use an alarm?"

"Since I got a job substitute teaching at a high school." He answered as he followed me with his eyes. I poured us both a cup of coffee then joined him on the bed. "You still know how I make my coffee." He said, seeming surprised. I just shrugged my shoulders and sipped from my cup. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked after I set my cup on the nightstand. "About what?"

"Beca, we just had sex." he stated. "I know, I was there." I responded. "Well, are we going to stay together or are we just going to split like you originally wanted?" there was a moment of silence in which I could not look at him. What are we going to do? "I don't know." I finally answered. He set his cup with mine before grabbing my hands. "I can tell you what I want." he carefully yanked on my arms and I fell forward, my lips smashing to his.

He kissed me with such passion and force and I gave to his touch. Pulling my hands from his grip, I tangled them in his hair. He pulled me closer to him as I returned the passion and force. He tasted so good. Something about the way the coffee flavor mixes with the taste of his skin makes him irresistible. He gently bit my lip and I let his hands slide under my shirt. Suddenly, a phone rang. "Is that mine or yours?" I asked between kisses. "Who cares?" he answered. I was about to reply when his tongue jolted into my mouth and his hands slid into the back of my pants.

I did my best to ignore the ringing and concentrate on what Jesse's mouth and hands are accomplishing but the noise became unbearable. We simultaneously groaned as I pulled away. "Just answer the d*mn thing!" he sighed and pulled it off of his nightstand. "It's the school I sub at." he seemed confused as to why they would be calling him, I mean, it is Sunday. I motioned for him to answer it. He let out an aggravated sigh but clicked the green phone button anyway.

"Hello." he was quiet and I could hear mumbles as the person on the other end spoke. "This is he...Yes that is...No, I'm out of town for a funeral...I'm not sure yet...That's great!...Can I get back to you on that?...Ok, thank you...You, too...Good bye." he hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. "What was that about?" I asked. "They lost their choral director to old age and they want me to replace her."

"Jesse, that's great!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a quick hug. "For a guy that just landed a job you sure don't look too happy." I said. "The school is in Atlanta, Georgia. 2, 175 miles away from here." my mood immediately changed. "Of course it is." I retorted, feeling stupid for even thinking that _we _would be possible again. "But hey, we can try a long distance thing." he suggested.

"You're kidding me, right? Those things always end horribly."

"Then, what are we gonna do?" I knew what I had to say. I looked for an out but there was nothing else. I had to hurt him in order to help him. I had to kill myself in order to save him. Keeping my eyes on the bed, I said the four words I dreaded most.

"You have to go."

"The h*ll I do!"

"Jesse, please." I begged. "No, Beca! I don't want that. I can't leave you and our son, not again. I refuse to."

"Jesse, you have no choice."

"Yes I do. It's my life."

"No, I'm not letting you give up a chance for a good life for a chance to rekindle the past. You always told me that if you couldn't make it in the professinal world of music then you want to give others the oppurtunity by teaching them the world of , here's your oppurtunity and I'm not letting you give it up."

"It's not your choice, Beca. It's mine. And I decided that I want to stay her in Los Angeles where my family lives. I want to be with you." I turned my head completely away from him. I knew that what I had to say next would rip my heart from my chest, pumble it into a pile of mush, light it on fire, and drop it in acid.

"I don't."

He was quiet for what felt like forever. When he finally spoke, his voice was brittle. "You don't want to be with me?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what was...all of this?!" he sounded flustered. "It was just sex, Jesse. Everyone does it."

"Not you and not like this. Beca, you came over here and kissed me. You are the one who said _just let what happens happen. _You woke up this morning and made us coffee. You stayed intead of leaving. You whispered the words _I love you _not thinking I could hear it. What does that show?"

"That you're reading too much into this. That you don't know how to have casual sex with the person who used to love you. That you have never done something you didn't want to do to spare someone's feelings. That you have never reached the peak of pure pleasure and lost control of the words coming out of your mouth. That you can't just let go and see that maybe I'm trying to do something beneficial for you because you're my friend."

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you?" I didn't respond, I just looked at the wall behind his head. "Ok. I don't believe you, but ok. I leave tonight. I'll wait for you to tell me not to go."

"Well you'll be waiting an awful long time." I said then stood. I had to leave before I broke down. He has to go. I grabbed my stuff and sped walked to the door.

"Hey, you were gone all night. Must've been a good night." Chloe said when I walked into the door of my house. "He's leaving." I responded quickly, walking to my bedroom. "What? Why?" she asked. "Because I told him to."

"I thought you changed your mind and you wanted to be with him." I stopped at my door and turned to looked at him. The sight of her playing with my son raised my spirits a little bit. "He got a great job offer so I told him to leave."

"And he agreed to just leave you and AJ?"

"No. I had to tell him I didn't want to be with him."

"Oh my God, that must have killed you." she had a sympathetic look on her face. "Yeah, and to make matters worse, they decided to call after we had sex." I said then locked myself in my room, leaving her to deal with her own shock. I was done with her questions and I was done with the world.

There was a light knock on my bedroom door followed by Chloe's head popping in. "Hey, Bec. It's time to go." she said. I know I said that I didn't want to see Jesse again because I would change my mind, but I have to. Chloe is leaving today as well. She and Jesse are taking the same flight to save money and to have a flight buddy. Unlucky for me, Chloe needs a ride to the airport so I have to be her chauffer.

"I'm coming." I replied quietly. I crawled out of bed and slumped out of my room. "AJ come on! It's time to take Aunt Chloe to the airport!" I called for my son as I wrapped the jacket Jesse had given me around my shoulders. "NO!" AJ's voice boomed from the backroom followed by the little pitter-patter of feet. AJ jumped into Chloe's arms. "Do you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry buddy, but I do." Chloe replied. "No! You can't leave! I will miss you!" he yelled then buried his face in her neck. "I'll miss you, too but I gotta get back to work. Besides, you can always come visit me. And, you got your mommy and she is way better than me. Don't you think?"

"Yes." he replied, pulling away from Chloe and reaching for me. I chuckled as I took him and he rested his head on my shoulder. "Ok, let's go before I change mind." Chloe said then led the way.

We arrive at the airport and AJ insists that I carry him. This boy is a serious momma's boy and you won't find his momma complaining. I follow Chloe through the airport and once we find the airline, I do everything in my power to avoid Jesse.

"Hey Chloe, Beca." Jesse addressed us formally. He immediately went into that baby voice mode when he greeted AJ. "Hey buddy." He said and tickled him. AJ jerked in my arms and squealed as his dad hit his every ticklish spot, which are in the exact places as his dad's. "Ok, that's enough. I don't want to drop him." I spoke my first words to Jesse since this morning.

Jesse retreated. "So, I have to get this stuff through security." Chloe said, cutting the intense vibe. "I'll help." I said, willing to do anything to avoid Jesse.

After 10 minutes of security check and 10 minutes of waiting, the first call for their flight came over the intercom. We walked over to the gate and said our last goodbyes.

"Why do you have to leave?" AJ asked, latching onto Chloe. "I told you, buddy. I gotta back to my life and my boyfriend." He reluctantly pulled away and ran into his dad's arms. "Why _do _you have to go?" I repeated AJ's question. Chloe chuckled. "Come here."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her. "I'm going to miss you, Chlo."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you, too. You're my b*tch." I chuckled. "A*shole." She laughed and we held each other a little longer. The second call for their flight was announced and we reluctantly split.

"So, do you have anything you want to say?" Jesse asked, hoping I'd ask him to stay. I wish I could. "Nope. I told you, just sex." The last call was announced. "Ok, I'm going to miss you." Jesse said, voice brittle again. "I'll miss you, too, Jess." I gave him a quick hug then watched them board the plane.

Chloe handed the attendant her ticket, the attendant did something to it before handing it back. Chloe turned and waved at us one more time before disappearing through the gates.

It was Jesse's turn now. He did the same thing as Chloe. Right before stepping beyond the gates he dropped his bags and ran back to me. He cupped my face and kissed me. My nails dug into his skin as I melted with his touch. There was so much love and passion in the kiss and it made it that much harder to do the right thing.

When he pulled away, I immediately missed his touch. "Sir, if you're getting on this plane you need to move now." The attendant lady said. "Jesse, you gotta go." I said. "I know, but I can't leave until you admit it was more than just sex."

"Jesse-"

"Admit it, and I'll go." There was a pause. "It was more than just sex. It'll never be just sex with you." He smiled and kissed me again. "Sir!" The lady yelled and Jesse released me. Before walking away, he whispered something to me. It was the same I told him before I left.

"Te quiero mucho."

**Here's what I have so far. More chapters will be uploaded soon, I'm just running out of time right now.**


	9. Where He Has A Birthday

******Where He Has A Birthday******

**In case you haven't kept track, this is chapter nine.**

***Beca's P.O.V.***

Three months has gone by and I still can't get Jesse out of my mind. I remember everything as if it were yesterday. I remember the burning sensation in my lips when his lips would connect with them. The tingling in my skin when he touched me. The numbness of my tongue as his fought with mine. The penetration of his eyes as they stared right past mine and into my soul. And the volcano that erupted inside of me when he used my words _Te quiero mucho. _

I miss it, all of it.

Luckily for me, I have a mini Jesse. He doesn't do to me what his father does, that would be weird, but he is a spitting image of him. He even enjoys the same things as his father. In fact, he wants his birthday party to be Breakfast Club themed. Great. Just another reminder of Jesse. Welp, I guess it's time to wake my birthday boy and start our activity filled day.

Grabbing his early gift, I snuck into AJ's room and woke him. He mumbled a couple of times before slowly awakening. "Mommy?"

"Good morning." I whispered and kissed his cheek. "Can you guess what today is?" I asked. His face immediately lit up as the realization hit him. "My birthday!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "That's right. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means it's time for...birthday spankings!" I yelled playfully. He shrieked and tried to get away but I scooped him up and laid him on his stomach. He just cackled, causing me to laugh, as I lightly tapped his butt.

"One...two...three...and a pinch to grow an inch!" Instead of pinching, I tickled him. He laughed even harder and flopped around, trying to squirm away. I stopped tickling him and scooped him into my arms. "You know what else birthday boys get?"

"Presents!" He yelled, not even having to think about the answer. I chuckled as I reached beside the bed and picked up a box. "Here you go."

I watched as he excitedly ripped the wrapping paper off followed by the top half of the box. His face lit up the moment he laid eyes on his new tablet. "You like it?" I asked. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "You are the bestest mommy in the whole wide world!"

I smiled as his little lips moved around my face. He kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, then my chin, then my nose, then my lips.

"Now buddy, this wasn't cheap and it comes with rules and responsibility. Okay?" He nodded. "You have to be careful with it. Don't take it outta the house without asking. Don't be on it all day. Don't be on it after 9. And before downloading anything, make sure it's ok with me first. Got it?"

"Yeah." He replied not really taking it seriously. "AJ, look at me." He stopped fooling around and obeyed. "This isn't a toy, it cost me a lot of money. You have to obey my rules. It's very important that you understand." He just nodded. "Say it."

"I understand, mommy." I smiled and the mood lightened. "Okay, get dressed. We have a lot to do today."

"So, who do you want to invite to your party?" I asked AJ. We're sitting in Denny's waiting on our food. AJ is concentrated on whatever he's drawing and I'm focused on how adorable his concentration face is. "Lots of people." He answered, not taking his eyes off the paper. "Like who?"

"Like Aunt Chloe and Uncle Ben and Daddy-"

"Daddy?" I repeated, dumbstruck by the sudden mention of my ex, the man I still love. "Um hm. Why?"

"Nothing. Who else?" I asked. "Um, Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Amy and..." He kept going on but I couldn't focus on his words. Instead, I was sucked into my thoughts.

My mind immediately wandered back to Jesse and how bad my body yearned for him. The image of his beautiful face has been burned into my memory forever, always taunting me. I will always have a piece of him for half of AJ consists of his blood. It would be pretty great if he could come today.

The moment I see him, I know just what my body will be begging to do. It'll beg me to challenge him to a game of tonsil tennis. To let his lips kiss every inch of my skin. To rip our clothes off and pin him to a wall or bed. To make love to him until we can't anymore. It will beg me to let myself love him again.

But my heart will beg the differ. It will beg me to do what's right for him and us. To let him go and be happy for him. And to take him back when we're ready.

But my mind plays a hard bargain. I want him so bad! I want him to make me melt from the inside out. I want...

"Mommy!" AJ yelled, pulling me from my thoughts. "What?" I asked as I regained my grip on reality. "I said, I drawed you a picture." He said. "Really? Lemme see." I put on my best excited face. He handed me a piece of paper and I couldn't make out Heaven from Hell. "Its beautiful."

"It's me, you, and daddy." He explained. "Your daddy, great. Why is he holding my hand?"

"Because that's my birthday wish." He explained and my heart immediately dropped. "I want daddy to be your boyfriend again. I don't like him living far away."

"AJ that's sweet, but I don't think I can make that happen."

"Why not? Daddy loves you and you love him." He's right but, at this point, that's not enough. "It's adult stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"Please mommy? I don't want anything else. I just want my daddy."

"I know, buddy, but it's complicated." I said. "No it's not. Just tell him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't."

"But why?" He asked again. "Da*mit, AJ! What did I say?!" I snapped and he cowered away. "I'm sorry for snapping but you have to understand that what goes on with me and your daddy is between me and your daddy."

"I'm sorry, mommy." He whispered, still scared of me. He rarely sees this side of me and when he does, he doesn't like it. "Come here." I held my arms out for him and he crawled into them. Wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry, sweety. It's just, your daddy and I have kind of a sad back story. I don't like talking about it or him." Right then, my phone rang. I picked it up and you'll never guess who was on the caller I.D. "Speaking of your daddy, guess who's calling."

AJ crawled out of my lap and went back to his artwork. I took a deep breath before answering the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Beca. What are you doing right now?" That voice that has been replaying hundreds of times in my mind, said. "Um, AJ and I are sitting at Denny's waiting on our food." I answered. "Denny's, that's good." He said quietly, obviously in his thinking mode.

"Why did you need to know that?" I asked. He was quiet. "Jesse?" There was no response. "Jesse?" Again, nothing. "Jesse?!"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Answer me, please?" I asked. "Look out of the window." He said then hung up. Confused, I looked up and there he was. "AJ, look." I pointed to his father. "Daddy!" He yelled and headed for the door at the same time Jesse did.

"Hey buddy!" Jesse said excitedly and lifted AJ up, twirling him around. "Happy birthday! You're getting so big." He said said then pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much. Both of you." He was almost in tears. "Come here, Bec." He held his arm toward me and I walked into the group hug.

"Um, excuse me. I love seeing a family reunite as much as the next person, but you're kind of blocking other customers from entering." A waitress politely commented and we broke apart. I led Jesse to the table and we sat down.

"Jesse, do you wanna order? It's on me." I asked. "Uh, no thank you. I'm fine." He answered and sat with AJ. He played with AJ as we waited for our food, all the while ignoring me.

Food came and we ate. AJ fed Jesse pieces of his and they laughed and played as if I wasn't there.

"Thank you for coming, Jesse." I said as I caught up to Jesse outside of Denny's. "It's my son's birthday, of course I came."

"I know, I just, he's been talking about you and us. I don't like telling him that we aren't together-"

"Beca," he cut me off, "I just want to make this clear before something happens." I nodded and listened. "I'm here strictly for AJ. Nothing else. I don't want anything to else and nothing else is gonna happen."

"I never planned on making anything happen." I said, feeling a little offended by his accusation. "We never plan on it, Beca, it just happens."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were birthing AJ we ended up having a make out session. When you left for here, we kissed. When I came for the funeral, we kissed twice then had sex." I realized what he meant and didn't say anything.

"When AJ's birthday is over, I'm leaving. You have no choice in the matter. I'm not giving you the chance to make the wrong decision, not this time." He added.

"Are you saying I made the wrong choice last time?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." His words shocked me. He's seriously holding a grudge against me for making him leave. I grabbed his arm and jerked him around to face me.

"Jesse, I did what was best for all three of us. Do you really think that I enjoyed lying to you? That I enjoyed telling you that I didn't love you anymore? That I enjoyed ripping your heart out? I f*cking hated it, Jesse! I wanted to be with you so f*cking bad."

"Then why didn't you? Why did you rip my heart out for something that you thought was best for me? Why didn't you let us talk about this?"

"Because you would've chose to stay. This job was a good deal for you. It was a chance for you to move on and find someone new."

"I didn't want to move on, Beca! The only woman I had eyes for was sitting right in front me with my heart in her hand. F*ck the d*mn job! I would've been fine moving here with the two people I love most. Tell me the real reason you made me leave."

"I didn't want you to stay!" He cowered back a little, obviously hurt by my words. "I wanted to be with you but I didn't want you to stay. I know it's confusing, I don't get it either but that's how I felt. AJ and I have built a great life together and I wasn't sure if bringing you into it was good for us at the time. I wanted to make sure we were ready for it. I wanted to make sure I was ready for it." He was quiet and his jaw clenched with anger.

"Well congratulations, Beca. In your quest of finding yourself, you lost me." I looked into his eyes, tears stinging mine. Is he saying what I think he's saying? "I hate you." Yup, he is. "I hate you for what you did to me."

A wave of heartache flooded over me but was quickly masked by the boiling anger. I couldn't stop myself. I began yelling and poking my finger into his chest.

"You have no f*cking place to hate me! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess! If you didn't stop trusting me then we would still be together and AJ wouldn't have to live with this dysfunctional family! And you know what? If you wanna hate me for doing the right thing, then hate me. I don't give a flying f*ck anymore but, just know, that I still love you with everything I am."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"You are such a child! Love isn't the bullsh*t mushy gushy stuff you see in your movies. Love is sacrifice, Jesse, and that's exactly what I did. I sacrificed my happiness for yours no matter how much it killed me. If you can't f*cking see that then as far as I'm concerned, you can just go f*ck yourself 'cause you're sure as h*ll not getting it from me EVER again."

With that, I strapped AJ in his car seat and left. I left him to his own bullsh*t because I was tired of dealing with it. If he hates me for doing the right thing then f*ck him.

Screaming. So much screaming. Everywhere I go my house is filled with non stop screams! I can't take it! I have got to get somewhere quiet.

"Couldn't handle it?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned to see Derek sitting on my front porch swing. "I thought my head was going to explode. They're so loud." I said, sitting beside him.

"Yeah." He said as he studied my face. "But, I don't think that's the only reason you left."

"What else could there be?"

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain ex Treblemaker."

"Jesse. You can say his name, Derek."

"What happened?" He asked, ignoring my statement. "Nothing."

"Beca, you can't fool me. I saw the way he looked at you and the way he would walk by you. It's like you're wearing some kind of Jesse repellent. Now spill." I wiped the tear that had escaped away before answering. "He hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Really? You're sure? Because last time I checked, the words _I hate you _have only that one meaning."

"Did he-"

"Without hesitation. He just looked me in the eye and said, _I hate you._"

"Why?" I was quiet. I didn't want to think about it but I have to get it off my chest. "Three months ago, do you think I made the right decision?"

"What? Making him leave?" I nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I'm not just saying that because you sign my paychecks." He made a little joke and I cracked a small smile before being completely serious again.

"He doesn't think so. He thinks I was wrong and that I should've just let him alter everything and stay here. He hates me because I made him leave so he could have the job that he loves. Do you know how hard it is to have the one person you love most in the world tell you, straight to your face, that he hates you?" Tears were falling down my cheeks as I spoke.

"Beca, you should just forget him. Move on, find someone better that won't break your heart."

"I can't." He was quiet and I couldn't bare the awkwardness. "Besides, even if I could, who would I be with?" He stayed quiet but I could tell there was something he was itching to say but was nervous.

"You know, sometimes the person who is better for you is right under your nose and you don't even realize it." I wasn't sure what he meant. He locked his eyes to mine and slowly moved closer to me.

Holy sh*t!

***Derek's P.O.V.***

Beca and Jesse are undoubtedly over and I feel now is the best time to tell her how I truly feel about her. As I listen to her speak, I think about how I am going to break it to her. It's got to be subtle, I don't want to scare her or make her think she has to do something she doesn't want to do.

"You know, sometimes the person who is better for you is right under your nose and you don't even realize it." I am so nervous. She just looked blankly at me until I started scooting closer to her. It clicked and I saw the panic in her eyes. I wanted to do more than get closer but I have to take it slow. I stopped moving and she began speaking.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. "Nothing. You're scared. I'm sorry. I know this is spontaneous but I've felt this way for a while. Please don't be scared."

"What do you mean? You've felt what way?"

"Beca, I don't just think you're a MILF. I think you're a beautiful and amazing woman and I want more than just a casual roll in the hay." I said. "Derek-" I shushed her, resting my fingers on her lips. "Over the three months he's been gone, I've watched you do nothing but mourn and wallow in your loss. I've watched you hate yourself for making a decision that hurt you and this whole time I've wanted to help you."

"There's nothing you can do that will help me. I lost the man I love."

"But there is something I can do. I can help you move on. I can help you forget. Beca, let me help you." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she avoided eye contact. "Beca, I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since the first day you accepted me into your home as your manny. You don't have to love me because I know you still love Jesse but I just need you to at least give me a chance."

"Derek, you're younger than me."

"You're 27. I'm 20. There's not enough difference to make you a cougar. I'm legal, I'm good with your son, I already know everything about you guys. Beca, you know I will be good to you. I will take care of your every need and I mean _every _need."

"Derek-" before she could refuse, I locked my lips to hers. She was shocked by the impact but she didn't pull away. I was slow at first, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't pull away I took it as the ok and sped up. I cupped her cheek in my hand and quickened the pace of my lips.

Her hand reached up around me and I felt her fingers gently dig into my skin as her lips kept up with mine. Her other hand wrapped around me and she held me tight. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and her lips parted. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she let out a barely audible moan when her tongue met mine. Sitting this way became more difficult with every second and I needed to gain leverage. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her with me.

Straddling me, her hands found themselves in my hair as she kissed me harder and even faster. It felt amazing. No wonder Jesse loved to kiss her. My hands slid down to cup her a*s and I couldn't stop myself before they lightly squeezed. She suddenly pulled away. Breathing heavily she looked at me and I didn't know what to expect.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. "Why? That was amazing." I said, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah but, I just don't want to hurt you. You're a sweet kid and I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know what's going to happen tonight. Things never go as planned when I'm with Jesse so I can't promise you anything. Not tonight, at least."

"So, your answer is no?" I asked, pretty bummed. "I'm sorry. If something happens, I just really don't want to hurt anymore people." _Too late _is what I wanted to say but I didn't want to make her feel worse so I just nodded. She climbed off of me and headed for the door. I watched her beautiful body retreat from me.

_Don't just let her leave! _

F*ck, subconcious is right. I can't let her kiss me like that then just watch her leave. I've got to be a man and do something. That is what she wants, isn't it? A man? I'd better do it fast because she is about to walk through the door and back to the party. I jumped up and started to walk toward her.

"Beca wait." I stopped her right as her hand touched the doorknob. She stopped and slowly turned toward me, giving me plenty of time to approach her before she looked at me. She lifted her head up so her eyes were level with mine. "What?" she asked. I was quiet for a second as I contemplated on what do. It felt like it had been hours before I finally made a move.

Moving quickly, I pinned her to the door. She looked up at me with fear as if she thought I was going to rape her or something, but she didn't fight. Instead, she just looked up at me with those beautiful livid eyes that drive me crazy. Jesse is one stupid son of a b*tch for letting this woman go. Her mouth moved slightly as if she were going to speak, but before she could, I leaned down and took her lips in mine. I immediately felt the fire from earlier reignite as our lips slid over each other's.

Minutes passed and we stayed joined at the mouth. Eventually, she managed to squirm her hands free and push me off. She gave me an irritated look. "We can't, ok? Not until I figure things out with Jesse. I don't want to hurt you Derek, please just, accept that." And with that, she went back inside.

This is great. I might get a chance with Beca. I kissed Beca. I touched Beca. My lips are numb.

***Beca's P.O.V.* **

Did that seriously just f*cking happen? Did I make out with Derek? Derek my freaking manny? Derek the kid that takes care of my kid when I'm at work?

Yes, I did.

The thing is, I think I liked it. Did I like it? Did I actually kiss someone that wasn't a Swanson boy and like it? Was I actually sexually attracted to someone who wasn't Jesse? Did I actually think that there was a chance I could move on from Jesse? That I could find someone as good as or even better than Jesse?

Yes, I did.

Oh f*ck, speaking of Jesse, he's heading over here. His face was red with anger and I just know I am going to be getting an ear full. "What the f*ck was that?" he whisper-yelled in my face. "What was what?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Outside! I saw you with..._Derek." _he said Derek as if the name revolted him. "What about it?"

"Don't f*cking _what about it _me. You f*cking know what." I just looked at him. "You f*cking kissed him!" I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of the door. "Actually, he kissed me. And why does it matter to you? You hate me, remember?"

"I didn't mean that and you f*king know it. I just wanted to hurt you like you did me."

"Jesse, I didn't do what I did out anger or hate. I did it out of love. You saying you hate me is just f*cking twisted! I wish you would just f*cking tell me exactly how you feel!" I was starting to get pretty d*mn angry. "I love you, Beca. I f*cking love you. You're all I think about, you're all I dream about, I see you everywhere I look. I can't f*cking get you out of my head!" I was quiet.

"But, I cannot look past what you did to me. I don't care if it was out of love, it f*cking killed me." he finished. "Jesse, I know-"

"No you don't. You don't f*cking know, Beca. We had an amazing night and you just made me leave. We had just made long, amazing love to each other and were about to do it again before that d*mn phone call. I wanted to just think about that night, about the sensation that tore through me but I couldn't. The only thing I could think about was you saying you don't love me anymore, about how much I hated you for it, about how big of a f*cking b*tch you are!"

"A b*tch? Tht's what you really think of me?" the tears stung my eyes and his face immediately dropped. "No, Beca. I didn't-"

"No, I think you did. At least I now know how you really feel. Well, here's how I really feel about you." I gave him the finger, "F*ck you you lousy piece of sh*t my father was right about." I pushed him away from me and stormed toward the kitchen where everyone was preparing to eat cake and ice cream. I could hear his feet on the ground as he followed me, trying to stop me.

"Beca...Beca, let me explain...Beca stop!" Jesse yelled. I stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and turned to face him. "What Jesse?! What the f*ck do you want?!" It went silent and I coud feel everybody's eyes on us but that didn't stop me. "This day is supposed to be about AJ and you've found a way to make it all about us and our problems! You've ruined my son's birthday and my day so please, tell me what you have to say so this sh*tty day can just be over!" he looked dumbstruck and didn't speak. "Jesse!"

Before I knew it, his hands were around my waist and my nose was pressed against his cheek as our lips viciously danced together. My eyes snapped shut and my hands took their usual residence in his hair, pulling hard. His fingers dug into my skin as he held my body against his. He grunted as his tongue partied in my mouth and his teeth gently tugged at my bottom lip. It was so forceful and so passionate that when we pulled away my lips felt numb. They only got worse as he quickly pulled me into another kiss more passionate than the last and impossibly stronger. I couldn't seem to get enough of his _Avatar _cologne and I just got lost in him. I don't know how we were going to stop, if we were going to stop.

"So."

"So." Jesse and I seemed to only be able to say this particular word. We're sitting on my bed away from the party and it's pretty awkward as neither of us really know what to say. I know we have to end it but there really is no easy way to say this. Especially if he doesn't feel the same way. He took a deep breath and let it out, making that weird sound with his lips as they rapidly smack against each other. Somebody has to say something.

"This really isn't going anywhere." Jesse finally said something besides _so._ "Yeah, and it won't unless one of us grows enough balls to say what we're thinking." I said, keeping my eyes away from his. "Maybe we can just say what we're thinking at the same time. You know, on the count of 3?" he suggested. I nodded, "Yeah, sounds good." He nodded and began slowly counting. He hit two and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for every possible reaction he could have to my words. He said 3 and we spoke in sync, matching each other word for word.

"I don't think we should be together." Our heads snapped over to look at each other and we continued to speak in sync. "Really?...Woah, this is weird...seriously, stop...shut up!" we stopped talking and Jesse snorted a laugh out. I laughed at his snort.

"That was creepy." He said, I nodded in agreeance. "So, we both feel the same way?" he continued. "Yeah. How the h*ll are we going to explain this to AJ?"

"Eh, he's a smart boy. I think he will understand. Or at the very least he'll just let it be." I nodded and it fell silent.

I dropped my head onto his shoulder and let it rest there. "We are so f*cked up." I said. He rested his head against mine and took my hand in his. "I know." he said as he rubbed my hand, the friction causing my hand to warm up very fast. "I think we need one last thing before we completely end things."

"What's that?" I asked. "I think we need to satisfy each other fully one more time." I couldn't stop the chuckle at his suggestion but I agree with him. He does satisfy me like no one can, even just by kissing me, and I won't be able to have it for years. Why not once more for the road?

Without another word, I yanked him over causing him to fall on the bed in front of me. He smiled, realizing that I agreed, and I smiled back before crawling on top of him and kissing his neck. He moaned when I immediately found his sweet spot and lingered there, kissing it. His hands moved around my waist, trying to take dominance, but I wouldn't let him. I pinned his arms to the bed above his head and laced my fingers in his. "Takng dominance, huh? This is new on you." he whispered into my ear. I pulled my head from his neck and touched the tip of my nose to his.

I looked into his eyes, not saying a word, then locked my lips in his. I pulled my body up so my legs straddled his waist and I sat up, pulling Jesse with me. I released his hands and they wrapped around me, pushing me against him, and my hands cupped his face, holding his face to mine as I kissed him long and hard. Air became an issue and I broke the kiss but didn't stop working. I grabbed his shirt and lifted it up. He allowed me to pull it over his head and I dropped it on the bed beside him before he quickly leaned forward, pinning me to the bed and taking dominance.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and let my arms go limp as made his way from my earlobe to the neckline of my v-neck shirt. Once he finished having his fun in my cleavage, he slipped his hands under my shirt and pulled it off before continuing his fun down my chest. Releasing my grip on his waist, I pushed him back and he fell against the bed. Sitting between his legs, I whipped his belt off and undid the pesky buttons of his pants before climbing back on top of him and crashing my lips onto his. His hands worked between us to undo the buttons of my pants before rolling on top of me.

Just then, something very embarassing and not very good happened. My bedroom door swung open and there in the doorway stood AJ and his possy of three year old friends. Sh*t! I won't be winning _Mother of the Year_ anytime soon.

Jesse and I were frozen, didn't know what to say or do as AJ and his friends gave us wide eyed gazes. "Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?" AJ asked, at least he doesn't know what sex is. "Nothing." Jesse quickly snapped into action, covering my chest and getting off of me.

"What do you want?" He asked, snapping his button back into place. "Aunt Chloe was looking for mommy."

"Well, you found her. Now, please go." Jesse rushed them out of the door. When they had completely exited my room, Jesse shut the door and locked it. "Great, Chloe's going to be coming anytime now." I said throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. "Yeah. I guess we'd better work fast." I giggled as he ran forward and crashed his lips to mine.

We fell back against the bed and he came through on his word. He worked quickly but greatly. It felt so amazing and I can honestly say I'm glad there are screaming kids in the next room. But, I'm surprised they couldn't hear me.

***AJ's P.O.V.***

**(Read this in your best three year old child imitation. I can't write it like that so just imagine it. Also, note that I'm doing my best to write this in the mind set of a three year old AJ but I'm not him.)**

"No, you can't do that! My T-Rex ate your car!" I yelled at Toby. We are playing a game I made up and he is cheating. "Nuh uh! My car ran over your T-Rex!"

"No! You're cheating and I'm gonna tell my mommy on you!" I yelled. Aunt Chloe came up behind me and scared me. "Where is your mommy anyway?" She asked, kneeling down beside me. "I think her and daddy are talking in mommy's bedroom. Want me to get her?"

"Yeah, tell her I need to talk to her." She said then kissed my head and walked away. "Come on guys." I told my friends. They got up and followed me to my mommy's room. I get to her door and reached up and turned the doorknob. When it opened, I saw my daddy, with no shirt on, laying on top of mommy.

"Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?" I asked, not knowing what's going on. Daddy wrapped mommy in the blanket and got off of her. "Nothing. What do you guys want?" He asked. "Aunt Chloe was looking for mommy."

"Well, you found her. Now please go." Daddy told me then pushed me out of the room and closed the door. "What were they doing?" Toby asked. "I don't know but I think daddy's mad at me." I said, feeling very sad. My friends shrugged their shoulders and ran back to my dinosaurs. I sat at the table and began drawing daddy a picture, maybe it will make him happy.

"Hey buddy, why aren't you out there enjoying your party?" Aunt Chloe asked me a little later. "I'm drawing a picture."

"Ah. So did you find your mommy?" She asked. "Yes." I answered. "Why didn't you tell her to find me?"

"Because you didn't tell me to. Are you mad at me, too?" I asked, scared that I made Aunt Chloe mad at me, too. "Too? AJ, I'm not mad at you. Who is mad at you?" She asked. "Mommy and Daddy."

"Why's your mommy and daddy mad?"

"Because I found them in mommy's room and they were naked and daddy was on top of mommy. I told mommy you was looking for her and daddy pushed me out and locked the door then they started screaming. I didn't mean to make them mad, Aunt Chloe."

"It's okay, AJ. You didn't do anything wrong. But, your mommy and daddy did." She said. "What did they do?" I asked. "Just, something that only adults understand. Why don't you go play with Toby and the others?" I nodded and did as I was told.

I wonder what mommy and daddy did.

***Chloe's P.O.V.***

What the h*ll are those two thinking?! It's their son's birthday and they made this day all about them! AJ and his little friends are having a party while his parents are locked in Beca's room having a party of their own! Are they f*cking mental?! You know what? It doesn't matter because I'm crashing their party.

I stomped to Beca's room. I heard light moans coming from the other side of the door and I banged on it. I stopped and waited for a reaction. I heard shuffling then Jesse appeared at the door. His pants were unbuttoned, his shirt was off, and his hair was messed up. It was completely obvious that he had just been f*cking Beca senseless. But, I do have to hand it to him, he worked the look.

"Hey Jesse. Whatcha doing in Beca's room?" I asked. "Uhh, reading." He stumbled for his answer. "Reading? With your clothes off?" I questioned. "It's...a pornographic novel." It sounded more like a question than a answer. "And the moaning?"

"Where there's porn, there's masturbation." He answered almost immediately, making me wonder what he does in his spare time. He has no sense of subtlety. "So you sound like a woman?" He nodded and I kicked the door open to reveal a half naked Beca. "Nice try." I stepped into the room and closed the door. "Sit." I ordered and they obeyed. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"I know it was crazy Chloe but you know how we are. When we're together, we can't think straight." Beca stood up for their actions. "I know, Bec and I get that. But, you have to learn self control. Today was supposed to be about AJ and instead you two have been arguing all day and now you are in here having sex."

"In my defense, I was angry because Jesse said he hated me." Beca said. "And, in my defense, this sex was to apologize for that. And I must say, it it was pretty d*mn good." Jesse said and the two began talking about how great it was. "Guys!" They shut up and looked at me. "I don't care how good it was, you need to get out there."

"Right." Beca said, giving Jesse a little nudge and they began getting dressed. "And, while you're at it, you can talk to AJ. He thinks you're mad at him."

"Why would he think that?" Beca asked. "Maybe because you pushed him out of your room so you could have sex. He didn't know what you guys were doing." I explained. "Sh*t. Yeah, I'll talk to him."

"Good. Now hurry up." I said then left the room. Those two can be so unbelievable at times.

***Beca's P.O.V.***

Chloe left and Jesse and I stopped getting dressed. Instead, we fell onto opposite sides of the bed, our heads landing next to each other. I took a deep breath as I stared at the ceiling. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Jesse turn his head to look at me. I kept looking at the ceiling until I cracked and looked at him. We just looked at each other for a few moments.

"Is it bad that I just want to stay in here all night?" I asked. "I wouldn't know 'cause I feel the same way." He responded. "I wanna go out there for AJ but I wanna stay in here for myself. I don't do much for myself anymore." He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against mine. "I think 99% of your time should be dedicated to your child. You should be able to have that 1% for yourself."

"That's from _Blended_." I said with a smile. "Since when do you know movie lines?" he asked. "I have a three year old son, TV time is a time never missed. He wanted to see _Blended_ so I bought him _Blended_. Really cute movie, actually."

"Better than _Breakfast_ _Club_?"

"Just a little." I whispered and he chuckled. We laid there for a few moments longer until I got restless. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to our son." I said and stood up. I pulled my shirt on and left Jesse in my room.

I found AJ sitting on the couch watching, of course, _The_ _Breakfast_ _Club_. I walked up behind him and picked him up, pulling his stomach up to my mouth and pretending to eat him, causing him to cackle with laughter. I set him back on the couch and jumped over the back of it to join him. "Buddy, daddy and I weren't mad at you."

"Then why did you kick me out of your room?"

"Daddy and I, we had some adult things to take care of. We didn't want you in there to witness all of it." I tried to explain it the best I could. "Why was daddy naked?" he asked. "He wasn't naked, he just got hot and took his shirt off. It's like when you get hot and take your shirt off."

"Oh. Why have you guys been fighting all day?" I wasn't prepared to answer that. "Well, you know daddy and I have been having problems, right?" he nodded. "Well, we said some things out of anger that we didn't mean and we fought because of it. But, we made up so all is good."

"Is he going to be your boyfriend again?"

"What?"

"Daddy kissed you and-"

"No, AJ, we're not getting back together." I cut him off. "Why?" he asked. "Because we think it's better that we don't." I explained. "Ok, let's get the focus off of me and daddy and back on you. This day was supposed to be about you and daddy and I made it about us and I'm sorry. To make up for it, I want you to name one thing that you want most and I will make it happen for you." he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly interjected. "And it can't be me and daddy getting back together."

He closed his mouth and thought again. It took him a few minutes before his face lit up and became excited. "You seem excited, what is it?" I asked. What came out of his mouth next I never expected to hear from him, especially at three years old.

"I want to change my last name to daddy's."


	10. Where They DepartAgain

******Where They Depart...Again******

***Beca's P.O.V.***

"Your mom's base! You can't tag me." Jesse yelled as he pulled me in front of him. He's playing tag with AJ and his friends and he is desperate need of a break.

"Mommy?" AJ begged me for help but Jesse needed it more. "Sorry buddy, daddy's stronger than me." Jesse fought back a laugh as AJ gave me a weird look. "Mommy, I'm 3. Not stupid."

"You're right but I can't help you. Bases can't move."

"Fine, we will wait." Toby added. Jesse wrapped his arms around me, holding himself up, and buried his face in my back. I could feel his breath on my back and I waited for it to fall into a calmer pace.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded his head against my back, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But Jesse?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his hands before answering. "Good luck." I pulled him off of me and pushed him toward the kids. They immediately swarmed him, smacking him with their fake swords. "You think is funny?" He asked when he caught sight of me laughing at him. "Yeah, I do. Hence the laughing."

"Then why don't you join us." I shrieked as he grabbed me and pulled me into the midst of the chaos. He tripped over something and we fell to the ground, the boys still hitting us. Landing on top of Jesse, he shielded our faces from the toys as we laughed.

"Toby, your mom is here." Chloe walked in and I could hear the laughter in her voice. "A little help, Chlo?" I asked. "Okay boys, let's release your hostages." She began picking the boys off, one by one. "Thank you." I said as I pulled myself off of the floor and helped Jesse up.

"Okay, AJ. Let's give Toby his gift bag so his mom can take him home." I handed AJ the gift bag from the top if the fridge and he handed it to Toby. "Thank you for coming." He said then ran off. "Thank you for bringing Toby, Mrs. Mackentire."

"Oh no problem, Beca. My Toby just adores your AJ." She said as she shook my hand.

"Hi, you must be Toby's mom." Jesse said as he came around the corner. He shook her hand and introduced himself. "I'm Jesse, AJ's dad."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were married." Mrs. Mackentire said. "Oh no, we're not married." Jesse quickly corrected her. She gave us a look and I explained. "We were gonna be married, after college. But things took a turn for the worse and we split after I had AJ. I prefer not to talk about it."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. We better get going." She said, grabbing her son's hand and beginning to walk away. "Thanks again, Beca." She said over her shoulder. "Bye, thanks for coming."

"What the h*ll was that?" I asked Jesse when I closed the door. "What? I can't meet the parents of my son's friends?" He asked with a grin. "Don't smile at me like that. You make me want to kiss you." I changed the subject because I knew he was right. I crossed me arms and he just smiled more as he leaned closer. His lips barely grabbed mine in a small kiss.

"We're not supposed to do this. We decided we weren't gonna be together, remember?"

"We aren't. We don't have to be together to get these urges."

"We need to resist these urges." He walked toward me and I stepped back until my back pressed against the wall. He placed his arms on the wall around me, blocking me in. "Or, we can give in to them since this is our last day to see each other."

"Jesse-" I was cut off by his face burying into my neck and my skin being sucked into his mouth. My arms slowly unfolded and I grabbed handfuls of his shirt as his tongue licked from the base of my neck up to my earlobe. Upon reaching it, he pulled my earlobe between his lips and lightly sucked before releasing it.

He pulled his face out of my neck and touched his nose to mine. I looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling my hands up to his face. I turned his head a little and returned the favor. I dragged my tongue from the base of his neck to his earlobe. I proceeded to mimick him by taking his earlobe into my mouth. After releasing it, I went to his sweet spot and kissed it.

He moaned lightly before pressing his body completely against mine. I was stuck between him and the wall, as he buries his head into my neck again. He didn't kiss or anything, he just rested his face there. "What are you doing?" I whispered into his ear. "Smelling you." Smelling me? That's freaking weird. "Why?"

"Because you always smell amazing." Other people would consider this weird, but not me. I know what he means because it's the same for him. I pressed my lips against his neck before burying my face into it, enjoying his smell as well.

"Beca! Jesse!" Chloe yelled and Jesse and I immediately separated. "There you guys are. What are you doing?"

"We were saying goodbye to the Mackentires." I answered. Chloe looked at me weirdly, as if to examine me. "Is that a hickey?" She asked. My hand immediately shot up to my neck hoping to hide the blemish. "What? No." She removed my hand and took a closer look. "Yes that is. Wha the h*ll? I thought we just talked about this! Why did you let him suck on your neck again?"

"Chloe, it doesn't matter. It's our life." Jesse interjected. "Yes but it's AJ's birthday and you guys have had enough sex for one night."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Now, what did you want?" I asked. "AJ is even more like his father than we thought. He wants to do karaoke." I sighed and rolled my eyes as Jesse did a small fist pump. "Oh yeah, that's my boy! Shall we go ladies?" He held his hands out and Chloe and I took them.

***Author's P.O.V.* **

"Okay, who's first?" Beca asked after setting the karaoke machine up. "Aunt Chloe." AJ said enthusiastically. "Chloe, wanna give it a go?" Beca asked. "Oh alright." Chloe grabbed the Mic from Beca and prepared herself to sing.

Beca took a seat on the couch between Derek and Jesse. They watched Chloe as she looked through the songs looking for one to sing. "Oo, here we go." She said when she found one. She clicked the corresponding buttons and music began playing.

" Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats Everybody here wanted something more Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before And it said

Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York

It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me, me Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York

When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer Everybody here was someone else before And you can want who you want Boys and boys and girls and girls

Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York

It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me, me Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York

Like any great love, it keeps you guessing Like any real love, it's ever-changing Like any true love, it drives you crazy But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything

Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York

It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat The lights are so bright But they never blind me Welcome to New York

New soundtrack It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York The lights are so bright But they never blind me Welcome to New York So bright, they never blind me Welcome to New York Welcome to New York"

She finished and everyone cheered. She smiled and jokingly bowed. "Who's next, AJ?" She asked. "Hmmmm, daddy."

"Me?" Jesse asked. "Okay." Chloe handed him the song book but he denied it. "I already know what song I'm going to sing." He took the seat Chloe had vacated and took the mic. Staring right at Beca, he began to sing. Beca immediately recognized the beat and understood the message he was sending to her.

" Hey, hey, hey ,hey Ohhh...

Won't you come see about me?I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out and Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me

Will you stand above me?Look my way, never love me Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down

Will you recognise me?Call my name or walk on by Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey Ohhhh...

Don't you try to pretend It's my feeling we'll win in the end I won't harm you or touch your defenses Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by Will you call my name?As you walk on by Will you call my name?When you walk away

Or will you walk away?Will you walk on by?Come on - call my name Will you call my name?

I say: La la la..."

Beca looked at Chloe, asking her for permission. Chloe nodded at her and Beca jumped out of her seat. She grabbed the back of Jesse's neck and crashed his lips to hers. His hands curled around the back her thighs as Beca kept her lips smashed to his. It was a sloppy kiss as their tongues ferociously fought but there was so much passion.

Derek was hurt to see this. He had thought Beca and Jesse were done, but watching them now, he knows they will never really be done. Though they may break up, they'll never stop loving each other. Even if she were to say yes to him, he knows she'd never really love him, not like she loves Jesse.

Breathing heavily, Beca pulled away. She rested her forehead against Jesse's. "I will never stop loving you, guaranteeing that I will never forget you." She whispered. Jesse smiled and pulled on her legs. She fell into his lap and he pulled her into another kiss. They grabbed the back of each others necks and held each other close, kissing like there's no tomorrow because, for them, there isn't.

"Okay guys, you might wanna stop now. You don't wanna give AJ the wrong impression." Chloe interjected. Knowing she was right, they pulled apart and returned to their seats on the couch. "AJ, who-"

"Actually, I'm gonna take this one." Derek cut Chloe off. "Is that okay, little man?" AJ nodded and Derek took the mic. Nervous, he started the song he had wanted to sing since this whole karaoke thing started.

" What would I do without your smart mouth?Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh

How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh

Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you

I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh"

Beca and Jesse knew right away who he had directed his performance to but it took a Chloe a minute to catch on. "Oh my God. You're in love with Beca." The words slipped out of her mouth. "Yeah, I am. But, it's obvious she loves some else. I just thought, I don't know. I'm gonna go." Derek dropped the mic and quickly headed for the exit.

"Well, I guess that's a wrap on karaoke." Beca said as she stood up to take care of the mess. "You knew?" Chloe asked kind of rhetorically. Knowing what she meant, Beca sighed and avoided eye contact. "Yeah, I knew. He told me earlier when we-"

"When they kissed." Jesse finished for her. "Yeah." Beca very quietly confirmed it. "You kissed?" Chloe asked. "Uh, AJ, I think it's your bedtime buddy." Jesse made an excuse to leave the room. He grabbed AJ and headed to the back room. "Beca, answer me." Chloe ordered when Jesse and AJ were out of sight.

"Yeah, we did. He sprung it on me and I didn't stop him."

"But, I thought you love Jesse."

"I do, with all of my heart."

"Then why let that kiss happen?" Beca took a moment to think. Why _did _she let it happen? "To feel something." She finally answered. "Don't you feel something with Jesse?"

"Yes, but I wanted to feel something different. With Jesse, its fiery love and crazy lust. But with Derek, it was soft and secure. It was like he was so scared of hurting me. I know Jesse doesn't want to hurt me but it's not a big deal if he does because our bond is strong and we'll love each other til the end but it's not the same with Derek. We don't have that strong bond to lean on. If he hurts me, it could mean the end of us. I like that. I like the thrill of not knowing. And with Jesse, its just so-"

"Predictable." Chloe finished her sentence. "Yeah."

"So, are you gonna give things with Derek a try?"

"I don't know, maybe." Beca was getting annoyed woth these questions. "How was the kiss?" Beca thought back to the kiss she had shared with her manny. She had enjoyed it.

His lips were soft and he had a delicate touch. He kissed with meaning and it felt so good. It didn't have the same thirst for passion that she loved with Jesse, but it had its own technique. It had this hidden love just waiting to bust through and make her his.

His tongue and lips worked almost expertly. It wasn't the same that Beca was used to, Jesse being the only other guy she's ever really kissed. Somehow, it felt just right. It felt as if the universe was telling her to let go of Jesse and move on. To find someone like Derek. A smile formed on her face and Chloe knew the answer before she said it.

"It was...great." she made the words in Chloe's head audible. "I think you should try it. After everything with Jesse, you deserve to find a nice guy to move on with." Beca knew Chloe was right. It was time to move on.

***Jesse's P.O.V.***

I tucked AJ into his bed and was just about to turn his lights out before his little voice stopped me. "Daddy?"

"What buddy?" I asked. "Why was Derek sad?" I walked back over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. "Derek is in love with a girl but he's afraid the girl will never stop loving her ex boyfriend. He wants to make her his girlfriend but he wants her to love him like he loves her."

"He loves mommy, doesn't he?"

"What?" His question shocked me. He's three, how does he understand any if this? I can barely understand it myself. "Aunt Chloe said _you're in love with Beca_ my mommy's name is Beca."

"AJ, there are more girls with the name Beca, not just your mommy. Now, you don't need to be worrying about the details of this. You're too young and its your bedtime. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." I kissed his forehead before standing up. "Bye daddy." He said as I approached his bedroom door. "Bye AJ. I'll call you when I get back home. Daddy loves you, forever and always, remember that."

"I love you, too, daddy."

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." I clicked the light off and shut the door. I'm going to miss my little rascal.

I was approaching the living room when I heard Beca and Chloe still talking. I was going to ignore it but something caught my attention and I found myself eavesdropping.

"Then why let that kiss happen?" I heard Chloe ask. "To feel something." Beca answered. "Don't you feel something with Jesse?"

Yeah. Doesn't she feel something with me?

"Yes," thank God, "but I wanted to feel something different. With Jesse, its fiery love and crazy lust." There's no denying that. "But with Derek, it was soft and secure. It was like he was so scared of hurting me. I know Jesse doesn't want to hurt me but it's not a big deal if he does because our bond is strong and we'll love each other til the end but it's not the same with Derek. We don't have that strong bond to lean on. If he hurts me, it could mean the end of us. I like that. I like the thrill of not knowing. And with Jesse, its just so-"

"Predictable." Chloe finished her sentence. "Yeah."

"So, are you gonna give things with Derek a try?"

"I don't know, maybe." I didn't care much for that answer. "How was the kiss?" Chloe asked the same thing I was curious about. Beca took a moment before answering. "It was...great."

"I think you should try it. After everything with Jesse, you deserve to find a nice guy to move on with." As much as I hate to say it, Chloe is right. Beca deserves to move on. Speaking of which, I gotta get a move on.

"Uh, Beca." I stepped out from my hiding spot. Beca and Chloe's heads snapped toward me. "I gotta get to the airport."

"Right, yeah. I'm coming."

Awkward.

The drive to the airport is just that. Beca hasn't said a word to me and I haven't tried saying one to her. We've never had this problem and I don't know what to do.

We pull into the parking lot and Beca turned the engine off. We sat in the car in complete silence. Beca is the one who finally broke the ice. "How much did you hear?" She asked. "Enough to know you're falling for Derek." I answered.

"I'm not falling for him. I don't fall for people unless they're you. I hate falling. Everything that falls, gets broken. Just look at us."

"We're not broken, we're just, messed up."

"No, we're broken, Jesse." She refused. "We have sex, then I make you leave. You come back, hating me, we kiss and it's better. We say we're not gonna be together, then have sex. We promise my best friend it's not gonna happen again and you give me a freaking hickey. You sing a song, we make out. You can't tell me this is how normal, fixed people work."

"No, it's how two people who know they will never stop loving each other act. Beca, we're not broken because we do that. We are just so crazy in love and we are fighting it. Why are we fighting it?"

"Because, we both decided this is what we want for ourselves and AJ. Why are you changing your mind now?" She asked. "I'm not, I still think it's best that I leave. But I don't want you to forget our love."

"I can never forget it, Jesse. Even if I wanted to, it's etched into my brain for eternity."

"Then say it...out loud." That sounded so much like _Twilight _but I needed to hear her say it. "I love you, Jesse. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you and I will love you until my last."

That's all I needed to hear. I quickly unbuckled and climbed on top of her. "What-" I cut her off by connecting my lips to hers. I could taste the salt from the tears that had fallen but ignored it as her hands tangled in my hair. I pulled the seat belt off her and pulled her to the backseat.

I pinned her arms to the back of the seat as my lips began their long journey, tasting every inch of her skin. I began by burying my face in her neck. She moaned as I bit, licked, and sucked on her sweet spot. Her arms got tense as she tried to release herself from my grip but I didn't let her. I was in control and I was going to do every possible thing to her. She is never going to forget this or me.

Putting her hands together, I used one hand to pin them above her head as I used the other to unbutton her shirt. I watched her as she watched my hand ungracefully work. Finally getting the pesky buttons out of the way, my lips continued their journey, moving down her chest. Her breathing quickened and I knew my plan was working. I ran my free hand up her back, lightly dragging my fingertips along the length of it. I had difficulty doing it but eventually her bra snapped loose and I was able to move it enough to reveal her breasts.

She let out a quiet squeal as I massaged one boob with my hand and tasted the other. She squirmed and I switched sides, tasting the other. I removed myself from her chest and tangled my lips with hers. Releasing her hands and lips, I unbuttoned her pants and removed them from her body. I removed mine as well and pulled her groin onto mine. "F*ck." She mumbled as I slid into her. I pinned her hands to the back of the seat again, lacing my fingers in hers. I looked into her eyes as my body began moving.

Her moans got louder and faster with every movement until, finally, she screamed and I dropped onto the seat, pulling her with me. We took a moment to breathe before she sat up, pulling me with her. She pinned me against the door and climbed on top of me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Paying you back."

Without hesitation, she ripped my shirt off and began kissing down my body. She turned my game around and began teasing me. She teased me for so long it hurt. I should've known this would happen, she's a ball buster, what you do to her she does back but worse. Just another thing I love about her.

Finally, she stopped teasing me and reconnected her groin to mine. She grabbed the door behind me, causing my face to make contact with her chest, as she began mimicking my actions. My nails carefully dug into the skin on her thighs as my moans became louder. "I love you, Jesse." She whispered into my ear, and in response, I grunted as satisfaction tore through me.

She stopped moving and pressed her hands against my chest, holding herself up. I cupped her face in my hands, "Te quiero mucho." She smiled and I pulled lips onto mine.

This was an amazing goodbye.

***Beca's P.O.V.***

Sh*t I feel f*cking amazing. Pardon my French but God da*mit! That was the best sex I have ever had. He's always good, but tonight...WOW. Do you ever get to that point of insane satisfaction that you feel higher than the empire state and happier than Ronald freaking McDonald and you can barely walk? That's exactly how I feel right now as Jesse and I walk through the airport, hand in hand.

Leaning against him as we walk, I can't seem to get the stupid grin off of my face. I feel so amazing. The only thing that can top how great I feel right now is how great I felt when I finally had AJ.

Finally reaching the waiting area, I flopped into one of the chairs and watch Jesse as he sets his bags down before flopping into the chair next to me. He rested his head against the back of it and stared up at the ceiling. I looked at him for a moment before climbing into his lap. As I position myself on him, I place small kisses up his neck before connecting my lips to his.

"Thank you." He said when I pulled away. "For what?" I asked. "For being you." I felt my cheeks redden at his compliment. "I'm not that great."

"You're right, you're not great." Well, that was weird. "Because you can't be great if you're perfect." I blushed even more. "I'm going to miss you, Bec." I pressed my lips to his in a light kiss. "I'll miss you, too, weirdo." He smiled at ny words as he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and crashed my lips to his.

I can feel people's eyes on us, but I don't care. I'm saying goodbye to the man I love, and if they don't like it, then they can go f*ck themselves with a cactus.

There was a call for a flight and Jesse pulled away. "That's me." He said. I let out a disappointed sigh and gave him another quick kiss before climbing off of him. I walked him to the gate and we began saying our final goodbyes.

"So, I think we've gotten our fill of each other. Do you think maybe we can move on this time?" He asked. "I think it may take time but it's possible." I answered honestly. He smiled in agreeance. "This has been the best goodbye I have ever received."

"Pinning my arms back? You must have really wanted me to remember it."

"Are you going to?"

"Umm, yeah. You just grabbed me and pinned me to the seat. It was pretty f*cking exciting." He chuckled. "I hope it felt as good for you as it did for me."

"Oh my God, you have no idea. It was so f*cking amazing! It was spontaneous and unusual, and just change the subject before it happens again." He laughed as he looped his fingers in my waistband and pulled me close. "I wouldn't have a problem with that." He said then quickly jolted his tongue into my mouth.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you on this flight?" The flight attendant interrupted us. "Uh, yeah."

"Well you better get going."

"Yeah, just a second." He turned his attention back to me. "I have to go, but before I do, there's something I wanna say."

"What?"

"Beca, I'm probably never gonna stop loving you. Even if I move on, you'll still always be a part of me. I know you feel the same about me that's why I want you to say yes." I wasn't sure what he was talking about and he went on to explain. "Say yes to Derek. He's a nice guy, better than me by far, and I know you like him back. Take a chance with him. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Jesse. And I want you to do the same. Find someone and be happy." He smiled and we shared one last very passionate kiss. "Never forget, I love you, Rebeca Genevieve Mitchell."

"Same with you Jesse Alexander Swanson." He smiled as he grabbed his bags and head for the gate. He stopped at the door and turned and looked at me. "Bye. Tell AJ I love him."

"Will do." And with that, he disappeared onto the plane.

The car ride home is not fun. It's cold and lonely and the back seat is just a reminder of the amazing goodbye. Then Jesse's words roll around in my head.

_Say yes to Derek...I know you like him, too._

He's right, I do like Derek. He's a great guy, really good with AJ, and he's pretty talented with those lips. I think a relationship with him would be pretty amazing. I think I'm going to do it. I'm going to say yes.

I get home to find Chloe sleeping on my couch. She looks pretty adorable. I throw a blanket over her then check on AJ. When I see he's fast asleep, I make my way to my kitchen to find a late snack.

"Oh sh*t! You scared the holy f*cks out of me." I whisper yelled as I ran into Derek. "Sorry." He whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I came back and you were gone and AJ and Chloe were sleeping. I saw the mess was still here so I began cleaning it. I was just finishing up the dishes before my heart stopped."

"Sorry." I apologized. He nodded his head and went back to cleaning. I watched him as I thought about my next move. "Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk...about us?" He stopped working and turned to look at me. "Uh, yeah." He leaned against the counter and folded his arms as I began to talk.

"So, Jesse is gone. He went back to Atlanta."

"Really? Because it looked like you two were gonna give AJ a sibling earlier."

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry about that. We can't really help ourselves sometimes. And It was sort of just a goodbye thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we had sex and he still left so it's a goodbye thing." I thought aloud. "That's nice to know. Look Beca, I don't care what happens with you and Jesse. I just wanna know your feelings about me." I thought about it, scripting my words in my head.

"Okay, the thing is, I like you and I do want to give this, us, a try." He smiled. "But, I need you to understand that Jesse will always hold a special part in my heart and I can't guarantee you that I can love you as much as him."

"I don't need you to love me that much, I just need your loyalty." He said. "And you'll have it. Just, try not to hurt me. I'm letting you in and that's very unusual for me."

"I won't. I love you, Beca." I smiled. "I think that's it."

"Now you need to know something. Like I said, I'm not expecting you to just hand me your heart. I know I have to work for it and I know you're not gonna love me like Jesse, adore me like AJ, or trust me like Chloe. I just need you to promise me that I'll always have your loyalty. That you'll never cheat on me because I hare being hurt to, and don't get me wrong I do love you, but dating an older woman scares me. You're older and more experienced and I don't know if I can satisfy you the way you want and-" he just kept rambling. I had to shut him up. Without another thought, I occupied his lips with mine, shutting him up.

"Wow." He said when I pulled away. "I know how relationships work. I trust you, now please just shut up and kiss me." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Your wish is my command."

I chuckled as our lips began to slowly slide over each other's. This is going to be a great relationship. 


	11. Where They Move On

******Where They Move On******

It's been 6 months since AJ's birthday party and Derek and I have been going strong. Yes, I sometimes have a dream or two about Jesse and my mind wanders to that time in the car, but that's normal. I've actually moved on and I've fallen in love with Derek. As suspected, I still have those feelings for Jesse but over the time he's been gone, my feelings for Derek have masked them. I want to say I forget but I can't because that would be lying, I can never forget Jesse or what the two of us shared, but I can be distracted from it.

Today is my day off and AJ and I have been making the most of it. We baked cookies and bought a bunch of movies like; _Frozen_, the _Ice_ _Age_ movies, the _Shreks, _and etc. We shoved our faces full of chocolatey goodness as we watched all our new movies.

Part of the way through _Frozen_, we had laid down. AJ curled into my chest and almost immediately fell asleep. I could hear the faint sounds of Idina Menzel singing as I slowly faded away.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. One thought crystallized like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go..."

"Beca...Beca." I heard a faint voice as I was slowly shook awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see Derek standing above me and my lips immediately tugged into a smile. "Hey." My voice cracked and he chuckled. "Hey sleepy head. What are you doing?"

"AJ and I were watching tv."

"So I see. _Frozen _bore you guys?" He asked as he eyed the case. "No, the first 10 minutes of it were cute." He chuckled and sat there, gazing into my eyes. "Are you just going to stare at me or kiss me?" I asked. Again, he chuckled. He leaned his head closer to mine and took my lips in his, slowly moving them in sync with mine.

"Ewwww!" AJ yelled from between us causing us to laugh and break apart. "Ew?" Derek playfully asked as he picked him up. AJ screamed and laughed as Derek flipped him over his shoulder and ran through the house. I watched him disappear into AJ's room, a smile planted on my face. They're so cute.

A few minutes later, Derek emerged from the room, AJ free. "Where's your little monkey?" I asked. "He got distracted by his power rangers, which is good for me." He said before he sprawled across the couch on top of me. "Now I can be distracted by his mother." Without another word, his lips connected to mine.

His tongue ran across my lip, asking me to deepen the kiss, but like every time before this, I denied it. Deepening the kiss leads to intercourse, and after that time in the car, I don't think I'll be ready for a while. I just feel like, after that night, I will be very disappointed. I know it's not fair to Derek, but that's how I feel. Besides, Jesse is the only guy I really know how to please. What if I disappoint him?

Derek obliges and moves his lips to my neck. I enjoyed it and let him continue. Then, his hands kept slipping farther and farther up my shirt. After continuously pushing his hands down, I had to push him away. "Derek, please."

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't understand why you won't let this happen. It's been 6 months, haven't you moved on?"

"Yes, I have-"

"Then why? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you. Derek, it's not you, it's me." He rolled his eyes. "No it really is. Jesse...Jesse..."

"Jesse, what?" I took a deep breath. "Jesse's the only person I've ever slept with." I said quickly. This came as a shock to him and I heard him sigh and _oh. _"He's the only man that I know I can fully satisfy. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Beca, you won't disappoint me." He said. "You don't know that." He sighed. "There's something you're not telling me, I can see it in your eyes. What is it?" Sh*t, I really didn't want to have to explain this. "Nothing." I answered, hoping he'd drop it. No luck. "Beca, please tell me."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it." I took a deep breath then let the words fall. "I'm afraid that you will disappoint me." He just stared at me, obviously a little wounded. "Why do you think that?" I kept my gaze away from his.

"The night he left, he took me in the back of my car. It was an emotional time and we were still very much in love. We talked then we were kissing. He pulled me into the backseat and we did it. It was spontaneous and different and it was just so amazing. It was better than any sex I've ever had and I'm just scared that I'll expect it to be like that every time and it won't."

"Maybe it could be. Maybe it could be better. You won't know unless you try it." He really wants this. "Derek, we will have sex one day, that day just isn't today. I need a little more time."

"Okay. You can take all the time you need. I just wanted to know, thank you for explaining." His attitude quickly changed. "Really?" Was the only response I could muster. "Yeah. Beca, I wanna have sex with you, badly, but I wanna be with you more. If waiting is what I need to do to keep you, then so be it."

"Thank you." I looked at him. "Don't mention it. But, please tell me we can still make out. I was enjoying that." I chuckled. "That we can do." He pulled me onto his lap and slowly kissed me. He soon begged to deepen the kiss, and this time, I allowed him to.

It feels great to finally get that off of my chest. Derek is great. I'm glad he understands. If he continues being this amazing, that one day, will be here sooner than he thinks.

***Derek's .* **

So she isn't ready, big deal. I can wait. Besides, if I wait, then there's less of a chance, that when the day comes, I'll be compared to Jesse. For now, the magic she's working with her lips is enough for me.

_Ugh, I hate shopping! Why did I agree to do this? _

I asked myself as walked through the feminine aisle at Wal-Mart.

_Because you love her._

I answered myself. I'm right, I love her so much. Finally finding the product Beca had instructed me to get, I grabbed it and headed up to the check out lane. "Girlfriend?" The cashier asked as she scanned the pack. "Yeah."

"She's one lucky girl. It's almost impossible to find a man who will buy feminine products for us."

"What can I say? I love her." The woman smiled and handed me my change. "Have a great day." She said. "Thanks. You, too." I said over my shoulder as I made my way to the door.

" Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take alook at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood

Hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deepcut And baby now we got bad blood

Hey!

Did you have to do this?Iwasthinking that you could be trusted Did you have to ruin what was shining now it'sall rusted Did you have to hit me?Where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe And rub it in so deep Salt in the wound like you're laughing right atme Oh,it'sso sad to think about the good times You and I

Cause baby now we got bad blood!"

I walked in to Beca blaring this from her stereo. She was singing and dancing as she cleaned. "Hey Bec!" I yelled over the music. She looked at me and smiled. She put her package on the table then pulled me into dancing with her as she continued singing with Taylor.

" Hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deepcut And baby now we got bad blood Hey!

Did you think we'd be fine?Still got scarson my back from your knife So don'tthink it's in the past These kind of woundsthey last and they last Now did you think it allthrough?Allthese thingswill catch upto you And time can heal but thiswon't So if your coming my way, just don't Oh,it'sso sad to think about the good times You and I

Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take alook at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood

Hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deepcut And baby now we got bad blood Hey!"

After singing _hey _she pulled me close and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her forehead on mine. We slowly moved as she continued to sing.

" Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts If you love like that, blood runs bad"

After that verse, she pulled away and went back the crazy dancing from before as she finished the song.

" Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take alook at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood

Hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deepcut And baby now we got bad blood

Cause now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take alook at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deepcut And baby now we got bad blood (HEY!)"

She threw her arm in the air with the last _hey_ then did a trust fall into my arms. "Are you done?" I asked. "What? You don't like Taylor Swift?" She asked. "Not really." She jumped to her feet and looked at me. "What? How the h*ll do you not like T-Swift?!"

"I just don't. I'm surprised you do." She shrugged her shoulders. "I like a variety of things."

"So I see." She rewrapped her arms around my neck and I laced mine around her waist. "I like you."

"Then why are you making me suffer?" She gave me an unusual look and I pointed to her stereo. "You're still blaring Taylor Swift."

"Hey, _Shake It Off_ is one of her biggest hits." I shrugged. "Eh, she says shake it off too much. I really can't stand her."

"Then let me take your mind off of her." She said with a smile that quickly disappeared when her lips met mine. This kiss was different. It was fast and hard. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Umm, kissing you." She answered in a _duh _tone then connected her lips to mine. She deepened the kiss immediately, as she did last time. "I thought you wanted to wait." I reminded her. "I did wait." She said between kisses. "But-"

"Ugh!" She groaned as she pulled away. "Derek, do you know what's happening?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Then why do you keep talking?"

"I don't know."

"Then shut up and start removing articles of clothing."

"Yes ma'am." She ripped my shirt off and ran her hands along my chest as her lips teased the sweet spot on my neck. She looped her fingers in my waistband and pulled me on her as she began undoing my belt. She pulled out of my neck and whipped the belt from the loops, throwing it across the room.

I ripped her shirt off and she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs firmly around my waist. I placed my hands on her back and held her close I moved my lips from her neck to her chest. She threw her head back, breathing heavily as my lips trailed along the outside of her breasts.

Pulling her head back up, she pulled mine out of her chest and crashed her lips to mine. I began unbuttoning her pants as she ferociously moved her lips with mine. "Room." She said between kisses and I slowly walked toward her room. I pressed her against the wall by her bedroom door and moved my lips to her sweet spot that I had found earlier.

Her nails lightly dug into the skin on my arms as my hands ran up her back and snapped her bra loose. I threw it on the floor and encased her breasts in my hands causing her nails to slightly dig farther into my skin. I pulled her from the wall and walked into her room. I threw her on the bed and she began frantically pulling her pants off as I did the same.

Now completely naked, I crawled on top of a fully naked Beca and locked lips with her. She rolled over, taking dominance, and pulled my earlobe into her mouth. "I can't believe this is happening." She giggled into my ear and I flipped her again. Dragging my hands along her legs, I placed kisses from her stomach to her neck. My hands continued roaming her body and she moaned like crazy. I was enjoying every bit of it until she moaned the wrong thing.

"Jesse."

***Jesse's P.O.V.* **

"Maddy, will you please calm down?" I asked my girlfriend as she stormed around the living room that I once shared with Beca. "How am I supposed to calm down when I just discovered that you have been lying to me?!"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't bring it up."

"And that's the other thing! Why didn't you find it important enough to tell me that you have a f*cking son?!"

"It's not that it wasn't important enough, I was just waiting for the right time. I didn't want you to freak out. Maddy, please. Just calm down and talk to me." She tried to say something else but I pulled her onto my lips, silencing her.

"Still mad?" I asked after pulling away. "Yes." She answered in a soft yet stern voice. "Will you let me explain now?"

"I guess." She answered. I grabbed her hands and sat on the couch, pulling her with me.

"I'm sorry you had to find out because of this picture. I wanted to tell you but I was trying to think of the best way to say it. Unfortunately, that's not an option anymore and I have to explain like this. So, I'm sure you have questions you're dying to ask and I'd be glad to answer them, honestly."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Andrew James but we call him AJ."

"How old is he?"

"Three."

"This woman in the photo with you two, is she his mother?"

"Yeah, she is."

"She's beautiful, both of them are." She said as she stared at the photo, her thumb running across the image of Beca. "One night stand or girlfriend?"

"Fiance." I answered and she lightly scoffed. "Of course." She said very quietly. She just stared at the photo and I could tell there was something she wanted to ask but debated how to do it. "Did you love her?"

This would probably hurt her but she wants me to be honest. "Very much." I said very quietly. "Did you love her more than you love me now?"

"Maddy-"

"Just answer it." I paused and took a moment. "I'm sorry." Is all I could manage. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you ...do you still love her?"

"There will always be a part of my heart reserved for her but as of now, my heart is yours. I love you, Maddy."

"But you still love her."

"I love you, Maddy." I repeated. "What's her name?" She asked. "Beca." I said the one name I hadn't said in months, the one I didn't want to say. "When did you guys break up?"

"Months ago. We decided it was the best thing for us and our son. Look Maddy, yes a piece of me will always love Beca, but that's normal. She was my first true love. But now, I love you. I haven't thought about Beca since I left L.A., I only have that photo because it's my son. Even if I did think about her, it doesn't matter because she's in L.A. with her boyfriend and I'm here with the woman I love. Maddy, I love you, you're the one I want to be with. If it will help, I'll rip this photo up."

I grabbed the photo and held it in front of me as if to rip it. She took it from me before I could. "Don't. It's ok. I believe you."

"Thank you. I really didn't want to rip up the only picture I have of my son. So, are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." She answered. "Can I kiss you now?" She looked at me and flashed that beautiful smile. "I'd love that." She answered. I smiled and pulled her onto my lap. "I love you." I said against her lips. "I love you, too." She replied and I pulled her lips to mine.

***Maddy's P.O.V.* **

Beca Mitchell. AJ Mitchell.

Ex fiance. Son.

What do they have in common? Jesse loves them. It's normal for him to never stop loving his son and I love him more for being such a caring father. But Beca. He stills loves her, I can feel it, but I guess he's right. In some way, you'll always love your first love.

I guess I'm okay with it.

I know he loves me, he tells me every time he can. He doesn't talk about his ex. As far as I know he doesn't compare us. He doesn't have pictures of her lying around. He's completely into our relationship with no regards of Beca.

If they one day see each other again, he might drop everything and run back to her but I'm confident with our relationship. He's an amazing guy and oh my God is he amazing in bed! After our argument turned make out sesh he went as far as make up sex. It was amazing! But now I have _got _to shower.

"Hey Mads." Jesse popped his head into the shower. "Mind if I join?"

"Please." I said and he smiled before pulling his head out of the shower. I heard shuffling around followed by his nude body emerging into the shower. "Sh*t, that's hot." He complained about the water. "Stop whining and kiss me."

He smiled and pulled my naked chest against his. His hands rested on my butt and I tangled mine in his now wet hair. He leaned forward and buried and his head into my neck. I giggled as his lips tickled my skin. I felt his tongue press against my neck followed by his lips as they placed soft kisses along it , causing my hands to tighten in his hair.

He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around him as he pressed me against the wall. Everything was escalating quickly and the heat of the water droplets pelting down on us made it 10x hotter.

Finishing, Jesse rested his head on my chest as I kept my legs latched to his waist. We were deeply satisfied and deeply breathing. "Jesse?" I said between pants. "Yeah."

"We should probably shower before the water runs cold." He pulled out of me and set me back down on the bottom of the tub. "I showered earlier, I just wanted to do that." He said. "I'm gonna start dinner." He kissed me before stepping out of the tub.

Yeah, this has been and will continue being the best relationship I've ever had.

***Beca's P.O.V.***

"I don't know what that was." I said as Derek and I sat awkwardly on either side of my bed.

We were having an amazing time and just as he was about to satisfy me, I moaned the wrong f*cking name.

Jesse. I moaned Jesse. As in Jesse Swanson. Jesse f*cking Swanson. My ex f*cking boyfriend. What is wrong with me? I love Derek. I'm with Derek.

"Derek, I am so sorry. I really don't know why I did that."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I love you, Derek, but I told you before we got together that Jesse will still hold a special place in my heart."

"I know and I'm okay with that. But you moaned his name while we were having sex. _His. _We were having sex and you were thinking about him. We're you imaging that it was him on top of you?" His question shocked me.

"No. No way. Derek, I love you. You're the only one I want, I want to have sex with you. I was thinking about you. I don't know why I said Jesse." He was quiet. "Derek please. You gotta believe me." I begged. He stayed quiet and I was afraid of his response.

"I believe you." He said to my surprise. "This just means I'll have to work harder to show you who really is the best." I giggled as he rolled on top of me and picked up where he left off.

He buried his head in my neck as he pulled our groins together. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist as he gripped the pillow and slowly began moving his groin in mine. He gradually got faster and my nails dug into the skin on his back.

When he finished, I rolled on top of him and returned the favor. I moved fast and hard and his nails dug into the skin on my thighs. He moaned just as loud until we finally finished and dropped onto his chest. "I was not disappointed." He said he ran his hands through my damp hair. "Me neither."


	12. Where They Get Invited

******Where They Get Invited******

***Author's P.O.V.* **  
>Months passed and Beca and Jesse have been getting along just fine with their new arrangements. Derek and Beca have been having a great time together. AJ has kept them busy but they have cut out time in their schedules to be together, just Beca and Derek.<p>

The occasional nights that Beca would return to her home late from work, she'll give AJ a quick kiss, careful not to wake him, and she and Derek would cuddle in her bed and watch a movie. She still doesn't care for movies, but after years of being with Jesse and AJ, she's picked a few of her favorites. She does; however, steer clear of _The Breakfast Club_. Though it is her absolute favorite, it's also her and Jesse's movie. That'll just bring old feelings resurfacing and she doesn't need that causing an awkward drift between her and Derek. Other nights, whether she's home early or off, she and Derek can be found playing a mean game of tonsil tennis, and when AJ isn't home, they're also known to do a round or two in the bedroom.

Jesse and Maddy, on the other hand, are not so subtle. No matter where they're at, they always find the perfect ways to tease each other until they're back in Jesse's penthouse making love on every square inch. It doesn't matter what time it is, if one of them is in the mood, they're both in the mood. Friends, such as Benji and Johnna (Maddy's best friend), describe their love as that annoying yet adorable love. They're annoyed when they're cute or teasing but they cannot help but see the adorableness that is Masse. They should just consider themselves lucky that don't witness the full force of their love.

After a great night's sleep, Beca awoke before her boyfriend and son. She was still wrapped in Derek's warm embrace and she laid there a few minutes, enjoying the warmth. After placing a soft kiss on his lips, she carefully released herself from his grip. He shuffled around beneath the blankets and Beca froze, hoping she didn't wake him. She watched as he slowly settled back into the bed, pulling the blanket to his chin, his breathing still even. She relaxed and let out a relieved sigh as she continued to crawl out of the bed.

After a nice shower and a quick round of daily chores, Beca lounged on the couch doing the one thing she can't remember doing in years. Making mixes. She strung her equiptment around her on the couch, and pulling the big black _Dr. Dre Beats_ headphones over her head, she was sucked into her old world of music. Her head bobbed and her fingers moved quickly around the keys as she changed the chord progressions to her likings. She was absorbed in the music that when a pair of lips met her cheek, she jumped like a mile high. She looked up to a smiling Derek and slid her headphones off.

"Geez Derek, you scared the holy h*ll out of me." he chuckled at her. "Sorry. Whatcha doing?" he eyed the screen but couldn't understand a single bit of the technical crap going on. "I'm mixing music, you know, making mash ups."

"Cool. I didn't know you did this." He said as he slid onto the couch beside her, careful not to mess with the equiptment. "Yeah, well I haven't done it in a few years. I've been too busy. With you and AJ sleeping I figured I'd take advantage of it. Speaking of which, it's past noon. Why did you sleep so late?"

"Oh AJ and I had very hard, very long game of _Monster Dog_ while you were at work last night. Guess who got to be the monster."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Beca couldn't contain her laughter. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Next time, it'll be you." She stifled the last bit of laughter and pulled her sexiest voice into play. "I'm sorry my son is so hyperactive, " -_Just like his father_, she thought. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she nudged her laptop off of her lap and a smile tugged at Derek's lips as he realized what she's doing. "There may be something."

She giggled as she turned and straddled his lap. His arms snaked around her waist and she rested her hands on his chest, holding herself up. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Beca finally felt Derek's warm lips wrapping around hers. She kissed him back, soft and slow. It was just a matter of seconds before his hands began roaming her body and their lips increased their pace. Her hand slid down to remove his pajama shirt but was interrupted.

"Mommy." AJ's small voice sounded from her, she had momentarily forgotten he was still here. She retracted her hands and turned to look at her son. He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands and she took the oppurtunity to climb off of Derek's lap, much to his dismay. "Hey AJ. Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed his disheveled look. He removed his hands and Beca immediately noticed the glassiness of them along with unusal pale look to his skin. She felt his forehead and it was pretty hot. "Geez, you're burning up." AJ looked at her weirdly and she sat with a questioning look, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly, he leaned over and let out this awful noise as warm liquid expelled from his body and splashed onto Beca's chest.

"Oh, that's nasty." Derek said in a disgusted tone. Beca just sat there as if it were a normal thing. "Okay, let's get this cleaned up and I'll get you something to help with this." AJ nodded and took Beca's hand.

After cleaning AJ's bodily fluids off of her chest, Beca threw her suit on and sat AJ in the tub with her. Completely out of character, he just sat there and let his mom wash him as he twirled the string hanging from the front of her suit. "Buddy, do you know why you started feeling like this? Did you eat something?" she asked as she poured cups of warm water on the top of his head, avoiding his face. He shook his head in reply. "Did you just wake up feeling like this?" He nodded. After rinsing the soap completely off of him, she helped him out of the tub. She quickly dried him and directed him to get dressed as she began drying herself.

"Go sit with Derek while I get dressed."

"Mommy." AJ whined a gut wrenching whine, making Beca's heart break a little. "I'll be out in a minute. I just have to get dressed. Derek, can you make him chicken soup?" Derek nodded and grabbed AJ's hand. AJ held onto Beca's hand as long as he could. Beca wanted to cry, she hated seeing her baby boy in pain. She quickly changed so she could be out there with AJ.

After he sucked down the last bit of chcken soup, AJ cuddled in Beca's lap and wouldn't move, not that Beca minded. With his head rested on the soft of her chest, he slowly slipped into a deep sleep as Beca gently ran her hands through his hair. -_he needs a haircut_.

Back at the Swanson estate, the only thing Jesse has to worry about is being able to keep up with Maddy. He's only a couple of years older than her but he is certainly having a hard time. She is very spry and sometimes very moody. She gets this sudden flow of rage and Jesse just doesn't know what to do. When he was with Beca, it wasn't a big deal when she pulled this because he knew exactly what to do, but Maddy is not Beca. She is completely different. She's the popular, outgoing, talkative type. She is easy to persuade but when she starts talking, there's no stopping her, especially when it's about Taylor Swift, which is her current topic. She's driving poor Jesse insane with her extensive knowledge on the popstar but he's too much of a gentleman to say anything.

"Did you know that Tay's _1989_ album had the most sells in the first day it was out than any other album this year?" she popped off the 100th Taylor Swift fact, keeping her eyes glued to her phone as Jesse rolled his.

"Oh, and she put 13 polaroids in each album, there's 5 different sets so there's 65 different ones each." Jesse facepalmed and quietly groaned to himself. "And-"

"Oh my God! You're a freaking stalker, Maddy. Can we do something?" he interjected fact 102. She gave him a mock offended look. "I am not a stalker."

"Maddy, we've been sitting here for 30 minuted and there has been literally nothing coming out of your mouth that does not have to do with Taylor Swift."

"Well, what would you prefer me to talk about?" she asked. "Nothing. I'd prefer your lips to take up a different hobby, maybe one with mine." she immediately understood what he meant, a smile forming on her face as she allowed Jesse to pull her onto his lap. He cupped her face and pulled her lips onto his. "Now this is something I don't mind you doing all day."

"Good, because that's probably how long it's going to take." she whispered back then crashed her lips to his. She kissed him hard and long and Jesse just held her against him, enjoying it.

***Beca's P.O.V.* **

Great, AJ's sick. I absolutely hate these days! Not only is he a great deal of work when he's like this, it also just breaks my heart to see him in pain and I can't do anything all day because I just want to stay by his side. This mommy thing has gotten to me and I really enjoy it. I've got my little man and he loves me and needs me and just wants to be around me. Sure, he is a spitting image of his father, inside and out, but that's part of the reason why I love it so much more. Jesse is the only other person I've ever done or wanted to do this for.

After multiple times of failed attempts, AJ finally fell peacefully asleep, still laying on my chest. Careful not to wake him, I spread my body across the couch, making the both of us more comfortable, and stroked his head as I watched him sleep. F*ck, he looks so much like his father!

"Hey Becs, you got some mail from Chloe." Derek startled me as he came back from getting AJ some pepto and 7-up. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the envelope. He sat beside the couch and watched as I opened it and quickly read through it. I glanced at him and, seeing the expecting look on his face, I cleared my throat then began speaking out loud.

"Dear Rebeca and AJ Mitchell, you are cordially invited to witness the holy matrimony of Chloe Danielle Beale and Lucas Michael Ducane. The ceremony will be held May 20th at the Beale estate in Atlanta, Georgia. We hope you will be able to join us on this most magical of evenings." I finished and folded the card back up. "And, there's a little handwritten note from Chloe. (reading note) Beca, you're the maid of honor so get down here pronto. And bring that hunky manny boyfriend of yours!" Derek and I laughed at the note. "Looks like I have wedding to attend. So, hunky manny boyfriend of mine, would you like be my plus one?"

"Why, sexy employer girlfriend of mine, I would be honored." he replied before placing a light kiss on my lips which I gladly returned. "When do you wanna head out?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked down at the still knocked AJ. "I don't know, I wanna leave soon but I don't wanna make him travel when he's feeling like this."

"Then we wait a couple of days, Chloe will understand. AJ is very important to all of us."

"Yeah, you're right." I kept my eyes on my little tike, still running my hand through his hair. He is the most important thing in my life, Chloe can wait,

***Jesse's P.O.V.* **

"Chloe's getting married?"

"Who's Chloe?" Maddy asked. Wait, did I say that out loud. "Oh, she's a friend from college. We became pretty close when Beca an.." I trailed off when I realized that mentioning the woman I love in front of the woman I love, if that makes sense, wouldn't be a very good idea. "So she's Beca's friend, really?"

"Well, technically. We became friends through her, they were in the Barden Bellas all girl a capella group together. They're pretty close."

"So, Beca will be at this wedding?"

"Most likely." I could tell Maddy was turning this in her head. "Maddy, I have to go to this wedding. Both Luke and Chloe are my friends."

"I know, I just feel comfortable about it. Especially not with this Beca girl. You love her and she is the mother of your son. How am I supposed to beat that?" she asked. "You can beat that because you're the one I chose. I love you now, Maddy. She may have my child but she also has a boyfriend. She and Derek are good for each other just like me and you. I'll always faithful to you, Mads." a smiled slowly pulled on her lips until it finally appeared. "There's that smile."

"You and I." she simply stated. "What?" I asked, confused. "You said me and you, it's you and I." I chuckled at her. "Get packing grammar nazi."


	13. Where He's Diagnosed

******WhereHe'sDiagnosed******  
><strong>*Beca'sP.O.V.*<strong>  
><strong>~Days After Chloe's Invite~<strong>

Derek, AJ, and I finally get off the plane to Georgia. Derek is carrying the luggage while I'm carrying my still sick and newly klonked out child into the airport. I scan the crowd until I find the familiar, blonde, Tasmanian woman holding a sign that reads:

_**Flatbutt, Mini Flatbutt, and Flatbutt's Man Candy! **_

Ugh, just like the Amy I know and love. I chuckled at the sign as Derek questioned it. "What's with the flattbutt?" he asked. "It's a Bella thing." I answered before I was greeted with a loud, Tasmanian accented, "BECA!" I immediately shushed her as I threw an arm around her for a quick hug. "What's wrong with mini Jesse?"

"He's not been feeling good. The sooner we get to Chloe's, the sonner he can rest properly."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just really hope seeing his dad will help." I answered. "Can we go?" Amy nodded and led us to her car.

When we finally arrived at Chloe's, everyone was sitting outside. AJ had woken up and was very excited to see everyone but he was still very pale. We got out of the car and a chilling scream got everybody's attention.

"OH MY GOD! BECA'S HERE!" Chloe yelled and everyone immediately turned to look at me. We were surrounded with old Bellas and I hugged them quickly. Though I can't explain it, there is one person I am truly excited to see. The girls parted to talk to either Derek or AJ and I saw him. I saw the one person I was so excited to see and my knees nearly buckled underneath me, my stomach lurched, and my heart began to race. He began walking towards us and I broke into a sprint. I ran until I hit the hard of his body and his strong arms were wrapped around me.

"Beca." he simply stated as his arms held me plush against his chest. "Jesse." I replied and we just stood there holding each other, my toes barely touching the ground. We didn't have to say anything, we already knew what the other was thinking.

_I missed you._

"Daddy!" AJ's voice broke us apart and Jesse knelt down and caught our son as he jumped into his arms. "Andrew! I've missed you so much!" Jesse exclaimed as he hugged him. He then began to twirl him around and I tried to warn him. "Jesse do-" I was too late. AJ's stomach fluid came flowing out all over Jesse's face and chest. "-n't twirl him." I unnecassarily finished. "I''m sorry daddy, I don't feel good."

"It's okay." he responded after spitting the fluid out of his mouth. "Here, go to mommy so I can get this off my face." I grabbed our son and what Jesse did next, I nearly dropped AJ and myself onto the ground.

Jesse had grabbed handfuls of shirt and and pulled it off and began wiping the fluids off of his face and chest with it. He was still very fit and I couldn't help but stare at him. His muscles worked together and I could see them work under his skin and it just made him that much more attractive. I caught a glance of Chloe giving me this cheesy look and I tore my eyes away from the work of art in front of me. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Uh, AJ, why don't you go get some rest so you can get to feeling better." he nodded and I set him down. Luke led him to the house as he talked to him. "I have to get in the shower now. It's great seeing you, Becs. Can we catch up when I get out?"

"Yeah, great." I replied. "Awesome. I'd hug you, but I'm kind of full of AJ's stomach acid." I smiled and just wrapped my arms around him. "Doesn't bother me any." I whispered into his ear. His arms slid around my back and we held each other for a moment. "Okay, you stink. Go shower." I said as I pulled away. He chuckled and headed into the house. "Derek, let's get a drink in you and catch up." Donald said as he threw his arm over Derek's shoulder and walked him inside. The girls followed, arguing about something on the way.

"What was that?" Chloe asked as she fell in step beside me. "Hey Chloe, congratulations on the engagement." I said, trying to change the subject. "Thanks but don't change the subject. What was that?" she asked again. "Nothing, I just missed him."

"You guys are still in love." she sing-songed. "What? No. We're just two friends that missed each other." I said. "Yeah, whatever. So when he proposes, do you think it will be the same ring as last time or a new one?"

"Chloe! God! We are just friends. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, and he has a girlfriend, but he still loves you." I almost stopped dead in my tracks but I fought the urge. "He has a girlfriend?" I asked. "Yeah, her name's Maddy. She's the brunette standing over there with Stacie." she pointed to a very attractive woman, laughing at something Stacie said. "She's pretty." I said cooly. "Yeah, but not the right girl for Jesse. Same way Derek's not right for you." I rolled my eyes at her. "I love Derek."

"Derek's nice, but I am Team Jesse. Maddy's nice, too, but I'm still Team Beca."

"You are more hung up on this than I ever was."

"That's because I have faith. Jeca will be together again, I just know it." Chloe had a suspicious smile on her face. "What did you do?" I asked. "Nothing."

"Chloe."

"Nothing, Beca. This is a wedding, they always bring out the best in everybody." I just rolled my eyes. "Let's go inside." -_and get away from this nonsense_.

***Chloe's P.O.V.***

They're in love, I know it. Why she's denying it is beyond me. I know they have each found another lover but they are still undeniably in love...and they're denying it!

Hours pass and we're lounging around the living room. Luke has me casually wrapped in his arms, Beca is leaning against Derek's side while AJ is asleep in her lap, Maddy is laying against Jesse's chest and Jesse is playing with her fingers, Stacie has her head laying on Donald's shoulder, and Amy and Benji are lounging in the lazy boys that are side by side. Aubrey and Unicycle are somewhere out of sight.

It's completely silent as we lazily eye the TV as _TheProposal_ streams across the screen. There were mumbled _mm's_ from the women when Ryan Reynolds began stripping. Then light chuckles when Sandra began dancing to _GetLow. _And _aws_ erupted when Ryan proposed for real.

"That was a cute movie." Stacie said as the credits rolled across the screen. Everyone agreed and it went awkward. "Wow, it's quiet."

"Yeah. You'd think that after all of these years, we'd have more to talk about." Jesse said. I began trying to think of something to talk about.

"How's the music gig going, Becs?" I asked. She seemed to be distracted by AJ as she moved her hands along his sleeping face. "Becs?" I tried getting her attention.

"What? Oh. Its been great." She answered, not taking her eyes off of her son. "Bec, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, the look on her face starting to worry him.

"He's very hot."

"Yeah, that's typically what happens when you get a fever."

"Yeah, but he's VERY hot. His skin is like burn to the touch. Feel him." Maddy moved so Jesse could lean over and feel his son's face. "Sh*t." Was his response.

"See I told you. Something seems very wrong." Beca seemed more nervous now as Jesse moved closer and mimicked the movement of her hands. "Yeah, it does."

Just then, AJ jerked awake. His parents were startled but what happened next had them scared out of their minds. AJ sat up and screamed for his mom before falling into a hard sob in her lap.

"Oh my God. Its okay, baby, mommy's here." Beca, not even trying to fight the tears, said as she scooped AJ into her arms. "This isn't normal. I'm taking him to the hospital." She scurried to her feet, and with tears falling, she headed for the door.

"I'm going, too. We'll take my car." Jesse said as he jumped to his feet and made a bee line for Beca. He slipped his arm around Beca's waist as they walked out of the door and I saw Maddy's face harden.

"Let's go." Is all I had to say and all of our friends headed for their cars.

***Author'sP.O.V.* **

Beca and Jesse are silent, except for the quiet sounds of Beca talking to AJ, as they rush to the hospital. Beca is in a state of complete panic and she's freaking out. Jesse has never seen her like this and he doesn't know what to do. He glanced over to see the pained look on her face and his hand instinctively shoots out and grabs her. Realizing what he did, he tried to retract it but Beca stopped him, squeezing it gently.

He got the message and held her hand tightly and she returned it. They rode in silence, holding hands the whole way.

**~Hospital~**

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Beca began opening the door before the car even stopped. If it wasn't for Jesse's strong grip on her hand, she would have. He got the car parked and Beca didn't wait any longer, she threw the door open and and practically ran to the building.

Jesse quickly turned his car off before running after Beca. He fell into step beside her and they stayed quiet until they entered the hospital.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A nurse behind the front desk asked. Beca tried to answer but it just came in a big jumble of words. The nurse looked at Jesse for help.

"There's something wrong with our son. He's got a very high fever, he's been puking quite a bit, sleeping a lot, and just a few minutes ago, he started screaming and crying while holding his stomach. We freaked out and decided to have him checked out."

The nurse had an uneasy look as she quickly realized what could be causing this. "Okay, I'm going to get you a doctor right away. Just, wait a second." She picked up the phone and paged a doctor as Jesse tried to calm Beca down.

"Swansons." An elderly man motioned for them. They followed him to a room that contained a big scanner. "Lay your son here with his arms above his head." Beca, not wanting to be separated from her baby, reluctantly obeyed. "Now follow me. You can't be in here during the scan."

"What's wrong doctor?" Beca asked, refusing to move without an answer. "We're not for certain yet, that's what the scan is for. Please, get back here. You can't be in here during the scan. The radiation isn't good for you."

Jesse wrapped his arm around her and she moved with him. They watched from the little room but it eventually became too much for Beca and she had to excuse herself from the room. Jesse followed her.

"Bec...Becs...Beca!" He tried to get her attention. On the last attempt, he grabbed her arm and she smacked it away. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

"Becs-"

"Jesse! Just leave me alone! Please!" She yelled. He could see those walls going up and he couldn't let them. He had to keep them down, for AJ.

"No." He quickly replied and Beca looked at him with this evil glare. "What?" She asked through gritted teeth. She looked scary but he couldn't give up.

"No, I won't leave you alone. Beca, I've known you long enough to know when those walls of yours start to go up. I've watched them go up before but I'm not going to this time. You can put them up and block me out but I'm not letting you block our son out. He needs you and you need him. Think about Andrew, Beca. What would he do if his mother blocked him out? How would he feel? You can't do this. I know it hurts, I'm feeling it, too, but you cannot not give up. Not now."

Tears poured down her face and Jesse could see her fighting herself. He anxiously awaited her response, hoping for the best. "Jesse." She whimpered. He immediately knew which part won and he held his arms out. She ran into them and softly cried until the doctor came out to get them.

After hearing their son's diagnosis, Beca cried even more. They waited until she could control her tears before they went and visited their son. He was asleep and Beca and Jesse were quiet as they held his hand and kissed him.

"Becs, I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?" Jesse whispered. She shook her head in reply. "Okay, I'll be back." He gave her a quick squeeze then slid out of the room. He grabbed a coffee, and instead of heading to the room, he went to the waiting room.

He nursed his coffee and had a mental meltdown. How could this be happening to him? Why does it have to happen to him? He has enough on his plate. Beca has enough on her plate. She shouldn't have to deal with this stuff.

What if he doesn't make it? What if he passes away on the operating table?

At that thought, Jesse dropped his now empty coffee cup and began raking his hands through his hair as he cried. He tried to keep it down but he couldn't help the wails as they escaped. His son is the most important thing in the world. He cannot lose him.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him and he immediately knew who it was. "Jess." She whispered into his ear. He turned and wrapped his arms around her and bawled into her shoulder.

"Maddy, I could lose him. I could lose my son." He said between cries. Another person spoke and he recognized the voice as Chloe's. "Jess, what's wrong with him?" She asked. Jesse turned to look at his worried friends. He held his tears back long enough to give them the diagnosis.

"He has a ruptured appendix." 


	14. Where He Has Surgery

******WhereHeHasSurgery******

The doctors began rolling AJ to the operating room and Beca lost it. Derek tried to calm her down but he couldn't stand it. He didn't know what to do as Beca lost her mind, screaming and crying as she watched her son get whisked away. He began to panic with her until Jesse came to the rescue.

"Bec," he tried for attention. "Becs." He tried again but she continued screaming. "Beca." He grabbed her arm but she pulled away and continued. "Rebeca!" She stopped screaming and looked at him. "Come here." He held his arms open and she fell into them. She buried her face into his chest as he buried his into her hair and they dropped to the ground and cried together.

"Mrs. Swanson, please just calm down." Chloe tried her best to calm AJ's grandmother down as she began freaking out over the phone.

"Yes, he's in surgery now ma'am...Uh, they're pretty hysterical...She is a mess, Jesse's managed to calm her down...They're still crying...Great, see ya in 10... Bye." Chloe sighed in relief as she ended the call. She massaged her temple a little before dialing another number.

"Here, let me call Dr. Mitchell. You just get some rest." Luke said as he pulled Chloe's phone from her hand. "Thanks honey." She said with a grateful smile before snuggling into his chest. He played with her hair and she slowly dozed off as he dealt with Dr. Mitchell.

Its been two hours and they still haven't heard from the doctor about AJ. Mr. and Mrs. Swanson and Dr. Mitchell showed up and they're now sitting in wait with the rest of them. Tears are still quietly falling down Beca's face as she paces around the room. Jesse is sitting in a chair just watching her, everyone is completely silent.

"Beca, please stop pacing. You're making me even more anxious." Jesse said.

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm so scared."

"I know but you gotta think bright." She just sarcastically laughed and continued pacing. "Beca," Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. She landed lightly in his lap and he held her in a tight embrace. She didn't protest as she buried her face in his neck and let him hold her.

"I'm glad you're here, Jess." She mumbled into his neck. He didn't say anything, he just gently rubbed her back as she laid in his arms.

Maddy watched him, her eyes narrowed. She doesn't trust those two. She knows about their past, about how they couldn't resist each other. She doesn't want that to happen again. She doesn't want to lose Jesse, but she knows it's possible. She knows that Beca could steal him right back if she really wanted to, and she really hoped she didn't want to.

Derek, on the other hand, knows the chances of his girl being stolen by Jesse. He knows that Jesse doesn't have to do anything and Beca will be his again. But he trusts Beca. She gave him her loyalty and he needs to return it. He's fighting the jealousy but he can feel that little green monster desperately wanting to escape from the depths of him.

**~Another HourLater~**

"Hey Jess, can I talk to Beca?" Maddy asked her boyfriend. Beca was still in his lap and Maddy just had to reassure herself. "Alone?"

"Um, sure. I'm gonna get some coffee, you two want any?" He asked as Beca slowly climbed off of his lap. Maddy politely declined and Beca took his offer. "Same as always?" He asked. Beca just nodded and, after a quick peck to Maddy's cheek, Jesse was off.

Beca sat in the seat Jesse vacated and Maddy sat in the seat next to her. It was quiet for a moment before Maddy began to speak. "So I'm finally talking to the infamous Rebeca."

"Ew, just Beca. So you've heard of me?" Beca asked with a small smile. "Of course, he couldn't not tell me that he has a son with a very attractive ex fiancé."

"Hope we didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Nah, it's not a big deal. But there is one thing." Beca looked at Maddy, giving her the motion to continue. "Do you want him back?"

"What?" Beca was shocked by the abrupt question. "No. I love Derek."

"I know its a random question but you two are just so close. You're so comfortable with each other. It kind of scares me, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Look Maddy, we're going to be close because we were together for a big part of our lives and we have a son together, but you don't have to worry about anything."

"I know, its just, you were his first real love and you have his child. If he were to change his mind, I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"Maddy, Jesse and I are over. We ended it months ago and we have moved on. We're just friends, nothing more. I give you my word, Maddy. Jesse Alexander Swanson is your man, all yours, and I won't try to take him. I promise."

Maddy smiled and hugged Beca. "Thank you, Beca." She said as she squeezed Beca. "No problem. But Maddy,"

"Hm?"

"Call me Rebeca again, and I just might have to break this promise." Maddy chuckled a little. "Sorry." She apologized. "I see you've become bffs." Jesse said as he returned with the coffees. "Yeah, you've got yourself a pretty good girl here, Jess."

"I do, don't I?" Jesse handed Beca her coffee before pulling Maddy into a long passionate kiss. Beca watched them with a smile on her face but she could feel that small twist in her gut as she instinctively thought,

_Thatshouldbeme._

**YetAnotherHour Later~**

Beca is still sitting with Jesse, her head laying on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers and they continue their long wait.

"You know, Derek confronted me earlier, about you." Jesse said loud enough for only Beca to hear.

"What did he say?"

"He just wanted to make sure I love Maddy and I'm not going to take you from him."

"I had the same conversation with Maddy."

"Really?" He asked, feeling a little hurt. "Do they not trust us or something?"

"I think they're just worried. We were in love for years and we still have a very strong bond. They're just nervous."

"I wish we can make them see that we have moved on and we aren't gonna go bang in a broom closet somewhere." Beca just chuckled and buried her face into his neck.

There was nothing else that needed to be said. They both new they had to convince their significant others that they love them, though deep down they know the truth.

"Um, Andrew Swanson's parents?" Beca and Jesse immediately jumped to their feet, so did their family and friends. "Just the parents please." The doctor added.

"That's us." Jesse said as he absentmindedly laced his fingers in Beca's. She was to anxious to notice as she led Jesse to the doctor. Everyone else sat back down as Beca and Jesse followed the doctor out of sight.

"God, I wish they'd hurry." Mrs. Swanson said as she wrung her hands together. "I know, its okay honey. Beca and Jesse need to know first, though. Give them a minute." Mrs. Swanson began to cry and Chloe came to her side.  
>"Hey Mrs. Swanson, don't worry. AJ is just as stubborn as his mom, he'll beat this."<p>

"Oh thank you, Chloe. You were always sweet! If my Jesse wouldn't have found that Beca I swear you two would be perfect." She said as she wrapped Chloe in her arms.

"Thanks Mrs. Swanson, but I've found my man."

"That's right, congratulations on your engagement sweety."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swanson."

Jesse kept his hand laced with Beca's as the doctor gave them the news. Her grip on his hand got tighter as the doctor came closer and closer to telling them the state their son is in.

"His stomach was in bad shape and he should've been here sooner. The rupture was huge and took a lot of doctors to operate. I am sorry it took so long, but with the size, we couldn't go any faster."

"Okay that's great doc. Now can you please tell us how he is before his mother amputates my hand?" The doctor took a minute to chuckle before looking up into the eyes of two worried parents.

"Mr. Swanson and Ms. Mitchell, I need you to please stay calm until I have finished speaking." They nodded and anxiously awaited the doctor's response.

"Your son is..." 


	15. Where Their Worries Fade

******WhereTheirWorries Fade******

"Your son is not in great shape. Andrew did die on the operating table..."

Beca immediately collapsed into Jesse's arms, her screams being blocked by the desert in her throat. A small smile formed on the doctor's face as he continued to speak.

"... but, we were able to revive him."

"So he's alive?" Jesse blurted out the question before Beca was able to. "Yes, he is indeed alive."

"Why didn't you start with that?!" Beca practically yelled as she pulled herself out of Jesse's arms. "Well if I did that then it wouldn't be as dramatic." The doctor joked but Beca didn't appreciate it. "Can we see him?"

"Yes you can, but just the two of you. Andrew is still in semi-critical state and he just needs his parents. When children his age experience resurrection, it takes them some time to readjust to the real world. He will most definitely want his mother. Be there for him."

"Okay well do you know when the rest can visit? Because my mom is going to want to see him as soon as possible." Jesse asked.

"When AJ is up for it, your friends and family can visit. Until then, it's strictly parental visitation only. Understand?"

Beca and Jesse nodded their response. "You're free to visit, ICU is down that way, your son's room is the second door on the left." They thanked the doctor and waited for him to walk away before turning to each other. They just looked at each other, and as if communicating telepathically, Jesse stuck his hand out and she grabbed it. They nodded at each other then silently headed to the ICU.  
><strong>****<strong>

AJ was still fast asleep when Beca and Jesse made it to his room. They walked over to his bedside, and careful not disturb him, Beca took his hand in hers. She smiled as she watched her son do something he hasn't in days.

Sleep peacefully.

Jesse watched Beca as she watched AJ. Though he probably shouldn't have, he leaned over and grabbed their hands in his before placing a soft and lingering kiss on Beca's temple. She just smiled up at him before leaning into him as they continued to watch their son.

"Ugh, where are they?!" Mrs. Swanson was pacing around the room. Its been a half an hour since Beca and Jesse disappeared with the doctor and she's starting to get nervous.

"Mrs. Swanson, please just calm down. I'm sure he's fine, the doctor just probably wants to speak with Beca for a moment." Derek chimed in. Mrs. Swanson glared at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek."

"Derek?"

"Yeah, I'm Beca's manny and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Beca's? Are you the reason she and my son are no longer together? Because I swear to God I'll kill you if you are. There ain't nobody more perfect for my baby than that woman."

"Mrs. Swanson, Beca and Jesse didn't break up because of Derek. Jesse already told you why they broke up." Maddy cut in, not liking the way Mrs. Swanson was dollying Beca up.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Maddy, Jesse's girlfriend. And I really don't appreciate you match making my boyfriend with his ex-fiancé. They're over, he's mine."

"You sure are a snooty one, and the polar opposite of Beca. My son's taste sure has dulled since that heart wrenching break up." Maddy scoffed at her. "Excuse me? I may not the be the whole bada*s emo with a heart and voice, but I do have my perks."

"Yeah, your chest, but even that ain't that impressive." Maddy scoffed even more and covered her chest in offense. "Jesse happens to love this chest, thank you very much."

"I'm sure he likes Beca's more."

"Mrs. Swanson!" Chloe yelled, trying so hard to choke back her laugh. "Maddy is a nice girl, Jesse's done a good job."

"Oh Chloe, we all know you agree with me. Beca and Jesse are just meant to be."

"I also think Skylar Astin has chosen the wrong Anna but you don't see me pulling out my _TeamKastin_banner and hurting other people's feelings. Cool your jets. Maddy is with Jesse and Derek is with Beca. As long as they're happy, that's what matters."

"I guess you're right." Mrs. Swanson agreed and Maddy thanked Chloe before a blanket of silence covered them. "But he'd be happier with Beca."

"Janice!" Mr. Swanson yelled before everyone erupted into an argument.

"Wait, wait, wait! There's the doctor!" Amy yelled over the group. Mrs. Swanson was the first to jump to her feet. "Doctor!" She flagged him down. He cane over to the waiting room.

"Do you have any news on Andrew Swanson?"

"Ah yes. He is currently in the ICU with his parents. We were able to fix him up but he's still pretty critical." Everyone sighed in relief.

"When can we see him?" Chloe asked. "That is up to Andrew. He can't handle the whole load of you just yet, he just really needs his parents. When he's feeling better, he'll let his parents know and they'll inform you. Until then, its strictly parental visitations."

"Okay. Well can we at least talk to one if his parents?"

"Certainly, I'll go get one of them for you."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded and headed off toward the ICU.

Beca had released AJ's hand and was now kneeling on the ground with her head resting on her arms on the edge of the bed. Jesse was sitting in the chair just staring at his son and his mother. He could hear slight sniffles as Beca kept her eyes on their son. He watched her wipe a tear away and he couldn't resist any longer.

He knelt down behind her and hugged her waist. He rested his head on her back as he held her tight against him. She pulled away from the bed and leaned back against him. He moved his head to rest on her shoulder as they slowly lowered themselves onto the floor. She was sitting in his lap as he hugged her from behind.

"This is all my fault." Beca whispered. "Now how could this be your fault? Its not like you could predict this." Jesse whispered back.

"No but I should've been more careful with what activities he engages in. Whatever caused the infection, I should've been able to stop it. Its my fault he's in here." Jesse turned Beca to face him, grabbing her face in his hands.

"This is not your fault. This stuff happens all of the time. There was really no point in having the appendix and its better he have surgery now while he's young rather than later when he's old. Beca, you can't blame yourself for everything that happens to AJ. Some things may he able to be prevented, but others can't. You're a great mom and I don't ever want to see you put yourself down like this again, okay?"

Beca nodded and Jesse pressed his first head against hers. He was meant to just comfort her but by time they noticed what was happening, it was too late. Their lips connected in a soft kiss. There was no tongue but it was just as powerful. Realizing what was happening, they pulled away and Beca scampered to her feet.

"I'm sorry." They simultaneously apologized. They chuckled at their synchronization, remembering the last time they spoke in sync.

"I really don't know why I did that. Maddy is a great girl, I don't want to hurt her." Beca explained.

"Yeah me, too. Derek's great. Maybe we should just keep this between us." Beca nodded in agreeance.

"Mommy?" There was a slight mumble and Beca and Jesse's attention was immediately turned toward their son. "Mommy." This time it was a pained whine and Beca was by his side.

"Hey baby, mommy's here." Beca said as she ran her hand through his hair and smiled down at him. "My belly hurts." His hands shot to his stomach and Beca quickly stopped them. "You had surgery, buddy. Don't pick at your stitches."

"Why did I have surgery?"

"There was thing in your belly called the appendix. It busted and that's what made you sick so the doctors removed it."

"Am I going to die?"

"No, you don't need the appendix buddy. You'll be just fine." She answered with a chuckle. It was quiet as Beca and Jesse took in the glory of their child surviving.

"Mommy?" AJ spoke in a hushed tone. "Hm?"

"I died didn't I?"

"What?"

"When the doctor was cutting my belly open, I died. I know because I sawed them working on me and I sawed God."

"Yes, you did."

"I don't want to do it again. I don't want to leave you. I sawed you crying over and I wanted to hug you. Mommy, please don't never leave me."

"Never, AJ. Mommy will always be here for you, I will never leave you." AJ wrapped his arms around Beca's neck and hugged her tight. When he released her, Beca kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Your daddy is here for you as well, right daddy?"

"Always." Jesse answered before completing his and Jesse's handshake then pulling him into a hug.

"Um, excuse me." The doctor entered the room. "The family is asking to speak to one of you."

"Okay, um, I'll go." Jesse volunteered. "Thank you." Beca thanked him. Jesse nodded and headed for the door. "Wait daddy," Jesse turned to his son, "can you get someone for me?"

"Of course."

"Look, there's Jesse." Maddy pointed Jesse out as he approached the waiting room. She ran into his arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh my poor baby! Are you okay?" Mrs. Swanson pulled her son into a giant hug when he reached the waiting area. "I'm fine mom." He said then pulled away from her. "The doctor said you guys wanted something."

"How's AJ?" Derek asked. "He's awake, Beca stayed with him. He had died during operation and he's pretty scared. He was asking Beca to never leave him and I just had to leave for a moment. They really needed a minute alone." His friends could hear the pain in his voice and Maddy hugged him tighter, snuggling into his side more.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse." Derek said sympathetically. "When can we see him?" His mom asked. "Uh, I don't know. He has to ask for you and right now he's only asking for one other person."

Everyone knew who it was and Jesse's made her way to him. But, they were wrong and Mrs. S stopped in her tracks when Jesse said the name.

"AJ wishes to see his Aunt Chloe."

"Me?" Chloe asked, shocked that he didn't ask for his grandma. "You're the only Chloe he knows."

"Right but why me? Why not his grandma?"

"I don't know, he chose you. Are you going to argue or come see him?"

"I'm coming." She excused her way through the crowd and followed Jesse to the ICU.

"Chloe? Really? What happened to kids wanting mama when they're in pain?" Jesse's mom ranted. "Honey, just calm down. You'll see him soon enough." Her husband said and she surprisingly shut up.

"Aunt Chloe!" AJ half heartedly yelled when he saw his mom's best friend enter the room after his dad. "Hey buddy!" Chloe quietly yelled back and scooped him into a careful hug.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but why did you ask for me instead of your grandma?"

"Because I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"When they thought I was still asleep, mommy and daddy kissed." 


	16. Where He Stays at the ICU

******WhereHeStaysinthe ICU******

"...mommy and daddy kissed."

Chloe immediately snapped her head to look at her friends who were trying to avoid eye contact. " Beca. Jesse. May I talk to you two? Outside." her voice was stern. "Can you promise I'll return it in this same condition?" Jesse asked, frightened by her tone. "I promise. But yet, promises are meant to be broken." she said as she grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the room.

"Kiss?! You guys kissed?!"

"It was an accident." Beca tried. "An accident? How do you accidentally kiss someone? Did you trip and your lips just magically landed on his?"

"Don't be irrational. We were in a state of grief and I was feeling really bad. He was trying to make me feel better "

"And a kiss is what made you feel better?"

"No, it just happened. When we were together, he'd always kiss me while he comforts me. Even at my mom's funeral. It was out of habit."

"You've been apart for a year now. Shouldn't that habit be broken?"

"Old habits die hard." Jesse returned. Chloe just nodded as she looked from one friend to the other.

"So, was there sparks?"

"What?" Beca questioned. "When you kissed, was there sparks. Is Jeca gonna reunite?"

"No Chloe. There wasn't sparks and we're not getting back together. It was just a small kiss. Let it go." Beca answered and Jesse nodded in agreeance.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go explain to your child why he can't just pop this piece of information off." Chloe caved and, with a roll of her eyes, she led them back into the room.

AJ had fallen asleep and his family was on the verge of doing the same thing. Beca was lazily slumped in the chair by AJ's bed with her head laying on the edge of the bed. Her eyelids were heavy and she was fighting to keep them open.

"Becs, I'm gonna have to make another coffee run." Jesse said as he eyed Beca's attempts. "Again? This is like your 4th run. How much coffee do you need?"

"Well I'm tired, and by the looks of it, so are you. I doubt you want to leave his side and I know you well enough to know you'll use every last bit of fight in you to stay awake. You need something to help with that last ounce of fight. So, the usual?"

"Yes please." she said with a half smile. "Okay, I'll be right back." he stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

He poured two cups of steaming coffee and carried them to the counter with the cream and sugar. He dumped a couple of small packs of creamer into one cup and a couple scoops of sugar in the other. He rubbed his eyes in exhaust as he slowly stirred the drinks.

"Jesse?"

"Maddy? What are you still doing here?" Jesse asked his girlfriend as she entered the cafeteria. "We're all still here. No one wants to go home until we see him." he smiled as he pressed lids onto the coffee cups.

"You look awful." Maddy noticed the bags under his eyes. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. If you think I look bad, you should see Beca."

"Let's not talk about Beca." Maddy said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He smiled slightly as he realized what she was doing. "How about no talking, just kissing."

He leaned down, closing the gap between them. Their lips met and moved slowly against each other. Jesse's arms wrapped around Maddy's waist and her hands rested on his cheeks. She pulled away slightly, "I love you." she whispered against his lips. "I love you, too." she smiled and reconnected her lips to his.

"Woah, Jess! How many babes you gonna hook up with?" Jesse and Maddy separated.

"Matt?" Jesse was shocked to see his older brother. "Hey baby bro." Matt said with a smile. Jesse quickly ran to his brother, tripping over Maddy's foot a little. He practically jumped into his brothers arms, hugging him tight. "How are you here?"

"They let me go on leave." Jesse nodded and didn't say another word. He just held his older brother and in a tight embrace and his brother held him back.

"Um, Jesse? Do you wanna catch me up on what's going on here?" Maddy asked, absolutely confused. She never knew Jesse had a brother. Jesse pulled away from his brother and turned to his girlfriend.

"Maddy, this is my brother Matt. Matt, this is my girlfriend Maddy." Jesse introduced them. Matt, with a warm smile, shook Maddy's hand. "Matt is my older brother, obviously. He is in the air force and he hasn't been home in years. This is the first time in like forever." Jesse explained.

"Oh my God, that explains the uniform. Thank you so much for your service." Maddy exclaimed. Matt nodded in response and returned his attention to baby brother.

"Where's Beca and the nephew I've never met?"

"They're in AJ's room. I came to get coffee." Jesse said then something immediately clicked. "Coffee. Sh*t! Gotta go." Jesse grabbed the cups of coffee and ran for the door. "Wait Jesse!" Matt yelled and Jesse stopped running. "Can I see them?"

"Well, it's kind of parental visitation only at the moment."

"Oh come on. I haven't seen Beca in years and I've never met my nephew. Besides, I fight your rights and freedom." Matt pulled the soldier card and Jesse couldn't refuse.

"Fine! Come on, but be quiet."

"Becs, I've got your coffee." Jesse carefully woke Beca up. "What took you so long?" she mumbled as she slowly awoke. "I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Its not much a what as a who."

"Was it Maddy?"

"Not quite."

"Then who?" Beca was getting frustrated now. "By me." she heard a man's voice from behind Jesse and immediately recognized it.

"Is that.." Jesse smiled and stepped out of the way. "Matt!" Beca yelled, temporarily forgetting about her sleeping child. She ran and jumped into Matt's arms as he chuckled.

"I missed you!" she yelled, squeezing Matt.

"I missed you, too, Jesse's girl." her smile dropped at the mention of the the nickname he had given her all those years ago. The years when she and Jesse were happily in love. Matt noticed the change of mood and let Beca slowly drop to the ground.

"I said something wrong." Matt stated.

"Yeah, I'm not...Jesse and I...we're not..." Beca either couldn't find the words or just didn't have the heart to say them. "We broke up, Matt." Jesse spat it out for her.

"Well I kind of figured, you know, with you having your tongue down another girl's throat." Matt stated. Beca and Jesse merely nodded.

"So Maddy was the reason it took you so long." Beca said when Matt's words sank in. "Well, partially." Jesse replied with a slight smile. "You're such a liar."

"And you're such a weirdo." they saddened at Jesse's words but quickly pepped back up only to be shot back down when Matt asked the question they hoped he wouldn't but knew he would.

"So what happened between you two? You looked so in love, like the other was your whole world."

"We were, and it was." Beca said, locking her eyes on AJ and sipping her coffee. "But I ruined it." Jesse finished.

"Of course." Jesse rolled his eyes at his brother. "What did you, besides get her pregnant?"

"I got drunk and hurt her."

"You laid your hands on a woman?"

"No it wasn't like that. Jesse would never." Beca corrected him without hesitation. "No, I hurt her with my words. I knew her father cheated on her mother and I knew how much it had hurt her. Then I go and accuse her of the same thing, and with a man that is so disgusting that not even a dog would lick him."

"Wow. I keep one world from falling apart just to find out that my world is falling apart."

"Sorry man. I know how much you liked Beca and her family." Jesse apologized to his brother for wronging Beca.

"Speaking of your family, I want to give my condolences to you Beca. Lieutenant Andrew Mitchell was a great man. He gave his life for this country and he will always be remembered with honor and integrity. My only regret is that I couldn't make it to his funeral, I was sadly recovering from a huge explosion. I hope you can forgive me." Matt stood at attention upon mentioning Beca's beloved older brother.

"At ease soldier." Beca replied with a smile and Matt relaxed. Beca walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Matt. Andy loved you like a brother, and so do I." Matt smiled as he held Beca tighter and buried his face in her neck.

Matt suddenly looked up at Jesse, biting back a chuckle. Jesse gave him a what look and Matt let the chuckle loose. "I think she fell asleep man."

"Seriously?" Matt let go of her and she clung to him. There was a small snore and the brothers both chuckled. "She's had a pretty rough night. I'll take her home." Jesse carefully pried Beca off of his brother and she stirred a little. "Sh, sh, sh. Its okay Bec, its me, Jesse."

"Jesse?" she asked still half asleep. "Yes, Jesse. I'm going to take you back to Chloe's."

"No, I gotta stay with AJ."

"Its okay, Matt's gonna stay with him. You need to get some sleep. Come on." she lazily slumped into Jesse's arms and he picked her up bridal style. She snuggled her face into his neck and immediately fell back to sleep. "Okay, you got this man?" Jesse asked his older brother.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna send mom back, I'm sure Beca will feel better knowing she's back here." Matt nodded and Jesse carefully carries Beca out of the room.

"She looks awful." Stacie stated when she caught sight of Jesse holding Beca. "Yeah, I'm gonna take her back to Chloe's so she can get some sleep. Mom, Matt's with AJ. Can you go back there with him for the night? Beca and I would feel better if you would."

"Of course, honey." Jesse smiled his thanks and shifted Beca in his arms. "As for the rest of you, you can go home if you'd like or stay, I don't care. But I have to get her back because she's starting to get heavy."

"See ya!" the family yelled after him as he walked toward the exit.

With difficulty, Jesse managed to unlock Chloe's front door and carry Beca in. He quietly kicked the door shut and accidentally dropped his keys. He cursed himself a little then decided to leave them before slowly and carefully carrying Beca up the stairs and to her room. He laid her on her bed and began pulling off the unnecessary clothes.

He removed her shoes and socks. He carefully pulled the headband off of her head. He slid her phone out if her pants pocket. Then, knowing she doesn't like sleeping in it, he carefully removed her shirt, leaving her in her camisole and jeans. After placing each item in its proper location, he pulled the blanket over her. She stirred and he stood completely still until she calmed back down. He turned to leave but a small hand caught his wrist, stopping him.

"Wait, Jesse." he turned to look at her. "Don't go, please stay."

"Bec-" he started to refuse but she pulled her puppy dog face, well, the best she could in this sleepy state. "Please? I've had a very bad day. I need a friend."

"Are you sure Derek will be okay with it? I mean, I am your ex fiancé."

"I don't give a f*ck. I want my closest friend with me and I don't think anybody can get closer to me than somebody spent years with me."

"The Bellas have spent years with you."

"Okay, you have seen me naked, you've touched and kissed every inch of me, your fingers and tongue and little Jesse have all been inside of me, and I have squeezed out a miniature version of you. I don't think anyone can be closer to me than you, Jess. Please, stay." she begged. He thought for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you." she said as he climbed over her and snuggled against her back. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She laced her fingers with his and took a deep breath. She slowly began to fall asleep. Jesse swiped her hairvto one side abd placed a small kiss at the crook of neck. She took another deep and mumbled something that made his heart stop. He never thought he'd hear her say these words to him again.

"I love you, Jesse." 


	17. Where He Gets to Go Home

******Where He Gets to Go Home**** **  
><strong>*Jesse's P.O.V.*<strong>

I love you? I love you? Did she really say I love you?

We are supposed to be broken up and completely over each other. Why is she saying that? Maybe she is just very tired and it slipped out without her thinking. Yeah, maybe that's it. That definitely has to be it. But why can't I get it out of my head? Why can't I stop thinking about those words escaping her lips? Why does it make my heart pitter patter? Why does it make me as giddy as a school boy virgin?

After those questions, a whole new set of questions flowed through my head.

Why am I laying with her? Why am I snuggling against her? Why am I burying my face in her neck? Why am I sniffing the beautiful curls that are lazily splayed across her shoulders? Why is my hand tightening around her fingers? Why is my other hand rubbing her stomach? Why am I enjoying this so much? But the most important question is, am I still in love with Beca?

Could I, Jesse Alexander Swanson, still be absolutely smitten by one effortlessly gorgeous and extraordinarily talented Rebeca Genevieve Mitchell?

I take one more lingering glance at her sleeping face and the answer to all of my questions hits me.

Yes.

Yes I can be absolutely smitten by her. Yes I am still in love with her. There's just one more question I have to deal with now.

What about Maddy?

"Jesse? Jesse?" I woke up the next morning, Beca still tangled in my arms. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Benji?"

"Yeah, it's me and you're d*mn lucky it's not Maddy or Derek."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, still half asleep. "Are you kidding me? You're spooning with your ex f*cking fiance. Dude, do you know how angry those two have been?" I just shook my head. "You and Beca haven't separated all night. They're pretty p*ssed. If they were to see you like this, they'd kill you both. Now get up before they see you."

I groaned but slowly removed my arms from around Beca. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Um, Chloe is my friend, too."

"No I know that. I mean why are you here right now? Everyone else is at the hospital."

"Yeah, I was sent to get you. The doctors need a parent or guardian and we thought that Beca could use the sleep so I'm getting you." I rubbed my face and slowly climbed out of the bed. "I'm coming." he stood there and watched me. "You can leave now so I can get ready."

"Hurry." he monotoned then left the room.

I pulled my shoes on then sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. She is so cute. I thought about leaving her a note. I scrawled a quick one onto a sticky note and placed it on her nightstand. I read over it and quickly decided against it. I plucked it up and tossed it into the wastebasket before scrawling another one. I smirked at it and stuck it to her nightstand before leaning over and kissing her forehead. I watched her for a second longer then left.

I hope she takes the note the way I implied it.

***Beca'sP.O.V.* **

I woke up feeling oddly great. I felt this weird loneliness as I looked at the emptiness beside me. Wasn't Jesse with me? I'm pretty sure he was because I can still smell his cologne. I breathe in deeply and the beautiful scent of Jesse's _Avatar _cologne fills my airways. I smiled and rolled over onto my bed. My eyes fell upon a note laying on my nightstand and I could see words in Jesse's handwriting scrawled on it. I quickly snatched it up and my smile grew bigger as I read it.

_Okay?_

That's all it said. If it were anybody else reading this note, they wouldn't understand, but it makes perfect sense to me. That one word is the only thing it needed to say. _TheFaultinOurStars_quote said everything Jesse wanted to say in one word.

Jesse...is waiting for me at the hospital.

I took a moment to look at the chicken scratch of Jesse's handwriting. I don't know why I stared, I just wanted to. It just felt right, I guess."Okay." I whispered an unnecessary response before replacing the note on my nightstand and rolled out of bed.

I'm strangely excited to get to the hospital.  
><strong>**** <strong>

I walked into the hospital sipping my coffee and texting Jesse when someone yelled my name, scaring me sh*tless.

"Beca!" I looked over to see the big group of my friends and family sitting in the waiting room. "Hi guys." I said, plastering a smile on my face. Before I knew it, I was being smothered with hugs. One by one they took turns hugging me and there was nothing I could do but accept them.

"I'm so sorry, Bec. You and my poor baby have been through enough. It's so unfair that you have to go threw your son dying as well." Mrs. Swanson wailed into my ear as she held me in a tight hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Swanson-"

"Call me Helen, sweety."

"Okay. Thank you, Helen, but I'm okay. As long as he's alive now, that's what matters."

"Of course. It must be hard on AJ, though. Jesse told me he was scared and was begging you to never leave him." My smile faltered at the memory of my son's terror. He was almost in tears as he displayed his fright and I wanted to cry myself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought that up." Helen apologized as she caught sight of my expression.

"No, it's okay. He was very scared so just, don't bring it up around him." I said as I searched the room for someone.

My eyes immediately found him. He was looking so perfect with his perfectly styled, almond hair. His perfectly carved cheekbones. His perfectly formed biceps. His beautiful chocolate eyes. Him.

I set my stuff down and walked over to him. I dropped gently into his lap and pulled his lips onto mine. His hands held my waist tight as I pulled on the beautiful soft hair at the nap of his neck. Our hands tightened even further as our tongues connected.

"I love you." I whispered when my forehead was resting against his. "I've missed you." He said as he ran his hands up my thighs. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now." He gave me that beautiful smile, "Yes you are." He whispered and I pulled him into another long, passionate kiss.

"Hey Derek, I need to steal your girlfriend." Jesse's voice sounded from behind me and I pulled out of the kiss. "But I just got her."

"Sorry, but it's not me. Little man's asking for his mommy."

"Okay. Go take care of our little man, baby." He said with soft eyes. "Um, excuse me?" Jesse asked. "Your little man." Derek corrected himself almost questioningly and Jesse nodded. I couldn't stop the giggle. "I'll be back." I said before crawling off of his lap. I smiled at him as I grabbed my stuff. "I love you."

"I love you, too."  
><strong>****<strong>

"So you're using the 'L' word, huh?" Jesse asked as we walked down the hallway. "Yeah, we are."

"When did this start happening?" I just looked at him. "What? I'm just curious." I eyed him for a little longer before deciding to answer him. I sighed, "A few months ago."

"That was quick. He must be pretty special. It took me forever to get it from you."

"Yeah he's pretty great, but it happened this quick because of you. You made me soft, giving me this kid and what not. But, you're right. He's pretty special."

"So I see."

"Thank you, by the way. I know how hard it is to tell the one you love to move on." He was silent and I mimicked him. "Its cool, you'd do the same for me. In fact, you did."

"Well you know what they say. If you love something, set it free." He smiled at my remark. "How about you and Maddy?"

"What about us?"

"Oh come on. I can hear every word you two say when you start your whispering crap and I now know how annoying we were when we did that. So, I've heard you say the words."

"We started a few months ago as well."

"Do you do movications?" I asked. I know its stupid, but I hoped he'd say no. That's our thing and I want to keep it that way...as friends. "No, she refuses to watch movies with me. She hates my commentary."

"What?! But that's the best part! Oh wait, that's the endings." I joked and Jesse roared with laughter. Yup, still got it. "Well, even if she doesn't like movications, she's still a lucky girl. I really hope she knows that." We fell into a comfortable silence as we continued walking side by side. His hand slid into mine, squeezing it. I just smiled and squeezed back and leaned against him a little.

Though I'm enjoying myself right now, something inside me feels weird. I don't know why.

***Author'sP.O.V.***  
>Jesse has accepted his undying love for Beca. But, he has yet to accept that Beca loved another man. He understands that she listened to him and moved, and he appreciates that, but it still hurts. When he told her that, he wasn't expecting to still love her years later. He tried to forget and he thought that he did, but when he saw Beca, he knew. He knew Maddy just distracted him from those feelings. But he also knew that he loves Maddy, too.<p>

And that's a problem.

He loves his ex girlfriend she his girlfriend, but which does he love more? Well that's an obvious answer, Beca, of course. But, she's taken and using the 'L' word. But Maddy, she's his. She loves him and he loves her. She is beautiful inside and out and he is absolutely crazy. He needs to push aside whatever he's feeling for Beca and be there for Maddy, because he loves her. Because he loves Maddy and wants to be with her, which is a difficult thought to keep when the woman he truly loves is gently squeezing his hand in hers and is leaning against him as they walk.

"Mommy!" AJ yelled when his parents entered the room. "Hey buddy." Beca said. Jesse felt the electricity from Beca's touch take a sudden halt as she pulled away and walked to their son. He immediately missed the feeling of her hand in his and he had to shove his hands into his pockets to keep them from grabbing hers again. "You seem to be feeling better." Beca pointed out as AJ jumped into her arms. "Daddy said that the doctors told him I can go home today."

"They did?" Becs asked, looking at Jesse fit reassurance. He gave her a slight smile and nodded. "That's great! Everybody is excited to see you."

"Me too." AJ said as he wiggled with excitement in his mom's arms. "Now Andrew, remember, don't say anything about that kiss. It was friendly between me and daddy but to people like Derek and Maddy, it could mean something else."

"I won't say anything, mommy." AJ, knowing how serious his mom was because she hardly ever calls him Andrew, promised. Beca smiled and hugged him tight.

"Alright, let's see if we can't get you guys out of here." The doctor said as he entered the room. Beca sweet AJ in the bed as the doctor looked at his file. "Swanson? Swanson?" The doctor question like he recognized the name. Suddenly, his head shot up to look at them. "Oh my God, it is." He exclaimed and they couldn't decipher whether he was excited or scared. "You're not going to scream curse words at me again, are you?" He asked, looking straight at Beca. She was confused but a quick face scan clicked it all into place.

"Oh my God! Dr. Katsopolis." Beca said as she recognized the gynecologist that delivered AJ. "I am so sorry about that. Giving birth to this little treblemaker was very painful."

"And when she's in pain, she only has that one vocabulary." Jesse added. Beca nodded in agreement, thinking Jesse didn't hear the treblemaker comment, but he did. "Wait, I thought you were a gynecologist?"

"I am. I have more degrees than one son. Now, let's take a look at your boy." He walked over to the medical equipment connected AJ, Beca sliding out of his way. "Everything seems normal here." He moved to AJ and began performing little tests. "Do you feel pain here?" He asked as he gently poked AJ's stomach. He shook his head and the doctor moved his hand closer to the incision.

"Ow!" AJ pushed his hand away. "Okay, everything's normal here." The doctor said then turned to Beca. "You'll want to keep his stitches clean so not to get infections, and be sure he doesn't pick at them. His stomach area will be sore for up to a week or so, I've prescribed him some pain killers. And I think that's it, any questions?"

"Yeah. Is there anything he can't eat or do?" Beca asked. "His acidic level is a little high so avoid eating or drinking a lot of acidic foods. But as for physical activity, he can do anything as long it doesn't put too much strain on his stomach."

"Okay. I think that's it."

"Great. AJ's father has already taken care of the paper work so you are free to leave." The doctor said then left the room.

"Okay AJ, ready to go?" Beca asked her son. He immediately jumped into her arms as he screamed an excited _yeah. _  
><strong>****<strong>  
>"Oh my babies!" Helen yelled as Beca approached her friends, AJ in hand. "Hey guys." Beca said as they each came up to greet AJ. Chloe was first.<p>

"You were such a brave boy!" Then Helen.

"You're my big boy and big boys get big presents." Then so on and so on until everyone was finally done.

"We need to get back Chloe's, Derek. AJ needs to get some sleep. And mommy cuddles."

"Okay. Let's go then, but first..." Derek placed a quick kiss on AJ's head before taking Beca's face in one hand and sucking her lips into his. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours as Jesse watched on. His jaw clenched and his nails dug into his palms. He pulled his eyes away from the disgusting image and looked at Maddy. The sight of her and all of her beauty was enough to calm him down a little.

"Wow." Beca said when her lips separated from Derek's. "Like I said, I've missed you." Jesse wanted to barf listening to their couple talk. "I missed you, too." Beca replied and Jesse could feel the urge tearing him apart.

_Icankissyoubetter. Icangiveyousomuchmoreandsomuchbetter. Iloveyou.- h_e thought to himself.

Beca looked at her friends with a big smile before dismissing the three of them. Everyone else began to follow them and Jesse stopped Maddy. He pulled her into a ferocious kiss. She moaned, obviously enjoying it. She didn't give a single thought as to who Jesse was thinking of, who he really wanted to be kissing. With Beca on his mind, wishing and hoping it was her lips on his, Jesse actually started to enjoy the kiss. But it didn't last long as the other person's lips moved and tasted different that he realized it wasn't Beca.

"Wow." Maddy said when Jesse removed himself from her. "Go on out, I'll be there in a minute." Jesse said and Maddy, still in a daze from the kiss she just experienced, obeyed. Jesse stayed back to speak to his mother and she knew it, so she fell behind the group and let Jesse pull her astray.

"Mom, I have something to tell you but you can't say anything to anybody." His mom gave him a look as if to tell him to continue, though she already knew what he wanted to tell her. He took a deep breath and let it slide, his mom saying it with him.

"I (you) still love Beca." He looked at his mom, flabbergasted. "How'd you-"

"Oh please. I can see the way you look at her, the way you tense when her boyfriend's around, and I saw that kiss you gave Maddy. You wanted it to be Beca."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Get her back."

"But I'm with Maddy and she has Derek."

"Oh don't give me that bullsh*t. That kid has nothing against you and you know it. You were with Beca for almost seven years and you gave her that little bundle of joy. Beca still loves you Jesse, she just needs help realizing it. That's where you come in."

"What do I do?"

"You grow a pair and devise a plan to get your girl back because if my grandchildren come from somebody that isn't Beca, you don't wanna know what I'll do. So man up and figure it out." And with that, Helen walked out.

She's right. She's always right. Jesse has to man up and he knows it. He's got to get Beca back, he can't live without her. And he definitely doesn't want to miss out on anymore of AJ's life. He doesn't know what to do yet, but he does know one thing.

Beca Mitchell will become Beca Swanson. 


	18. Where He is Head Over Heels

******Where He is Head Over Heels**** **  
><strong>*Jesse'sP.O.V.*<strong>  
><strong>WARNING: Thisgetssexual. WeareinJesse'smindandhe'sthinkingaboutBeca. So...enjoy!<strong>

I don't know what I am going to do to get Beca back, but I'm determined to think of something before I return to Chloe's.

I am alone in my car with bags of groceries trying to think of something to do to get my girl. I had returned to Chloe's after leaving the hospital and only to be sent out to pick up groceries. I kept refusing Chloe but when Beca asked, I couldn't refuse. Those eyes, oh my God they will be the death of me! So I'm here with the whole list of things in my car and I'm just trying to think of something...anything.

"Stupid brain!" I yelled at myself, frustrated beyond belief. I've been out for about an hour thinking but I have come up with nothing! I have to think of something so I can get started on my quest. I decided that I need a moment to rest and take my mind of off things. I flicked my radio and a smile immediately formed on my face.

"As I walk on by, will you call my name?" _Simple Minds _blared through my speakers and I slumped into my chair as I listened to the rest of the song. My mind immediately cleared of everything but the music. My smile grew wider as I slipped into thoughts of something so perfect that I can't even form a proper metaphor.

Beca Mitchell.

I thought about the features that stand out and make her gorgeous. Her face, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her insanely fit body (even after giving birth), that small freckle on her neck, and ever her milky complexion. Every last bit of it makes her irresistably sexy, but if you add her perfect angelic voice to the mix, she becomes absolute perfection. My clean thoughts of her beauty gradually transformed into dirty thoughts of what I want to do to her.

I want to hold her body plush against mine as I kiss her hard and passionately. I want to feel her voluptuous breasts press into my chest as I hold her against the wall, letting her feel how attractive she is to me. I want to wrap her thin but strong legs tight around my waist as I bury my face into her neck and expertly tease her sweet spot. I want to let my hands roam across that beautiful body that I know all too well. I want to feel her flawless skin against mine as I caress every inch of the beautiful milky casing, fireworks igniting through me. I want to penetrate her and feel her clenching around me as she moans and screams in pleasure. I want to lock her in my room and make up for lost time. I want to show her how much I love her, how much I've missed her, how bad I want her to be with me. Forever and always just like we promised.

That's when it hit me.

The thing I have to do to get her back, I know what it is. It's not going to be easy but I have to do it. My heart has a hole in it and Beca is the missing piece. I have to have her back. My plan?

Romantic gestures.

I know what you're thinking, _Beca hates romance, _well you're wrong-ish. There are some things Beca loves when it comes to romance and lucky for me, I know just what it takes to get under her skin. Little stroll down memory lane, my famous puppy dog eyes, my flirtatious smile, my charms, and the one thing that I know Beca absolutely cannot resist. My voice...and my ridiculously ripped body, but mostly my I hit her with all of this, she will eventually be putty in my hands. She will be mine again.

With a confident smile, I put the key in the ignition and drove off.

"Come here you little rugrat!" Derek said as he chased AJ through the house. AJ screamed and continued running away from him. "Careful on the stairs guys!" I yelled as AJ led Derek running up the stairs. "Ow! Stupid stairs!" Derek yelled not even five seconds later. I chuckled and headed for the chatter filled kitchen.

All of my friends were surrounding Chloe's dining table, talking and sipping at their warm cups of tea. "Jesse, do you want some help?" I could barely concentrate on the words as my eyes traveled along the body of the speaker. Beca was dressed in the same pajamas she always wore but they're having a much more powerful effect on me now. I'm pretty sure I saw her smirk as I trailed my eyes up the length of her legs, which were completely visible in her unbelievably short and tight shorts. My eyes continued their journey, gazing at the tight camisole around her torso pushing her breasts up giving her the perfect amount of cleavage.

Oh how I long to be neck deep in those magnificent breasts.

"Jesse?" she pulled me from my thoughts and I saw right through her fake frown. She was actually smiling at the sight of me checking her out. "Uh, please." she hopped out of her seat and headed toward me. I tried keeping my eyes from roaming but there's no denying that this woman has a force over me. A force that I would so like to penetrate over and over again. She grabbed a couple of bags from me and headed for the pantry. I was drunk with the scent and sight of her and I almost fell over.

"It's nice to know my body is still attractive." Beca startled me. We were putting the groceries in the corresponding places of the pantry and I got distracted. I was watching her as she moved, her body stretching and arching when she reached for a high shelf. She's going to kill me. "What?" I aksed, tearing my eyes from her body and looking at her eyes. She chuckled as she grabbed another can of peas and reached to put them up."Come on, I can see you're obviously checking me out."

"I'm sorry." I sighed in defeat. "It's okay. I don't care that guys look, I know they're going to. Besides, it's nice to know that some people don't think I'm still carrying that baby fat."

"No way, you're body is f*cking rocking." she smiled and finished putting the cans up. "Wait, who said you were fat? Was it Derek? I'll kill him if it was."

"No, Derek loves me." And, that stung. "It's no big deal. They're just words, at least I know I'm not."

"Beca." she stopped working and looked at me. "Who was it?" she looked at me, deciding whether or not she should tell me. I saw in her eyes that she was about to close me off and I wasn't going to let that happen. "Don't you dare do it, Beca." I stood up and pulled her chin up so she was looking at me directly. "You're beautiful inside and out. You've got a lot of heart and an amazing body. Nobody is going to get away with telling you otherwise. Now tell me, who was it?"

"It was..." she started but stopped, looking into my eyes more. She really needs to tell me before I do something I'll regret. D*mn those eyes! "It was Bumper." it was a hushed whisper but I felt my blood immediately boil. "That b*stard!" I spit through clenched teeth and turned to find and kill Bumper. "Jesse don't." she begged as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Beca, he's a distrespectful awful mother f*cker that's done enough to you. Why are you protecting him?"

"Because he knows!" she yelled, almost in tears now. I calmed down a little at the sight of her saddened look. "Knows what?" she moved to the door and checked outside before closing it and pulling me closer to her. She pulled me close so she didn't have to speak loud but d*mmit if she doesn't push me back, I can't promise that I won't attack her. "He knows that we kissed in the hospital." she whispered. "What? How?"

"I guess he overheard us talking to Chloe."

"Why was he back there?"

"Bathroom. Look Jesse, thank you for wanting to protect me but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Bumper. I don't want to lose Derek. I know it is going to happen eventually but I don't want to lose him yet. Please Jesse." she begged. I actually had to contemplate this. I wanted to kill Bumper but I didn't want to hurt Beca. I sighed, "I promise." she jumped into my arms, hugging me tight. I smiled as I buried my face in her hair and held her tight against me, breathing in her scent. "Thank you, Jesse."

_I love you. Please let me make love to you right now. _

"You're welcome, Becs."

_Please just f*ck me! Turn my brain to mush and make my body numb just like you used to do. _

"Beca, you gotta let go of me. Please." I may agree with my subconcious but I can't listen to it. "Right, sorry." she let me go and went back to putting groceries away. I helped but kept my back to her. I couldn't let her see me like this. Seeing what she does to me will mess with my plans.  
><strong>****<strong>  
>Everything had calmed down and people were slowly drifting off to their rooms. I guess I should explain this room thing, right? Well ever see <em>RevengeoftheBridesmaids<em>? Its like that. The bride is having everyone in the wedding stay in one house and they're just separated into rooms.

When Donald decides he's going to go to bed, following a half naked Stacie who was unsubtly seducing him for the past 20 minutes, I decided I was going to watch a movie. I slowly slumped into the living room and was surprised to see Beca sprawled across the floor.

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"My body is literally so f*cking tense. Its like I'm raising two children."

"You look like you're in need of a serious _Beca-ssage." _That's a word I made up. Its Beca and massage put together. When she was pregnant, she's always ask me to run her back so I jokingly made up a name for it and it stuck. "Oh my God, please? I haven't had one in like forever."

"Yeah, I'll give you one. Roll over." She rolled onto her stomach and I straddled her body right below her a*s. She helped me lift her shirt over her shoulders and I snapped her bra loose. She took a deep breath as I began rubbing her back and it took all I had not to slide my hands around her breasts and take her.

"That feels amazing." I smiled and moved my hands to her shoulders. "God." She moaned. "Thank you so much, Jesse. I freaking love you." I knew the real meaning but those words were still amazing to hear. She began to moan and I slowly lost control. Between her back being completely bare, my hands burning with the electricity, and her moans, there's only one thing I wanted to do.

I fought and fought but I wasn't strong enough. I leaned forward and placed an opened mouth kiss on her back, my tongue slightly touching the skin. I fully expected her to throw me off of her but instead she just moaned. I took that as an okay and placed more kisses along her back. Her back wasn't enough and since she hasn't stopped me yet, I decided to move up.

Still straddling her, I hovered above her and tucked her hair to one side. I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye and I gave her a small smile. I kissed her cheek, right at the corner of her mouth, before moving to her neck. I ran my tongue from her shoulder to her ear and pulled her ear lobe into my mouth mouth. Her eyes closed and she took a sharp breath as I nibbled slightly at her ear lobe. I kissed the back of her neck lightly before trailing my fingers lightly against her skin. I smiled as I saw the goosebumps form on her skin.

"Roll over, beautiful." I whispered into her ear. I saw a smile tug at her lips as she slowly turned in my arms. She removed her shirt and bra and tossed it to the side. "God I love you." I whispered and cupped her breasts. Her sharp breath was cut off by a moan as I massaged each perfect breast. Her hands ran up my arms until they rested on my head. "Say it, Beca. You know you want to." She just looked at me. I smiled at her stubbornness and buried my head in her neck. I teased her sweet spot until her hands were pulling impossibly hard at my hair.

"Oh my God. I love you, Jesse." Her voice was shaky and it just turned me on more. I crashed my lips to hers as my hands worked between us, unbuttoning her pants. I let her pull my shirt off before I moved below her waist and and slowly removed her pants. I placed light kisses on the inside if her thighs and above the rim of her panties causing her to moan louder. I practically ripped her panties and used my fingers to...

"Jesse!" I was jerked back to reality by Beca's voice. "What?!" I asked barely able to comprehend what's going on. I was still straddling Beca by her a*s, massaging her back. "What the h*ll dude? You just went blank."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about sex?" She asked with a smile. "What?"

"Its obvious you were thinking about sex, Jesse." Crap! Is she onto me? "If you want it so bad why don't you go find Maddy? She's probably in your room."

"But I'm rubbing your back."

"Don't worry about it, it feels better. You can go. Besides, I'm tired of feeling your bulging toner. Girl really arouses you."

_Ohifonlyyouknewwhoreally aroused me._

I gave her a breathy thanks before snapping her bra in place and climbing off of her. I ran for my room and frantically searched for Maddy. She came out of the connected bathroom with her phone against her ear. I took the phone and threw it across the room.

"Hey!" She didn't get to finish her sentence before I crashed my lips onto hers. "Jesse-"

"Shh. No talking." I cut her off. She nodded and I connected my lips to hers. Imagining Beca being in my arms right now, my _toner_immediately came full force and I wanted to get inside of my makeshift Beca now. I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed her against the wall and ripped our shirts off, my eyes staying closed. I moved and threw her onto the bed before ripping the rest if our clothes off. I took a moment to reimagine Beca before climbing on top of her and shoving myself into her. I moaned Beca's name lightly enough so Maddy couldn't hear.

Maddy began to moan like crazy as I began to thrust my pelvis, which is conjoined to hers. "Sh*t! Jesse! Oh my God! Don't f*cking stop!" Maddy yelled and I put my hand over her mouth. "Sh, don't speak." She listened and it wasn't a minute later before my screaming was matching her. I bit my lip to keep from yelling Beca as the sensation tore through me. I pulled myself away and fell on the bed beside Maddy.

"Sh*t that was amazing. What was that about?" Maddy asked. "You're just really sexy in those pajamas." I lied. She can never know that I was thinking about Beca while f*cking her. Never. "God that was great." Maddy said with a yawn. She slowly fell asleep and I pulled my sweatpants on before heading to the kitchen.

"Jesse." Beca said with a smile when I entered the kitchen. "Hey, Becs."

"Orange juice?" She asked motioning to the carton she was holding. "Yeah." She poured a glass and handed it to me before pouring herself one. "Sounded like you really did want that sex." I was shocked by her words but I knew what I wanted to say.

"I was thinking about you you b*tch now please f*ck me." I crashed my lips to hers and set her in the counter. I dropped my sweatpants and moved her pajama pants aside and we simultaneously moaned as we connected. I held her hips tight as I thrusted and her nails dug into my back as we moaned. "Jesse." She moaned my name. "Beca." I moaned hers.

"Harder, baby." She begged and I happily obliged. My nails dug into her thighs as hers dug into my back even more. "Almost." She moaned. My pace quickened and that's all it took. Sensation tore through our bodies and we yelled each other's name.

"Jesse!" Suddenly, everything came back into place and I was still standing on one side of the kitchen, fully dressed, gripping my glass orange so tight my knuckles turned white. "You're doing it again. What's with you?"

"I-I-I gotta go." I set the cup down and ran.

How the h*ll am I supposed to follow through with my plans if I can't be around her without dreaming about f*cking her? 


	19. Where He Intiates Phase One

******Where He Initiates Phase One******

***Jesse's P.O.V.* **

I woke up the next morning completely naked with a naked Maddy passed out beside me. After my confrontation with Beca last night, I rushed to my room and woke Maddy. With Beca on my mind, I f*cked her hard and many times. I wore the poor girl out along with myself, but I'm still not fully satisfied. I won't be until Beca is the one next to me. I can't be.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Um, Jess." Beca's voice startled me. I looked down and saw her standing in the hallway in front of my opened door, I thought I closed that. "You may wanna cover up before everyone starts waking up." she gestured to my blanket and I quickly pulled it over me. "Sorry."

"No worries. It's not like I haven't seen it before. Besides, it definately wasn't a bad view." she sad with a half smile before sauntering off. I chuckled at her compliment and stared at the open door in thought. I smiled again before climbing out of bed.

I've got to start the first part of my plan.

When I get downstairs, Beca is in the kitchen preparing a pot of coffee. Everyone was still in bed, which is unusual for Beca, and I used this time to my advantage. I pulled the scrapbook that Chloe, always being a fan of us, made of Beca and my relationship. I sat on the couch and flipped it open. I smiled as I remembered the first photo. It was of Beca, Chloe, and me. It was from the time our acapella groups went to Europe, Aubrey tagging along for the ride.

We had all gone to a park to hang out and after a bit, Beca and I slipped away to be alone. We secluded ourselves from everyone, mostly Aubrey who spent the whole time glaring at us. We sat together, talking and cuddling as we admired nature's beauty. We turned to each other for a kiss when Chloe jumped between us. She insisted on taking a selfie and Beca rolled her eyes at her friend. I laced my fingers with Beca's and pulled her to my lips as Chloe snapped the picture.

"I remember that day." Beca said as she handed me a cup of coffee and took the book. She sat beside me and began flipping through the pages as I looked over her shoulder. "What is this? A Beca and Jesse scrapbook?" she asked as she examined the many pictures of us. "I believe she calls it her _Jeca Scrapbook._" I joked. "She's so weird."

"She's your friend." I reminded her and watched her turn the page. "Remember this?" I asked as I pointed to a picture. "How can I forget? It's only the first time I ever serenaded a guy and kissed him, letting him past my walls."

"Serenade? You finally admit it." I said, getting a chuckle from her. "Yeah. I had to tell you I loved you somehow and you obviously weren't gonna talk to me."

"Do you blame me? I fought to break down your walls and you kept pushing me away. Then you yelled at me when I was the only one there for you. It kind of killed me. I was so in love with you."

"You didn't even know me."

"I didn't have to. You may not know it but you wear your heart on your sleeve, Becs. The moment I saw you I knew I wanted nothing more than to protect it and warm it with my own."

"And you did."

"Yeah for like four years. Then I was stupid enough to ruin it all. I'm really sorry about that, Beca. I know you would never cheat on anyone." I heard her mumble _especially you _but I pretended I didn't. It was quiet as she flipped through a couple more pages. "I remember this. Oh my God you were so mad." I said with a chuckle as I pointed to a picture of me whispering into one p*ssed off Beca's ear. "I lost the Riff Off to you Treblemakers for the second time because of a technicality. I wasn't mad, I was p*ssed!"

"Everyone praised me becasue I was able to calm you down."

"Okay, whispering dirty things that you wanted to do to me into my is not calming me down."

"Then why did you calm down?"

"I...I..."

"You what?" I asked. She sighed before quickly spittinf it out. "I love the sound of your voice." she said quickly. "But I was just talking."

"Didn't matter. Your voice soothed me no matter what it was doing." I smiled and stared at her as she stared at the picture. "What was it you said to me again? I know it was dirty but I can't remember what it was." I took this as my chance to make a move. Not only did I tell her what I said, but I showed her.

"I said that I was going to do this." I ran my hand along the inside of her bare thigh, my hand stopping just centimeters from her, well, you know. "And this." My other hand slid under her shirt, rubbing her back. Her grip on the book tightened as she watched the hand on her thigh. "And this." The hand on her thigh ran up her body and tucked slightly into the waistband of her pants. "And this." I whispered it against her ear then buried my face into her neck. She was breathing heavily now and I had to fight myself to keep it slow. "And this." my words were muffled against her neck but she gasped as my hand swooped farther into her pants.

"Sh*t." she cursed. She looked at me, her beautiful livid eyes full of lust. "Jesse." I didn't need to hear anything more. I cupped her cheek in my hand and slowly leaned closer to her. I lightly kissed her lips then I felt myself being pushed against the couch. Beca threw the scrapbook onto the floor and straddled me. Her lips immediately connected to mine and my hands flew to her hips. I pulled her plush against my body and let her tongue explore my mouth as mine explored hers. I felt her hands slip under my shirt and 100 watts of electricity shot through me as her hands touched my abdomen. I moved my hands farther south as she moved hers father north.

"Mm, Jesse stop." I tried but I couldn't. I held her tighter and kissed her harder. She moaned but managed pull away. She sat back down and continued to look at the scrapbook. "Sorry." she said. "Don't worry about it." we looked at the scrapbook in silence until we came across a picture I had to point out. "Look, our graduation photo."

"God I look awful."

"Well you were crying. Then spending the rest of the time with your face buried in my chest."

"My dad can be a serious d*ck."

"One good thing came out of it, though."

"And what is that?"

"The sex." her eyes flicked toward me. "You remember it, don't you?" she nodded slightly. "I could never forget it. God it was amazing. The way you just took all of your frustration and anger and let it out into me. The way you furiously bucked about. The way you took control. The way you gently bit my lips, my neck, my nipples, and my mini Jesse. Just the way you lovingly let your anger out on me, careful not to hurt me but show me your anger at the same time. It was just about perfect." Beca cleared her throat before closing the book and handing t to me.

"I'm gonna go check on our son." she said then quickly stood up. My plan is working, she's becoming physically attracted to me again. "Oh, and we have got to stop kissing." she said then rushed upstairs.

***Beca's P.O.V.* **

Why the f*ck did I kiss Jesse? Why was I aroused when he was talking about our pevious sex life?

Derek and I haven't really been sexually active since everything with AJ started, maybe that's why. My body has needs and I've been neglecting it. I've got to get my boyfriend alone. I stepped into my room to see my boys wrestling on the bed. I leaned against the door and watched them, a smile on my face.

"No! You beat me!" Derek playfully yelled. AJ giggled and jumped off of the bed. "Mommy!" he yelled when he saw me and ran into my arms. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Where's daddy?"

"Downstairs." he gave me a quick kiss before running to his father. I closed the door and turned to Derek who had sat up in the bed and was smiling at me. "Hi." I said in a cute voice. "Hey." he replied and stuck his hand out for me. I walked toward him and grabbed his hand. I pulled it down and rested my other hand on his shoulder as I leaned forward and kissed him. My hands moved to his hair as his moved to my hips. I straddled him and sat on his lap before pulling away.

"We've got to do something together sometime."

"Tell me about it. I miss you, all of you." I smiled and gave him a small kiss. "Talk dirty to me, baby." he chuckled. His hands cupped my breasts and I closed my eyes as I pressed my forehead against his. "You have no idea how bad I want to rip your clothes off and make sweet, sweet love to you." he whispered. "That sounds so amazing. Let's schedule that for sometime."

"Will do."

"Hey guys, we're all going to play putt-putt. Get ready." Chloe said as she popped her head into the room. "You've been up for less than a minute and you've already made plans?" I asked. "Hey, girl's gotta do something to keep from being bored." she said then left. I took a deep breath and let it out frustratedly. "What's the matter? Don't you like putt-putt?"

"I do. But you've never had to play with Amy."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad." I lifted my brow at him. "That woman can make anything inappropriate."

"I'm sure we can make it. Then later we can really make it." he winked at me. "Okay. But I'm gonna need a preview." he chuckled as he leaned forward and placed kisses on my neck. It felt amazing and I closed my eyes and moaned as I arched my neck.

"Okay. Let's go, Bec."

***Chloe's P.O.V.* **

Putt-putt because I enjoy it? Please. I hate it. Standing in the blazing sun, sitting around and watching people hit balls into holes, it's stupid. I'm just doing it because Jesse asked me to. He woke me up and locked me in the bathroom so he could he spill his guts to me. I was still half asleep but when he said it, I perked right up.

He told me that he is still in love with Beca and needs my help. Always being a fan of the two together, I agreed and listened to whatever he had to say. He asked if I could plan a putt-putt trip today. Obviously I was confused as to why but he explained. He and Beca went on a putt-putt date and he could bring back memories and what not. Plus, if I pair them then when Beca goes into competitive mode and she's in the lead, she'll just about be all over him.

We are all getting ready to head out and pull Jesse aside. "This better work." I said sternly. "It's not gonna work right away Chloe. It's Beca, it'll take more than a putt-putt trip."

"Fine. Just hurry and win the game." he nodded. "Alright guys, let's head out."

Why do I have to go through agony before I get to my reward?


	20. Where He Initiates Phase Two

******Where He Initiates Phase Two******

***Author's P.O.V.* **

The group of friends arrive at the putt-putt course and it takes what feels like years to get through check in. After finally getting everyone paid for and getting there balls and putters, they gathered around a table. "Okay guys, we need to pick teams." Chloe yelled over the loud chatter of the group. "I pick Jesse!" Beca immediately yelled. Jesse and Chloe weren't expecting that, neither was anyone else. "What? I wanna win and I know he can play. Oh and our son is with us."

"Okay, everyone else pick your teams." it took another 30 minutes before everyone was situated with their partners and the order in which they'd go was settled. "Okay, let's get started. Beca, Jesse, and AJ up first."Chloe winked at Jesse as he walked by her. Beca helped AJ take his shot before taking her own and watching Jesse take his. Then it was Chloe and Luke's turn, followed by Benji and Amy, Stacie and Donald, CR and Lily, Maddy and Derek, Unicycle and Aubrey, and Bumper. It went like this for the whole 18 hole game, which took hours to complete.

I won't bore you with the details.

"Don't screw this up Chloe, otherwise Jesse and I win." Beca tried getting into her friend's head. Sometime around the third hole Beca hit complete competitive mode. Beca and Jesse were in the lead, resulting in a lot of jumping into Jesse's arms, with Chloe and Luke riding their necks. Beca really wanted to win and she tried getting into Luke's head but it didn't work, but she knows Chloe. She can get her. "Don't listen to her Chloe, you can do this." Luke encouraged her. Chloe knew she could get it but she's not here to win, she's here to help Jesse. So she winds her putter back and hits the ball. It strolls down the path and...does't fall into the hole.

Beca and Jesse won.

Beca cheered and rubbed it in her friends face as Jesse prepared himself for the impact of Beca. As expected, Beca jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. "We won!" she yelled. Jesse twirled her around and she laughed, really laughed.

Beca felt something changing inside of her. She is around Jesse more often and doesn't like spending long periods of time away from him. Being with Jesse feels like the only time Beca can truly be herself. Jesse knows the real her and she doesn't feel embarrassed around him like she does with others. She knows she's changing, she just can't decipher how or if it is a good change or not.

"Good job, Mitchell." Jesse said as he approached Beca after turning his putter in. "You too, Swanson."

"Wanna go back to my place and finish this like last time?" he asked jokingly and she chuckled. "I think I'll pass, but thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure? I mean look at what you're missing out on." he did a slight twirl. Beca caught the flirtatious quirk in his words and she giggled. She should be mad, but she can't get angry. Jesse heard her giggle and stopped twirling. He knew what was next in his little scheme. He threw her his best smile and Beca felt the butterflies immediately stir.

_What the f*ck? _-she thought. _Why is he doing this to me? _

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Chloe asked, clapping her hands to get everybody's attention. "Go home!" they all answered simultaneously, but Jesse had another idea. "I think we should go to the zoo." AJ jumped at the idea. "Of course you do, you're such a nerd." Beca said. Jesse smiled at her words. That's first time she's called him that this whole time. He's getting somewhere. "Thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment." But Jesse knew otherwise. Oh come on guys, it'll be fun. Becs?" he turned to Beca for support. "I don't know, Jess."

"Oh come on. I'll pay for AJ, all of it. I know you like zoos yourself. Remember that date?" Beca thought for a moment before sighing. "Okay, I'm with Jesse." AJ cheered and jumped into his mom's arms, signaling that he's with his parents. One by the one the group slowly began agreeing.

"Oh my God guys, I found Amy!" Donald yelled as the group approached the hippo exhibit. "Walsh, I swear I will pitch slap you so hard.." Beca cut her sentence off. She didn't know what inappropriate thing she'd say but AJ definately didn't need to hear it.

Everyone ran off to different exhibits, AJ sticking with his Aunt Chloe, as Beca and Jesse lagged behind and looked around. They shared history here. "Remember when we were here together, looking at these exact bird?" Beca smiled as the memory filled her head. "Yeah I do." she answered. "Remember what I said to you?"

"You said that the peacocks remind you of me because they're the prettiest of all birds and I am the prettiest of all humans." he smiled. "You're pretty amazing. That was years ago and you still remember it."

"You do, too." Jesse nodded and they walked down the path in silence. "Oh the lions, I remember them." Beca squealed as she ran to the lion pen and looked over the wall. "Careful Becs, you don't wanna fall in." Jesse rested his hand on her back but neither of them really seemed to notice. "Remember what I said to you at this pen?" Beca asked.

"Lions remind you of me because they are protective of what they love and they're gorgeous animals, just like me."

"We were so sweet then."

"You still are." Beca just smiled but kept her eyes on the lions. Jesse saw the monkey exhibit and wanted to get her over there. He tapped her and nodded toward the monkeys. She followed him as he walked over and watched the monkeys swing and play. "Remember our monkey conversation?" he asked when she was standing beside him. "Oh how can I forget talking about monkeys sexual habits?"

"You know you loved it."

"Not really, but I did like what happened afterwards." Jesse smiled fondly at the memory. "Hey, monkeys aren't the only animals that need to mate." Suddenly, something warm and stinky hit Jesse in the side of the face, causing Beca to roar with laughter. "You think this is funny?"

"No. I think it's hilarious."

"Really? Well let's see how you like getting pelted with warm monkey poop." Jesse grabbed and held her against his chest as she squealed and laughed and tried to escape. "Hey you little turds, why don't you throw your waste at the pretty lady instead her sexy baby daddy?" Jesse antagonized the monkeys.

"Jesse!" Beca yelled, laughter present in her voice and Jesse couldn't help his own laughter. "Okay, you win." he let her go. "But there's one more thing."

"What?"

"This." he pulled her to him once again and rubbed the side of his face against hers. "Ew! Gross! Jesse!" she yelled and pulled away. She tried to be angry but she found it impossible. His eyes and his smile were enough to make her weak. "I'll race you to the bathroom." he said excitedly. "What are we? Four?" Beca asked. Jesse frowned a little and shrugged his shoulders. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Beca yelled then darted for the restroom. "Hey! Cheater!" Jesse yelled after her.

"Did I get it all?" Beca asked. Jesse shook his head and took the papertowel she was using. He began wiping the bits of monkey dung Beca had missed away as she did the same to him. "There. Good as new." he said when he finished. "You, too." she said. They threw the papertowels away and walked out of the bathroom.

"I've had a surprisingly great time today." Beca said, starting conversation. "Well, you are with me." Jesse joked and Beca giggled. "I did, too, Becs." it then fell silent as they walked back to their friends.

Beca was so falling for him and neither of them saw it.

"So, how did things go? Did I keep everyone away long enough?" Chloe asked Jesse as everyone began exiting the zoo. "Yeah, it was great. She was remembering and laughing. All is going well."

"So what's next?"

"Well, sleep first of all. Tomorrow, I'll pick up where I left off. Romantic gestures, goofy antics, memory lane, and later that night, a little singing."

"Singing? Why didn't you just start with that? You know Beca can't resist your voice. She thinks it sexy and soothng."

""Gotta start slow, Chlo. I don't want her fast and easy. I want her forever and always. I want her to realize those feelings and I want her to be my Beca again. I want to make her Beca Swanson, no f*ck ups this time."

"Wow, so dedicated." Chloe said with a smile. She kissed Jesse's cheek and held him a hug. "You are definately going to get her back. She is so falling for you, Jess. Nobody rubs monkey sh*t on her face and comes out laughing with her. You've got her where you need her, take her back." And with that, she walked off, leaving Jesse to his own thoughts.

_She's right. _

After a long day of putting and petting, the group of friends came back to the comfort of Chloe's house. They had a nice dinner and half of them fell asleep, leaving Beca, Jesse, Derek, Maddy, Amy, Chloe, Luke, and Stacie to entertain each other. They were all perched on different pieces of living room furniture doing their own thing when Chloe had a spontaneous idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we play _Never Have I Ever_?" she asked. "But that's a drinking game." Jesse said. "So?"

"So I have a child sitting right here." Beca gestured to her passed out son who was using her legs as a pillow and Jesse's as bed along with Jesse's jacket as his blanket. "So what? He's sleeping." Chloe turned to Luke for help and he jumped to her rescue. "Come on guys. It gives us an excuse to drink." everyone liked that idea and they agreed. "So, you all know the rules. Someone says a _never have I ever _and if you have, you take a drink. Who's first?"

"I'll go." Amy said. Everyone prepared themselves for something awful. "Never have I ever...had sex with Bumper." everyone looked grossed out and it got worse when Amy was the only one to take a drink. "Amy why would you do that?" Beca asked. "Hey, he wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave hm some. When you're desperate, you're desperate. You should know."

"I've only been accused of it, I have never actually done it. That's disgusting."

"Anyway, someone else please go before I barf." Chloe cut in. "I'll go." Stacie said. "Never have I ever...still been in love with my ex." Everyone's heads snapped to Beca and Jesse but they already beat them to it. They took a gulp of their beer and slightly smiled at each other.

"Never have I ever." Chloe paused to think. "Seen Beca naked." Beca scoffed as she watched Chloe, Jesse, and Derek take a gulp of beer. "Hey, that's not my fault. You're the one that barged into the shower with me." Beca defended herself and that gave Derek an idea. "Never have I ever barged into the shower or had someone barge into my shower." He said and the whole group took a swig.

Jesse watched Beca as he drank. He remembers the many times they barged into each other's showers. He wants to be able to do it again. "Never have I ever," he started, staring at Beca. "had sex with Beca Mitchell and enjoyed it." Beca smacked him in the arm as he and Derek drank, Jesse chucking at her. "Let's face it, Bec. You're small, agile, and pretty flexible. It is very enjoyable." Jesse and Derek chuckled and high fived each other as Beca rolled her eyes. Maddy didn't particularly like this conversation and Beca only made it worse.

"Never have I ever enjoyed sexual relations with Jesse." she and Maddy took a drink and Maddy wanted to get back at them. "Never have I ever gotten pregnant or impregnated someone only to break up and not be a part of each other's lives for years." everyone's heads shot to Maddy at those harsh words and she just looked at them with a blank expression. "What? Shouldn't you two be drinking."

"Maddy, that was awful. You don't understand what happened between those two. They don't have to drink to that, but you have to be nicer or you can't play. We're all friends here." Chloe said. The room was silent until Amy lightened the mood. "Never have I kissed a guy." all of the girls drank with one addition, Luke. "Luke? You kissed a guy? When?" Chloe asked. "It was in my experimenting days of college. Didn't you guys do it?"

"I didn't need to. I was with Beca all through college." Jesse said. "And I too had a girlfriend through college." Derek replied. "Oh, whatever, just next quesion." Luke wanted the subject to change. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Stacie said and surprisingly, everyone in the room took a drink...except Beca.

"Beca, you've never kissed a girl?" Stacie asked. "No, was I suppposed to? They guys didn't."

"It's a know fact that women experiment more in college. Why didn't you?" Stacie asked. "Well, I did have Jesse. And I was never interested. It wasn't until senior year I finally opened up more."

"It's true." Jesse backed her up. "Well, you can't be the only Bella who hasn't kissed a girl. Someone's got to kiss you." Stacie seemed determined. "You know, I think I'm good." Beca tried backing out but the girls wouldn't let her. "Oh come on guys, do I really have to?"

"Yes. Now who wants to kiss her?" Stacie asked. The girls looked at each other. "I guess I'll do it," Chloe half way reluctantly volunteered. "God please no." Beca begged, really not wanting to do this. "Don't be a baby. I've seen you naked, this is a step down from that." Chloe said as she kneeled in front of Beca. Beca looked to Derek for help but he was just waiting intently. She rolled her eyes and positioned herself on the couch, careful not to wake AJ.

Chloe cupped Beca's cheek and the girls went at it kind of slow. It's awkward and they don't know how to start this. There were a couple of failed attempts before their lips finally connected. Chloe could feel Beca's nervousness and she took it nice and slow. "You have to use tongue." Stacie said as she watched the two. She couldn't see it through their closed eyes but Chloe knew Beca had rolled her eyes. She continued to go slow, letting Beca take the lead. Feeling comfortable enough, Beca's tongue touched Chloe's lips and Chloe let it enter her mouth, entering hers into Beca's. Chloe felt herself get sucked into the kiss. Beca was amazing! She finally understood why, even after four years together, Jesse would always find an excuse to kiss her.

There is no getting tired of this.

Absentmindedly, Chloe wrapped her free hand around Beca's waist as her other hand held her face to hers. She felt Beca try to pull her away but she held her still. "Chloe." Beca managed to pull her lips away momentarily but Chloe ignored it and kept kissing her. "Chloe." Beca tried again but Chloe continued. "Help?" Beca asked. Her boyfriend, her ex boyfriend, and Chloe's fiance pried the two apart. "What the h*ll, Chlo?"

"I'm sorry, but d*mn!" Chloe exclaimed. "Luke, why can't you kiss like that?"

"Kiss like what?"

"Kiss her and find out."

"Let's not kiss her and find out." Beca said. "I don't work at a kissing booth guys. Let's keep my lips solely dedicated to my boyfriend." she added. -_I want those lips to be solely dedicated to me. _Jesse thought.

_And theywill be. _


	21. Where He Initiates Phase Three

******Where He Intitiates Phase Three**** **  
><strong>Ignoremistakes. :)<strong>  
><strong>*Author's P.O.V.* <strong>

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you to, would you f*ck me?" Jesse was shocked by the question but he immediately knew the answer. Its Beca, he'd do anything she asked. "Anytime, anywhere." He answered with a smile. They were sitting at one of Beca's meetings with all of her co workers piled around her, but she still asked. "Will you right now?"

His answer was still the same.

He picked her up and, her arms and legs wrapping around him, and laid her on the big table. He kissed her hard and her nails scratched his skin. They could hear her boss yelling for them to stop but they ignored it. Jesse's hands wandered under her jeans and she moaned as they rubbed against her skin. Her hand slid down the front of his pants and that was enough to get rid of her co workers.

When they all piled out of the room, Beca pushed Jesse away and ripped her shirt off. Jesse did the same before climbing on top of her. He buried his face in her neck and massaged her breasts as he nipped at the skin of her sweet spot. Beca's hands went to work unbuttoning his pants and when she had them undone, she rolled on top of him. She worked them down his legs before doing the same with hers. She then connected their groins and began to furiously move.

"Beca. God!" Jesse moaned at the sensation of her body moving against his. It felt just like it did the day she made angry love to him after her dad's reaction to her pregnancy. She slowed down and he whined. "Jesse, wake up." She whispered into his ear.

Wake up? Is he dreaming? Of course he is, this is too good to be true. But that doesn't mean he can't try. "Beca please." He begged, trying to stay asleep just long enough to finish this. "Please finish."

To his surprise, her lips connected to his and her body began to move incredibly fast against his. He screamed into her mouth as she finished him. She fell against his chest, breathing heavily. She pressed her lips against his ear, "Wake up now."

"Swanson! Get the h*ll up!" Jesse jerked awake at the sharp pain of Beca's hand hitting his face. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're girlfriend is trying to talk to you." Jesse turned to look at Maddy. "Derek, Donald, Stacie, Amy, Bumper, and I are going to the bar. You wanna come?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna stay here. I'm tired." She shrugged and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. The group of people left and it was completely silent for the rest of the group. "Why are they going to the bar? Don't they have girlfriends and boyfriends?" Jesse asked.

"No. As of today, Bumper is single. Those guys volunteered to take him out and land him a rebound." Beca explained. "Well that's gonna take all night. What do you guys want to do until then?" Jesse asked, giving Chloe the look to start the next phase of his plan.

"Hey, how about we do a little karaoke." Chloe suggested, jumping into action. Everyone else was a little skeptical but Chloe ignored it. "Jesse, I heard you were writing a song with that band, what was it? 5 Seconds of Summer, I believe." (not true just pretend)

"Really? I love 5SOS, I didn't know you wrote a song with them, I didn't even know that you can write songs. And I thought you didn't make it in the music industry." Beca said, surprised by this news.

"Yeah well, I didn't but I found it was a great way to share my feelings without actually sharing them. And I taught them in high school. They needed help writing a song so I helped." he explained.

"Well, I'd love to hear it. Can you sing it for us?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah, sing it." Beca agreed.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it. Luke can I borrow your guitar?" Luke nodded and Jesse readied himself as his friends sat around him. He took a deep breath then began strumming the guitar. A beautiful sound came rolling out from beneath his fingertips followed by the ravishing sound of his voice.

"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me Like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than I ever did before And you'd never slip away And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all No, I'm really not fine at all Tell me this is just a dream 'Cause I'm really not fine at all."

Beca, along with everyone else, immediately realized that this song was about her even though she thought he had moved on.

That those feelings that needed releasing were feelings about her.

That he still had unresolved feelings for her.

That she may still be in love with him.

That her heart is trying to defeat her brain, but so far her brain is winning and she couldn't stop what happened next.

She watched as he replaced the guitar on the stand. Everyone in the room knew he was singing about her and they grew quiet as they waited. They waited for something to happen. Something magical. Beca stood and slowly walked toward him. She stopped in front of him, contemplating what to do next as she looked into his deep brown eyes as they looked into her livid ones.

Her brain and heart were having a fist fight. Her brain wanted to slap him but her heart wanted to kiss him and never stop. She's pretty sure she was rooting for her heart but it doesn't matter because her brain is stronger and it took over. With tears filling her eyes she reached out and slapped him in the face. Not expecting that outcome, everyone gasped as she ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She jumped onto her bed, burried her face in her pillow and screamed as the hot tears ran down her cheeks. Smacking him was stupid, but kissing him wouldn't have been any smarter. She is so confused.

She left him.

He doesn't trust her.

They won't work together. In ways, they never did but she can't stop the tingling that burned through her body when she thought about him. When she thought about them and all of the amazing times along with the bad. And the sex. Oh my God does she miss the sex! Derek is good, but Jesse. He's amazing and she misses him, all of him.

Suddenly, she heard glass shatter outside. She dragged herself out of the bed and looked out of the bedroom window. Jesse had thrown a beer bottle across the yard and it shattered on the concrete by the pool. She watched him drop to his knees in the middle of the yard. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

He cried because he was certain this would work. He was sure that his voice would be enough to draw her to him, just enough so he could tell her he loved her without her shutting him out. Instead, she smacked him and shut him out. What is he going to do now?

Beca sat on the window sill and watched him as she cried herself. They sat there for an hour. The sprinklers turned on and sprayed the yard right where Jesse was sitting but he didn't move. He just sat there and continued to cry.

Eventually, Beca's a*s started to hurt from sitting on the window sill so she crawled back into the bed. Minutes later, AJ came in and curled next to her. She held him and stroked his head until he disappeared into dreamland.

AJ is the only thing that's kept her from going bonkers. He's her son and he's so cute and loveable. But he's also exactly like his father. His eyes are a deep brown, he loves movies, he loves cuddling, he's very sweet, half of his blood was formed from Jesse's, and he loves and wears the same hairstyle as Jesse. He's her little Jesse and she never let herself forget that. She couldn't. For the longest time it hurt just to look at his face.

Tap, tap, tap.

A light knocking on her door pulled her from her thoughts. She sort of wished it were Jesse, so they could talk, but she knew it wouldn't be. Chloe stuck her head in and quietly pulled the rest of her body with it.

"Hey." she said quietly, realizing AJ is fast asleep. "How are you?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I shouldn't have slapped, right?" Beca answered her question with a question.

"No, probably not."

"And I should go talk to him." she said, knowing exactly what she was going to say. She just nodded. Beca sighed before slowly pulling her arm out from under AJ. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Thanks Chlo." she whispered then walked out of the room.

She found Jesse in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. She leaned against the doorway and watched him for a minute. She found herself smiling when he retrieved the item she knew he was looking for. Orange juice. He has to have a glass before he goes to bed.

"How's your face?" she asked realizing she probably looked like an idiot standing there with a grin on her face. Startled by her words, Jesse jumped a little before turning to face her.

"It's fine. Orange juice?" he offered. She accepted and moved to stand next to him. She watched as he poured two glasses of orange juice. He put the carton up and handed her a glass. She took it and leaned her back against the counter, contemplating on what to say.

"I'm sorry, by the way. I shouldn't have slapped you." he turned to face her as she sipped her juice.

"It's perfectly fine. I deserved it. After the way I treated you, what I said, and that I was supposed to of moved on. That song was inappropriate." he said taking the blame. "I was such a d*ck and I really don't deserve to feel this way about you. God knows I don't deserve you."

"Don't. Don't deem me as perfect and you as a piece of sh*t. I've made lots of mistakes in my time, probably more than you have."

"Did you drive the love of your life and child all the way to a different state?" I didn't say anything. The love of his life?

"Jesse, we both know you were the strong one in the relationship. You were the one that kept us together, kept it interesting. All I did was follow your instructions."

"Whatever. It worked. You didn't lose me but I lost you."

"Well, you found me."

Without thinking she slowly leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his, pulling him into a short kiss. It felt great and she wanted more. She couldn't stop herself as I she dropped the glass of juice, took his face in her hands, and pulled his lips onto hers. His hands found their position on her waist, his glass falling to meet hers.

She kissed him harder and harder, massaging his tongue with hers. His hands slid under her pajama shorts and explored every inch of her a*s. She grabbed his hand and moved it to the front of her body. His hand moved just like she wanted it to and she moaned against his mouth.

She pulled away, removing his hand from her pants, and literally ripped his still damp shirt in two. She slowly kissed down his perfectly sculpted chest until she reached his waistline. She teasingly ran her tongue along it, knowing that it drives him crazy. He jerked a little, wanting her to go lower. She reached between them and undid his pants before straightening back up and crashing her lips back to his.

He lifted her onto the counter and grinded himself against her, making her want him more but she wasn't done with him yet. She was going to make him pay for everything. She pulled away and slowly slid her shirt off, revealing her unclothed breasts. He gazed at them as if he's never seen them before. He reached up to touch her breasts but she smacked his hands away. She reached her hand back into his jeans and moved her hand against him. He uncontrollably moved his hips with her hand, moaning into her ear. He gripped her thighs tight when her hand moved faster. "Beca." he begged. Her hand retreated from his pants and grabbed his hands. She placed his hands on her breasts and let him play with them.

She arched her neck as his tongue left no skin on her chest untouched. He kissed up her neck and back to her lips. "Jesse?" she asked between kisses. He mumbled and she continued. "What about Derek and Maddy?" she asked and Jesse stopped. "Don't think about them." he whispered. "How? We're cheating on them." he smiled and shoved his hand into her pants. His fingers slid past her underwear and entered her, causing her to moan. "What are you thinking about now?" he asked. "F*ck." is all she could say and that's all he needed.

He removed himself from her and slowly kissed down her body, lightly licking as he goes. He begins to pull her pants off but she stops him. He looks up, his eyes full of hunger for her and she takes pleasure in knowing she can still put that look in his eyes. She jumped off the counter, grabbing his hands and leading him to the stairs.

She stopped at the foot of the staircase and pulled his chest against hers, wrapping his arms around her body. She lightly traced her tongue across his lips then pulled them into hers. He lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. He slowly made the journey to his room, her desire for him becoming harder and harder to fight.

Finally, they enter his room and he pushed her against the door. "I need you, Bec." she got the feeling he meant more than sex but she doesn't care. She needs him too. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly and passionately. She heard the door click as he locked it then she felt her body pull away from the cold of the hard door.

He carefully dropped her onto the bed and pulled the rest of her clothes off. He leaned over and kissed her again before dragging his lips down the full length of her body. Fire ignited and she melted at his every touch, wanting more and more as its never enough until he fully satisfies her like only he can do.

"Jesse." she whined, wanting him badly. Answering her plea, he ripped his clothes off and crawled on top of her. He roughly kissed her, his tongue feeling like it almost touched the back of her throat. She moaned, enjoying every bit of it. "I need you, too." she whispered into his ear. He replied by shoving himself in, causing her to moan with pleasure.

From here, there is no need for explanation. He satisfied her fully and more than once. She hasn't felt this great in years.

He pulled away and fell beside her. They were breathing heavily and the cold air blowing over their hot bodies felt soothing.

"Holy sh*t, that was f*cking amazing. I love the way you ravage my whole body. I haven't had sex this great since we split." he chuckled a little.

"I guess Derek needs to take a lesson in pleasing women."

"Obviously. I'm so f*cking numb I can barely move." she thought about how true that was. About how much she loves this feeling. About how much she missed this feeling.

"That's the most I've heard you swear since we got here." he said looking at her. Though she's completely exposed, he seemed more interested in ger eyes than her body.

"Yeah. Ever since AJ was born I cut back on it. I don't want him running around the house talking like mommy."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We don't need another little sailor."

"Hey." she smacked him playfully. "I'm not that bad." he chuckled a little.

"From what I just heard, yeah you are." She rolled on top of him, heat burning her from the inside out as her skin pressed against his.

"You're to blame. You make me crazy." he cupped her cheek in his hand and gazed into my eyes. She stared back into his for a moment then leaned in and kissed him again.

"Again?" he asked when she bit his lip. "I haven't had sex like this in four years. I'm stalking up on it now and worrying about it tomorrow. At least I'll be satisfied." Taking that as an answer, he rolled over and turned her back into a moaning, screaming mess.

***Beca'sP.O.V.***

I woke up the next morning with my body encased in Jesse's, my back against his chest. We were still laying toward the foot of the bed and the blanket was wrapped around us like a sleeping bag. Jesse held the blanket in place with one hand as his other hand was wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

I turned around, careful not to wake Jesse, and cuddled into his chest. I feel bad for last night and its only gonna get worse when I see Derek's face. I'm just going to enjoy feeling satisfied while I can. I lightly ran my hand across his chest, tracing the outline of his muscle. He stirred a little and I felt his other hand join the one on my back.

"Did I wake you?" I asked quietly against his chest. "No, the electricity surging through my body when you touch me, woke me." he answered, kissing the top of my head.

I felt the sudden urge to mess with him and I didn't fight it. I gently licked his peck then closed my lips around his nipple. "Don't tease me." he said with a groan but I didn't listen. I found his happy trail and ran my finger down it. I felt him grow against me and I bit my lip as he lifted my head to look at him.

"You don't listen." I chuckled as I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. "Kiss me." I gave into his commands and parted my lips to let his tongue meet mine.

"We can't let this happen again, you know that right?" I asked when his lips parted mine and our foreheads connected. "Yeah, I know."

I was hoping he'd fight for me at least a little, but I guess I knew he wouldn't. He's a lover, not a fighter. A very, very excellent lover. As much as I wanted to kiss him again, I knew I couldn't and began crawling out of the bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"But I'm not letting you go that easily." joy filled my body as he roughly kissed me, sparks igniting when his lips slid over mine. "Do you think they'll walk in?" he asked against my lips. "No way. They're to hung over and probably raiding Chloe's coffee to even notice." he chuckled a little. "Try to stay quiet, unlike last night." I giggled and he climbed on top of me and ravaged my body once again but better.

I tried to listen and not be too loud with the moans, groans, and muffled screams of pleasure so not to attract attention from the others. I gently bit his neck and dug my nails into his back as he kissed and sucked my neck. D*mmit am I going to miss this!  
><strong>****<strong>  
>After successfully sneaking back to my room unseen, I flopped onto my bed and thought. I thought about everything that just happened.<p>

I had sex with Jesse.

Three times.

And I'm still with Derek!

I want to feel bad for what I did to Derek, but I found it impossible. Its so hard to feel bad when I feel so incredible! This has literally been the best sex I've had since that night at the airport. Derek is good, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't even begin to compare to Jesse.

With Derek, it's just so...blah. I know he loves me and doesn't want to hurt me and that's where he lacks. His touch is too gentle. When he kisses me, his lips barely touch me. When he touches me, his hands are so light that I can barely feel them. And, when he connects with me, he moves too soft and too slow.

I like soft and sweet, but not that soft. Jesse knows that. He knows what I like and what I don't like. With him, its perfect. He's spent years gauging my reactions and perfecting his technique. He's spent years loving me and releasing all of that love inside of me. Then I spent six agonizing hours releasing that love into the world in child form. It's too perfect.

I don't want to go back.

But I have to.

I love Derek, I can't end it. But what about the sex? I can't go back to the boring sex. I like waking up with my body numb with satisfaction. I like having to reconfigure my senses before I do anything. Why can't Derek do that to me?

Suddenly, I jerked up as a thought hit me. The guilt from my actions immediately hit me. But the guilt from my thoughts overpowered that guilt.

This can't be.

But it is.

I think...

I think I might still be in love with Jesse. 


	22. Where It Happens Again

******WhereItHappensAgain******  
><strong>*Beca'sP.O.V.*<strong>

"You okay?" Jesse asked I slowly walked through the kitchen and perched myself on a chair. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Sorry, I tried to control myself." Jesse apologized with a slight smile as he poured a couple mugs of freshly brewed coffee. "Its not that. My body was just used to Derek's size and you're a few sizes bigger than him."

"A few?" He asked and I frowned at him. "Sorry." He apologized and went back to making the coffee. I watched him for a minute before beginning to speak again. "So what are you going to do? You know, if Maddy finds out about this?"

"I don't know, explain."

"Explain what? You sang a love song to me then apologized by f*cking me? That ought to go well." I said then sipped the coffee he handed to me. "I don't know, Bec. I'll figure something out. Now what about you? You already said you don't want to lose Derek. What if he finds out?" I thought for a moment. Sh*t! I hate it when he's right.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to make sure that it doesn't get out and that it doesn't happen again."

"But what if it does?"

"Surely to God we're not that sexually attracted to each other after all of this time."

But I knew I was wrong. Boy did I know it! Just the sight of him standing there, shirtless, and with hickeys that I had put there. God did I want to jump him. I've got to get out of here, fast.

"I'm gonna go shower." I said then headed for the upstairs bathroom. "And cover those hickeys before anyone wakes up." He smiled in response and I left.

***Author'sP.O.V.***

Jesse is now undeniably in love with Beca. The more he thinks about her and the wonderful experience the two just shared, the more of a distant memory Maddy becomes. Maddy was just a void. She just blocked him from feeling the pain of losing Beca. He knows that now.

He wants Beca back.

He needs her now more than ever.

They just finished moments ago and already he's burning for her touch. He doesn't give d*mn if people find out, he just wants his Beca back. Which means he has to give a d*mn about people finding out because Beca does. Dang it! Why can't she just make this easier and dump Derek? But no worries, he can do this. He can keep up his little charade, can't he?

"Hey Jess?" Beca startled him. He stopped at his bedroom door and turned to look at her. She was wearing absolutely nothing and standing by the bathroom door ad if she wanted the world to see her. Right then, the answer to Jesse's question was clear.

No he couldn't. He wanted her too much.

"Yeah?" Jesse was finally able to form a word. "Can you come here?"

"In there?" He became overwhelmed with joy when she nodded. He tried to stay cool. "Yeah, okay."

"So what did you need?" He asked, trying not to turn around and face her. He was so focused on that that he didn't hear the door shut and lock. All he knew is that Beca's body was pressed against his and he was soon tasting those delicious lips once again.

"Take them off." She demanded as she tugged at his sweats. "What about the others?" He asked as he obeyed her commands. She jumped into his arms and looked straight into his eyes. "F*ck them. No, f*ck me."

"Beca-"

"Jesseeee." she whined. "Don't worry about the others. Just worry about us and getting me into that tub and getting me to scream your name just like last night."

"But what if _they _hear us?"

"THey're hungover, they'll be asleep for at least another hour. Besides, the shower will muffle the sounds." without another word spoken, Jesse crashed his lips to hers and carried her into the tub.

With her back pressed against the wall, Beca moaned as Jesse's warm lips pressed against the skin of her chest. His lips reconnected to hers and his hands reached for her hair. He carefully tugged at the tied up messy bun and her beautiful brown curls splashed down past her shoulders. He gently ran his hands through the beautiful chocolate colored mess before retrieving it and looking into her beautiful livid eyes. The perfect mix of gray and baby blue was enough to make him weak at the knees.

"Your hair has gotten longer." he whispered as he watched himself finger comb her gorgeous mane. "Yeah, it tends to do that." she whispered back, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice. He chuckled as he flicked his eyes from his hand to her eyes. "I like it." she giggled. "Good." he gave her a light kiss before pulling her away from the wall and positioning themselves underneath the warm water. Beca tilted her head back, her body arching, and enjoyed the soothing feeling of the water. Jesse, mesmorized by her beauty, watched her. The way the water slowly soaked her hair, giving it a dark chocolate color. The way the water droplets slowly slid down her milky white skin, making it glisten in the light. She's so beautiful. Beca looked down, catching him staring at her, and smiled.

She missed him looking at her. She missed sneaking a glance at him only to find he is already looking at her. She misses waking up in the morning to those beautiful chocolate eyes staring down at her. But mostly, she misses being on the recieving end of this look. _The look. _The look that makes it seem like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Like, at the moment, she is the only rhing that matters. Like he loves her so much and would give anything for her. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pressed her forehead agains his. She wants to enjoy this moment and she needed Jesse to know this.

"Jesse?" she whispered. "Yeah?"

"Please don't f*ck me." she begged. "Um, okay." he responded. "Make love to me." he pulled his head away from her. The look in her eyes told him that she was being serious and he couldn't stop the smile. "Okay." she smiled back and Jesse slowly set her down. He cupped her face in his hands and they stared into each other's eyes. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips. Noticing, Beca slowly ran her tongue across her lips and his eyes immediately flicked back up to meet hers. She saw the hint of lust flash through him and her lips stretched into a small smile. He smiled back and softly smashed his lips to hers.

He brushed her wet mane off of her shoulder and moved his lips down her neck. Her hands shot to his hair, tangling unbelievably tight in the wet locks as he expertly kissed her sweetspot. He gently kissed across her collarbone and lingered on her newest tattoo. "You still have it." He said in shock though it came out questioningly. "Yeah they don't normally rub off."

"I know, but you could've had it removed." He said. "Eh, not worth the time. Besides, it would still be there, just in scar form." He looked into her eyes and saw the real reason she didn't remove it, but he didn't push. He ran his finger over the tattooed music notes and lightly hummed the tune. "I wish that I had Jessie's girl." He lightly sang the lyrics to the melody to her and she felt herself become putty in his arms. She jumped into his arms and crashed her lips to his. It wasn't long before he had her pinned to wall and screaming his name, nails clawing at his back. His face was in her chest and he was mumbling about how much he loved her, careful not to let her hear.

***Beca'sP.O.V.* **

I was wrong, so wrong. I couldn't keep myself from him. I had to have him. Last night and this morning wasn't enough. I wanted more. I needed more. Then those eyes, that look. I didn't want a simple f*ck, I wanted sweet love, as if it could ever be anything else with him.

Sh*t!

God d*mn that f*cking nerd! With that rock hard body, beautiful smile, and those heart melting eyes, he has managed to climb his way back into my heart. He just comes in with his flawlessness and finds the path back to my heart. Its as if he never left it, because I don't think he did. I think he was there the whole time and I just found a way to avoid him. Either way, he's back and I don't know what to do. I don't know anything at this point except for one thing.

I am still in love with him.

No matter how many times we leave each other, we keep finding our way back and I keep realizing that my love for him is never dying. He's the freaking Cory to my Topanga and I can't live without him.

But what about Maddy and Derek? 


	23. Where Things Take A Drastic Change

******Where Things Take A Drastic Change******

***Beca'sP.O.V.* **

Can this be serious? Can I really still be in love with Jesse? After all of this time and all of the heartache he has caused? I guess I can't really focus on just the bad times. We did have more great times than bad. I mean sure we fought, but we would always make up and spend a lot of time making out afterward. Then after we got engaged, Jesse would stop doing whatever he was doing or he'd rush home from to take care of me without any complaints. And to be honest, I do miss him. His touch, his eyes, and frankly I just miss his prescence.

But what about Derek? I do love him. He's been great. He's sweet, fun, great with AJ, and he is pretty good looking. I don't want to just leave him. I can't. Can I? I don't know! I'm so confused! Ever since this f*cking wedding everything has been so cofusing. Dont' get me wrong, I'm happy Chloe is happy and getting married but I swear this thing is my curse! It's going to break me and Derek up. Well, Jesse is...the sex is...I am. I keep having sex with Jesse and I am going to end up tearing this relationship to pieces. If I tell him, he'll be crushed and it'll be over. If I don't and he finds out, he'll be crushed and it'll be over.

I've got to get some help. I have to talk to somebody. But I can't because it's not just my relationship on the line, it's also Jesse's. I guess I just have to go to someone we both trust. Without another thought about it, I grabbed Chloe, yanking her away from her conversation with Amy and Aubrey. I dragged her into her room and locked the door. "Woah, Bec. I'm flattered sweety, but it was just a kiss and I'm already taken." Chloe joked about her current predicament. I turned to look at her and her expression immediately changed. "Oh my God! Beca it's okay sweety." she said as she caught me when I fell into her arms, crying. She slowly lowered to the ground and held me as I sobbed. She stroked and kissed my head as she sat there, letting me cry it out.

Thank God my best friend is a perky, fun loving, acapella singing, ginger. I don't what would I do without this girl. Probably die.

"Better?" Chloe asked when I finally calmed down. I nodded but didn't move from my position in her arms. "Are you ready to tell me what that was about? I nodded again but still didn't move. "Will you? Like now?" I slowly pulled away and sat Indian style in front of her. I looked at me and she gave me a look telling me to explain. I looked away and glanced anywhere but at her as I spoke.

"I...IhadsexwithJesse." her jaw dropped and she forced me to look at her. "Are you serious? How many times? When? Where? Why?"

"Yes. Three times last night, twice this morning. His room and the shower. And I don't know." I answered all of her questions. "What does this mean? What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, that's wy I came to you. You always have advice for this type of stuff." she just looked me and I could tell she was trying to think of a solution. "I've got nothing." she finally said. I sighed and slumped back onto the floor, covering my face with my hands. "I'm sorry, Bec, but I know you don't want your relationship with him to end and the only suggestions I have can result in that."

"It's okay, Chloe. It's not your fault, it's mine. I knew I shouldn't have had sex with him but I just couldn't help myself. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe you still love him."

"Maybe, which just makes this harder." it was quiet for a moment. "I have to tell Derek, I know, but I don't know how. I don't want to just come out and say it. It'll ruin him."

"Figuring that out will take longer. If you don't tell him soon, it'll ruin him more." I knew she was right and I groaned. I hate this. "Going back to our earlier conversation, how was it?" I slowly lifted my head and raised my eyebrow at her. "What? I'm just curious. Look at him!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It was amazing." she answered herself, a smirk planted on her face. "I didn't say that."

"You don't have to."

"Okay, you're getting weird now. I'm going. I've got things to worry about, good bye."

I walked out of Chloe's room and was smacked with chaos. Everyone had woken up and they were either laughing or arguing. I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and was greeted with a loud _Beca_. "Hey flatbutt, we were just talking about you." Amy said as she swung her arm over my shoulders. "What? Why? What about?" I asked, worrying that maybe they heard something about last night, or, God forbid, heard me. "Geez calm down, it's all good things, Bec." Stacie said as she caught sight of my nervousness. I gave them a weak smile. "We were just talking about college and the Bellas."

"Yeah, we all agreed that you were a much better leader than Aubrey, you know, when you weren't sucking Jesse's face off." I rolled my eyes at Amy's comment. "We sounded better when you were with us,which is weird because I was still there."

"Amy, we've been over this. Beca's voice is sweet and powerful, yours is just powerful. Maybe a little too powerful sometimes." I smiled and pushed past them for the coffee. They followed me and continued talking. "Let's not forget, she's small and agile which helped on the dancefloor." Stacie added to her earlier comment. "Yeah but I didn't much enjoy all of the guys fawning over her." Amy said. "Oh they didn't all fawn over me."

"Yeah, a lot of them fawed over me." Stacie backed me up. "Make as many excuses as you want but we all know Beca had the biggest entourage of acapella groupies. Some of them werent even guys."

"Even if I did, it wasn't because I was hot. It was because I was good at what I did."

"People don't normally drool over the voice, they drool over the owner of the voice." I rolled my eyes and poured sugar into my coffee. "She probably doesn't remember all of that, Amy. She never paid attention to the groupies, not while she had Jesse on her arm. She never looked down at the groupies, her eyes were always in the back of the room staring at her boyfriend."

"Who?" Cynthia asked as she approached us. "Beca always stared at Jesse during the ICCA performances." Stacie clued her in. "Oh yeah, I remember that. You two were so adorable together. Annoying, but cute. You lno, you never did explain what happened there."

"Yeah. All we know is that one day you were happily engaged, then the next miserably single." Stacie said and pretty soon they were all ganging up on me. "Yeah, what happened?" Amy asked. They kept asking until I broke down and explained.

"Serioudsly, that's what happened?"-Amy

"But Jesse always seemed so sweet."-Cynthia

"That's a stupid accusation. You wouldn't even sleep with Jesse until I finally convinced you he deserved it."-Stacie

"Yeah that's what happened. He is sweet, it was just a mix up, but it hit close to home. Literally. And you didn't convince me to do crap. You bugged me about it everyday but I didn't until I was ready."

"Obviously you weren't that ready. Who doesn't have a condom at hand ready to go?" Stacie questioned and the girls and I just looked at her. "I never planned on having a boyfriend, let alone having sex. Why would I have a condom?"

"You were with him for three years. You should've had one by then."

"Whatever, I didn't and because I didn't, I got my little miracle that you all love."

"It's true, we do love him very much." I gave them a cocky look as if to say exactly. "Guess who?" someone from behind me said as a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Oh please be Zac Efron." I said jokingly as I turned around to face my boyfriend. He chuckled as I mock whined and pulled him into a light kiss. "Well you're not Zac Efron, but I guess you're close enough." he chuckled but what happened nec=xt made my heart drop. "Beca, we need to talk."

"What-" I was about to ask a question but I was cut off by Jesse yelling for from the other room. I originally thought that maybe he found out I told Chloe, but I knew Chloe wouldn't tell and if she did, Jesse trusts her just as much I do. I excused myself from the kitchen and headed into the living room. "AJ, you have to take your medicine so you can get better."

"No! It tastes gross!" AJ was refusing to take the medicine the doctor prescribed to him and Jesse was starting to get frustrated. He turned to look at me and I could see the plead in his eyes. Any other time I would sit back and enjoy the show, but those eyes. Ugh! "Andrew James Swanson, you sit your a*s down and take your pill like your father said!"

"No!"

"Do you want to be grounded from your tablet?"

"No."

"Then do as we say." he flopped into Jesse's arms and took the medicine. "How did you do that?" Jesse asked. I shrugged, "You know what they say, mom knows best." he chuckled at my statement and let the squirmimg AJ loose. "Thank you, Becs."

"No problem." I said then winked at him. The memory of Derek saying we needed to talk whipped back to me and I took a deep breath before turning around. Derek was already standing there, looking down at me. "You said we needed to talk?" I said, letting go of the breath I was holding. "Yeah, we do."

"Don't you think we should go somewhere a little more private?"

"No, I want your friends to hear this." I crossed my arms and clenched my eyes shut. I could feel everybody's eyes on us and I held my breath. "Beca, look at me." Derek said. I slowly unclenched my eyes and the breath I was holding was pulled out of me as I stared down at Derek. He was on one knee looking up at me with a huge smile on his face. I let my hands drop from my chest and he took them in his. I knew everybody was staring but I could _feel _the stare of one person.

Jesse.

I ignored it and focused on an emotional Derek kneeling before me. I could see the tears forming in his eyes and his voice was shaky when he spoke. It didn't the feel same as when Jesse did this, but it still felt good.

"Beca, when you first came to Los Angeles I thought, what the h*ll is a beautiful woman like her doing here? Doesn't she know this is the city of fallen angels? She'll get broken here. But when I saw that you were already broken, I wanted nothing more than to fix you. So when I found out that you needed a nanny to care for AJ while you went to work, I jumped at the chance. I'm not normally good with kids and I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I knew one thing. I knew that I was absolutely in love with you and would do anything for you. As time went on, I fell impossibly more in love with you. Then your mom passed away. It broke my heart seeing you like that and knowing I didn't know what to do. Then when Chloe told me the only person who knew what to do was your ex boyfriend, I knew what I had to do. When Jesse came, I was jealous. He was sexy and everything you wanted and I was scared that he would be able to take you away for good. And I thought he had when Chloe told me you spent the night with him, but then you came back and I was happy. After that I tried working up the courage to tell you how I felt but by time I felt brave enough, Jesse was there again for your son's birthday. I knew he was coming but I wished he wouldn't. I knew that, even though you didn't admit it, he had a weird power over you. I know it was wrong, but when I found out you were angry with each other, I was ecstatic. I still had a chance to get you and I took it. Ever since the day you said yes, I've been nothing but happy. I finally had my dream girl and I was dead set on keeping it that way. When we came here, I have to admit I was a little worried. Jesse was here and I wasn't so sure you were completely over him yet, but you've stayed faithful. Even when he walks around with nothing but his underwear on for some reason, you didn't so much as look and that's when I knew. I knew you truly loved me and I knew we were ready to take the next step in our relationship. So, Rebeca Genivieve Mitchell, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"


	24. Where He Changes His Plans

******WhereHeChangesHis Plans******  
><strong>*Beca'sP.O.V.*<strong>  
><strong>AN Don't watch the attached video until after reading the chapter otherwise it'll confuse you. Also, Connor Corum is blonde but I imagine him as AJ so just pretend he's brunette. Thanks! Enjoy!**

"So, Rebeca Genevieve Mitchell, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"

The words rolled around in my head. He's asking me to marry him? What am I supposed to say? I mean I love him, but I wasn't faithful. I don't want to hurt him but I know the answer. I looked down at him and saw the ring he had just retrieved from his pocket. It was beautiful and obviously expensive. I really don't want to hurt him, but I need to answer honestly.

I opened my mouth to answer but choked as I looked around the room. My eyes roamed along my friends until they lingered on a hopeful Derek. The answerjust uncomprehendedly slides from my lips.

"Yes." I heard myself say. Derek's smile got wider as he slid the ring on my finger. He stood and looked into my eyes. "Yes?" he asked for assurance. I smiled and nodded my head in reply. He gave me a quick kiss before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "She said yes!" he yelled with excitement, his getting tighter around me. My eyes scanned the room behind him until they fell upon Chloe. As expected, she was giving me a dissapproving glare. I know she's right, I shuldn't have said yes. I should've told him. But, I didn't ant to embarrass in a room full of people.

"Congratulations Becs!" Stacie said as she examined my engagement ring. "Thanks." I said shyly. "This ring isn't as bling as the one Jesse gave you."

"Amy!" Stacie yelled and smacked the blonde Tasmanian weirdo in the arm. "It's also not an heirloom, Amy. Jesse's was."

"Where is that nerd anyway? I haven't seen him since the proposal." Amy asked. Stacie and I shrugged and Amy turned to her boyfriend, who happens to be Jesse's best friend. "Benji, where's Jesse?"

"He went out, said he needed some air. He didn't look too good." the girls nodded and just went back to chattering but I was too distracted. I didn't even think about Jesse. When I tell Derek, I'm sure he eould've been mad as my boyfriend, but now that he;s my fiance? Oh boy.

What have I done?

***Jesse's P.O.V.* **

She saod yes? She said yes?! Oh my God, she said yes! It feels like my heart has been ripped from my chest and I am literally dying a slow and painful death. Everything was going great. I had her exactly where I wanted her and BAM! Derek goes and screws it all up with God d*mn, mther f*cking proposal!

F*cking hate that kid!

Immediately after her response, I told Benji I was leaving and stormed out. I got in my car and sped away, the tires squealing on the pavement. The memory played on repeat and I was almost standing on the pedal as I screamed, my hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turn white. I knew I had to calm down before I killed myself, so I pulled over. I turned the ignition off and dropped my head in my hands.

"Beca!" I screamed her name and pounded on my steering wheel as tears poured down my cheeks. I had a long, loud screaming fit in my car before I decided I needed some fresh air. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stepped out of the car and walked down the sidewalk. I tried to find a momentary sense of relief but everything reminded me of Beca.

Petite brunettes, petite brunettes with children, music, headphones, tattoos, laptops, black. Everything reminded me of her, and you'll never believe it. There was even a proposal! I became so frustrated that I threw a powerful punch just hoping to hit something. My hand came in contact with a brick wall and I heard the bones break, but felt nothing. Holding my hand, I dropped to the ground and screamed out my sobs. I had lost Beca. How was I supposed to get her back now?

Suddenly, an idea struck me and I slowly stopped crying. I looked down at my hand. It looked awful but here was still no pain. I wrapped my jacket around it to protect it from contracting infection and headed back to my car.

"Excuse me, nurse." I got a nurse's attention when I entered the hospital. "Can I get some help?"

"Of course. What can I do you for?" I unwrapped my hand and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God. What did you do?"

"Would you believe it? There's a girl." I replied. "The woman I love just got engaged to another man. I took my frustration out on the wall and sadly, the wall won. There is actually no pain in my hand because nothing is painful enough to mask the pain of my breaking heart. But, I do have a plan to win the girl back so if you can get his fixed for me, then I'll be one step closer to my possible happiness. ." the nurse looked at me for a moment before leading me to a room.

"A doctor will be right with you."

***Author' .***

After being released from the hospital, Jesse spent an hour rushing around town buying items for his _plan. _He then spent another hour preparing the items. Then he spent another 30 minutes outside of Chloe's house preparing himself. Finally feeling ready, he slowly walked inside.

"Oh my God, Jesse." Jesse heard Beca's voice then felt her arms around him. He smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her loose, flowing hair. "Where have been? I was worried sick." He felt her Adam's apple vibrate against his shoulder as she calmly spoke. "I'm sorry, I had some errands to run."

"You could've told somebody where you were going."

"I know. I'm sorry." He apologized. She went quiet and just held him for a moment. He was enjoying it maybe too much and almost forgot about what he's been doing for the last 2 and a half hours.

"Beca, I need you to come with me." He said as he reluctantly pried her away. "Go where? And what happened to your hand?"

"I hurt it and please just come with me."

"But-"

"Beca." He pulled her against his chest and their faces were just inches away. It took all of Beca's self control to refrain from lifting to her toes and closing the gap between their lips. "Trust me, you know you can." He whispered. "I do." She whispered back. "Then come with me." She nodded then him take her hand and less her out of the house.

"Barden? You wanted to take me to Barden in the middle of the night?" Beca whined when Jesse pulled into the Barden University parking lot. He turned the car off and smiled at her. "Just stick with me." She rolled her eyes and Jesse took that as his okay. He climbed out of the car and opened her door for her. He grabbed her hand and excitedly led her to the quad.

"Okay, so you brought me to Barden in the middle if the night so we can watch movies in the quad by our old tree?" Jesse chuckled and motioned for her sit and he followed his own orders. "The laptop isn't for movies. To congratulate on your engagement, I made you a video. I wanted you to see all you have accomplished in the years because when we were together, you would always doubt yourself. I don't want you to do that anymore." Beca smiled and glued her eyes to the computer screen when she heard Blake Shelton's _GodGaveMeYoustart, _Jesse's voice singing.

**A/N Type this link into YouTube for the video. watch?v=41sY3gvuG9I**

Jesse watched her watch the video. Her expression changed accordingly with the pictures and Jesse knew he had done a good job. When the video ended, Jesse shut the laptop and held her as she clung to him. "That was beautiful, Jesse. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's eat the dinner I've prepared." Beca pulled away and watched Jesse pull food out if the picnic basket. "Technically, Taco Bell prepared dinner." He said with a smile as she retrieved a bunch of Doritos Locos Tacos. "And to wash these delicious things down, I've brought us the best beverage known to man." He pulled out a six pack of beer and Beca actually squealed with excitement. "And, so we don't get bored, your new favorite album." He leaned over and pressed on his laptop. Taylor Swift's _WelcometoNewYork_started playing followed by the rest of the album.

They spent the rest of the night eating, drinking, and singing along to the music. When the food was gone and the album played through, Beca pulled Jesse's old maroon Trebles hoodie, which is big on her, on and snuggled into Jesse's chest. They laid under the tree and stared at the sky, Jesse smiling at Beca's secret knowledge of it.

"There's the big dipper. Oh, and there's Orion's belt." Beca named off the constellations, absentmindedly turning Jesse on. "I forgot that you knew all of the constellations." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I love them. They're so beautiful."

"I know, Becs." It was quiet for a moment. Beca laid there, listening to his heart beat and staring at the beautiful sky, just thinking. "Jesse?"

"Yeah Bec?"

"Thank you for this."

"No problem, Bec."

"No I mean really, thank you." She paused and listened to his heart beat again before continuing. "I know that soon we're going to have a huge celebration where everyone gets stupid drunk because that's what they think I want. But its not. I want a nice quiet night like this. Being a mother has changed me, but I like these changes. I like that you acknowledge and appreciate these changes. So, thank you, Jesse. For all of it."

He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just pulled her closer and let her snuggle deeper into his side. Her fingers ran gently across his stomach as his ran through her hair, unknowingly putting her to sleep. He noticed the change in her breathing as she fell asleep and he pulled a blanket over them. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her sleeping form before snuggling against her and slowly falling asleep himself.

***Jesse'sP.O.V.***

I woke up with Beca still asleep, snuggling into my side. I tried to move but even in sleep she held me in a stranglehold and tightened her grip with every movement. I smiled as I remembered the nickname I had given her. _Thehumanstraightjacket, _because in her sleep she was a cuddler and it was impossible to escape. I cuddled back down next to her and wrapped her in my arms more. She snuggled into my chest and I ran my hands up and down her back as she laid there, peacefully sleeping.

Almost an hour later, I felt her eyelids brush against my neck as she slowly woke up. "Good morning." Her voice was scratchy but still beautiful. "Morning." She stretched out a little then let her body fall limp against mine. I felt her finger lightly slide along the skin of my collarbone as she traced the shape of the neckline of my shirt. "We have to get back to Chloe's soon, don't we?"

"Yup."

"And I have to prepare for everyone to bombard me with questions, don't I?"

"Yup."

"Is there anyway we can have five more minutes?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." She rolled on top of me to prepare to stand up, but suddenly stopped. She was straddling me, her forehead pressed against mine as she sat there. "Beca?"

"Don't move. My back hurts from sleeping on the ground." I chuckled at her. "You're getting old." I felt a gust of air escape her nose as she chuckled. "You're older than I am." She whispered and I chuckled back. "Here, let me try something." I began to massage her back, careful not to jab my cast into her, and she moaned. Her body pressed into mine more until she was laying flat on top of me. Her body jerked as my hands worked, relieving her back of any pain.

"Better?" I asked and something completely unexpected happened. Her hands grabbed my face and our lips became one. I slid my good hand into her back pocket and rested the other on the small of her back. Her tongued joined mine in my mouth and it took everything I had to stop her before it got any farther. She doesn't need yet another thing to feel guilty about.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I can't let you do this. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Derek, you deserve a nice guy like him." -_butGoddoIwantthistohappen._

"Thank you, for stopping me. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry, for everything that's happened these past few days. It felt great at the time, but now it feels awful. If anyone finds out, you'll lose your girlfriend and I'll lose my fiancé."

"Then don't let people find out. We'll keep all of this our little secret." I said. "Except we can't because I told Chloe. I had to tell someone. Please don't be mad." I thought about her words. I trust Chloe, she won't tell anyone. "I'm not mad, it'll just be our and Chloe's little secret." She smiled and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek before pulling me off of the ground.


	25. Where He Loses Everything

******Where He Loses Everything**** **

***Beca's P.O.V.* **

I'm so confused. Who do I love? Well that's a stupid question with an obvious answer.

Both of them.

The real question is, who do I love most?

That's the confusing part.

I loved Jesse, but I left. He found me and I was ready to take him back but he had to leave. He came back but again, had to leave. Then Derek professed his love to me so I gave him a chance and fell in love with him. Then I came here, finding my way back to Jesse. I was convinced that I was over him until he sang that song. Then when we had sex, it just felt so right and I thought I was still in love with him. But then Derek proposed and I knew he was the one I wanted to be with. But then last night with Jesse? Again, I'm at a loss.

I do not know who I love the most.

It feels like my heart is trying to tell me who, but I can't hear it. I'm just full with many different emotions that I don't know what to do. The only person I know for certain that I love is AJ. Why can't I figure this out?!

"If they ask, and they will, I was picking you up from the hospital. You can explain your injury." I said as Jesse and I walked up the sidewalk to Chloe's front door. He nodded and I held my hand out. "They have to think I was driving so hand them over." he rolled his eyes and smirked before playfully smacking them into my hand. "Alright, let's do this."

"Beca, where have you been?" Chloe asked when I entered the kitchen. "I was picking Jesse up from the hospital." I answered and gestured toward Jesse's hand. "Is everybody still asleep?"

"Derek's up. He's been trying to call you. You better let him know you're here. He's on the back patio." I nodded and tossed Jesse his keys before heading to the sliding door attached to the kitchen. I stepped out to see Derek pacing back and forth with his phone pressed to his ear. "My phones in the other room. You're not going to get an answer." I startled him. He looked at me before ending the call and wrapping me in his arms.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "I was picking Jesse up from the hospital, and I forgot my phone."

"Thank God you're here now.. Wait, why was Jesse in the hospital?"

"He broke his hand somehow." I answered. I felt his head nod against my shoulder before he pulled away and held me at arms length. He looked into my eyes and I knew there was something he was itching to tell me. "What is it?"

'I was thinking about our wedding. They're pretty expensive and why leave one just to have another when we can continue them?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I already talked to Luke and he said he'd talk to Chloe. Beca, we can pull a double wedding! You and me and Chloe and Luke."

"Don't you think were moving a little fast?"

"No. We've been together for months now and we love each other so I don't see a problem. What do you say, honey? Wanna get married next weekend?" He looked so confident and excited and it was kind of cute. Before I knew it, I was answering him.

"Yes!" I said in mock excitement. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug as he bounced with excitement. He pulled away and locked his lips to mine for a moment. "God, I love you. I can't wait to tell everyone." He said then zipped into the house.

"Sh*t." I cussed to myself. "What the f*ck have I done?! I don't know if I want to marry him! I don't even know if I love him anymore!" I narrated my problems as if someone was there to help me. I flopped into a lawn chair and stared up at the sky. "I miss you mom. If you were here, I wouldn't be in this situation. Please just give me a sign."

I don't believe in the paranormal, but desperate times call for desperate measures. As if my wish was heard, the wind picked up and a piece of paper flew into my lap. I flipped it over to see a picture of Derek and I immediately knew who my heart belongs to.

***Jesse's P.O.V***

"So, Beca told you? "I asked Chloe just to make conversation. She just nodded and continued preparing breakfast. I could tell she had something she wanted to say but wasn't sure if she should. "What?" I asked, giving her the response she needed. She twirled on her heel and began to lecture me.

"Why did you do that?! Do you have any idea how bad she feels?! She came to me, crying! Jesse, she wants to have some kind of relationship with you but your ruining it! What were you thinking?!'

"What was I thinking?!" I repeated, raising my voice. "I was thinking about how I am in love with her! About how I would give anything to be with her! About how my heart shatters when I see her with that kid! I'm a guy in love with his ex who engaged to someone else. Did you forget about my messed up feelings or is Beca just more important than I am?"

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I did forget how you felt but you can't do this. She is getting married and you have to push your feelings aside before you ruin the relationship. She loves him and if you mess it up she will hate you. We've tried but she's made her choice. Let her follow through and be happy."

"I know you're right, but sometimes the decisions she makes kill me." Just then, Derek ran in looking more excited than normal. "Woah, what's with you?" Chloe asked. "She said yes!"

"Yeah, we know. You don't have to repeat it." I said with an eye roll. "No I mean our wedding date. I talked to Luke and Beca agreed to do a double wedding with Chloe and Luke!"

"What?!" Chloe and I simultaneously yelled. He just nodded enthusiastically and ran for the stairs. I felt like I was going to just drop dead. My heart was in so much pain and I could've swore it had stopped. "Jesse, are you okay?"

"Did you know about this?" I asked. "No, I didn't. Luke must've forgotten to mention it."

"I think I'm going to lay down." I said as I suddenly became lightheaded. Once in my room, I flopped onto onto my bed, waking Maddy up. I snuggled into her and mentally cried myself to sleep.

Can things get any worse for me?

I woke up in the middle of the night with my stomach tossing and turning. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my guts into the toilet. It felt like forever before I finally finished and slumped onto the floor. For some reason my dinner of steak and potatoes didn't settle right and its now all in the toilet.

"Jess, you okay baby?" I heard Maddy ask. My eyes were closed but by the gust of wind, I could tell she knelt down beside me. "Yeah, I'm okay. My dinner just didn't settle right." I felt a hand press against my forehead and move around my face. I immediately recognized the touch and it wasn't Maddy's. I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough, Beca was kneeling down in front of me with her hand extended to my face. She looked into my eyes for a moment before flicking them over to Maddy.

"He's burning up. AJ gets sick just like this. I'll get him back in bed and you get some pepto and bread." Maddy nodded and left. "Okay, come on." She extended her hand and I grabbed it. She pulled me off of the floor and helped me to my bed.

"Thank you, Beca." I thanked her when I was snuggled under my covers again. "No worries." She said with a smile as she gently stroked my head. "So what exactly is the bread supposed to do?" Maddy asked as she walked into the room. Beca jerked her hand away and turned to take the things from Maddy. "Um, he's having a problem with his stomach acid and the bread will soak up the excess acid." She turned to look at me. "Here, take a swig of this and eat this."

I did as I was told and she watched me as I slowly nibbled the two pieces of bread. When I was finished she leaned over and pressed her lips against my forehead. "Your fever is going down. It should be gone by morning but you probably still won't feel great though." Maddy crawled into the bed next to me and Beca told her what she needed to do to take care of me.

"Did you notice she wasn't wearing her engagement ring?" Maddy aksed when Beca left the room and closed the door. "You noticed, too?"

"Are they like having problems or something?"

"I doubt it. She probably just didn't want to lose it." It was quiet. "I'm not gonna be sleeping anytime soon." I tried making conversation. "Yeah, wanna listen to music?"

"Sure." She grabbed my iPod off of the nightstand and put it in shuffle play.

"I'm so addicted to, all the things you do. When you're going down on me. In between the sheets. Or the sound you make. With every breath you take. It's not like anything. When you're loving me." The song immediately reminded me of Beca and of what we did and I skipped it.

"Let's talk about sex baby. Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex." I skipped that one, too.

" Sitting on my bed with just a t-shirt on. Turning up the volume to my favorite son. Boy I can't lie. What we did last night. You know it's constantly replaying, staying on my mind." Skipped it.

" Sitting here flossing. Peeping your steelo. Just once if I have the chance. The things I will do to you. You and your body. Every single portion. Send chills up and down your spine. Juices flowing down your thigh." Skipped it.

" You've got pep in your step. You live your life with no regret. How you look when you are wet. Is something I cannot forget. I just wanna kiss your lips. The ones between your hips. If I cashed in all my chips on you. Baby I'd be rich." That was enough for me.

"Okay, let's not listen to music." I said as I shut my iPod down. "How about we just sleep?" Maddy nodded and I suddenly had the urge to puke. I rolled over and held the trash can to my face. Fluids flooded out of me and I felt like crying. When I finished, I put the trash can down and Maddy wrapped me in her arms. She assured me that I'll be okay as she caressed my head, slowly coaxing me to sleep. She is really a great girl, so why can't I love her?

Because she's not Beca.

***Author's P.O.V.***

Jesse hasn't woken up yet and its already noon. Beca's checked on him and seems to be doing great. She keeps reassuring Maddy that him sleeping is good, he needs rest. Maddy knows she can trust Beca's judgment because she took care of him for 4 years and has spent almost another 4 years taking care of her child, but she can't help the restlessness.

Another thirty minutes pass and Maddy decides that she wants to check on Jesse for herself. When she reached his room, Beca was standing at the doorway smiling. She wondered why but when she was at Beca's side, she realized why and smiled as well. AJ had wandered into the room and he and his father had passed out, snuggling together.

"I am just now realizing how much he looks like his father." Maddy said. "Yeah. He acts just like him, too." Beca said. "He freaking loved movies, he likes books, he loves music, he's just a spitting image of Jesse."

"He's a lot like you, too, you know?" Maddy pointed out. Beca gave her a look as if to say how? "His hair has your natural curl, his cheekbones are structured more Luke yours, he seems all sweet and going but you can see the protective walls, and he is most definitely going to have his parents' pipes. Sweet like Jesse's but powerful like yours."

"I've never looked at it that way." Beca said with a warm smile. The girls were quiet as they watched the adorable boys sleep. There was a little shuffling and then a slight moan that sounded like mommy. "Well, that's my cue." Beca said then walked over and picked up her fussy son. "Jesse's all yours. Enjoy." She said to Maddy as carried AJ, who is clinging to her chest and burying his face in her neck as he sleeps, out of the room.

Maddy sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her boyfriend's head. A small smile crept onto her face as watched him peacefully sleep. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before tidying the room up. She picked up the clothes and dirty dishes. Just when she thought she was finished, she saw something poking out from beneath the bed. She pulled it out and felt confused and disgusted. It was a pair of women's underwear that she knew wasn't hers.

She was confused until she saw another thing under the bed. She retrieved it and immediately recognized it as Beca's pajama shorts. "What the h*ll?" She asked herself. "Why are Beca's-oh my God!" It immediately hit her. She was heartbroken but the sudden wave if anger masked it.

"Jesse, wake up!" She said loudly and threw the clothes at his face. He just grumbled and pushed the clothes out of his face. "Jesse, wake the f*ck up now!" She yelled and smacked his arm. "What?" He groaned. "Did you f*ck Beca?"

"What?"


	26. Where He Loses Everything Cont

******WhereHeLosesEverythingCont.******  
><strong>*Author's P.O.V.*<strong>

"What?" Jesse asked, shocked by her question. Maddy gestured to the clothing she threw at him and he knew he had been caught. "Oh sh*t." He grumbled as he pulled himself up. "Maddy, its not what you think."

"Really? So you didn't stick your d*ck **(a/n I know that's not really a curse word, I just don't likeit) **inside of your ex?"

"Okay, maybe it is what you think." Maddy threw her hands in the air and began to rant. "Oh my God! I can't believe this! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry Maddy, Beca just makes me crazy." He didn't want to tell her his true feelings but Maddy could see it. "You're still in love with her." She blurted out and his silence was her confirmation. She covered her face in her hands and tried to fight the tears. "When did you realize this?"

"When Andrew was in the hospital." She removed her hands from her face and Jesse saw the tears. He felt bad but knew there was nothing he could do. "So this whole time youv have been in love with your ex?" Jesse just nodded. "So that night, with the hard but passionate sex, you were imagining her?" He couldn't bring himself to speak but his actions did that for him. She laughed but the tears kept falling.

"You f*cking son of b*tch! You are such a d*ck! How could you do this to me?! Why didn't you just tell me?! I would've understood!"

"I'm sorry." Tears were welling up in Jesse's eyes. "You're sorry? You tell me you love me then you turn around and f*ck your ex and all you have to say is I'm sorry?"

"I don't know what else to say. I messed up, I know, but love does that to a person." Maddy sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. Jesse heard sniffles as she cried but didn't dare touch her. "Did you really love me or were you just saying it?" She asked. "I really did love you, Maddy. I just realized that I love Beca more."

"What is everybody's obsession with this chick? I mean seriously, everyone loves her. You, Derek, AJ, everyone. Can't you all see that she is just a slut?"

"Maddy don't." Jesse's voice was stern. Maddy stood and turned to face him. "Why? Its true. She has a fiance but she still came to her ex to have sex. I don't know about you, but in my book, that's kind of a slutty thing to do."

"Stop calling her that."

"You're right, I should. Besides, there's better things to call her that suit her better. For example: skank, hoe, tramp, b*tch, whore. Or better yet, I can call her the 'C' word."

"Don't do it." Jesse warned but Maddy ignored him. **(a/n I don't like this word so I'm not spelling it out but you can probably figure it out)**

"C***." That was it. Jesse snapped. He jumped out of the bed and got into Maddy's face. He was spewing venom and he wanted to hit her but he was raised better.

"I said shut the f*ck you vindictive b*tch! Don't you ever call Beca any of those disgusting words again or so help me God! She is not the one in the wrong here, I am, so leave her the h*ll out of this!"

"Leave her out of this?! She is the whole reason we're in this! If she didn't have that perfect body and wasn't flaunting it then my boyfriend would have never stuck his God d*mn d*ck in her!"

"She didn't flaunt it and she didn't pursue me, Maddy! In all honesty, she doesn't have to because just being near her is enough to drive me crazy! I have this strong connection to Beca that I've never been able to have with any other woman and it is almost impossible not to f*ck her anytime I can! I'm sorry but even if there was a way to travel back to that day, I wouldn't change a thing. When it comes to Beca, I don't give a flying f*ck who I step on. I will do anything to connect with Beca physically and/or emotionally."

"But you don't and never have felt the same about me?" Maddy said in a squeaky voice as she fought more tears. Jesse just looked at her and she knew her answer. Out of instinct, Maddy reached out and smacked him in the face. "Then f*ck you. I hope Derek finds out and kills you, until then, we are done. I am done with the drama and I'm done with you. I hate you and I never wanna see you again so do me a favor and lose my number." She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh and I'm glad Beca is marrying Derek. You deserve to go through the same h*ll you've put me through. Burn in Hell, Jesse Swanson."

***Beca'sP.O.V.***

I sat AJ at the dining room table with my friends and gave him his lunch. I had just returned with my own plate of food when Maddy came stomping down the stairs, Jesse on her heels. "Maddy, don't do it!" I heard Jesse say. I spun around to find out what's going on just to have a hand come in contact with my cheek. Everyone gasped and I groaned as my hand flew to my cheek.

"You ruined my relationship you b*tch!" Maddy spat through clenched teeth. "Maddy please, let's talk about this somewhere else." Jesse begged. "No! I wanna talk about it right her, right now!" she turned back to me and jabbed her finger into my chest in sync with her words. "I hope it was worth it. I hope that you enjoyed you little skank because when your precious fiance finds out, you won't get it for a long time."

"Please don't tell him." I begged, almost in tears. "Oh, I won't. You see, unlike you and Jesse, I have a heart. I'm not going to ruin another person's relationship, you'll do that soon enough. But just know when it happens, Jesse won't be there for you. You'll be alone."

"I won't be alone, Maddy. Even if Jesse does leave me, which he won't, I still have friends and family." I replied, not liking the lonely comments. "You're right, you have all of these friends. Everybody loves you, Beca. They think so highly of you because you lead your stupid acapella group to victory 4 years in a row. But you wanna know what I think?" I was kinda afraid to respond but she continued anyway. "I think that you're just a slutty little b*tch that can't admit she is still in love with her college sweetheart. What do you think they're going to do when they find out what you have done?"

"They will still love her because that's what friends do. We all make mistakes, Maddy, we know that. We will forgive and forget. She feels awful, can you just move on?" Chloe, being the only other person who can hear the conversation, came to my rescue. "You are all clueless. I've been through this and friends were lost."

"Then they weren't real friends."

"They were about as real as your love for Derek."

"Maddy, get out of my house. Now." Chloe said. Maddy rolled her eyes but listened, slamming the door behind her. "What the h*ll was that?" Stacie asked, breaking the moment if silence. "I'll explain in a minute, but first, let's leave these two to talk." Chloe gathered everyone in the living room, leaving Jesse and me alone.

Warm tears slowly rolled down my cheeks and I felt Jesse's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met his. They were that same beautiful brown but with an apologetic look wrapped in the mix. "I'm sorry Beca, are you okay?" he asked. Without a single thought about it, I jumped into his arms and crashed my lips to his. My lips and tongue worked feriously and his hands arms laced around my waist, holding me tight.

"What are you doing?" he asked, managing to free his lips from mine. I didn't answer. I was too focused on getting his lips back on mine. He managed to pull away again, much to my annoyance. "What about Derek?" he asked. "Don't think about him. Think about me, us, and these." On that note, I ripped my shirt open, buttons flying. My breasts were revealed and he watched them as the bounced slightly in the bra that was custom made to fit them. "Still thinking about Derek?"

"Who?" he asked, still gazing at my breasts. I grinned, knowing I've got him right where I want him. I watched him for a moment longer before giving him what he wanted. I pushed his face to my cleavage and he immediatly began kissng and running his tongue along my breasts. I moaned as his lips moved expertly up my neck. My hands tangled impossibly tight in his hair when he lingered on my sweetspot that he knew a little too well. He twirled around and pressed my back flat against the wall and began unbuttoning my pants. His hand slid in and I had to bite my lip when I felt his finger slide inside of me. He moved his fingers at a constant pace as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Where are we going to do this?" he asked. "What?" my voice was shaky as his fingers kept working, slightly speeding up. "We can't go to our rooms, they'll notice. So where?" I thought about it, which was hard because of the sensation his fingers were creating. "Your car. They'll never suspect a thing." I felt his fingers began to retract until I stopped him, urging him to finish. He smirked but removed his anyway. I groaned in disappointment and he just chuckled as he pulled my lips onto his and carried me to the attached garage.

He dropped me on the backseat of his car and climbed on top of me. His hands ran up my bare abdomen causing me shiver. He snapped my bra loose and I took a sharp breath when his hand cupped my breasts and carefully massaged them. He pushed the bra out of his way and I closed my eyes as he trailed his lips down the skin of chest. He pulled away and carefully removed my pants. My hands hit the seat and gripped it tight when I felt his mouth on me. He licked and sucked and it felt amazing. I tangled my hands in his hair and moaned when his tongue joined the rest of his mouth.

"Jesse, please." I begged. He let me go and his mouth connected to mine. He continued to tease me by biting my lips, running his fingertips across my skin, and rubbing himself against me until I couldn't stand it. I took dominance and ripped his pants off. I connected our groins and immediately felt relief. I laced my fingers in his, holding his hands above his head, and moved my hips against his. I buried my face in his neck and gently nipped at the skin as he moaned in my ear. "Oh my God! Beca!" he tried to move his hands but I wouldn't let him. "F*ck!" I kissed him lightly, biting his lip as I pulled away. I released his hands and he wrapped them around my waist and flipped me over.

He positioned my legs around him and began thrusting his groin into mine. I moaned and he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his. He kissed me hard as his hips moved equally hard on mine. I screamed into his mouth and he continued to kiss me for a moment longer. He released me and I fell back against the seat. He fell on top of me, resting his head on my chest, and I ran my hands through his damp hair.

"Why did this happen" he asked. It didn't technically answer his question but I blurted out the first thing on my mind. "I don't know if I want to marry Derek."

***Derek's P.O.V.* **

Maddy and Jesse broke up for whatever reason and she is apparently blaming it all on Beca. What could Beca have done? She's my beautiful, loyal fiance. It's not her fault if Jesse is still in love with her, which it's obvious that he is. "Thanks for clearing things up, Chloe. I'm gonna go see if my fiance is doing okay." I can't get enough of that word. Beca is my fiance. FIANCE! Chloe nodded at me and I walked into the kitchen only find it was empty. I started to worry a little bit until I saw the silhouettes of Beca and Jesse approach the backdoor.

"Hey Derek." Beca said as she clenched her shirt shut. "Hey, what's wrong with your shirt?" I asked. "Um, Jesse and I went for a walk and it got caught on a tree limb and ripped it open."

"Open? In front of him?"

"Yeah, but relax. He didn't see anything, but even if he did, it's not anything new to him. He's seen it before." -_it's not about that! _I thought but wasn't brave enough to say it. "Um, so how are you doing, Jesse?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I mean it hurt, but Beca helped." he said something under his breath that I didn't catch and Beca elbowed him. "And you?" I asked Beca, choosing to ignore the secrecy. "I'm okay." she responded cheerfully-ish. "You sure?" she nodded and I leaned over and lightly kissed her. "So, when do you wanna announce the big news?"

"Big news?"

"Our wedding date." I reminded her. "Oh, right. Well, let me change my shirt and I guess we can tell them now."

"Great! Meet me in the living room!"

***Jesse's P.O.V.* **

"Are you going to talk to him?" I asked as I watched Beca search her closet for a shirt. "Yes, I am going to talk to him." she answered as she pulled a shirt out of the closet. She tossed the hanger onto the bed next to me and changed her shirt. I couldn't pull my eyes away but I was careful not to let her catch me looking. "When?" I asked. "When I make a definate decision, preferably."

"You're getting married next weekend, Are you sure you're gonna have your answer by then? I mean, you take a lot of time for these big decisions."

"I'm pretty sure I'll manage. Why does this matter so much to you?"

-_because I'm desperately in love with you. _"Because I'm your friend and friends care." I lied. "Mm, but see, you're not. You're my ex that I have cheated on my fiance with. How do I know you're not just saying this so you can have me all to yourself?"

"Beca, can you please be serious about this?" I asked seriously when I caught her joking sense. "Geez Jess, lighten up. I'm in a good mood and I don't want to ruin it with this serious talk."

"But Beca-"

"Jeesssee." she whined my name absentmidedly being super sexy. She sat next to me and continued to talk. "I will take care of this, don't worry." she ran her finger along the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Thank you for being such a great friend." she leaned over placed a quick peck on my cheek. "And for satisfying my needs one last time." she whispered into my ear before walking out of the room.

"Please God, don't let her marry that kid. I need her and my kid to live." I prayed before following after her.


	27. Where She Decides

******Where She Decides******

***AuthorsP.O.V.***

"Oh my God! Next weekend?" -Amy

"When were you gonna tell us?" -Stacie

"I have to plan a double wedding." Aubrey pointed out, looking pretty pale. She has gotten nicer and easier to hmbe around but she still has a tendency of vomiting when things get stressful.

"I'm sorry to tell you this so close to Chloe's wedding but we just figured it out last night." Derek apologized to Aubrey, hoping to prevent a puke fest. "Sorry Bree, but it shouldn't be too hard." Beca stated and Aubrey shot daggers at her. "Not too hard?"

"Yeah, you've already planned everything Chloe, just double it."

"Its so much harder than you think, Beca." Her words took a sudden stop as she fought her old habit. "Don't worry about it, Bree. If I know Beca, it won't be her and Derek's wedding you'll be planning." Chloe whispered to Aubrey. Aubrey felt confused but weirdly calm.

"We have to celebrate this properly." Amy said. "Let's go to the bar!" Stacie suggested, excitement clear in her voice. "Hate to burst your bubble there Stace, but three year olds can't go to a bar." Beca pointed out. "Then drop him off at your dad's, I'm sure he'd like to see his grandson."

"I wanna go to Papaw's!" AJ yelled, locking in on the conversation at the mention of his grandfather. "See? Problem solved." Stacie added. "Bec, it would be nice to celebrate with friends." Derek joined her friends in ganging up on her.

Beca thought about it. It would be nice to hang and drink with her girls again. And it could give her an excuse to feel Jesse's body against hers again. Just imagine it. The song changes to a slow one and Jesse offers her his hand. His arms wrap firm around her waist and her fave buries in his neck as they sway to the rythym of the music. All of her worries and regrets fade away and are replaced by thoughts of love and lust.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Beca agreed, trying no to look at Jesse. She smiled down at her son when he there himself into her arms in excitement. She felt Jesse's eyes on her but willed herself not to look. She couldn't deny herself the privelage any longer and she stole a quick glance of the man she is inadvertently falling in love with all over again.

***Beca'sP.O.V.***  
><strong>Short POV because its a little filler to inform you on Beca's current feelings. <strong>

I want Jesse...so bad!

I was so wrong. I'm still absolutely in love with him. I've never stopped. I love everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his big ears, his small nose, his annoying obsession of movies, his stupid sense of humor, his voice, his freaky webbed toes, just simply him.

I hope tonight goes well. I hope he dances with me and maybe sing to me. I know, usually bars don't do all of that but since Georgia's most popular attraction is the universities, many places have opened up to karaoke and dancing because of the acapella groups. Back to Jesse. I love his voice and I would give anything to hear it. I have to tell Derek it has to be tonight. Jesse has to be mine again by morning.

I quickly get AJ changed and drop him off at my dad's. I don't bother mentioning that I'm engaged because I won't be soon enough. I quickly explain his current likes and dislikes then rush to my car. I sped off, anticipating meeting up with my friends. With Jesse.

"Becs! You're finally here! You are one slow nerd." I was greeted by Jesse's beautiful face. The best to _TurnDownforWhat_changed to a much slower beat and Jesse grinned at me. I knew that grin and I smiled back. "Beca Mitchell, would you please dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said as I grabbed his hand and let him lead me to the dancefloor. His arms took their place around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I stared into his eyes and thanked the Lord that women don't get boners.

***Author'sP.O.V.***  
><strong>**A Few Hours Later** <strong>

What did I do? - is all Jesse could think. He loves Beca so much and he's realized that even after all of these years he cannot resist her. There's just something about her that draws him to her, making her so..so... irresistible. All night, all he wanted to do was talk to her, to see if there was even the slightest chance that they could start over, but he never got a chance. The night was filled with interruptions and he got so frustrated. It all ended up with Beca getting hurt and him standing on the curb outside of the police station (the same one Beca was at after the trophy incident all of those years ago) as Beca sped off toward Chloe's, leaving him stranded.

****About An Hour Earlier****

When the song ended, Beca and Jesse split, much to their dismay, and went their separate ways. Beca headed to the bar and Jesse wanted to follow but he got pulled away. The guys began pumping him with alcohol and he tried to break away.

Beca took a seat at the bar and a bottle of beer was immediately handed to her. "I didnt-" she started but the bartender, knowing what she was asking, cut her off. "Compliments of the gentleman over there." Beca looked at a man who was smiling at her. Not wanting to be rude, she just nodded and took a sip of beer.

She really didn't want to deal with flirtatious guys tonight. As far as she's concerned, there's only one man that she's even remotely interested in. But, that didn't stop the guys from trying. Beca was nursing her beer and shooing off guy upon guy. She was starting to get very frustrated but she kept her cool. But Jesse and Derek,on the other hand, well they were a different story.

Derek waltzed up to his fiance and slid his arm around her. That didn't help Jesse's temper as he is still in love with her. Taking one last gulp of beer he motioned to the band and they came upon an agreement. Jesse took his place on the stage and readied himself to perform. He was going to put all he has into this.

"Within a minute I was all packed up

I've got a ticket to another world  
>I don't wanna go<br>I don't wanna go  
>The silent words are hard to speak<br>When your thoughts are all I see  
>"Don't ever leave," she said to me<p>

When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky.  
>To the beat of our hearts at the same time.<br>So close but so far away.  
>(Can you hear me?)"<p>

Beca swiveled in the chair to look at him. Her eyes connected to his and he kept eye contact until he finished the song. He needs this to work.

_"[Chorus:]_  
>She sleeps alone.<br>My heart wants to come home.  
>I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.<br>She lies awake.  
>I'm trying to find the words to say.<br>I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.

Another day and I'm somewhere new.  
>I made a promise that I'll come home soon.<br>Bring me back, bring me back to you.

When we both wake up underneath the same sun.  
>Time stops, I wish that I could rewind.<br>So close but so far away.

_[Chorus:]_  
>She sleeps alone.<br>My heart wants to come home.  
>I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.<br>She lies awake.  
>I'm trying to find the words to say.<br>I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.

The pieces of us both  
>Under every city light<br>And they're shining as we fade into the night

She sleeps alone.  
>My heart wants to come home.<br>I wish I was, I wish I was...

_[Chorus:]_  
>She sleeps alone.<br>My heart wants to come home.  
>I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.<br>She lies awake.  
>I'm trying to find the words to say.<br>I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.

She lies awake.  
>Beside you.<br>I wish I was, I wish I was...

She sleeps alone.  
>My heart wants to come home.<br>I wish I was, I wish I was..."

He finished, eyes never leaving Beca's. Derek, knowing that Jesse is still in love with his girl, saw the connection. He quickly decided that he had to do something before her ex stole her away from him. He ran onto the stage, pushing Jesse aside and began to sing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair<br>Falls perfectly without her trying  
>She's so beautiful<br>And I tell her everyday  
>Yeah."<p>

He gained eye contact with Beca and continued to sing. The band quickly caught on and began playing to his singing.

"I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so<br>Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
>But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"<br>I say,

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face (face, face...)<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile (smile, smile...)<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are).  
>Yeah<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Her lips, her lips<br>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh<br>She hates but I think it's so sexy  
>She's so beautiful<br>And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say,<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face (face, face...)<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile (smile, smile...)<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause, girl, you're amazing<br>Just the way you are

Yeah."

Upon finishing, Derek jumped off of the stage and ran to the bar. He wrapped an unexpecting Beca in his arms and kissed her more passionate than he ever has before. Her hands instinctively flew to his hair and he held her impossibly tighter. He kept her locked in the kiss as another song started. Beca used all of her force to push him off of her when she heard Jesse's voice yet again. This has to work. It's his last hope and he's getting angry.

"_[Verse 1]_

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
>Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door<br>Why did you have to go?  
>You could have let me know<br>So now I'm all alone.

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
>With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand<br>And all my tears they  
>Keep running down my face<br>Why did you turn away?

_[Bridge]_  
>So why does your pride make you run and hide?<br>Are you that afraid of me?  
>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside<br>This is not how you want it to be

_[Chorus]_  
>So baby I will wait for you<br>'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
>Don't tell me I ran out of time<br>If it takes the rest of my life  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
>I really need you in my life<br>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

_[Verse 2]_  
>It's been a long time since you called me<br>(How could you forget about me)  
>You got me feeling crazy (crazy)<br>How can you walk away,  
>Everything stays the same<br>I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back  
>Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that<br>Why can't you look at me,  
>You're still in love with me<br>Don't leave me crying.

_[Bridge]_  
>Baby why can't we just start over again?<br>Get it back to the way it was  
>If you give me a chance I can love you right<br>But you're telling me it won't be enough

_[Chorus]_  
>So baby I will wait for you<br>'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
>Don't tell me I ran out of time<br>If it takes the rest of my life  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
>I really need you in my life<br>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

_[Bridge]_  
>So why does your pride make you run and hide<br>Are you that afraid of me?  
>But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside<br>That's not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>If it's the last thing I do

_[Chorus]_  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
>Don't tell me I ran out of time<br>If it takes the rest of my life  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
>I really need you in my life<br>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll be waiting."

He had tears in his eyes and he couldn't pull himself to look at Beca through the whole thing. When he did, he expected her to be angry and confused, but she wasn't. When he made eye contact with her, she was smiling warmly at him and Derek had disappeared. He smiled back, the anger slowly dissapearing only to return when guys immediately began flocking her again.

Jesse made his way to the bar. He wasn't happy with the guys flocking hr but he isn't her boyfriend so he couldn't stop it. He sat a couple of seats away and ordered a beer as he watched Beca talk to the man. She gave the man a half smile and Jesse could tell she was trying to shoo him away. She succeeded and Jesse was about to approach her when another man beat him to it. He groaned, but not wanting to be rude, he sat back down and waited.

He watched as the ruggedly handsome man dropped his moves on her only for her to reject him. He made out a couple of words as she tried to hint for him to go away, but the man ignored her and continued with his conquest. Jesse's blood began to boil as the man worked a giggle out of Beca. He continued to watch as he gulped down his beer. He was able to manage the boiling anger until the man's hand began moving south. It rested on Beca's perfect a*s and Jesse just saw red.

Before Beca could react to the roaming hand, Jesse had tore the hand's owner away from Beca and began ramming his fist into the man's face.

After a couple of powerful blows, the man retaliated with one of his own. He clocked Jesse again and Jesse could hear Beca's screams. She was pleading for him to stop but his anger had taken control. He dodged a punch then threw his own, bloodying the man's nose. He didn't see the next blow coming and it hit his eye, blackening it on contact. Beca stepped between them, trying to stop the fight only for the man's fist to crash hard into her jaw. She yelped in pain and Jesse was beyond angry. The girls were immediately at her side and Jesse avenged her, hitting the man harder.

Jesse kicked the man in the gut and he stumbled back against the table. He grabbed an empty beer bottle and smashed it before dragging its rigid edges across Jesse's abdomen. Jesse squinted and groaned at the pain only for it to intensify as the beer bottle ripped through the skin on his arm. He saw the bottle coming for him again and caught the man's hand and smashed it against the counter until he released it. He then elbowed him in his nose and he stumbled back. The man held his nose in pain and Jesse took another swing. At the last minute, the man ducked and Jesse's fist made contact with a cop's face.

"Sir please, he was just defending me. You're taking the wrong guy, please." Beca begged the cop as he dragged a handcuffed Jesse to his squad car. "Sorry ma'am, but he assaulted a police officer."

"You got in the way, you can hardly blame him for that. Besides, the other man had a weapon to him ready to kill. Please. This man is a father, he can't go to jail. Please." The officer didn't say anything as he thought. Being a father himself, he can understand. He shoved Jesse into the back of the car and turned to Beca.

"I'll tell you what, since this is his first real offense, I'll let him out 1000 dollar bail. This is breaking rules so you better be sure he really is a father."

"Yes, he really is. I have proof if you'd like to see it."

"That would help." Beca pulled her wallet out and showed the officer the photo of AJ, Jesse, and her that she keeps in there. "Aw, he's adorable."

"Yeah, he just recently had surgery for a ruptured appendix."

"Well I'm sorry about your luck. Get the money and I'll be waiting at the station. Have a great day." the officer finished then plopped down into his seat. Jesse avoided the image of Beca as the cop drove away.

"You must be a great father for someone to fight a cop." the cop started conversation.

"Yeah."

"Were you two a thing or a fling of some kind."

"We were in love."

"Looks to me like you still are." Jesse looked at the cop. "Oh come on, its not hard to see. You got badly beaten and taken to the station for her. She got clocked and argued with the law for you. Its pretty obvious, even if you had a half a brain."

"Yeah, I love her." and the conversation ended there.

Jesse was laying across the bumpy army cot in the jail cell, staring up at the ceiling. He was angry. He was angry at Beca for letting those guys flirt with her. He was angry at those guys for flirting with her. He was angry because he gave those guys the opportunity to flirt. He didn't make his move sooner and they had free range of Beca, forgetting about Derek. . But most of all, he was angry at himself for letting her go all of those years ago. They had promised forever and he stupidly got drunk and ruined it.

He was still mentally hitting himself and cursing out those guys when an officer startled him.

"Swanson. You made bail." he slowly pulled himself off of the cot. He made very little effort to speed up because he knew perfectly well who paid the bail fee. He really didn't want to face her yet, at least not while he's still boiling with anger from before.

He waited for the officer to open the cell before slowly slumping out. He watched as the officer finished off his paperwork then dismissed him. Moving ever so slowly, he stepped out of the building and, sure enough, he was met with the angelic face of his ex fiancé, the love if his life. Her jaw was starting to swell from where that a*shole at the bar hit her and Jesse's blood boiled at the thought. Despite the swelling, that beautiful smile that never ceases to make his heart skip a beat was planted on her face.

"Hey." she said in what she thought was her normal voice but was actually seductive to Jesse's ears. He didn't reply as he just kept walking to the car. Beca's smile faded a little as she followed Jesse.

"Jesse, why did you punch that man?" Beca asked as she followed him. "It's nothing." Jesse answered.

"No, it was something. Were you jealous?" Jesse didn't respond. "Because we broke up, so I don't see why you'd be jealous." he stayed silent. "Jesse come on, I've known you for years. There has to be a reason why you went crazy like you did. Why did you do it?" he continued his silence.

"Jesse-"

"Because I love you!" Jesse yelled in response before she could finish her plea. Beca was taken a back by his response and didn't say anything.

"Because I've never stopped loving you. Because my blood boils when I see you with other guys. Because it wasn't just sex. Because I lost you and there's nothing I want more than to find you. Because it kills me to see that you have moved on from me, from us and I'm still having to fight to keep my heart intact." He continued, a mixture of spit and tears flying toward Beca but she didn't budge.

He looked at her for a moment before turning around and continuing to walk to the car. He was just about to open the door when Beca's sudden words stopped him.

"I haven't moved on." she started, her voice low. She got louder as she continued.

"Ever since you walked back into my life the day of my mom's funeral, I knew that there was no moving on. I am absolutely in love with you and I've given you so many chances to prove yourself because frankly we both deserve it but you failed every time. I can't enjoy the things that I used to love because they are just reminders of you. I can barely stand to look at AJ without crying because he is an exact replica of you. There is nothing I want more than for you to find your way back to my heart. There is nobody else in this universe that has the ability to make me feel this way and I f*cking hate it! I hate that it's so hard and that you can hurt me so much. So don't you tell me that I don't know what it feels like to fight for my heart because there's hasn't been a passing day that I haven't spent every second fighting for it." the tears formed the minute she used the word love but she pushed them back, speaking through clenched teeth.

Jesse stepped closer and Beca took a step back. "I'm sorry, Bec. I didn't realize you still felt this way."

"And that is where you made your mistake. The fact that you think that I can actually find someone to replace you is insane! There is nothing that compares to you and if you can't see that then f*ck you and your heart. You can take that apology and shove ot back up at your a*s where it came from." She walked past Jesse to the car, her shoulder hitting his. "And while you're at it, you can find your own way back to Chloe's." she said as she climbed into the car and sped away, wheels squealing beneath her.

****Present Time****

He watched Beca as she started to fade from view. The more he thought about what happened and the possibility he may never get her back, the more his heart slowly deteriorated. Only one thought played in his head.

What did I do?

He steped off of the curb to begin his quest to Chloe's when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a car take a u-turn. He looked up to see the car speeding towards him. It got closer but didn't slow down and Jesse was momentarily worried that it was going to hit him. He clenched his eyes shut preparing for the impact, but the car took a screeching halt right in front of him. He slowly opensed his eyes to see the driver had vacated the vehicle and he looked around in search of her. Next thing he knows, there's a body running into his and a pair of lips took his in a passionate kiss. He immediately recognized the lips and his eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the touch, holding her tight against him.

"I'm giving you my heart, Jesse. Please don't make me regret it." she said when she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I won't, I promise."

"For the love of God keep that promise. I don't want to lose you. AJ and I need you. I-" he kissed her, cutting her off. "I love you, Beca."

"Forever?" she asked with a slight smile. Jesse returned the smile. "And always." they kissed for a moment longer before pulling away and just holding each other in a tight embrace. "Becs?"

"Hm?"

"My body is on fire." she pulled her body away from his and pulled his shirt up to check the cut. She ran her finger gently beneath the cut. "We need to clean this before it gets infected. Does it hurt?" she lightly touched it and he jerked away. "I'll take that as a yes." she said with a giggle. Jesse looked at her and immediately understood her true intentions.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Jesse chuckled. "You know better than to p*ss me off, Jess. You didn't think you'd actually get away with that little rant, did you?

"No but I was hoping for a different punishment. " he gave her _the look_ and she pulled his shirt down before pushing herself onto her toes. "Trust me, there's plenty more you can be punished for." she quickly kissed him then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the he car.

"Climb over to the other seat, you're in no shape to drive." he did as she said and she flopped down into the driver seat. She pulled away from the curb and headed back to Chloe's.

"I love you." Jesse said, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. She glanced at him before returning her eyes to the road. "I love you, too." Jesse leaned across the console between them and placed an open mouthed kiss on the back of her ear. "You know you could've gotten arrested for taking a u-turn like that."

"Eh, ticket schmicket. I had something important to get to, I didn't want to lose it again." she said with a smile, keeping her eyes on the road. He smiled back. "Now that I have it, I don't plan to lose it either. So no funny business Swanson."

"I'd kiss you right now but I don't want to crash."

"Save it for Chloe's."

After finally arriving at Chloe's, Beca and Jesse slowly walked into the house, hand in hand. The lights were off, indicating that everyone had gone to bed. "Be quiet, you don't want to wake anyone up, especially Amy." Beca whispered. Jesse nodded before grabbing her arm and twirling her around. She hit his chest and he groaned silently. "What are you doing?"

"I've waited 4 years to be able to really kiss you again. I'm not wasting anymore time." she smiled and let him kiss her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly slid his lips over hers. It was soft and sweet until she gently bit his lip, wanting more. He smiled against her lips and jolted his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair and she began to lightly moan as Jesse's arms wrapped tight around her waist, his fingertips gently digging into the skin on her back. He pulled from her lips and found the sweet spot on her neck, nipping and kissing it.

"Jess, come on. We have to clean your cuts." he just moaned and kissed her harder. It became more difficult for her resist the sensation of his lips on her. "Jess.." her voice trailed off when his lips traveled to her chest. She couldn't manage another word so she did something she knew he would understand. Trailing her hands down his firm, muscular biceps until she felt the cut, she gently pressed her fingers against it. He winced and pulled away, glaring at her.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't listen."

"That f*cking hurt."

"Come here." she grabbed his arm and placed a light kiss on the cut, getting a little blood in her mouth. "Better? his expression lightened and she took that as a yes. "Now, let's go clean these."

"Sit down." Beca instructed him and Jesse sat on the toilet. He watched as she pulled the first aid kit out of the cabinet and set it on the counter. She pulled out some peroxide and cotton swabs. After dabbing the swab into peroxide, she positioned herself in front of Jesse. "Take your shirt off." he carefully slid the shirt over his head and moved so Beca had easy access. "This may sting."

"Sh*t! Sting my a*s. That sh*t burns!" Beca smiled at him. "Don't be such a baby." she said. He just ignored her and prepared for the next swab.

She finished the cut on his abdomen, taping a piece of gauze over it, and moved the cut on his arm, sanatizing it and wrapping a piece of gauze around his bicep before moving to the cuts on his face. She cleaned up the traces of blood on his face and dabbed some cream on the cuts, Jesse looking at her all the while. Feeling his gaze in her, a half smile tugged at her mouth as she carefully traced her finger across his blackened eye.

"Looks awful, doesn't it?" he asked. "Kind of." she answered. He reached up and carefully traced his fingers along her jaw where she had been hit. "So does your jaw."

"Yeah but it was just one hit, you got more. You're crazy for taking all of those for me." he grabbed her legs and pulled her into his lap. "I would take so many more for you." he then began to give his best Bruno Mars impression as he quietly sang the words to _Grenade_ ever so beautifully.

"Cause darling I'd catch grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. Oh I would go threw all this pain. Take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for ya baby..."

"And I would do the same." Beca finished the song's chorus, twisting the words around to fit her feelings. Jesse smiled up at her and she smiled back as she lowered her mouth to his, pulling him into a kiss exactly like the one from earlier.

"I'm tired, Jess. Maybe tomorrow." she said when she felt him tug at her lip. "Okay." his reply was muffled as he buried his face in her neck. "You might as well stop, you seriously aren't getting any tonight."

"I know, but you taste so good." she giggled and let him continue. She can't lie, she was actually enjoying it very much. She had missed this so much and she's so happy it can finally happen without being rushed or filling her with guilt. She just sat on his lap letting him kiss her in all of the places he used to and she enjoyed every bit of it. Her skin tingled with every touch and she knew taking him back was the right choice, she couldn't bare giving this up again. She had finally fulfilled her mom's dying wish. This is her happiness, this is her life. The once dysfunctional family can now be fixed and she was over joyed with the thought of that.

Wait until AJ finds out.


	28. Where the Truth is Revealed

****Where the Truth is Revealed****

*Author's P.O.V.*

Jesse woke up feeling great and well rested. He stretched out and the feeling of the sheet rubbing his bare skin gave him an unnecassary reminder of last night.

He got her back.

Beca is his again and it's like his life has been returned to him. He smiled as he remembered the soft, sweet way she made love to him last night after saying she wouldn't. They had been in the bathroom and Jesse insisted on kissing her in every one of her soft spots, which he knew like the back of his hand. She sat there and let him, unkowingly being seduced. Eventually, she cracked and had dragged him into her room and made slow, sweet love to him the way the two had craved since they laid eyes on each other.

He took a moment to reconfigure his senses before rolling over. He came face to face with a sleeping Beca. She looked so beautiful sleeping next to him so peacefully. She looked happy. Jesse couldn't resist the urge to touch her and he ran his fingertip gently across her cheek as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He continued moving his hand, running his fingers down the back of her neck and spine until he reached her waist. Even in her sleep, his touch still sent shivers through her and goosebumps poked at her skin.

He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Wanting more he gently pushed her onto her back and placed kisses on her lips. She woke up and he smiled when he felt her lips join his. "Hi." she whispered when he pulled away. Being the nerd he is, he responded in song. Putting his lips to her ear, he softly sang to her in perfect pitch with his perfect voice.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I opened my eyes to see your sweet face. It's a good morning beautiful day." she giggled and used her equally perfect voice to sing the next verse.

"I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night. I had no reason to care. Well, since you came along, I can face the dawn. 'Cause I know you will be there." he chuckled and kissed her again. "How did I get lucky enough to get the most perfect human being in the world?" he asked between kisses. She just giggled again and slightly deepened the kiss.

"Are you ready to face everyone?" he asked when he pulled away. He grabbed her hands and began lightly tracing shapes on them. "Everyone I can handle. Derek? Not so much." she replied as she watched Jesse mess with her hands. "I just don't want to hurt him. I hate hurting people. That's partially why I closed everyone off before." he ran his hands up her arms and tilted her head to look at him. "It'll be okay, baby. He may not like what you have to say but if he so much as raises his voice at you, I'll kill him. I promise."

"I love you." she said with a light giggle. "I love you more." her smile made him smile. "That's not possible." he moved his face closer to hers. "We'll see about that." she smiled as his lips conneced with hers. She accepted and his tongue jolted into her mouth and he kissed her long and passionately. She moaned slightly as his lips slid over hers.

"What the f*ck?!

*Beca's P.O.V.*

"What the f*ck?!" my lips were immediately released from Jesse's and I kept my face hidden behind him. "Sh*t." I cursed. "Hey, you will be okay." Jesse said, locking his eyes to mine. "I will be right outside the door ready to kill him if you need it, okay?" I nodded. "You got this, baby." he gave me a quick kiss before crawling off of me and heading for the door, staring Derek down on his way out.

"Beca, what the h*ll was that? Are you cheating on me? You better not be. I've done nothing to deserve it." Derek said the moment the door was closed. "Calm down, Derek." I said as I pulled myself into the sitting postion, clutching the blanket to my half naked body. "I will as soon as you tell me that you're not cheating on me with God d*mn son of a b*tch!"

"F*ck you, Derek! You don't know anything about him!" I lost it after the comment about Jesse. "I know that he just walked out of this room half naked after sucking your face off! Did you sleep with him?! Hm? Did he talk you into f*cking him like he always does?! Did you cave and do it like you always do?!"

"Jesse never talked me into anything! I had sex with him because I wanted to and it's the best f*cking sex I ever had! In fact, last night, it should've been videotaped. It was so amazing. He f*cking ravaged me!" I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before I knew it I was giving him the details about last night. "His hands were everywhere and his lips were equally as curious. They explored everything from head to toes. His d*ck was merciless! It entered me and nonstop pleasured me! It tore me apart from the inside to the outside. He was an animal and he was better than you could ever be you f*cking tiny a*s child!"

"I never got any complaints before."

"We were being nice, sweety. You are seriously so tiny that I wasn't even sure if you entered! I had to fake every bit of it."

"Your friend Stacie didn't seem to think so." I was speechless. Stacie slept with my fiance? "You slept with my friend?" I asked through clenched teeth. "You're d*mn right I did! She is so f*cking sexy and oh my God!" I began to boil. I distracted myself by pulling my clothes on. When I felt calm enough, I had to ask. "When did this little rendevous happen? Before or after we were together?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" he was smug about it and I lost it. I jumped to my feet and rammed my hands into his chest. "I can't believe you! You God d*mn, mother f*cking, son of a b*tch! Why the h*ll would you cheat on me?! You know what? It doesn't matter, because I cheated, too!" his smug smile immediately fell. "That's right, I cheated on you. And you know exactly who it was."

"Jesse?" he asked, now being the one clenching his teeth. It was my turn to feel smug and I just smiled at him. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't stay away from him! You f*cking selfish slutty a*s b*tch!"

"Is that all you got? Come on, stop using Maddy's words and grow some balls and insult me like a man!"

"You are a cold hearted, conceited, worthless little b*tch. You deserve Jesse but poor Andrew doesn't deserve to be stuck with you. He doesn't deserve to have a slut of a mother who whores around with every guy she sees. You aren't just an awful person, but you're an awful mother as well. What kind of example are you setting for him? What kind of mother f*cks her ex at her son's third party? Or drops him off at his grandpa's so she can f*ck his father again? You're awful, Beca and if our paths never meet again, it will be too soon." I didn't say anything else. I couldn't. His words cut me. You can call me an awful girlfriend, or person, or friend but you never call me an awful mother.

Fighting the tears, I grabbed his engagement ring from my nightstand drawer and threw it at him. "Get the f*ck out of here. Don't ever come near me, my friends, or my family again or so help me God you will regret it." he picked the ring box up off of the floor and turned to leave. The door suddenly swung open, smacking the wall behind it with great force. A p*ssed off Jesse stormed into the room and punched Derek. He hit the floor and Jesse knelt beside him. "Beca is a great person and an amazing mother and I'm not going to let some worthless piece of sh*t like you tell her differently. Now get the h*ll out of my girlfriend's room before I kill you. Go!" Derek scrambled to his feet and ran out.

Jesse turned to me and gave me a sympathetic look, expecting me to be hurt. I just smiled at him. "Girlfriend, huh?" I asked. His sympathy turned into happy as he smiled at me. "H*lls yeah. You're my girl now. Jesse's girl." I held my arms in front of me and walked into his. I stood on my tip toes and touched the tip of my nose to his. "You looked pretty d*mn sexy punching that little b*tch for me."

"Well, I am pretty good looking." I laughed at his cockiness. "Yes you are." I said then locked my lips to his. A knock on the door pulled us apart and I saw a face I wasn't quite sure I wanted to see.

"Hey, are you two a thing again?" Stacie asked. I narrowed my eyes at her and glanced at Jesse. He nodded and I turned back to Stacie.

"Did you have sex with Derek?"


	29. Where the Universe is Corrected

****Where the Universe is Corrected****

*Stacie's P.O.V.*

"Ew! No! Why would I have sex with him?!" That was a weird and stupid question. "He said you did." Beca responded and I felt pretty wounded. "Beca, I may have a lot of sex but I do not sleep with my friends' boyfriends. I'm hurt that you would even think that."

"I'm so sorry, Stace. I know you wouldn't do that, in just pretty high strung right now."

"What happened?" She looked at me and took a deep breath. "I broke up with Derek because I still love and want to tlbe with Jesse." She watched me, gauging my reaction. I knew she was expecting me to be shocked, but I'm really not. "Its about time you admit it."

"What?" She was the one who was shocked. "Oh come on, Bec. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. The lingering looks, the sharing of memories, the smile? You guys never stopped loving each other. The rest of us were just waiting for you to admit it. I really thought it would've been sooner since you guys have been f*cking each other."

"How'd you-" I cut her off, already knowing the question and answer. "You guys aren't very subtle...or quiet. If he's as good as your screams claim, I want a turn with him." Beca's arm snaked protectively around Jesse's waist and I chuckled at her. "You guys are adorable. So, when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know, we haven't thought that far ahead."_

"Well, I vote now. Let's go." Before they could object, I grabbed them and pulled them downstairs. We told everyone and, long story short.

Nobody was surprised.

*Derek's P.O.V.*

"Well f*ck her. I always hated that b*tch anyway, especially after her little rendezvous with my ex boyfriend."

"Yeah. Who needs them? We can find people who actually deserve us."

After everything with Beca and her f*ckface of a boyfriend, I stormed out of Chloe's house. Taking a minute or so, I went through the first few stages of the 5 stages of grief. I denied that it had happened, I was angry about it, and I bargained with the universe to get my girl back. Now I'm in the depressed stage hoping that acceptance will soon come. In my depressed state, I made my to a local bar and coincidentally ran into Maddy, Jesse's ex. The two of us have spent the past hour drinking and talking and getting drunk.

"Exactly. I can find somebody that isn't in love with his ex and doesn't f*ck her in the bed that we share." Maddy said, taking a gulp of her drink. "Yeah. And I can find someone who doesn't bhave another man's child and that likes me. All of me."

"Oh but I'm gonna miss that AJ. He's an adorable little scamp."

"Me too. Maybe we shouldn't have been so harsh. I mean, I know what they did is wrong but we all know what its like to be in hopelessly and unconditionally in love with someone."

"You're right. Maybe we can try to make things right." I nodded in agreeance and it went quiet. "So...mdo you wanna, like, have sex now or something?" I looked at her and, with my half intoxicated mind, thought about it. "That sounds fun."

"Cool. I rented a hotel room a few blocks away. Let's go."

*Beca's P.O.V.*

"Hey! That's cheating you little booger!" I hears Jesse's voice when I came downstairs after my shower. I stood at the dorrway and watched the two play Candyland, a smile on my face. "Nuh uh. Mommy does it." AJ argued with his father. "Well your mommy is a cheater."

"I do not cheat." I startled them and their heads snapped to me. "You're just jealous because your girlfriend can kick your a*s at anything." Hesse smiled at me as AJ jumped to his feet and held his arms out to me. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby." I said as I wrapped him in my arms, giving him a big hug. "Hey baby." I repeated, but in a sexier tone, then leaned over and kissed Jesse. "Ew!" AJ yelled and I laughed against Jesse's lips. "Daddy, you have cooties!"

"Your mommy happens to have amazing cooties." AJ wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head. "Really?" He nodded in response. I picked him up and showered him with kisses, tickling him a little as well. He screamed with laughter and jerked in my arms. "Mommy stop! Daddy help!" He yelled between screams of laughter.

"Are mommy's cooties still gross?" Jesse asked and I could hear the laughter in his voice. "No! Mommy cooties are the best!" I stopped tickling him and playfully dropped him back onto the couch. I ruffled his hair and began to walk away but a hand around my wrist stopped me. I twirled back to Jesse jumping over the couch and pulling my waist to his.

"I want more of those cooties." I let out an airy giggle as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. Why the h*ll did I ever let this go? There is nothing more perfect than my my gorgeous boyfriend and our beautiful child. "Beca, can you come here for a minute?" I groaned but pulled away from Jesse and followed my ginger friend to her dining area.

"Still planning your wedding, I see." I said when I saw all of the former Bellas still gathered around the huge oak table scattered with bridal magazines. "Yeah, do you wanna help?" Aubrey asked. "I would, but I'd rather gargle rusty nails while someone pours acid down my throat."

"A simple no would've sufficed." Aubrey snapped back and Chloe blew her off. "Whatever, that's not why I called you in here."

"Then what?" She got a huge smile on her face as she looked from the other girls to me. "We were talking and we realized that there are over 20 people currently living in this house."

"Yeah, and?"

"And, with all of these people crowding you, it can't be easy to rekindle your romance with Jesse."

"I think we're managing pretty well."

"Pretty well doesn't make sparks fly. Pretty well doesn't satisfy that intense craving for each other. Pretty well doesn't give me anymore nieces or nephews." Stacie butted in and I laughed at her slight disorientation. Aubrey, being the one to get down to business, spoke up. "What we're trying to say, Beca, is that we think you and Jesse need sometime alone out of this house."

"Okay and how would we accomplish that?" Chloe's smile got impossibly wider and I motioned for her to speak before she explodes. "We rented you a room at the best hotel in town!"

"What?"

"Yup. You have it for like a week so you can ride your Treble into a parallel universe and back." Normally I'd be disgusted by Stacie's raunchy comment but I just couldn't. I was too happy and I knew that her comment will be happening. "Oh my God! Thank you guys!" They all stood and sucked me into a Bella hug and I just accepted it. "Now, got turn that Treble's brain to mush!"

I wasted no time. I ran out of there, grabbing Jesse and ordering him to pack a bag. We could barely walk into the building before we began clawing at each other's clothes.

This is going to be an a-f*cking-mazing week!


	30. Where Its Simply Jeca

****Where It's Simply Jeca****

A/N Jeca fluff! Can't promise it doesn't get rated M so be prepared! Love y'all! Hope you enjoy!

*Beca'sP.O.V.*

I woke up to Jesse smiling over at me. I smiled back as I rubbed my eyes. "what? Do I have bedhead or something?" He just shook his head, still smiling. "Then what?" He leaned over and kissed me softly before answering. "You were dreaming about me last night."

"What?"

"You were dreaming about me making sweet love to you."

"How the h*ll...?" My words trailed off. "You were moaning exactly the same way you moan when I'm in you." I furrowed my brow a little. "My moans sound different?"

"Yes, observe. When I rub you back *he moans*. When I rub your feet *moans*. When I rub your neck *moans*. When I kiss you *moans*. But when I'm in you, I can't even mimick the sound. Its so emotional yet equally beautiful. I love that amazing sound and there is just no mimicking it."

"Can you show me?" I asked, trying to sound sexy. "I can't mimick it." He answered, not grasping the true concept of what I really meant. "No, but I can." I smiled at him and he chuckled as he realized what I meant. I giggled as he rolled on top of me.

Locking his lips to mine, he kissed me soft and slow, causing me to moan. I felt him smile on my lips and I realized my moan sounded exactly like he said it did. "Shut up and just love me." I whispered. He smiled and shoved his tongue past my lips, kissing me harder and faster. I moaned more when his lips found my sweet spot and lightly sucked on the pulse point. He began to tease me like no other and I thought I might explode.

"Tell me about your dream." He whispered into my ear. "Wha-why?" I asked, wanting nothing more than for him to be in me. His hand slid past my pants and teased me where I needed him most. My nails dug into his back and I bit my lip. "I need you, Jesse." I moaned. "Tell me and you'll have me."

"Uh," I desperately tried to remember my dream. "You were kissing me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Show me." I pointed to the correct places and I his lips touched my skin in those areas. "And, uh, your hands were on my boobs." His hands grabbed my chest and I took a sharp breath. "You kissed my neck and carefully nipped my skin." He did as I said. "Your hands slid up my sides as you pulled my shirt off then you immediately began sucking and biting my nipples."I shivered as his hands moved and moaned as his mouth worked. When he finished, he put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "What's next, baby?"

"My pants. You took them off." I said, the lust in his voice making me want him more. He slowly pulled my pants off and I felt his lips on my thighs. He's cracking. He wants this just as much as I do, he's just better at hiding it. "What'd I do next?" He sounded calm but I knew he was screaming on the inside. I took my time answering. He needs to feel this pain, too.

"Your hands ran up my legs and and you kissed my thighs." I gripped my pillow tight as his hands and lips did what I wanted them to. When his body was pressed against mine again, I felt his arousal and I needed him in that instant. "Baby, please hurry. I need you."

Jesse, please just take your f*cking clothes off and get in me." He nodded and frantically removed every article of clothing. He crashed his lips to mine before lining himself up and thrusting his groin into mine. I moaned in relief, pulling my lips from his. He pulled my legs up slightly and I sighed as he slid deeper. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist as his lips kissed down my body, his tongue dipping into my navel (a/n Belly button in case you don't know).

"God you feel so good." He said then placed a light kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he buried his face into my neck. I clawed at his back and moaned as his groin thrusted quickly into mine. I screamed his name in release and he continued to thrust himself into me. He pulled away and propped my legs up on his shoulders and I moaned as he slid even deeper and thrusted even harder and faster.

"F*ck! Oh my God! Jesse! Don't stop!" Desperately needing to hold onto something, I clutched the sheets under me and felt my eyes roll to the back of my head with pleasure. "Beca, I'm almost..."

"Oh my God! Do it baby!" Seconds later we were both screaming in pleasure and Jesse collapsed on top of me. His head resting on my chest, I ran my hands through his damp hair.

"Real you is so much better than dream you." I said between breaths and he chuckled. "I f*cking love you...so much." He mumbled against my chest and I kissed the top of his head in response.

*Jesse's P.O.V.*

"What the h*ll? Are you masturbating or something? I can hear you screaming over the running water." Beca asked as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. "What? No. I don't need to masturbate as long as I have you. I'm playing COD."

"COD?"

"Call of Duty." I aswered matter-of-factly. "Isn't that that stupid war game guys are always gawking about?"

"We don't gawk and it's not stupid. It requires a lot of skill and concentration."

"So I can tell. I'm standing stark naked right beside you and you have yet to move your eyes off of the screen." I glanced at her and was disappointed when I saw she was fully dressed. "Liar."

"Pervert." she jokingly snapped back. "This game looks extremely easy."

"But it's not."

"But it looks like it." my screen turned red and game over was written in big letters across it. "God d*mnit! You made me lose." I slammed my controller down in frustration. "Oh my God. Calm down, Jesse. It's just a game. You will live with losing." she said with laughter in her voice but I was far from kidding. You don't joke about COD. "Yeah and it's just sex, Beca. You will live without it."

"Are you trying to sex block me?" I answered her with silence. "Jesse, don't forget that I am a woman and you are a man. You're punishing yourself more than you are me. You'll come begging for it sooner or later." knowing she's probably right, I stayed silent. "Jesse, it's a video game. Surely to God you're not really going to stay mad about this." I continued my silence. A sex block may not work on her but the silent treatment works wonders. As expected, she cracked.

"Okay! What do you want?" I gave her the smirk. "Seriously?" I nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Fine." she groaned. I laid flat against the bed and she worked my pants down. Seconds later, her mouth was working wonders on me and my hands were grabbing handfuls of her hair.

"Better?" she asked when she had my pants pulled back up around my waist. I answered her by pulling her lips to mine. "I can't believe you made me do that over a video game."

"The game isn't as easy as it may seem."

"Oh my God you do speak." I chuckled at her. "I'm sure it's pretty easy." she added. "Is that a challenge?" she just shrugged. "Okay Mrs. Know It All, grab a cotroller. I think it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is."

"Okay." she grabbed the extra controller and cawled into the bed. She sat between my legs and leaned back against my chest. Being the sweet boyfriend I am, I showed her the controls before starting the game.

This ought to be an easy win.

"Woo! I won again!" Beca exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air and knocking my controller out of my hand. She jumped out of the bed and did a victory dance that I have to admit was pretty adorable. She began to sing sing as she danced and it made it almost impossible to be mad.

"All I do is win, win, win no matter what. Got money on mind I can never get enough. And everytime I step up in the building everybody hands go up. And they stay there, and they say yeah, and they stay there. Up down, up down cause all I do is win, win, win and if you goin' in put your hands in the air."she stopped when she caught sight of me. "Are you mad again?"

"Of course not. My girlfriend just beat me 5 times in a row on my favorite that she's never played before. Why would I be mad?"

"Oh come on, Jess! It's just a f*cking game!"

"I know! And I don't know why it bothers me so much, but it does. It kind of hurts to see you so inconsiderate of that." she sat in front of me and took my hands in hers. "I get it, baby. This is a masculinity thing and I haven't helped a thing. I promise, nobody will know about this. Outside of this room, you will still be the brave man that saves me from spiders and Stacie's raunchy comments."

"I love you." I said with a big smile and she smiled back. "I know." she said cockily and leaned over and kissed me. "By the way, your little dance was sexy as f*ck." I said when she pulled away. "What? This one?" she asked and began to reperform her victory dance. "That's the one."

"Really? Because I think it was stupid. This is what I consider the sexy one." she climbed onto my lap and began to give me a lap dance. She shoved her perfect breasts in my face and touched me in inappropriate ways until I was so aroused that it started to hurt. "This one is so much better." I said and she giggled. I tried to fight the urge so I could finish the lap dance but when her buttox grazed my groin, I lost it.

"F*ck!" I groaned then threw her onto the bed. Crawling on top of her, I pulled her into a hard kiss, leaving her lips swollen when I pulled away. "Where the f*ck did you learn to do that?" I asked as I buried my face in her neck and sucked on her sweet spot, causing her to moan. "Magic Mike was one h*ll of a movie." I chuckled as I slid my hands into her shirt, squeezing the perfect breasts that were teasing me just moments before.

She is so f*cking perfect!

*Beca's P.O.V.*

**Thursday**

Its been two days since Jesse and I have had sex and I didn't know it was possible for me to feel this way with him. I feel so sex deprived and want him so bad. I tried to start something but he'd always find a reason not to. Is he not attracted to me anymore?

"Hey Becs, I'm going to go to the store. I'm tired of room service food."

"Okay." I said and gave him a fake smile. He leaned over and gave me a slow kiss. It was the first passionate kiss we shared in days and I wasn't ready to let go but he pulled away. "I love you." He whispered. "Love you, too." I waited until I heard the elevator ding before I grabbed my phone and called Stacie.

"Beca? Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be drowning in Jesse's body fluids?" Stacie asked when she answered the phone. "I should be but he won't touch me."

"What? Why the h*ll not?"

"I don't know and that's what's so frustrating! The first couple of days were nothing but sex but now it doesn't matter how many times I throw myself at him. He always finds an excuse not to have sex."

"Is he cheating?" Her question shocked me. "What? No! He hasn't even left this hotel room until just now."

"Where is he now?"

"He went to the grocery store. He's tired of room service food."

"Great! I will be there in 10 minutes. But first, there's someone who wants to say hi." There was a ruffle against the phone speaker before a loud voice sounded through the speakers. My spirits were immediately lifted when I heard my baby boy talking to me. "Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby!"

"When are you and daddy coming home?"

"I'm a few days honey."

"I miss you. Can you come home tomorrow?"

"I miss you too baby but daddy and I need some time alone. We will be back soon, though."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Aunt Stacie wants her phone back now. I love you, Mommy!"

"Love you, too sweety." There was another ruffle on the speaker then Stacie's voice. "10 minutes, Mitchell. Be ready." She said then the line went dead.

*Author's P.O.V.*

When Jesse got back to the hotel room, Beca was no where to be seen. He began to worry. He went out to get all of Beca's favorite foods so he could set a romantic night and when he gets back, she's gone. He pulled out his phone so he could call her but a a piece of paper on the bed distracted him. It was a note from Beca.

Went out with Stacie for a few. Be back soon. Love you.

His worried subsided but disappointment filled him. He had gone through two days of torture pulling away from her will to have sex with him. He saved himself so tonight could be absolutely amazing for her but she's not even here. He's not mad, just sad. Looks like he will have to wait for another day. He slumped onto the bed and started a game of COD.

"Its almost 10, where have you been?" Jesse asked when Beca entered the hotel room. "I'm sorry, baby. Stacie got distracted chatting up some guys. It was already after 9:30 when I managed to pull her away." Beca replied. She threw the Victoria's Secret bags into the bathroom as Jesse stood from the bed and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry. I would've called but my phone died. I've missed you so much." Beca said as she enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her. He pulled away and softly kissed her. "Its late, let's go go bed."

"Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom first. Leave the light on so I don't stub my toe?" He nodded and headed for the bed as Beca slipped into the bathroom. Jesse sat down and lazily marked on a piece of paper out of boredom.

"So why were you with Stacie?" He suddenly asked. "What?" Beca asked, seeming a little distracted. "You're usually with Chloe, why Stacie?"

"I don't know. She's my friend, too." Jesse left it at that and continued to stroke his pen across the paper. "How much longer are you gonna be in there?" The bathroom door opened at that moment and Jesse dropped the pen and paper he was holding when his eyes fell over his girlfriend. Beautiful was an understatement of what he was seeing.

Beca was standing there with her hair in messy curls falling past her shoulders. She was dressed in lacy lingerie that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and Jesse enjoyed that. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He looked her up and down multiple times wanting to seer that image into his brain forever. The black, lacy lingerie complimented her milky white skin perfectly. The lacy bra pushed her boobs up making them perkier and more beautiful than before. The two piece exposed her amazingly taut stomach. The underwear was just centimeters away from showing what's underneath. There were suspenders attached to the panties that were holding up stockings.

"Wow." Is the only word Jesse could muster. Beca slowly sauntered over to him. He grabbed her outstretched hand and let her pull him off of the bed. He kept his eyes locked to hers as she took his hands and ran them down her flawless skin. He gulped when she let them rest at the hem of her panties.

He took a deep breath when her tiny hands slipped under his shirt and touched every inch of skin. She pulled the shirt off of him and let it fall haphazardly on the floor. She slowly placed open mouthed kisses down his chest before moving back up until their lips met. She licked his lips and his tongue shoved itself into her mouth. She accepted it and kissed him hard and long.

"What do you want?" She whispered when she pulled away from his lips. "You." He answered. She smiled and nudged him away. She sat on the edge of the he'd and held her leg out toward him. He dropped to his knees and began to remove the stocking.

When both stockings were removed, Beca pulled him close and kissed him again. She slightly nibbled on his lip before pulling away. "Bra." Is all she needed to say and Jesse's hands shot the clasp of her bra. He ripped it off of her and she pulled him closer. He immediately latched onto her nipple and sucked vigorously. She pushed him away and ordered to lay on the bed.

She crawled on top of him and her lips touched every inch of his his skin. She yanked his pants off then pulled him up so he was on his knees in the bed. She didn't have to say it, he knew what she wanted. He laid her on the bed and left no skin unkissed. His fingers looped around the panties and slid them off of her.

She looked so beautiful and Jesse's mouth immediately went to where she needed him most. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue thrusted and his mouth sucked. He had her begging for him and he connected his lips to hers and did the same with their groins. The night was filled with moaned and screams as Jesse f*cked Beca to point of no return.

*Beca'sP.O.V.*

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't f*cking move."

"Me either."

"That was-"

"Amazing!" He finished my sentence for me. I rolled over, pressing my chest against his, and ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you more." He whispered back then leaned over and softly kissed me. When he pulled away, I asked him something I've dying to ask. "Jess, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He was silent, obviously shocked by my question. "I was throwing myself at you and kept rejecting me. Did I disgust you or something?"

"No." He answered without a moment's hesitation. "Beca, I know every possible thing there is to know about you. H*ll I've even heard and smelled what comes from both ends of your body. Baby, I think its all adorable. There is not one thing about you that can disgust me because, in my eyes, you are perfect in every possible way."

"Then why?" I asked. "Because I was planning something special for tonight and I wanted to save myself so my performance could take you to the ends of the earth. I knew you wanted it and so did I but I had to save myself. It was so hard, though. Just looking at you was enough to make want you, add you throwing yourself at me and the very inappropriate dreams having about you to the mix and I almost exploded. My poor little friend had a rough couple of days. He quite enjoys your insides."

"Jess, I'm so sorry." I immediately apologized, not acknowledging the joke about his penis. "I feel bad now. I didn't know you were planning a special night. I can't believe I ruined it."

"No, Bec. You did anything but ruin them. You made them a million times better. Tonight was so amazing. You took charge and looked irresistibly sexy. That lingerie looked absolutely exquisite on you and I cannot believe you still look that amazing even after birthing a child. And when I was in you, you felt...oh my God! Tonight was f*cking phenomenal and I am so buying you more lingerie."

"So you're not mad?" I asked with a giggle at his statement. "F*ck no." I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms tight around me and pulled me completely on top of him. He grabbed the back of my neck and crashed my lips to his. I moaned as his tongue stretched into my mouth and danced with mine. I basked in the feeling before pulling away, causing him to slightly whine.

"I've gotta go take a shower."

"Yeah. We did do some pretty nasty things tonight." I kissed him lightly again before climbing off of him. I felt his eyes on me as I walked to the bathroom. "Hey Bec?" He asked right before I stepped into the bathroom. I spun around and looked at him. "Can I join you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

*Stacie's P.O.V.*

It's already noon and I have waited all day for Beca's call. After I took her shopping yesterday, she promised she'd use the clothes on her Treble then tell me everything. She hasn't called. I don't understand. Did she forget? Did it not go well? Are she and Jesse still going at it? Surely they're not. I mean they can't be. Can they? I'm calling her.

I clicked her name in my contacts and pressed the phone to my ear. It rang a couple of times then was cut off by Beca's voice. "Hello?"

"Becs! What the h*ll happened last night? You never called?" I skipped the normal greetings. "Oh hey Stace. Sorry about that, I was a little preoccupied." suddenly I heard a shrill shriek followed by Beca's bubbling laughter. A small smile stretched across my face at the adorable sound. "Jesse, stop. I am on the phone!" Beca tried to sound fierce but her laughter made it impossible. "Sounds like everything went well."

"Well? It went perfect." Beca managed to speak to me before exploding into more giggles. "He loved it, all of it. He loved looking at me in it, he loved touching me in it, but he really loved taking it off of me." she sounded out of breath and I could hear Jesse mumbling something. She laughed again, startling me a little. "So he's not disgusted by you, right?"

"Of course not, he never was. Jesse don't!" she exclaimed then there was more laughter. Suddenly, the laughter muffled and was replaced with sounds of quiet whispers. I could make out Jesse's voice and I felt my heart get heavy with adoration as I caught pieces of his beautiful voice singing to one of my best friends. "You look so perfect standing there in my American apparel underwear." he came to an abrupt stop and the sounds of lips smacking gave me my answer as to what stopped him.

"Um, Beca?" there was no response. I heard a slight moan, grossing me out, and I went full Stewie Griffin mode. "Beca. Beca. Beca. Rebeca. Beca. Earspike. Beca!"

"Whoops! Sorry Stacie." she finally responded. Her voice seemed airy and distracted and I knew that Treble still had his lips all over her. "You seem to be in big Treble." I joked. "I'll let you go so the Treble can be in you." I was proud of my punnyness but she didn't seem to notice. She wasted no time giving me a good bye and hanging up.

Why can't I have a relationship like that?

*Author's P.O.V.*

Jesse fell back flat against the bed with the force of Beca's push. She proceeded to climb on top of him, looking especially sexy in doing so. Letting her body fall against his, she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. "You interupted my phone call, multiple times. It's time to punish you in multiple ways." she said then bit her lip. Jesse couldn't handle all of the sexiness and it just intensified when Beca felt his arousal poking at her groin. "Mr. Swanson, are you getting arroused?"

"Only for you baby." Beca giggled and moved her hips slightly. Jesse moaned and Beca almost lost control. "Does it hurt?" he nodded. "Want me to relieve the pain?" he nodded furiously and joy filled him as he felt her hand slip into his pants and grab his arroused area. His hips moved slightly and Beca retracted her hand, chuckling evily at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Just a little." she replied and gave him small kiss. She shrieked when Jesse suddenly rolled over and pinned her to the bed. "And I'm going to enjoy this." He said. "Do your worst." she antagonized him. Wanting so bad to release his pain in her, he ripped her pants off and immediately worked. She moaned loudly and every moan turned Jesse on even more. Pelvis still moving, he crashed his lips to hers and ran his hands up the length of her perfectly taut belly. His lips began to suck on the sweet spot on her neck as his hands carefully massaged circles on her breasts.

"God I love you." Jesse panted and Beca responded by screaming his name. Moments later, Jesse screamed in pleasure then dropped his body onto hers. They laid there panting and holding each other, wondering how this gets more amazing every time. Beca broke the silence by voicing the thing they were both thinking.

"I don't ever want this week to end. Ever."

It's the day the couple was dreading. Sunday. The day for packing. The day for leaving. The final day to be 100% alone. The day to return to absolute chaos with the 20 people they love most in the world. They lay cuddled in the extremely comfortable hotel room bed, delaying the inevitable. "This is it." Jesse spoke and Beca heard the rumble in his chest. "Yup."

"No more quiet."

"Nope."

"No more walking around naked."

"Huh uh."

"No more lap dances."

"Not a chance."

"No more sex." Beca groaned at that statement and buried her face in his neck. "I don't wanna leave." she whined against his neck and Jesse stroked her head. "I know." They were quiet as they just held each other. Neither one willing to move. After 30 minutes long minutes, Jesse was finally brave enough to break the silence. "We have to start getting ready to leave, sweety." Beca just whined and cuddled into him impossibly more. "I know, I don't want to either. Maybe if we get done fast enough we can have one last little rendevous." noticing that make her budge, he added something that he knew would. "In the pool."

"What are you waiting for? Pack your things." Beca said when her head shot up. Jesse chuckled at her and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before jumping out of the bed. She looked like Flash as she sped around the room quickly packing all of their things.

"Hubba bubba." Jesse uttered when Beca walked out of the bathroom wearing her black bikini. His hands shot to the exposed skin of her abdomen and he didn't even try to fight the urge. He just let them roam her body as his lips sucked at her neck. "You'll be the hottest chic at the pool." He mumbled against her neck. Suddenly, he pulled his face out of her neck and looked into her eyes. "Maybe you should wear something over this. I don't need guys drooling over my girlfriend."

"Let them drool. You're my man. These are the only hands that can touch this, and these are the only eyes that can see under this." She said as she slowly pulled him into a soft kiss. "Now let's go."

*The Pool*

"Wow there's a lot of people in here." Jesse pointed out the obvious. "Well it is a pool for the public, Jess." Before he could say anything else, some little boy approached them. He was adorable, until he opened his mouth.

"Well ain't you a fine piece of a*s. Why don't you ditch this b*tch and find out what its like to be with a real man." Beca was shocked by his words and Jesse was angered by them. Beca through her arm out to stop him from moving as he spit hateful things out in a quiet manner. "Sorry kid but you're not a man until I see some facial hair."

"But have a chest hair."

"Chest hair doesn't impress me. I'm a facial hair type of girl."

"But he doesn't have facial hair."

"He shaves. Look kid, I have son about your age. What kind of mother would I be if my boyfriend was the same age as my son?" Before the kid could answer, some woman yelled and headed straight for them. "Is this your son?" Beca asked. The woman nodded and Beca was careful approaching this. "You may wanna keep an eye on him. He uses fowl language."

"Was he hitting on you?" The woman asked. Beca was shocked but she nodded. "D*mnit Chuck, what have I told you? Don't hit on women older than you especially when they have a boyfriend who looks like he can eat you for breakfast." She yelled at her child then looked back up at the young couple. "I'm so sorry ma'am. Children just don't mind these days." Beca accepted her apology and assured her it was okay.

"What the h*ll was that? That f*cking kid shouldn't even know those words." Jesse complained as he followed Beca to the pool. "Calm down, Jess. Its been dealt with." Just then there were loud dog whispers and guys began yell. Beca and Jesse knew they were referring to Beca and played along. Jesse got angry but Beca knew what she was doing.

She smiled at the guys and they called her over. Instead of walking over to them, she pulled Jesse to her and sucked his lips into a long, hard kiss. Jesse moaned as her hands tangled in his hair and his hands wrapped around her buttox, pulling her waist firm against his. Jesse smirked against her lips when he heard the guys groan and he realized what Beca was doing. "See? No need to worry. I'm yours."

"Forever?"

"And always." She whispered then kissed him again.

Diving into the warm water, Beca swam under the feet of her floating boyfriend and yanked him down. The water engulfed him and he smiled when he saw his assailent. They swam to each other and Beca wrapped her arms and legs around him. They kissed under the water a couple of times before floating to the surface, still latched together. Water poured out of their mouths and they ignored it as they continued to kiss.

"You okay?" Jesse asked when Beca pulled away, coughing uncontrollably. Water sprayed out of her mouth as she emptied it from her lungs. "Yeah, just inhaled some water." Jesse smiled and just stared at her. "What?" She asked with a smile. "You are just so beautiful."

"Shut up." She said jokingly, blushing at him. "You look impossibly better when you're wet. The water droplets sliding down your skin causing it to glisten in the sun. Your hair slicked back giving an amazing view of your gorgeous face. The water reflecting off of your beautiful livid eyes making them sparkle." He leaned forward and sucked a small piece of her skin into his mouth. "You even taste better."

"What do I taste like?" She wanted to know. "Like...Heaven." That was it. Beca's lips hit Jesse's lips with force and they sunk into the water. Jesse was able to get her bottoms down enough so their groins could connect and they had a quickie under the water. They were both surprised that they could accomplish that.

"You ready?"

"Nope."

"Me neither." Jesse and Beca were sitting in their car outside of Chloe's. They don't want to go in. They want this to last forever but they know it won't. "Well, I guess sooner is better than later." Jesse negotiated. Beca sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She nodded at Jesse and they shared one last kiss before stepping out onto the lawn.

They joined their hands together and slowly walked up the sidewalk to the house. "Here goes nothing." Beca said as she rested her hand on the doorknob. She pushed the door open and all of her dread vanished the moment her baby boy jumped into her arms, clinging to her for dear life. He talked fast as he told her how much he missed her and loved her and asked her to never leave him again. Beca looked back at Jesse and they knew that no matter how much they enjoyed being alone, they love it more when they're little AJ is with them.

Beca's heart felt like it stopped when AJ said something awful. He looked at her and in all seriousness he said,

"Mommy, you're a f*cking b*tch."


	31. Where They Return to Chaos

****Where They Return to Chaos****

*Jesse's P.O.V.*

Did AJ just call his mother a f*cking b*tch? This has to be some kind of mistake. AJ adores Beca, everyone does, with the exception of Aubrey and Bumper. Of course! That's it! Someone had to teach AJ those words and there is only one person that could be. Bumper Allen. I mean it could be Aubrey, but I doubt it. She may not love Beca, but she does respect her and wouldn't do this. But Bumper, he's a different story. He is in love with Beca and hates that she chose me over him. He would do anything to hurt her, even breaking us up.

"AJ honey, where did you hear those words?" Beca asked, obviously pained by our son's words. "Uncle Bumper. He said that's what you are." Beca's jaw tightened as she realized what I already knew. She glanced over at Bumper then me. Oh boy. She slowly sat AJ on the ground then stepped toward me. She was trying to control herself but knew she wouldn't be able to. I prepared myself for the impact. Sure enough, her tiny frame lunged forward, heading straight for Bumper. I wrapped my arms around her and held her back as she fought to break loose, spitting venom at Bumper and yelling awful things causing Chloe to shield AJ's innocent ears.

"I ought to kill you you stupid son of a b*tch! I should rip your jugular out and wrap it around your big a*s head! You mother f*cking, d*ck sucking, God d*mn, stupid son of a b*tch! I hate you so much! I'm gonna cut your tiny a*s, mother f*cking d*ck off and shove it down your throat! My relationship wasn't enough so you just had to go after my son! Jesse let me go! I'm going to kill this stupid, relationship killing son of a b*tch!"

She began to claw at my hands, trying to release herself from my grip. Ignoring the seering pain of her mighty nails, I pulled her body flush against mine and tried calming her down. "Beca, baby. Come on, calm down, baby." when my words didn't work, I used my actions. Sweeping her hair to one side, I placed small open mouthed kisses on the back of her neck. She started to calm down and I moved around her neck until my lips met hers. I kissed softly but fully. "Better?"

"Much." she whispered against my lips. "I'm so sorry. I just, I hate him so much." she started to get teary eyed and I cupped her cheek in my hand. "I know, baby, but you can't let him get to you." I said as I used my thumb to gently stroke her cheek. "I'm sorry." she whispered again. I smiled slightly then brought her lips to mine. I kissed her softly before pulling her into a tight hug, glaring at the enemy as I comforted my girl, causing Bumper to cower away a little bit. "Okay Jess, let me talk to our son." Beca mumbled against my cheek and I reluctantly released her.

"AJ, those words are not nice words and I want you to promise me that you will never use the language mommy just used, ever."

"I promise mommy." AJ promised, looking sad. Beca pulled him into her arms and assured him that it's okay. "Now, who wants to play Monster Dog?"

"I do!" AJ yelled with excitement. "You better start running or I'm gonna eat you." shrieking, he ran away from his mother, leaving her giggling in her position. When he was out of earshot, she immediately turned to me. "Jess?"

"Yeah sweety?"

"Beat the f*ck out of him." I smirked at her agressiveness. "Anything for you, baby." I watched her run after our child, making him giggle uncontrollably, before turning to the man of the hour, ready to kill. There was fire in my eyes and heat in my voice as I mustered all of my hate toward him into words.

"What the h*ll is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish? Do you know what she would've done to you if I didn't stop her?"

"Did you two have sex while you were away?" he ignored my questions and completely changed the subject. "What? That is none of your buisness."

"You did, didn't you? She did seem a little more dissappointed than usual." I felt the anger bubble. "Tell me something. When you had her under you, pinned to the bed, and you were making sweet love to her, did she ever scream my name?"

"What the-why the h*ll would she scream your vile name?"

"Because I am so much more satisfactory than you. She had no problem telling me this either when I had her beautiful naked body pinned beneath me, writhing in pleasure and sceaming my name with every thrust of my pelvis. You know that tattoo of the musical notes that, when sung, play Jesse's girl? She told me that, to her, they say Bumper's girl."

That's it, I couldn't take it. I knew it was all a lie, that it was all just a story he made up, that Beca would rather eat her own sh*t than touch him, but it angered me. That's my Beca he is talking about and just the image of him with her, real or not, makes me want to throw up. The anger hit it's peak and before I could stop it, my hand winded back then slammed into his face. He hit the floor with a thud, screaming in pain, my friends just looking on trying to bite back their laughter.

"Nice try, Bumper, but I'm not stupid. I know that she has never and will never give you her goods. And that tattoo, its a permanent symbol of her love for me and, when the time's right, I will give her a symbol of my unwavering love for her. She hates you with a fiery passion and the only thing she dreams about you doing is jumping off of a cliff into a pit of molted lava. She is my girl and always will be so back the h*ll off. I may have fallen for your sh*t before, but not this time. Beca and AJ are my world and there is nothing you could possibly do to change that."

Chloe walked up to him and knelt down beside him. "Bumper, you have been officially uninvited to this wedding. Get the f*ck out of my house right now. Your things will be sent to you through the mail. Oh and if you come within 100 yards of my best friend and her family, I will kill you." he jumped to his feet and headed for the door, mumbling a bunch of jibberish on his way out.

"Fine, I didn't want to come to this stupid thing in the first place. And Jesse, tell that smoking hot piece of a*s you somehow managed to get that when she's bored of your freaky nerd sex and wants to try out a real man, she knows how to find me." I just smiled at him. "She won't be needing that message. I satisfy my women greatly." I said then rammed my foot between his legs. He doubled over in pain, holding his groin. "Bye Bumper, have an awful life."

*Beca's P.O.V.*

Despite the whole Bumper thing, this return home has been pretty great. AJ and I spent the majority of the day running around the house playing some game he made up so that no matter what he wins. Jesse, Chloe, and Stacie spent the day talking about what happened at the hotel, especially the lingerie part. And everyone else just did their normal everyday routine.

After a long day, we're all lounging in the living room watching whatever comes on the tv. Chloe and Luke are snuggled together in the lazy boy, Benji and Amy are snuggled on the recliner, AJ, Stacie, Donald, Aubrey, and Unicycle are spread out on the floor, most of them sleeping. And Jesse and I are lounging on the couch, Jesse's arms lazily draped across me and his chin rested carefully on my head. The more I think about it, the happier I am that the week ended because there is nothing that can compare to all of these amazing people.

The show we were watching, Friends I think, went on a commercial break and I looked at my gorgeous boyfriend. I just stared at him, a smile on my face, soaking in all of his beauty. His head suddenly snapped down and I giggled when his lips connected to mine. I reached my left hand up and rested it on the back of his neck, twirling his hair between my fingers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he whispered back and tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer to him in a tight hug. I twirled in his arms, pressing my chest to his as I laid across and snuggled into him. My face found it's old hiding place in the crook of his neck and I laid there, enjoying the scent of his cologne and the feeling of his body touching mine. There were quiet whispers across the room then Chloe was magically sitting on the edge of the couch. She looked nervous yet excited. "Um, Beca, Luke and I, we have a question."

"Shoot." she glanced across the room to her fiance then back at me. "Um, do you by any chance still have AJ's old baby things?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we were wanting to know if we could borrow them." I was confused but then the lightbulb clicked and I was wrangling my ginger friend into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God! Of course you can! I cannot believe this! You're pregnant! When did you find out?"

"When you guys were at the hotel."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jesse asked as he took his turn giving them their congratulatory hugs. "We knew you'd be excited and come home and we wanted you guys to enjoy your week alone. Which it sounds like you did."

"Yeah we did, but we would've enjoyed it more if you told us. Celebratory sex is amazing." I elbowed Jesse but was careful not to hurt him. Chloe giggled at us. "You two are cute." I rolled my eyes at her words. "So not about us right now. You're freaking pregnant! Are you prepared for this?"

"Not really, but that's why I have you, right?" I smiled at her. I have always depended on Chloe for help, I never would have thought the roles would one day be reversed. It's kind of nice. "I will be here for you every step of the way, Chlo. I promise."

"Jesse! Hurry up! I can't sleep until we're snuggling!" I yelled for my slow boyfriend. We had just crawled into bed when he decided that he had to pee. Typical male. "I'm trying. Geez woman, these things can only go so fast!" he yelled back from across the hall. "But my lips are tired of waiting!" I listened for a reply. There were no words spoken but I heard the toilet flush and seconds later he was walking into the room. "Looks like they can be rushed."

"Shut up." he said playfully as he closed the bedroom door. He crawled into bed next to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Hi." he said. "Hi." I responded then connected my lips to his. Things started to heat up when he suddenly pulled away. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied with a small smile and kissed me again but I pushed him back. "No, there's something. Come on, Jesse. You know you can tell me." he was silent as he looked down at the mattress between us. I tilted his head up to look at me. "Jesse."

"Okay, it's stupid, but it's something that Bumper said earlier." I sighed and slightly rolled my eyes. "Again? Didn't you learn anything from the last time?" I asked. "I know it's stupid." usually I would just agree but he looked pretty beat up about it so I played along. "What bullsh*t did he feed you this time?"

"Well, remember when we had sex in the hotel?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, he asked me if you screamed his name and told me this story about how he f*cked you senseless and that your tattoo actually stands for Bumper's girl. I know it's stupid and that you love me and that I shouldn't let it bother me but I can't help it. I'm already insecure enough because I know you're out of my league and someone better can swoop in and steal you away from me and talk like that just screws with me. I don't know why."

"Well, he was pretty amazing." I knew it was wrong to tease my boyfriend when he's like this but how could I not. He looked up at me, eyes full of different emotions and I couldn't fight the laugh. "I'm kidding!"

"That's not funny, Beca." I bit the laughter back and got serious. "You're right, I'm sorry. But Jesse, you shouldn't worry so much. There is no reason for you to be insecure. No one can steal me from you. As far as I'm concerned, you are the closest thing to the perfect man. You are the perfect man, you're my perfect man. You're the only one that can make me scream with pleasure and this tattoo sure as h*ll doesn't represent Bumper in any way shape or form. Jesse, you're the only man I love, the only one I have ever really loved and there is no amount of money that can change my mind. I'm yours." a smile stretched across his face and I knew I did good.

"Forever?" he asked. "And always." I answered, returning the smile and pulling his lips to mine again. This time, it was perfect. There was fire and lust and love and everything that means anything because it's absolutely perfect, just like him. I pulled from the kiss and he smiled when I began to quietly serenade him.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." he chuckled and pulled my lips back onto his for one more meaningful kiss before pulling away and letting me snuggle into his side.

Jesse Alexander Swanson really is the definition of the perfect man.

*Author's P.O.V.*

The next morning, Beca woke up feeling pretty nauseated. Careful not to wake Jesse, she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time for her guts to empty themselves into the bowl. She was stuck there, puking for like 5 minutes. Finally, she was able to flush the toilet and wash the nasty taste out of her mouth. She started to wall away when she caught sight of herself in the full body mirror. She stopped and pulled her shirt up, examining her body.

I gotta watch what I eat- she thought to herself then headed downstairs.

"Hey Beca, you're up early." Chloe greeted her from behind the counter where she was preparing a large breakfast. Beca was about to reply to her friend when she got a sudden wave of nausea and ran to the trashcan. "Bec, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nauseous."

"Maybe some food will help, breakfast is almost done." Beca smiled at her overly perky friend and watched her finish cooking.

"And wah la, breakfast is served." Chloe said after she placed the last of the food on the counter. "That looks delicious, too bad I have to start watching what I eat."

"Why?" Chloe asked with a slight giggle. Beca stood where her body wasn't hidden by the counter. She lifted her shirt and showed her friend her pudgy belly. "Oh that's not that bad."

"Yeah, but I don't want it to get worse."

"Suit yourself. Its pretty delicious, though." Beca watched her friend gorge herself and it only made her hungrier until she finally cracked. "Scoot over." She scooped a variety of breakfast foods onto her plate and added ingredients like; chocolate syrup, maple syrup, ketchup, peanut butter, nutella, mustard, and A1 steak sauce. Chloe cringed as she watched her. "Why does that mixture look so familiar?"

"Beats me." Beca said then took a huge bite. "Mommy, I'm hungry." AJ said when he walked into the room. The girls looked from AJ, to Beca's weird food, and Beca's pudgy belly. They thought about why this is so familiar when it hit them. They looked at each other with wide eyes, "Oh my God!" They yelled simultaneously then rushed to the bathroom.


	32. Where She's Positive by 3 Weeks

******WhereShe'sPositiveBy 3 Weeks******

***Author's P.O.V.***

"How the h*ll am I pregnant?!" Beca yelled in panic. The test was positive and, though its her second time, she is not excited as much as worried. "Well, you guys have been having a lot of sex. Did you ever bother to use a condom?"

"F*ck! It kept slipping my mind! All I wanted was Jesse." Beca slammed her tiny but mighty fists on the marble counter. "Beca, why are you so worried? This isn't the first time you've done this."

"That's exactly why." She whispered as she rubbed the heels of her hands in her eyes. "I don't understand." Chloe urged her panicked friend to explain. Beca sat on the edge of the tub and Chloe sat on the toilet across from her. "I don't want to lose him again." Beca said, leaving Chloe confused. _Why would you lose him?_- she wondered. As if reading her mind, Beca began to explain.

"The last time I was pregnant was a disaster. Yes, I was blessed with my perfect baby boy, but I was also cursed with losing my perfect man. I love Jesse, but I'm not sure if our relationship is secure enough for another child. I care about him too much to lose him." Chloe understood perfectly now. Beca's insecurities are blocking her view of the wonderful things that can happen in her life. The wonderful things Chloe knows will happen in her life. Beca is slowly rebuilding those protective walls only for Chloe to knock them right back down.

"Beca, Jesse isn't the same man he was 4 years ago. He's matured in many ways."

"Like how?" Beca asked, doubting her man's maturity. "Well, his body sure has matured. I mean, d*mn! Did he lift weights to keep you off if his mind?" Beca smiled in agreeance. "You should see his** *gestures to her groin area*** its, wow!" Chloe giggled.

"Oh, he's also gotten less nerdy. I mean, not a lot but on a scale from Benji to Aubrey, Benji being the nerdiest, he's a solid Amy." Beca shrugged. "He's not as amused by dirty things and let's not forget his feelings about you, Beca." Beca's body stiffened at those words. "It's obvious his feelings about you have changed. The guy is even more in love with you than when you guys were freshmen." Beca softened up.

"Beca, he could never stop loving you, no matter how much he tries. Everybody falls in love with you, you're loveable! She won't admit it, but even Aubrey loves you, too. We all do." Beca's cheeks flushed red. "Beca, you have nothing to worry about. You're gonna have this baby, Jesse is gonna love him or her, you two are gonna get married, and you will get your happy ending. You guys deserve it, and let's face it, its inevitable." Beca giggled at her friend. "Thank you, Chloe."

"What are best friends for?" Chloe responded then pulled the tiny brunette into her arms. "You know what I still don't understand?" Chloe asked, still holding Beca. "Math?" Beca joked, getting a giggle from Chloe. "If we just found out you're pregnant, why are you already showing?"

"That's a good question." Beca was suddenly alert and pulled out of the semi comfortable hug. "I didn't show for almost 2 months with AJ." She said as she examined her belly. "Maybe you're farther along than we think." Chloe suggested. "Maybe. We have to know for sure before I tell Jesse."

"Let's go then."

***Beca's P.O.V.***

"3 weeks?! How the h*ll am I 3 weeks pregnant?! And why the h*ll am I already showing?!" The doctor just tested me and, needless to say, I'm 3 weeks along. "Miss Mitchell, please calm down."

"Calm down?! I just found out that I'm 3 f*cking weeks pregnant and already starting to f*cking show! Why am I showing?!"

"You are very small, Bec." Chloe commented and the doctor agreed.

"Petite women, such as yourself, tend to show earlier. And with this being your second pregnancy, you're going to show sooner because your uterine and abdominal muscles are already stretched from your first pregnancy. For these first few weeks, only the people closest to you will notice. But since your baby bump came at approximately 18 weeks the first time, you can only expect it sooner this time."

"F*ck! I'm gonna get fat in just a matter of weeks!" I started to tear up. "You will also experience hormonal changes sooner as well." The doctor added and I banged my head against the hard bed. "Well good luck, you're gonna need it." The doctor quickly fled the room.

"Great. Now I'm going to be fat and b*tchy at your wedding."

"Oh boy. Normal Beca is hard enough to deal with, now I have hormonal Beca?" Chloe said sarcastically. "Loosen up, Bec. You're not that bad when you're hormonal."

"But I'll be hormal _and _fat. What if I repulse Jesse and he doesn't want anything to do with me? I crave Jesse and his attention when I'm pregnant or on my period."

"All you have to do is breathe and he'll have you pinned to the nearest sturdy surface, f*cking you senseless. You are perfect to Jesse, he doesn't care about how you look. You could crawl up from the depths of the sewers after 10 years and he will still think your absolutely perfect and will try to get into your pants. He loves and adores you. There's nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I'm being paranoid. F*cking hormones!"

"Bec, now that you're pregnant, you're gonna have to keep an extra watchful eye on your language. It tends to get colorful when your hormonal and we don't need AJ repeating anything." I just nodded. "Now let's go. I have an unsuspecting father to surprise."

***Author's P.O.V.***

"Beca, it's almost 10 o'clock. You've had over 6 hours to think about this. When are you going to tell Jesse?" Chloe nagged her best friend. After leaving the hospital, Beca decided she needed time to just think everything through before telling Jesse. Chloe understood but is now feeling like a fool for agreeing because the tiny brunette has yet to tell her boyfriend that she's about to make him a father once again.

"I was going to, but then I got to thinking. What if its not his? What if its Derek's?" Chloe rolled her eyes. Its obvious that it's Jesse's, her hormonal friend is just being paranoid. "Beca, when was the last time you slept with Derek?"

"I don't know. Like, a month ago."

"And when did you become sexually active with Jesse again?"

"A few weeks ago, I think." Chloe waited for her to catch on. "Oh thank God." Beca sighed in relief when it clicked. "I have to tell him now, right?" Chloe nodded. "No backing out?"

"Not a chance." Beca sighed and slowly slumped out of the chair. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled then slowly walked the living room where Jesse and Benji were engaged in some video game. Knowing there's no use trying to talk to him to gain his attention, she did what she knew he couldn't ignore. Smacking the controller out of his hand, she climbed into his lap, straddling him. He looked up at her and was immediately fully focused on just her.

"Beca, you messed up our game." Benji whined. "Quiet Benji." Jesse said, his eyes never leaving Beca's. He could tell there was something on her mind and he tried to get her to tell him without pushing his luck. "What is it, baby?" Her eyes flicked down to their hands as she placed his hands on her stomach. "Do you remember when Chloe asked if she could use AJ's old baby things?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it turns out that she can't take all of it because, we're gonna need it." She nibbled at her lip and looked back into his eyes, waiting. The realization dawned on him and he smiled so wide it hurt. "Oh my God! You're pregnant?"

"3 weeks." Beca answered with a shy smile. He laughed with excitement before pulling her into a hot and passionate kiss. "I can't believe this. You're amazing. I get to do everything I missed with AJ. I love you so much!" Beca melted with his every word and touch. All of her worries slowly faded.

He released her from the hug he had scooped her into and easily lifted her tiny frame onto the arm of the couch. He pushed her shirt above her stomach and pressed his lips to the skin. He ran his fingertips across it as he softly cooed to the miracle behind the milky white, flawless flesh.

"Hello in there. I'm your daddy. Though I hope you're a girl, I'll love you the same either way. I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"Oh please. With what money Mr. School Teacher?" Beca interrupted. Jesse shushed her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll use yours Mrs. Music Producer. Now sh, I'm talking to the baby." Beca rolled her eyes and giggled. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he leaned back toward her stomach and continued to talk.

"I am going to take such great care of you and your brother and your mommy. You guys are my world. God, I bet you're going to be beautiful just like your mommy. You're so lucky to have this woman as your mommy, she's perfect. You're going to be perfect. I can't wait to meet you. I love you so much." He whispered the last part before kissing Beca's stomach again. After pulling her shirt back down, he raised himself onto his knees and touched the tip of his nose to hers.

"Thank you so much, Beca. You're so amazing. I'm so glad you're giving me a second chance to be the good father that I know I can be. I love you so much, you are absolutely perfect. I'm so glad God blessed me with you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you?"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, that was not my proposal." he said with a chuckle. "Good. But you're going to, right?" he chuckled at her question. "Someday, yes. But, you won't see it coming and I'm going to do in the cheesiest way possible." Beca gave him that smile that never ceases to make his heart skip a beat "I wouldn't have it any other way." she whispered. "God, that smile drives me crazy. You can't even begin to fathom how much I love you, Beca."

"Oh yes I can, because I love you just as much as you love me." their lips were just inches from touching when Beca quickly whispered, "Maybe more." he smiled against her lips before pulling them into his. "We are celebrating later."

"Why wait?" Beca asked with a wild look in her eye. Jesse couldn't deny that he was so turned on just from kissing her and it was hard to resist the temptation when it was sitting right in front of him. He quickly scooped her up, causing her to squeal. "You're on your own, Ben." Jesse managed to throw over his shoulder before Beca occupied his lips with hers. Benji rolled his eyes at the couple but secretly smiled in adoration of their love.

Bubbling laughter erupted from the depths of Beca when Jesse carefully threw her onto the bed. Jumping on top of her, he ripped her shirt off and his lips immediately found her sweet spot. He sucked on the pulse point before moving down her perfect chest, tasting every inch of her flawless, porcelain skin. Her skin had a natural vanilla flavor and Jesse just couldn't get enough of it. When he reached her stomach, he kissed the pudging skin a couple of times before rubbing his hands on it and smiling adoringly at the woman baring his second child.

"I know there is a risk you'll take this wrong, but I have to ask. Why are you showing already?" he asked. "Apparently my uterine and adominal muscles are already stretched from AJ so it's easier for my body to just retrace those steps, thus causing me to show sooner. That and because I'm what you call _petite _so I'll look like there's watermelon growing inside of me in just a matter of weeks."

"Ohh. Well I don't care. You're still going to be absolutely beautiful."

"Really? You won't think I'm gross when my hormones are all wacky and I look like I swallowed Amy?"

"H*ll no. You're perfect now and with this beauiful miracle I filled you with, you're only going to get even more perfect." Beca smiled as she ran her fingers lazily through his hair. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and she whispered, "I love you, Jesse."

"Forever?" Jesse asked as he craweled up beside her and pulled her into his arms. "And always." she lightly kissed his cheek then fell asleep. He smiled down at her flawless sleeping form and softly spoke to her.

"I love you so much, Beca. I know you're worried because of what happened last time, but I can assure you history won't be repeating itself. I'm not letting you go. Not this time, not any time. We're in this together, forever and always. We're a team, Beca, and someday soon I am going to make you a Swanson. You're my everything. I'll do anything for you." he brushed her hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away, he caught a glimpse of a smile tugging on her lips and he smiled. Even in her dead sleep his voice and his touch effects her, and he knows it, too.

***Beca's P.O.V.* **

I flung my arm across the bed expecting it to land softly against Jesse's chest; instead, it came in contact with the matress beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes and examined the room in confusion. Jesse is always here when I wake up. He says he likes to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. When I didn't see him anywhere in the room, I pulled myself into the upright position. I felt a cold breeze on my chest and quickly realized that I still didn't have a shirt on from when Jesse pulled it off of me last night. Not wanting to wear any of my shirts with my growing stomach, I scanned the room in search of something of Jesse's (because he still hasn't moved the stuff from his room to mine). Eying the maroon cloth of his old Treble hoodie, my favorite article of his clothing, I grabbed it and quickly slid it on.

"Hey, you're up." the sudden crack of Jesse's voice startled me and I jumped. "Sh*t, you scared me."

"Sorry. I just went down to prepare you a tray so you could eat breakfast in bed." I smiled fondly at him. "You did this when I was pregnant with AJ." I remembered. "I sure did, and you wore that same hoodie everyday."

"It's comfortable and smells like you." I got a little defensive. He smiled at me and I felt myself start to go weak at the knees. "Sit down, baby. I've made your favorite." I did as I was told and and he placed the tray on my lap before sitting down beside me. "Chocolate chip panakes, sunny side up eggs, buttered toast, bacon, sausage, and a glass of pulpy orange juice so pulpy you almost have to chew it. Just the way you like it." I stared wide eyed at the amount of food in front of me. "Did you originally prepare this for Amy? That's a lot of food."

"You're eating for two now, Bec. You gotta have plenty. Besides, I'll eat what you don't and if I don't finish it, AJ can pick on it when he wakes up." I smirked at him. "I have a better idea." I cut a piece of the pancake off and held it toward him. He chuckled before wrapping his mouth around the food and slowly pulling it off of the fork. I watched him as he chewed it up, loving the way his jaw muscles tense when he chews. When he swallowed, he took the fork and fed me. I felt him watching as I chew just like I did him. His hand suddenly raised to my cheek and his thumb ran across the corner of my mouth. When his finger retracted, I saw a spot of syrup on his finger before he popped it into his mouth.

We spent way longer than it should've taken just so we could take the time to feed each other. With every seducive bite, the sexual tension built up. By the end of it, I thought I was going to explode. I wanted him. He stood to leave, mumbling something about taking care of the dishes, but before he could raise himself to his feet, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. I immediately connected my lips to his and kissed him soft and sweet. The kiss suddenly took a change and I was kissing him harder and faster. His fingers dug at my waist and I gave into their plead, climbing onto his lap and straddling him. One of his hands cupped my cheek and the other wrapped around the back of my neck, holding me close.

I slid my hands under his shirt and ran my hands across his skin. He moaned a little and I deepened the kiss as I pushed him against the bed. The hand on my face moved to my back, ensuring that my body was completely pinned against his. We needed oxygen, but neither of us wanted to stop. He was the one that retreated, moving his lips slowly down my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. "This has to come off. It's in my way." he grumbled as he tugged at the hoodie. I helped him remove it and my naked chest was immediately pressed against his as his lips connected to my neck, sucking and licking and working ever so perfectly. We were getting completely absorbed in this when we were suddenly interrupted.

"Oh my God, is it true?" the door flew open and Stacie came barging in. "Please tell me Benji isn't yanking my chain." Amy said as she followed Stacie in. At this point, Jesse is trying to shield my half naked figure as I'm scrambling to pull the hoodie on. "Beca, tell them that it's true." Chloe ordered as she followed the others in. I pulled the hoodie on and sat next to Jesse as the others piled onto the bed. "Guys, don't you knock?"

"Oh calm down, I've already seen everything. Besides, we're all girls." Chloe blew it off. "But what if Jesse was naked?"

"Then we get bonus." Jesse smirked and I elbowed him. "Now tell them it's true."

"I don't know what the f*ck you're talking about." just then, Aubrey barged into the room looking both ecstatic and p*ssed off. It's like she couldn't choose which emotion to feel. "Are you pregnant?!" she demanded to know. "Oh, that. Ummmm..." usually I'd come right out and say it, but Aubrey is kind of freaking me out. "Yeah, she's pregant." Jesse answered, coming to my rescue. Aubrey almost exploded, literally. She took a moment to choke back whatever food she was about to discharge.

"As your friend, I'm so happy for you. But, as Chloe's wedding planner, I'm going to kill you! Do you know how hard it is to find someone to tailor your dress this close to the wedding?! I can't have you getting too fat for your dress and too emotional for the ceremony on the biggest day of my life!" We all looked at her, Chloe being dramatic with it. "I mean, Chloe's big day."

"Aubrey, I'm not going to get fat. I'm only three weeks along."

"Actually, you might, Becs. You heard the doctor, you're going to grow much faster since this is your second pregnancy. And you are already showing." Chloe corrected me, obiously trying to get me killed. "You're showing?" Aubrey asked through clenched teeth. I glared a Chloe before replying, "A little."

"Let me see." Aubrey demanded. "What? Why?" I asked. "Just, show me." she was eerily calm. I looked at each girl..and Jesse, before raising to my knees. I took one last glance at everyone before pulling Jesse's hoodie above my stomach. They gasped and I felt hands on my flesh. "It's not that big." I said. "Not that big? It's big enough to need dress alterations!"

"Well I'm sorry. It's not like I planned to have this child." I started to raise my voice as Aubrey just kept attacking me. "I'm sure you didn't. I'm sure you just accidentally had all of that unprotected sex just to not get pregnant."

"Why the h*ll would I plan to have something when the first one ruined the only thing good in my life?!" I yelled and Aubrey shut up. She knew that I loved Jesse more than anything and I know that Chloe told her every detail of what happened between us. "Before I saw him and fell in love with him, AJ ruined my life."

"Um, Beca." Stacie got my attention. She pointed to the door and standing there was none other than my son. He looked crushed, which in turn crushed me. "Buddy, that's not-"

"No! You're a bad mommy! I hate you!" then he was gone. Everyone was silent and, for the first time in years, I broke down in front of all of them. AJ's words cut me like a knife and I was bawling hysterically. Jesse cradled me in his arms and tried to calm me, but it was no use. I just snuggled into his chest and cried harder. "Beca." Aubrey tried to apologize, but I wouldn't have it. I turned my head away from her and whispered to Jesse, "Make her go away. She's done enough."

"Aubrey, maybe you should-"

"Go. Yeah, I got it. I really am sorry, Beca and congratuations on the baby." I listened as her footsteps slowly faded. I pulled away from Jesse and wiped my eyes. "Beca, she really didn't-"

"Just shut up, Chloe." I snapped at her. "I'll deal with her later, my son is the most important priority right now." before she could say another word, I rose from the bed and wove through the hallways in search of Andrew. I had to make him see that he is the most important thing in the world to me. That I'd rather give up Chloe and the girls and even Jesse than spend a second on this earth without him. That he is the reason I am still here, still sane. Most importantly, he has to know that he is my baby boy and his mommy will always love him through thick and thin.

He didn't ruin my life.

He saved it.

**Sorry this took so long. With Christmas and all I've been pretty busy. Good news is, I got a tablet that turns into a laptop (kind of like a Windows Surface but its a Windows Nextbook) so updates should be easier to manage.**

**I know it's going to be late, but I promised a friend that I'd write a little Christmas chapter. Now the book is currently placed in the middle of May so this Christmas chapter will be written as a flashack or flashforward or both. It may get a little confusing, even for me, so if you get confused just ask and I will try to explain it. **

**Let's talk about the chapter. What's going to happen? How is Beca gonna explain to AJ? Is AJ gonna forgive his mom? How is Beca gonna take the first ****_I hate you _****from her son? **

**This will be adressed in the first part of the chapter then it will go into the Chrismas thing. If I can't manage that, I'll split the chapters. AJ thing then Christmas, but I'll try to keep them together. No promises, though. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Happy New Year!**

**Y'all just keep being y'all!**


	33. Where They Remember Old Times

******Where They Remember Old Times******  
><strong>Not proofread, please ignore mistakes.<strong>

***Author's P.O.V.***

"AJ! Andrew! Where are you?!" Beca called for her son as she swerved through the halls of Chloe's gigantic house. _He's got to be in here somewhere- _she thought to herself. A faint noise that she recognized too well caught her attention. She headed toward the sound of Simple Minds singing her and Jesse's song _Don't You _and sure enough, there was AJ. He was in Chloe's screen room, cuddled in a ball on one of the chairs staring mindlessly at the movie on the screen. The ending was his favorite part and he would always fast forward to it. "Hey, AJ."

"How did you find me? I was hiding from you." he said then pulled the blanket he was holding over his head. "You kind of gave yourself away. The only other person who loves this movie is your daddy and he was with me." it was quiet as Beca carefully laid out what she was going to say. "AJ, we need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you. I hate you." Beca's throat went dry and she choked back her tears. "AJ, you don't understand. Aunt Aubrey made me mad, she hurt me."

"I don't care! I hate you!"

"Stop saying that!" Beca yelled and yanked the covers away from her son. He threw a fit but Beca ignored it and he just stopped. "Why? You hate me! You say I ruined your life!"

"You didn't hear all of it."

"Yes I did! You hate me! I hate you! Weave me awone!" she couldn't do it. She didn't want to cry in front of him but he gave her no choice. She dropped to her knees, buried her head in her hands, and bawled. AJ watched her, wide eyed and just shocked. He's never seen his mom cry and now he has and it's all because of him. "Mommy?"

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I shouldn't have said it. It's just, before I got pregnant with you, my life was actually good. I had great friends, fun college experiences, and I had your daddy. He was the only man I've ever really loved and I thought we'd always be together, forever you know? But then I got pregnant with you. I was so scared because I didn't know how to take care of a child, I still acted like a child and I could barely take care of myself. But your father was great. He helped me and stayed with me and, for a while, things were okay. But something happened and your father and I broke up. I was alone and I blamed you. I blamed you because if I would've never concieved you in the first place, I'd still be with the man I loved. I was determined that after giving birth, I'd give you up for adoption. I wasn't ready to take care of a child yet. But then you came and the moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I knew that I couldn't give you up. I didn't know how I would do it but I knew that I would take great care of you and we'd be the best of friends. And I did. The next four years of your life I took the best of care of you and we were happy. I loved, no, I love you so much AJ. You are the most important thing in this world. I'd give up everthing and everyone if it meant just one more day with you. You didn't ruin my life, baby. You saved it. It hurts me so much that you hate me but you have to know that I don't hate you. I love you with everything I am." she continued to bawl.

AJ was confused because he didn't understand half of the words his mom just used, but he did understand one thing. His mother loves him, not hates him. He loves her, too. She is the best mommy in the world as far as he's concerned and watching her cry over him is heartbreaking. "Mommy?" he tried to get her attention but she couldn't hear him over her sobs. He climbed out of the chair and crawled to where Beca was sitting. "Mommy?" he said as he shook her arms. She looked at him and he immediately jumped into her arms, squeezing her as tight as his little arms would allow him. Beca was shocked by her son's actions and it wasn't until she heard the soft whisper of his voice that she folded and hugged him back.

"I love you, mommy. You're the bestest mommy in the whole wide world." she hugged him and kissed him, happy that he was just blowing off steam. She raked his hair back and kissed his forehead, mentally noting that he's in the need of a haircut. Her eyes flicked to the door when something caught her eye. She saw a teary eyed Jesse standing there and she extended her finger in the _come here _motion. He walked over and knelt down beside her. "I heard everything." he whispered then kissed her. When he pulled away, he buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around his family. Beca had a hand resting on each boy with her fingers raking softly through their almost identical manes.

"My boys." she whispered. Jesse chuckled then removed his hand from her waist and rested it on her stomach. "And our little surprise." he whispered, his lips grazing the skin on her neck as he spoke. "My boys and my surprise." she corrected herself with a smirk. "I love you guys." AJ moved his head from his mother's chest and looked her in the eyes. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I love you. You are the bestest mommy in the world. Please don't be mad at me." Beca reached her hand up and gently pushed the hair out of his face. "It's okay, baby. I know you love me and I love you."

"So do I." Jesse said not moving his face from Beca's neck. "You're daddy and I will always love you. I'm sorry you had to see me cry, buddy. It wasn't completely you. I think it's time you know something." AJ looked at his mom questioningly. "Buddy, you are going to be a big brother."

"I am?" AJ seemed excited. "Yup. In just nine months, you will meet your little brother or sister."

"Why can't I meet him now?"

"Well,becasue he's still in my belly." he got a mortified look on his face and he backed away a little. "Mommy, do you love him?" Beca was confused but played along. "Yes, I do." what he said next made Beca and Jesse burst into laughter. He leaned in a little and very seriously asked, "Then why did you eat him?" Jesse leaned into Beca more, causing her to fall backward, as they laughed. Beca managed to calm herself and sat back up to explain to AJ. No, honey, he's made in my stomach and he has to live in there for nine months so he can grow big enough to enter the world."

"How does he get in there?" Beca didn't know how to answer that. She couldn't ignore him, but she also couldn't tell him about sex either. She looked to Jesse, who had recently sobered up, for help but he was at a loss as well. "Um, well, when two people love each other they do this special adult thing and something sciency happens and the mommys get babies in their bellies." Beca explained the best she could without telling too much. _Parenting is hard stuff_- she thought.

"What special adult thing?"

"That's something you'll learn about when you're older...by like 20 years." Beca answered. He tried to ask something else, but Jesse quickly cut him off, trying to change the subject. "Now, there's a couple things you need to know about mommy's body."

"Yeah, for the next few months I'm going to be very emotional. Having this baby growing in my tummy will change my feelings a little bit. One minute I could be happy, the next crying my eyes out. That's why I cried so hard earlier."

"And, another change, in a few weeks or more mommy's belly will start getting really big because it needs to grow so the baby can. It's very important that you are careful of your mommy's belly and her feelings." AJ was quiet for a minute and his parents watched for is reaction. He suddenly began to giggle like crazy and Beca smiled at him, wondering what was going on his mind. He pointed at her, "Mommy's going to be fat." he said and laughed harder. Beca and Jesse, smiling, looked at each other. "Well, at least we know he was listening." Jesse said. Beca laughed and leaned closer to him until their lips connected.

"Ewww! Cooies!" they laughed again, breaking apart. "What happened to mommy's cooties being good cooties?" Beca asked as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him all over his face. He jerked and giggled and Jesse sat back, watching them with a huge grin. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He got the girl of his dreams and she has given him one beautiful chlld and is carrying yet another one. She's perfect, his kid's perfect, his friends are perfect, his life is perfect.

The Swanson family will be perfect.

***Jesse's P.O.V.***

I walked into what's now our room with a box of stuff from my old room. I stopped at the door and smiled at the beautiful image lying on the bed. AJ was curled up on Beca's chest staring at the pictures of the Dr. Suess book as Beca read it, changing her voice to match the characters. Her eyes flicked over to me and her cheeks flushed red but she continued to read, stroking AJ's head lightly.

"Would you like them Here or there? I would not like them Here or there. I would not like them Anywhere. I do not like Green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am." I continued to watch her and a small smie formed on her face. I saw her eyes glancing from me, to the book, and to AJ. "Would you like them In a house? Would you like them With a mouse? I do not like them In a house. I do not like them With a mouse. I do not like them Here or there. I do not like them Anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am." I listened to her read as I put the box of my stuff up all the while wondering how she slip up on that tongue twisting story.

After emptying the contents of that box, I went back to my old room and continued hauling my things into our room. On the final box, I walked back into our room and noticed that Beca wasn't reading anymore. I looked over to see AJ, still laying on her, was passed out and Beca was still running her fingers through his hair and smiling down at him, book discarded on the bed. I set the last box down and stripped down to my boxers before crawling into the bed next to her.

"Hey baby." I said as I placed a light kiss on her temple. "Hey." She whispered, keeping her eyes locked on our son. "He hasn't left your side all day."

"I know. He wouldn't even let anybody near me either. I was talking to Aubrey earlier, you know making up for earlier, and she went to hug me but he jumped in the middle of us and pushed Aubrey away." I chuckled. "I asked him why he did it and do you know what he said?"

"What did he say?" I asked sounding kind of dazed. "He said he was protecting me and the baby, like daddy told him, too." I chuckled as I rubbed his head, letting my hand run across Beca's as she spoke. "He's a good kid."

"That's how you know he's yours." I said then looked over at her. She giggled and I saw the twinkle in her eye. "You're so beautiful."

"Kiss me." She whispered. I leaned over and connected my lips to hers. I cupped her cheek in my hand and slid my tongue along her bottom lip. She giggled slightly as she opened her mouth and joined our tongues. "I love you." She said when she pressed her forehead to mine. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

"It is possible."

"Do you love me enough to go through hours of excruciating pain to push a baby out of a 9cm hole in your crotch, twice?" I was speechless. When she puts it that way..."See? I love you more."

"Okay, you win. But you know, getting kicked in the balls is actually a higher decibal of pain than giving birth."

"Yes but the pain of getting kicked in the balls last for only seconds. Child birth is excruciating pain that can last for hours." Again, I was speechless. She's so amazing. "I'm always two steps ahead of you, honey. You can't beat me." I smirked at her before kissing her, then AJ, then leaning over and picking up a photo album. "What's that?"

"It's a photo album I found on Chloe's bookshelf. Its marked _Bellas __and __Trebles __Memories__. _Figured she wouldn't mind." She moved closer, careful not to disturb AJ, and cuddled against me. I wrapped my arm around her, holding her closer, and began flipping through the pages of our memories. "Hey, I remember that." she said as she pointed to a picture of us. In the picture, I had Beca pinned to the floor of the Trebles house, our noses touching. She's laughing and looking deep into my eyes and I'm looking back into hers, staring in admiration, adoration, and love. "That was our first Christmas together. I can't believe I fell on top of you."

"I still think Stacie and Chloe had something to do with that. Stacie loves getting laid and getting people laid, and Chloe loves romance. Especially ours." I chuckled and stared at her beauty as we both remembered our first Christmas together. It was magical.

**A/N Flashbacks are in Author's P.O.V. And are kind of lengthy.**

_***Flashback***_

_Beca was doing some last minute gift wrapping before the big Chrismas party at the Trebles' house. She was in the midst of wrapping up the latest _David Guetta _album that she had bought for Chloe when her boyfriend snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey." he whispered into her ear before slightly sucking on the lobe. "You're presents are already wrapped, but nice try." she said in an amused tone. _

_All week he had tried to get a peek of what Beca had gotten him for Christmas and all week Beca was already a step ahead. He'd watch and found out where his gifts were one day, then the next, they were moved. When she was searching the internet for it, he had tried to kiss her in all of her soft spots, hoping to get a glimpse of the screen, but when she joined in the fun, the window was already exited. She was always one step ahead and she always reminded him of that. _

_"You're good." he said with a smirk as he dropped onto her bed next to the pile of gifts. "So, what did you get everyone?" he asked genuinely curious. "Chloe, _David Guetta _CD. Amy, Cheescake cookbook. Aubrey, breath mints and Stacie, a box of pregnancy tests." Jesse laughed at the mention of Stacie's gift. "You're gift Stacie is...unusual."_

_"It's a gag gift." she said with a smile. "I actually got her _Bruno Mars's Unorthodox Jukebox _album." Jesse smiled, remembering Stacie going on about how much loved Bruno Mars and all of his sexiness. "You're gifts are very considerate." he said. Beca smiled and climbed onto his lap, connecting her lips to his in a short kiss. "I'm excited to give you your gift." she whispered. "I'm excited to get it."_

_"It's not that you perv!" Beca yelled playfully when she saw the wild look glint in her boyfriend's beautiful browns. Jesse giggled when Beca's tiny hand rammed softly into his chest. "I can't help it. Your beauty is just so captivating." his hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer, and his mouth explored the skin on her neck. Beca closed her eyes as she felt herself slowly melt into his touch. "Second base can only with hold us for so long." he whispered into her ear as his hands slowly traveled beneath her shirt, causing her to moan, "Jesse."_

_"I love you, Beca." his mouth then connected to hers as his hands explored the flawless flesh that's been hidden by her clothing. She felt herself losing control until his fingers struck her collarbone and a seering pain shot through her. She pushed him away and fought the pain, not wanting him to notice. No such luck. "What's wrong, baby?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just a little sore from Bellas' rehearsal, that's all." she quickly lied. He seemed t believe it and gave her an apologetic look before lightly kissing her again. "Okay, let's ge to the party." she said enthusiastically and pulled Jesse off of the bed. _

_"Thanks, Becs!" was repeated as everyone opened their gifts. Beca kindly rejected their hugs and kept cuddled into Jesse's side. She was anxiously awaiting to give her man his present and Chloe, being the only one to know what it is, came to her rescue. "So Beca, where's Jesse's gift?" Beca's eyes shot to a smirking Chloe and she gave her a slight smile. "Yeah, Bec. I'm dying to see what you got me."_

_"It's not so much what I got you as what I got for you." Jesse raised his brow in confusion but it dropped when Beca began to unbutton her shirt. "What are you doing?" his hands shot up to stop her but she bocked them. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna whip my boobs out. Just wait." he reluctantly obeyed his girlfriend. Ignoring the men in the room staring at her like she's last the popsicle on a hot day, she fiddled with the first few buttons of her shirt before turning to face Jesse. Jesse's eyes immediately locked onto the gauze taped to her collarbone and pointed to the irritated skin peeking out from beneath it._

_"What did you do?" he asked. She smiled and slowly removed the gauze. His fingers gently ran across the ink that's been permanently etched into her skin, causing Beca to wince slightly, as he hummed the beat of the musical notes there. He immediately recognized the beat and pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss, his arms so tight around her it's almost bone crushing. "Jesse, ow. It's still fresh." she whined and he immediately apologized. "Let me make it better." she giggled when his head dipped down and his warm lips pressed gently against the sensitive skin. "Better?"_

_"Much." he smiled and kissed her again, much softer this time. "I don't get it, what's fresh?" Donald asked. Jesse, excited to show off the tattoo his girl got or him, turned Beca to face the crowd and showed off her chest, careful not show off her chest. "I still don't get it." Donald said blankly. Jesse hummed the beat and asked what th song was. "Jessie's Girl, but I don't-oh. Ohhh." he said as realization dawned on him. "That's sweet."_

_"Oh Donald, your dumbness just turns me on to no end." Stacie said and everyone giggled. While Beca was distracted with the buttons on her shirt, Jesse pulled his gift for out of his pocket. "Bec? Would you like your gift now?" Beca smiled and nodded. Jesse kneeled in front of her and pulled out the ring box. Beca looked at him with panic in her eyes and he chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring." Beca sighed in relief. "It's a promse ring." he pulled the box apart and revealed the beautiful diamond ring. "I want to make my promise to you official. I want you to take this ring and show everyone our promise to each other until one day, I replace it with an engagment ring. I want everyone to know that it's Beca and Jesse."_

_"Forever?" Beca asked, tears sliding down her cheeks. "And always, baby." Jesse answered, his voice dripping with love. Beca took the ring and slid onto her finger before letting Jesse pull her into his strong arms and kiss her long and hard. Nobody bothered to pull them apart. They're adorable and, though they'll never admit it, they're jealous of the love Beca and Jesse share._

_"Dude, you're practically engaged now. She's gonna be mad if you don't give her all of your attention." Bumper nagged Jesse about an hour later. He seperated from Beca so he could have a beer and hang with the guys. "Bumper, how would you know?" Donald asked as Jesse took his shot at the balls on the pool table. "Because she's a woman. All women are the same."_

_"Not this woman, Bump. If I didn't leave, she'd push me away and find someway to keep me from her. Trust me, she's done it before." Jesse said as he watched his solid 8 ball fall swiftly into the hole. "Whatever man, but if she leaves you, don't expect me to say no." Donald and Jesse snorted out a laugh. "What?" Bumper was offended by their outbursts. "Sorry Bump, but you're not her type."_

_"Well, looking at her current boyfriend, I'd say her type is the nerdy acapella singing Treble. I got one part of that down and I can fake the other. I'm telling you Jesse, she is one fine lady. If I were you, I'd be f*cking her sideways."_

_"Then your relationship would be over before it started. She doesn't put out. She has to love and trust you fully before anything happens."_

_"And you're okay with that?"_

_"Yeah, actually I am. Bumper, our relationship isn't about sex, it's about love. It's about how we treat each other, about the good times and bad, about respect, being there dor each other, and just loving each other until no end." Bumper just stared at him, seeming grossed out. "Gross." he finally said then took his shot. "She's the one, Bump. You guys will understand one day when you find your soulmates."_

_"Hey guys," Beca's voice inerrupted their conversation. They turned to look at her, a smile forming when Jesse laid his eyes on her. She had changed into a tank top and had her left strap pulled over her shoulder to keep it from rubbing that sore skin with the tattoo that is by far Jesse's favorite. Though she was talking to all of them, she let her eyes roam Jesse's body as she spoke. "Dinner is ready." she finished her sentence and bit her lip, driving Jesse crazy with how sexy she looked, then whipped around walked away. All three boys watched her bottom sway as she walked away. Bumper, hoping Jesse wouldn't hear it, mumbled, "So f*cking hot."_

_"You can look but you can't touch, Bumper." Jesse said then headed toward his girlfriend. "Look but can't touch." he unnecassarily repeated before running up behind Beca and using his fingers to _taser _her. _

_It's been hours since Beca and Jesse last ineracted romantically and it was annoying Chloe. She loved when those two were romantic. They were adorable and funny, but mostly, they were happy. When she first met Beca, she was dark and depressed. But then Jesse came and, even before getting together, just the slightest mention of him could spark joy in her. She loved the joy Jesse brought to her best friend's life and she's done everything to keep that twinkle in her eye, which she only gets with Jesse. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stacie's cut her train of thought. "I'm afraid to say yes."_

_"Beca and Jesse have to get romanic" Stacie was the other one that felt the same as Chloe about their friends' relationship. "Then yes, I'm thinking the same thing." They scooted to the seperate ends of the couch and called for their friends. Jesse excused himself from the Trebles and headed toward the ginger that called for him as Beca excused herself from the conversation she was having with Amy and headed toward her sex crazed friend that had called for her. Timing it just right, Chloe stuck her foot out and Jesse's feet tangled with it and he went flying forward, straight toward Beca.. Beca saw him last second and, before she knew it, his big, muscular body had her tiny, frail one pinned to the ground. "Hi." she whispered with a smile. "Hi."_

_"Geez Jess, if you missed Beca all you had to do was say so. There was no need to pin her to floor." Chloe's sudden outburst caused Beca to erupt in laughter and Jesse chuckled at the beauty of the sound. When she calmed down, she peered up at her gorgeous boyfriend and stared appreciatively at him. "Well, while we're down here, how have you been ma'am?" Jesse asked, loving the way she was looking at him. She lightly giggled as she answered, "I was doing good until my friends sucked me into a trap."_

_"Really? Doesn't sound like very nice friends if you ask me."_

_"No they're great. They only did it because they know that I missed my boyfriend and they know how much I like to be pinned under his perfectly toned body."_

_"Boyfriend, huh? He sounds cool."_

_"Then I must be explaining him wrong because he's far from cool. He's an absolute nerd. He loves checkers, and chess, and movies, and quoting movies, and snuggling, and kissing in the rain, and singing love songs. And those are just some of the reasons why I love him so." Jesse's lips quirked into a small smile. "Well dear, you're gonna have to protect me from that amazing boyfriend of yours."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because I'm about to kiss the f*cking daylights out of you." she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips onto hers. Losing all regards for anyone around them, Jesse's lips moved down and sucked on the creamy, natural vanilla flavored skin above her pulse point. Beca quietly moaned and Jesse moved farther south, carefully licking and sucking on the sensitive skin of her collarbone. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth back onto hers, tongues immediately fighting for dominance. When Jesse's hands slipped up her shirt, wrapping around her firm breasts, Chloe decided that's all of the love that she wanted to witness._

_"Okay! Who wants to sing Christmas songs?!" everyone groaned but she ignored them and she and Aubrey gathered them around the piano. "First thing's first, does anyone know how to play piano?" Jesse, knowing perfectly well that she can, discreetly looked at Beca. Chloe caught it and added, "If we don't have pianist, we'll just have to do it acapella."_

_"I can!" Beca jumped at it, not wanting to participate in aca-caroling. Or any caroling for that matter. She just wanted to participate in sucking Jesse's lips off, but she has to do this instead. Then she'll reward herself later with some Jesse lips. "What are we singing first?"_

_"_All I Want for Christmas is You." _Jesse immediately said as he slid on the bench next to Beca. She smiled at him and he snaked his arms around her waist as she began to beautifully strum the notes to Jesse's song choice. He rested his head on her shoulder and sang softly into her ear as everyone else sang aloud. Though her friends were very loud and very good, Beca could only hear the sexily sensational sound of her boyfriend's voice singing every word perfectly to her, knowing that he means every last bit of it._

_Jesse pushed Beca up against her dorm door and ran his hands everywhere, feeling every inch of her perfect, petite body. She pulled him closer, wanting more of him and fast. His hands grabbed her waist and lifted and her legs hugged his waist. She felt how aroused he was and it turned her on unbelievably more. She quickly unlocked the door and flung it open, causing Jesse to stumble into the room and ram Beca's back against the wall. "Sorry." he managed to say between kisses. She just kissed him harder and kicked the door shut before urging him to the bed._

_He dropped her on the bed and she immediately began to claw at the buttons of her shirt as Jesse pulled his over his head. Now bare chested, he climbed on top of her and his soft, warm lips worked wonders down the porcelain skin of her perfect breasts and taut stomach. His fingers began to fumble with the button of her pants as his lips rejoined hers. His hands slid into her pants and ran across her legs buttox before she pushed him away. "You okay, baby?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jess. I thought I could-"_

_"Hey, hey." he shushed her and held her face in his hand. "It's okay, honey. We'll take it slow. I don't need sex to live, I just need you. We will make love when you're ready. Okay?" she nodded and he wrapped her in his arms. She leaned agaisnt his firm chest and thought about how lucky she is to have him. "Get into your PJs and we can just go to sleep." she nodded and stripped her pants off and slipped his T-shirt on. She snuggled into bed next to him and they laid staring at each other. Running his fingers through the curls he loves so much, he whispered, "Merry Christmas weirdo._

_"Merry Christmas nerd."_

******_*Flashback over* A/N Sorry it was so long, a lot happened. Hope you don't mind. Back to Jesse's P.O.V._**

"It's a good thing we didn't have sex then. Worse things could've happened." Beca said when we returned from ouir trip to memory lane. "Yeah, and that is my favorite tattoo. All of them are beautiful, but I especially love that one." she giggled when I leaned over and kissed the skin where the musical notes were inked. Remembering something, I pulled away and looked at her with a smile. "What?"

"Remember our first Christmas with my mom?" I asked. "Oh my God, how could I forget. I was pregnant and emotional and in my defense, those walls are very thin."

_***Second Flashback* **_

_"Beca, you ready, honey?" Jesse asked when he walked into the penthouse living room. Beca was dressed in her favorie maturnity shirt that barely covered her pregnant belly. She raked her hand through her hair and was looking nervously around the room. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." she said. "We have everything, Bec. Extra maturnity clothes, sweatpants, a list of stuff that makes you sick. We're ready."_

_"I don't know." Jesse looked at his fiance in wonder. He saw her worry and stepped closer to her. "Bec, are you worried?" he asked. She stopped looking around the room and looked at him. "Why? This isn't your first time going to my parents house."_

_"No but it's the first time I'm going looking like I swallowed a watermelon. And, I have a new tattoo that's visible with all of my maturnity clothes and I know how your parents feel about tattoos. How will they feel about this?"_

_"Beca, my parents love you like their own, a tattoo isn't going to effect their feelings about you, especially since this one is about and for their son. And, as for the baby, sure they don't know yet but they've been bugging me about it. They want to be grandparents so bad. It was so hard to keep this as a surprise for their Christmas present." he pushed her hair back and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You're practially a Swanson now, Beca. We love you." she smiled and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Now, what's the real reason you're worried?"_

_"This will be my first family celebration since my parents split and I'm just nervous. I don't know how to act or what to do." she quicky answered, knowing she can't keep it from Jesse. He knows her to well. "Beca, it doesn't matter what you do. They will always love you, you're their family now. You're sweet, beautiful, talented, fun, and you're going to be my wife. There is no better way to enter this family." she opened her mouth to say something else but he cut her off with a kiss. Kissing her hard and passionately. "They love you, I love you." she nodded and kissed him again._

_"We're here!" Jesse yelled as he stepped into the house small Swanson family home. "Jesse! Beca! You're finally here!" Mrs. Swanson yelled as she ran up and wrapped them in her arms. "David! Get dowm here and say hi to your son and his fiance!"_

_"Hey guys." Jesse's dad said as he approached them. He gave Jesse a quick handshake before pulling Beca into a quick hug. "Its great to see you. Jesse, your grandparents are here and they're very excited to meet Beca." Mr. Swanson said then made a bee line for the livimg room. Once he was out of earshot, Beca immediately began to freak out. "Grandparents?! Great! Just more people to judge me." _

_"Bec, would you please calm down? They're not going to judge you. Now, just keep the sweater on until we're ready to tell everyone." Jesse said as he helped her remove her big coat. They joined the rest of Jesse's family in the living room. Adults were talking, kids were gathered around the tree ready to rip open presents, even the family pets were lounging and waiting. Beca and Jesse took a seat on the couch and Jesse's mom clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Beca amd Jesse have finally joined us! Let this Christmas Day celebration commence! Honey, would you pass out the presents?"_

_Jesse's dad smiled and knelt down by the tree. Everyone was quiet as they ripped open gifts and examined them. Jesse was anxiously awaiting to give his parents their gift but Beca was nervous. "It's okay baby, they're gonna love it." Jesse whispered then buried his face in her neck. She leaned into him a little and smiled. Jesse's mom watched from across the room, smiling at them. She loves the way Beca makes her son so happy. She is so happy that they're gonna get married._

_A little over an hour later, presents were opened, wrapping paper was spread across the floor, and everyone was talking and enjoying their new things. "You ready, Bec?" Jesse whispered to his nervous fiance. She nodded and Jesse helped her to her feet. "Um, guys. Excuse me. Guys!" he yelled, grabbing eveyone's attention. The room fll silent and all eyes were on the couple. "Thank you. Um, Beca and I have one last surprise. We wanted to tell you today as part of your Christmas gifts." he turned to his fiance and helped her pull the old Treble hoodie off. Jesse's younger cousin was the first to speak, "She's fat. So what?"_

_"She's not fat, she's pregnant!" Jesse's mom yelled, looking to Beca for confirmation. She smiled and nodded and Helen Swanson immediately stood and pulled her soon-to-be daughter-in-law in her arms for an excited hug. "I can't believe this! This is so amazing! By far the best gift of the whole night!" _

_"Thanks mom, but can you not crush my fiance and child?" Jesse asked, trying to pry his mother off of Beca. "Sorry." she apologized and let her go. Jesse immediately wrapped a protective arm around her as his mother stared at them in excitement. She squealed a little before hugging them both and pulling them on the couch next to her. Next thing they knew, they were sucked into awhole conversation about all things children. _

_"And this is from when he went through his akward phase. His voice was squeaky, he had acne and braces, and let's not forget the glasses." Jesse's mom said as she showed Beca a picture of Jesse. Beca looked up at her fiance and laughedat his embarrassment. "Mom, you're gonna make me seem unattractive." Jesse whined, ignoring Beca's mocking laugh. "Oh you do that just fine on your own, Jess. Oo! Here is his goth phase. So much _Falling in Reverse _and _Panic! at the Disco _was played during this phase. I kept losing all of my dark make up as well. At least if you have a girl, you know he can do make up."_

_"Oh my God!" Beca yelled in laughter as she examined the dark side of her boyfriend. He actually looked quite attractive in the black clothing, dark makeup, and peircings but Beca wasn't about to tell him that. At least not yet. "Thanks for your support, Bec." Jesse said in a frustrated manner as he scowled and crossed his arms. "Jesse, come here." Beca said as she grabbed his face and pulled toward her and whispered. "You look sexy. You're perfect no matter what you look like. I love you."_

_"Forever?" he whispered with a smile. "And always." she whispered back before pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was short when Jesse's mom suddenly yelled. "Oh my God! Here's the beginning of his love of movies. He dressed up as Rocky Balboa for Halloween." Beca had to see this. She pulled away and looked at the picture, immediatey erupting in laughter. "Oh my God! You're wearing the wrestling spanks and everything!"_

_"They're shorts! And Rocky is a pretty inspirational man."_

_"Is John Bender an inspirational man, too? Becasue here you are dressed up like him the next year." Jesse's mom said as she turned the page of the photo album. "Mom! Why do you have all of these?!"_

_"Becasue I'm your mom and they help me with the memories."_

_"No, they help you embarrass me in front of the love of my life." he mumbled and Beca's head snapped to him. "Love of your life?" she asked. "Yeah, I mean, I am gonna marry you." Beca smiled and kissed him again, this time ignoring his mom, no matter how much she wanted to see him dressed up as E.T. _

_"I can't believe my mom showed you those pictures." Jesse said as he lead Beca to his room. "It's fine, Jess. It's just me, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." she said as she watched Jesse open the door. When it swung open, she saw a room that looked like it belonged to a big headed jock instead of a nerdy movie lover. There were video games strung everywhere, trophys placed neatly on shelves, and, Beca's least favorite part, posters of half naked girls taped to the walls. The only thing that resembled Jesse was the _Star Wars _bed spread. Beca stepped into the room and examined it before turning to him. "You know these posters gonna have to come down, right?"_

_"Really? Even Amanda Grace? She's my favorite." Jesse said jokingly as he pointed to a blonde on a poster. "It's either Amanda Grace or Beca Mitchell, your choice. And, before you decide, keep in mind that only one of us, can do this." she placed his hands on her boobs, that have grown 2 sizes since her pregnany, and lightly kissed the soft spot of his neck. When she pulled away, Jesse was fully aroused and, though it would've been the same decision anyway, his mind was made up. He grabbed the posters and ripped them off of the walls before turning to Beca, begging to rip her clothes off._

_"Good choice." she said then pulled her shirt off. Jesse practically fell face first into her bare breasts and immediately began kissing every inch of skin on her chest. She slowly lowered their bodies onto the bed, melting into his touch. "Jesse." he pulled out of her chest and smashed his lips to hers. "What about your parents?" Beca asked beween kisses when he bit her bottom lip. "Just be quiet."_

_"I can't promise something like that." he chuckled as he pulled away. "Then don't, I don''t care. They're heavy sleepers, they won't hear it anyway." Beca was still skeptical about it. "Becs, you owe me. You were laughing at my childhood pictures all day and I know it turned you on seeing me all goth like." Jesse gave her a teasing look before moving his body down and placing an open mouth kiss on her stomach right above the hem of her pants. She began pulling on his shirt until it slipped over his head and she pushed him flat against the be._

_Hovering above him, she kissed a line down his chest before yanking at his pants button. She quickly ripped his pants off of him and seconds later, he had done the same thing with her. Pinning him to the bed, Beca rode him fast and hard, making him moan and curse with pleasure. When she finished him, he flipped her over and began to thrust into hard and fast and she mimicked the sounds he had made. _

_"Well good morning." Helen Swanson scared the sh*t out of Beca when she entered the kitchen the next morning. "Morning." she said with a warm smile. "Do you mind if I get a glass of milk?" _

_"Be my guest, darling." Beca smiled and gave her a slight nod before grabbing a glass and the gallon of milk. "You could use the the protein after that work out last night." Beca almost dropped her glass. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Jesse really gave you a work out last night. What with all of the screaming and swearing, it sounded very intense."_

_"Ummmm, you heard that?" Beca asked timidly. Helen smiled at her, "Dear, these walls are thinner than a sheet of paper. Jesse may think I sleep like a rock, but I don't. Mothers can't afford to when their babies are in the house. You'll do good to remember that."_

_"I'm sorry, Jesse told me you wouldn't hear anything." Beca felt her skin get impossibly hot and she knew her embarrassent was visible. "Oh don't worry about it sweety, sex is a sign of a healthy relationship. And you sounded happy, which is good when you're pregnant. It's good in general." Beca gave her a shy smile before pouring herself a glass of milk. She had just taken a drink when Jesse entered the kitchen, looking especially good in his flannel pajama pants and no shirt. He looked glowing and happy as he walked up to Beca and stole a gulp of her milk. "Hey." she playfully whined. He just smiled and stole a kiss._

_"Hey guys, cut it out. I don't want an encore of last night, especially not on my kitchen counter." Jesse, seeming confused, looked questioning at Beca. "Oh, didn't you know that these walls are paper thin and mother's do not sleep like a rock when their children are home." Jesse was still confused and he stared blankly at her. "She heard us, Jesse. All of it."_

_"Oh. Oh my God! Mom, I am so sorry. I had no idea-"_

_"Now Jesse, I'll tell you the same thing I told Beca. I don't care. I'm glad tha your relationship is still sturdy enough to enjoy a hot roll in the hay. You sounded very happy and that's what matters." Helen cut her son off. "Uh, yeah, okay. Becs, you wanna go for your daily walk? Get some fresh air for the baby?" Jesse made an excuse to get his fiance out of the house. Helen rolled her eyes at her son and smiled as they lauged and played all the way to Jesse's room. _

**_*Second Flashback Over* Back to Jesse's ._**

"Yeah, that was amazing. We have some fun Christmas memories together." I said as I kissed Beca's temple. "Yeah, and I bet we'll make better ones with our future family." Beca said with a yawn. "Yeah, we will." I whispered as I put the photo album up. Beca began to snuggle closer to me, ready to fall asleep, but I put my fingers on her chin and lifted her head to look at me. "Hey."

"What?" she sleepily asked. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that."

"I'm not gonna let you get away this time, Bec. You're mine, he's mine ***gestures to AJ***, and this is mine ***gestures to her stomach***. We are going to stick together and love each other. You guys are my everything and we are going to be happy together. For the rest of our lives, okay?" still looking in my eyes, she nodded. I pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. "I love you so much." I whispered against her lips. "I love you more." she whispered with a tired smirk and I chuckled before kissing her sweet lips.

I let her go and she cuddled into my side more. She held onto me and AJ tight and slowly fell asleep. I smiled down at my beautiful family before leaning over and kissing their foreheads. "Good night my queen." I whispered then kissed Beca's forehead. "Goodnight my little prince." I whispered then kissed AJ's forehead. I leaned over and switched the lamp off then cuddled down with my family. I fell asleep looking at the beauty of the woman I tend to wed.

**7677 words. Sorry it's so long guys but I had a lot to write. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, next chapter is probably going to be Chloe's wedding. Exciting right?! Is for me because I know something beautiful that's gonna happen and you all will love so keep reading! **

**I meant to say this last chapter but I didn't so here it is. ****_Into the Woods _****is amazing! I watchd it the second day and the theater was packed and it had everyone laughing and applauding and there were even cat calls from the women because, yum! You have to watch it! Anna was amazing and Meryl and Emily were almost equally amazing. It's so good I wanna watch it again. It's so worth the three hours of being stuck in a crowded theater. Watch and listen to the sondtrack on the CD or Spotify. **

**Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year! Try not to think about how close we are school.**

**Y'all just keep being y'all!**


	34. Where There's A Wedding

******Where There's A Wedding****  
>Not proofread! It's way too long and ain't nobody got time for that! Ignore mistakes and enjoy!<strong>

***Author's P.O.V.***

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Just no! This is all wrong! I ordered pink orchids, not daisies! Chloe hates daisies! What the f*ck is wrong with you people?! Why can't you get just one simple order right?!" Beca was not having a good day. It's the day before Chloe's wedding and everyone is scrambling about trying to finish preparing because they're so far behind due to their involvement in Beca and Jesse's love life. Poor Beca has the brunt of the stress. Aubrey took Chloe out to get pampered and beautified and dropped all of her responsibilities onto Beca. She's not good under stress and the poor florist is getting to witness it first hand.

Beca was so engaged in cussing out the florist that she didn't notice her family approaching her until those famiiar strong arms of one Jesse Swanson wrapped around her and pulled her away from the poor woman. He hel her close and pressed his lips against her temple, successfully calming her. Jesse sent their son off to play as he comforted Beca. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm just so stressed." she was almost in tears as she snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's chest. "I know, who would put the pregnant woman in charge of dealin with all of his?"

"F*cking Aubrey. She gets on my f*cking nerves."

"I know, it's okay baby." Jesse stroked her head and carefully raked his fingers through her hair. "What do you need me to do?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I'm going to leave my pregnant girlfriend to stress about all of this?" Beca shook her head against his chest, smiling into it. "H*ll no. Now, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you pick up the cake? It's big and heavy and I don't have a car." Beca asked. "Of course I will." They seperated and Jesse turned to leave but Beca grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Thank you so much. I love you." He smile and yanked the arm she was holding. She softly hit his chest and he grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers in a long, steamy, passionate kiss, leaving her lips swollen when he pulled away. He whispered, "Te quiero mucho."

"Wow, he is hot." Beca almost didn't register what the florist had said as she stared after her man. The florist's words finally chisled into her brain and she snapped back to reality. "Why are you just standing there? Please, fix this." Beca was much calmer and kinder now and the florist responded much better. "Yes ma'am."

"Cake is in the kitchen, dresses are in each specific room, I've confirmed everyone's dinner choice, and AJ is fast asleep and enjoying his new room." Jesse named off his successful tasks as he watched Beca enter their room and tiredly change into her pajamas. "Thank you so much, Jesse." She climbed into bed next to him, gave him a peck on the lips, then grabbed a notebook and pen. "What are you doing?"

"Writing my toast. It's the only thing on my list that needs finishing." He nodded and watched her write, silently reading over her shoulder. 10 minutes of writing, scratching, and rewriting went by and Beca slammed the pen down and tangled her fingers in her hair. "I can't f*cking do this!"

"Hey, calm down. You'll get it."

"No I won't! It's too f*cking hard, I don't know what to say."

"Becs, she's your bestfriend. You'll think of something." Beca groaned and massaged her temples. "You'll get it baby. You just need to get rid of the stress."

"If only that were possible." Jesse took that as a challenge. He pushed the notebook off of her lap and climbed on top of her, straddling her. He smiled at her as he pushed her hair to one side and lightly kissed from the tattoo on her collarbone, up her neck, and to her lips. "What are you doing?" He laid her back against the bed and pulled her shirt up, kissing the stretching skin of her stomach. "I'm taking the stress away." He whispered into her ear as his hands continued to work her shirt up. "Give it to me, baby." He placed small love bites around her neck with every word. "Release all of that stress, let me take all of it away" He felt her body soften beneath his and he heard light moans and he knew it was working. "Take it, Jess. Take it all. Please." With that, he pulled her shirt off and his lips immediately seeked out the delicious, alabastor skin they've tasted many times before. His mouth was working wonders on every inch of her skin and, with every touch and every moan, her stresses slipped away and her mind was clear.

"God, thank you so much, baby." Beca breathed out. They were breathing hard and Beca flung her naked body across his. Resting her chin on his chest, she peered up into those soft, exotic, brown eyes that make her heart pitter patter. He smiled at her, staring into her soulful, crystal, blue eyes as his hands softly raked through and played with her silky chocolate curls. "Anytime." he whispered. Beca pulled herself up and softly attached her lips to his. "You are so amazing. You know just what it takes to make me feel better." His hands ran up and down the length of her small back, causing shivers to shoot down her spine. "You're not as complicated as people think, Miss Mitchell."

"Don't tell them that. I don't need anymore people knowing everything there is to know about me. Two is enough."

"Two?"

"Yeah, that Chloe is very persistent but you are very persuasive."

__"I am?" Beca nodded with a giggle. "You persuaded me to give you a chance and it resulted in years of happiness. You persuaded me to watch movies and it resulted in a fondness of movies. You have turned me soft and since then, all you've had to do is give me those puppy dog eyes or that flirtatious smile and I'll tell you anything."

"Good to know because I have an important question. You up for another round?" He gave her that flirtatious smile and she tried to fight it, but couldn't. She bit her lip and nodded enthusiastically. Jesse chuckled before rolling over, pinning her to the bed, and connecting his lips to hers.

**~Chloe's Wedding~**

"Where the h*ll is Beca?! I need Beca!" Chloe yelled at her group of girlfriends. "Amy, go get Beca! We need the maid of honor." Aubrey sank back into her normal bossy attitude. "I'm right here, calm your freaking jets." All of Beca's friends stared at her as she entered Chloe's room, dress on,make up and hair done. "What?" she asked. "You look stunning." Amy answered. "Well don't look at me, it's Chloe's stupid orders."

." "No, it's not that." CR piped up. "What else could it be?"

"Oh my God, you got laid last night!"

"What?!" Beca yelled, Stacie's sudden and personal statement catching her by surprise. "Oh Bec, I know that glow from anywhere. That sexy Treble of yours got his mini Treble all up in you last night and you enjoyed every bit of it."

"Oh my God."

"You got laid twice!" Beca looked at her in shock. How the h*ll does she know this?! As if reading her mind, Stacie answered the question Beca was thinking. "Some people have gay-dars, I have a sex-dar. I can tell when you had sex, how many times you had sex, and who you had sex with. That's how I knew you were screwing Jesse and wasn't surprised when you got back together." Beca's face went red and she began to help Chloe get ready. Stacie shut up and Beca hoped she'd let it go but knew better than to think such a thing. "That's you're first time since you came back from the hotel, must've been really good. Of course it was, look at him. I wonder how big he is."

"Stacie!"

"What? I was just wondering. Can you tell me?"

"No!" Stacie shrugged her shoulders and continued to clammer on about it. "You know, he's very sexy. He's got those big biceps, those washboard abs, those big brown eyes, that perfect smile, that beautiful laugh. I can only imagine how good he is in bed. Beca, can I have a night with him to just take him for a roll in the hay?"

"Stacie, if I tell you how big he is, will you shut up?" Stacie nods with an evil smirk. Beca sighed, "Ever see _Magic Mike_?"

"Of course."

"He's like Channing Tatum times two." All of the girls gasped and giggled and Beca bit her cheek to keep from smiling. "Now can we get ready for this wedding?"

Everyone is ready and the guests are now arriving. The seats in Chloe's backyard are slowly filling with her and Luke's closet friends and family. Usually about this time, the bride is starting to freak out, but to everyone's surprise, she's very calm, which is what scares Beca. She knows her best friend very well and she knows that when she's quiet like this, she's freaking out on the inside. The girls all leave Chloe's room to greet the guests and Beca and Chloe are left alone. Chloe is fidgeting with her hair, trying to get it perfect but she can't seem to steady her hands. Beca stepped up ad fixed it for her, watching their reflection in the mirror. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just, I'm so nervous."

"So I can tell. You have nothing to worry about, Chlo. Luke loves you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just, I don't know. It's stupid, really." Beca twirled her best friend around to face her. . "What is it?" Chloe sighed, "I just, I want one of those fairy tale loves like Cinderella and Prince Charming, or Kristoff and Anna, or you and Jesse." Beca bursted into laughter at the mention of her and her boyfriend. "Jesse and I do not have a fairy tale romance. Yes, it's amazing and he's amazing, but it's far from fairy tale love."

"But you guys are always smiling and lovey."

"That's what we want you to see. We do argue and we do have our insecurities. Our relationship is not perfect." Chloe practically begged Beca to share some of the bads of their relationship and, in a weird way, Beca knew it would make her feel better. Beca gestured to Chloe's bed because if she was going to think about their bad times, she had better be seated. Chloe took a seat next to her and began to share her memories and insecurities. "Okay, for starters, we broke up because of something Bumper did. Bumper! Before that, there were times when I'd do something and push him away. I'd spend hours crying over it, thinking he'd hate me for it." Beca started and Chloe cut her off. "Did he?"

"No. I'd eventually find myself at his dorm, apologizing, and he would always pull me into his arms and hold me tight and tell me it's okay." Beca and Chloe found themselves smiling but Beca quickly snapped out of it. "Back to the bad things, though. Uhhh, when I found out I was pregnant with AJ, I was scared to think about how he'd react and when I told him, he was not excited like he was this time around. The night we came back from the hotel, whatever Bumper said to Jesse really got to him and he was out of whack about it. Then, a couple of days at the hotel, I thought he wasn't attracted to me because he wouldn't have sex and I didn't see him get a boner."

"That's when you got the lingerie, right?"

"Yes, and I did not worry about that the rest of the week, now stop changing the subject because this is the last one. When my mom died and Jesse was there to comfort me, I wanted him back right there, but I couldn't pull myself to do it because I was scared I was going to get hurt again and shut AJ out of my life."

"If you were scared, then why did you accept now?" A smile formed on Beca's face as she thought about it. "Because I know it's not going to happen this time. He took a lot of crap to protect me from the cheating scandal and the sex is so much f*cking better. Chloe, you love Luke probably as much as I love Jesse and Luke loves you probably as much as much as Jesse loves me."

"Then he must love you a lot, Chloe because God knows how much I love this girl." Beca turned around and smiled at her boyfriend. He looked amazing in that penguin suit and, instead of his normal do, his hair was slicked back giving him a James Bond look. "You look like you were picked straight from the James Bond movie."

"You know you love it."

"I really do. You're f*cking sexy, I've never been more attracted to you." Jesse smiled sexily at the already seduced woman, turning her on even more. "You're pretty sexy yourself, maybe that's why you're being asked for."

"I'll be there in a minute." Jesse smiled and walked out. "Hope that helped. I have to go find my James Bond now. He is so getting some tonight, or a quickie in the bathroom, or both. I haven't decided yet." With that, Beca ran off after her boyfriend, Chloe smiling adoringly at them.

Beca erupted with laughter when Jesse tried to pin her to the wall but, due to his lack of vision because his face was buried in her cleavage, he miscalculated the distance and he almost fell. "Shut up." He whispered as he laughed with her. Her laughter quieted when he successfully pinned her to a wall and his hands ran over the silk of her dress above her stomach then wrapped around her a*s. She took his face in her hands and slowly kissed him. His hands removed themselves from her a*s and began hiking up her dress, gently trailing his fingers along her thighs. He removed his lips from hers and looked into her eyes, silently asking. She nodded and his hands firmly planted on her waist and lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he began fidgeting with the zipper of his pants. He placed his hands on the wall around her and shoved his tongue into his mouth as he thrusted himself into her. She moaned and held his hair tight as he moved faster and harder, her back hitting the wall with every thrust. Her hands got impossibly tighter as they screamed into the other's mouth. He pressed her against the wall as their lips separated and stared at each other. She felt his breath on her lips as he panted and she ran her fingers through his slick hair. A clearing throat caught their attention and Beca cursed under her breath a little before greeting the person. "Hi, dad." She felt uncomfortable talking to her dad when her boyfriend was still inside of her and pinning her to a wall. "Hey, Bec. Jesse." Jesse nodded in response, careful not to move and cause an awkward reaction from Beca. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, just talking."

"While being pinned to a wall?"

"Um, yeah. He just, swept me off of my feet." Doctor Mitchell wasn't entirely sure what to think as he gave them skeptical glances. "You know, I'd appreciate it if you'd put my daughter down." Jesse looked at Beca, accidentally moving just right and causing Beca to whimper a little. "You know dad, I think you'd appreciate it more if he put me down after you've left." Doctor Mitchell gave them a confused look only for it to turn into a disgusted one. "You're probably right. Where's Chloe?" Beca directed him down the hall and he sped walked away. "Oh. My. F*cking. God. My dad just walked in on us having sex."

" "Technically, we were done, I just hadn't removed myself yet."

"Yeah, and you still haven't, which just keeps making this weirder and weirder so please get the h*ll out of me."

"Right." Jesse pulled away and set her down. "I'm going to greet the guests." She turned to leave, but Jesse stopped her. "You caused it, you gotta help make it go away." Beca laughed at his still aroused mini Treble. "Fine, but bathroom this time." He smiled and pulled her into the nearest bathroom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beale! It's nice to see you guys again!" Beca greeted her best friend's parents as they walked through the big iron gates of Chloe's house. "Beca!" they yelled simultaneously and pulled her into a hug. "You look extravagant."

"Thank you, it's daughter's doing." Beca gave her friend credit as she modeled her dress slightly. "And Jesse," Mrs. Beale addressed the man approaching them, "oh Jesse, don't you just look handsome." she kissed his cheek then pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Beale. You're looking pretty ravishing yourself."

"Oh you're too kind." Mrs. Beale squeaked as she released Jesse. Mr. Beale gave him a firm handshake before pulling Beca into a hug. Jesse snaked his arm around Beca's waist and she leaned into him slightly. "Chloe told me about you two rekindling your romance. So happy for you guys." Mrs. Beale gave them a warm smile. "Thank you. You know what they say, if you love something set it free. If it comes back," he looked down at Beca she smiled up at him, "it was meant to be."

"I love you." she mouthed and he leaned over and kissed her. "You two are so adorable. Speaking of adorable, where's that little boy of yours?" Just then, Stacie came walking down the path with AJ, yelling for the Beales. "Oh there he is, he's so precious!" Mrs. Beale exclaimed and she and her husband were off to pinch his cheeks and what not.

"What brings you over here, Mr. Bond?" Beca asked as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and held his face close to hers. "I spotted a very dashing young lady and I had to check it out."

"Really? So do you like what you see?"

"If only you knew." Beca giggled and raised herself onto her toes. Their lips were about to touch when someone cleared their throat. "Hey Benji." Beca greeted him. "What is it, Ben? And it better be very good, I was in the middle of something very important."

"Luke needs you. Something best man related." Jesse sighed and released Beca's waist. "Wait." Beca held him still. "He can wait, finish what you started." Jesse smiled and leaned over. His tongue impatiently pushed past her lips and she giggled as she accepted it and tangled hers with his. "Okay, go see what he needs. Love you." he gave her a quick peck before following Benji into the house. Beca watched as Benji's mouth didn't stop moving and Jesse kept sneaking glances of her. "Hello Beca." that eerily familiar voice caused Beca to become dizzy and the smile she was once carrying disappeared. She slowly turned to face the entrance and sure enough, standing in front of her was Derek and Maddy. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she could merely just wave at them. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm good." Beca remembered everything that Derek had said to her when she broke up with him and she could feel the anger. "Actually, I'm quite great. I just set up the biggest day of my best friend's life, I have an amazing boyfriend who gives me equally amazing sex which we just had moments ago, my son still considers me the best mom in the world, and oh yeah, I'm pregnant. So my life is great, sorry your prediction was completely wrong."

"You're still angry, I was afraid of that." Derek said, looking ashamed. "I'm really sorry about that. I know how I reacted was wrong and awful and I really didn't mean any of it. I know you're a great person, a great mother, and a great girlfriend. You were just not right for me. I guess I always knew it. Ever since you moaned his name while we were having sex I knew he was the one you were thinking about and wishing it could be. What I'm saying is that I am really sorry, Beca. Is there anyway you ca forgive me?" Beca pondered it for a moment then just let it go. "Yeah, I forgive you."

"Really?" he seemed shocked and Beca nodded. "Yeah, it was weeks ago and I have everything I want in life so I guess it's not that bad." he pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! Your forgiveness means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, but can you please let me go? You're squeezing my stomach and I was serious about being pregnant." he immediately released her. "I'm sorry. Wait, is it, is it mine?"

"Oh God no, it's 100% Jesse's." he just gave her a look and she immediately caught what she said. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It would be okay to be carrying your baby but I'm glad it's Jesse's because it would just get awkward between us." he nodded in understanding, having dated her and taken care of Jesse's child. "How are you sure it's his?"

"I'm only a few weeks along and we hadn't had sex in like a month."

"Meanwhile you were f*cking my boyfriend for weeks." Maddy spoke, startling Beca. "I guess I really should apologize for that. We were friends and I made you a promise. I'm so sorry I broke it. I just, Jesse drives me crazy, I really can't live without him. I love him so much, he and my kids are my world."

"I understand and I'm not mad anymore. Derek and I have kind of hit it off and we're engaged now so life is good. So...friends?" Beca nodded and accepted the hug. "Mads, wedding's about to start. Let's go find our seats." Derek told his fiance. "Yeah, okay. See you around, Beca and congrats on your baby."

"Thank you and congrats on your engagement."

Beca greeted the last guest and was about to join her friends for the wedding when something on the back deck caught her eye. She walked up to retrieve it and imediately recognized it as the picture that decided her fate when it flew into her lap that night. She looked at the picture for a moment before looking up the sky. A tear trailed down her cheek and she smiled. "Thank you, mom. We made the right choice. I've never been happier and I'm never gonna let him go. You finally got your last wish." she said then stood there just looking from the picture to the sky. "Hey." A soft voice startled her and she melted into the warm arms when they wrapped around her. "Why are you standing out here? Why are you crying? And why are you holding a picture of Derek? Sh*t, you don't him back now, do you?"

"No. God no. I want you forever and always, this is the picture that helped me realize that."

"A picture of your ex boyfriend helped you decide you wanted to be with me?" Jesse was confused and Beca giggled at his confusion. "My mom did. I know I don't normally believe in signs, but that night Derek dropped the double wedding bomb on me, I needed help. I loved you but I also loved him and I couldn't for the life of me decipher whether or not you were for sure the one I wanted, so I asked the one person who me knows better than even you. My mom. When this picture flew into my lap, my head cleared of every bad thing and I knew that you were the one for me. You always have been and you always will be. I know it's weird, but it's true."

"It's not weird," he twirled her around to face him, "it's beautiful, you're beautiful," he pulled her close, "our kids are beautiful. This picture, not beautiful and it's kind of ruining the moment." she ripped it in half and tossed it aside. "As I was saying, you're beautiful and our kids are beautiful. I love you, Rebeca. Forever and always." She smiled as his lips came closer to hers. "Te qiuero mucho." she whispered against his lips then let them join hers.

After that beautiful talk with Beca, Jesse knows it's time for this relationship to take the next step. After walking Beca to the women's section, he pulls Chloe out to ask her an important question. "You're sure it's cool. It's your wedding and I don't wanna steal your spotlight."

"Jesse, it's fine. It sounds so romantic and beautiful. It will make her so happy and you guys need this. Good luck." Jesse smiled gratefully at the ginger. "Thanks, you too." he pulled her into a hug. "You look beautiful, Chloe. Luke is so lucky." he said as he hugged her tight. "So is Beca." she said then enjoyed the hug for a moment longer before pulling away. "Now, go prepare your little soldier for Operation Swanson."

"Ready Chloe?"

"No. I'm so f*cking nervous." Chloe whispered to her best friend before she began pacing around the room. The wedding is about to start and the bridesmaids and groomsmen have taken their place at the back door of Chloe's house, waiting for their cue to walk down the aisle. "Chloe just calm down, you'll be okay. When you're up there next to your man ready to exchange those silver bands of love, your nerves will subside. Just think good. From now on, you'll be Chloe Danielle Ducane and you're going to have an amazing child, live in this amazing house, and have an amazing life."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now calm down and be prepared. There's the music." Chloe stood behind Beca in her line of friends, smiling and getting even more anxious when they walk through the door. First was Aubrey and Unicycle followed by Lily and Greg, Cpt. Matthew Swanson and Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Donald, Benji and Amy. It was now time for Beca and Jesse and Chloe was getting increasingly nervous. "Don't worry, Chlo. You'll be great." Beca whispered with a quick wink before joining Jesse by the door and locking arms, waiting for their cue. "Ready weirdo?"Jesse whispered. "You know it, nerd." Beca whispered back with a smile. The doors came open and Jesse and Beca began slowly walking down the aisle. "Jesse, I think I'm going to puke." Beca said behind her smile as she held her stomach. "Is it the baby?" he asked and Beca nodded. "Think you can fight it?"

"I'll try." she whispered just as they reached the alter. He gave her a quick kiss for confidence before separating. She was so focused on keeping her breakfast down that she didn't notice her son, the flower boy, didn't walk down the aisle until Luke caught her attention. "Psst. Beca, where's AJ?" she looked at the crowd and gave them an apologetic smile before walking back to the doors. "AJ, what are you doing?" she whisper yelled. "Mommy, my belly hurts."

"Beca, he's popped a stitch, it's bleeding like crazy." Chloe said as she held a cloth to his stomach. The sight of the blood was enough to make her lose control and puke in the trash can. "Sorry, pregnancy stuff." she apologized before running over to her son. "Can you get me that baggie from the hospital?" Chloe nodded and quickly gave her the supplies. Beca rubbed the numbing solution on her sons stomach before pulling the needle and thread through it and patching it up. "There, good as new. Let's go, and don't pick at it." she walked him to the door and held his flower pedals for him as he walked down the aisle, throwing them around. Luke and Jesse gave her a questioning look and she mouthed the three words, popped a stitch. they nodded and AJ finished his flower throwing. The crowd laughed a little when AJ refused to sit with his grandparents and stayed latched to his mom's leg. Beca smiled at the crowd and they rose when Here Comes the Bride began to play.

Chloe came walking down the aisle looking more beautiful than ever. Everyone watched her as she walked which made her more nervous, but the moment she made eye contact with Luke, her nerves subsided and the nervousness was replaced with a wave of confidence and beauty. Reaching the alter, Mr. Beale lifted the veil and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before helping her step up beside Luke. Chloe handed her bouquet to Beca and faced her groom. "You may be seated." the priest said and the crowd sat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lucas Michael Ducane and Chloe Daniel Beale in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly..." A/N Fast forward through the wedding.

"Luke, repeat after me. I Luke ducane," Luke repeated him, "take you Chloe Beale," Luke repeated, "to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward," Luke repeated, "for better or for worse," Luke, "for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health," Luke, "to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Luke finished and it was Chloe's turn to repeat after the priest. "May we have the rings?" Jesse pulled one of his pocket and Beca pulled the other out of her breasts and handed them to the proper person. The priest instructed Luke on what to say and did it, followed by Chloe, saying, "I Luke (Chloe) give you Chloe (Luke) this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Then it's the lighting of the unity candle, which took a while because of the wind. When they finally lit it, they rejoined the priest as he lead everyone in a prayer. "By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and clapped as Chloe and Luke had their first kiss as a married couple. The priest finished the ceremony by saying, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Ducane." The crowd applauded and the priest led the way out. Chloe and Luke followed and, after scooping up her son, Beca and Jesse followed and it went in reverse order from the beginning.

Beca was being tossed between people, talking and remembering, and it only made her sickness worse. "I can't believe Chloe got married before you and Jesse. It's pretty remarkable." Some man was saying to Beca. She just looked at him and asked, "Do I even know you?"

"It's Jake." she gave him a blank look. "From State farm." he joked. "I'm kidding, it's Jake from your intro to philosophy class. You borrowed my pencil." Beca was still at a loss. "You'd always catch me staring at your rack and you'd flip me off and assure me that they're taken."

"Ohhhh, now I remember." Beca said in remembrance. "Jesse used to call you Skanky Jakey. He hated you for staring at my breasts and he's getting pretty angered with it right now." Jake's eye brow raised and Beca pointed behind him to where Jesse was approaching them, giving him a deathly glare. "Hey baby." Beca greeted as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. "Hey beautiful." he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms possessively around her. "Jake." he simply stated, being sure to block the view of her chest. "Oh my God. Jesse, let me go."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he released her. She ran to the nearest trash can and let everything flow out. "Gross." Jake mumbled, sounding disgusted. "She's pregnant you d*ck." Jesse said then was immediately at her side. "Jesse, get me out of this dress. You gotta help me get it off, now."

"Okay, come on." he wrapped his arms around her and helped her to the bathroom where her extra clothes were stashed. He shut and locked the door before turning to help her. "Zipper." she ordered. Moving her hair, he slid the zipper down her back and pushed the cloth off of her shoulders. The dress dropped to the floor, revealing her bare chest, and she heaved over the toilet. "Beca, I don't understand. What the h*ll is wrong? Are you sick?" Jesse began to freak out as he watched his girlfriend expose of all of the eggs he had made her for breakfast. She fell back into his arms and he held her. "It's just morning sickness, nothing's wrong."

"Isn't morning sickness supposed to happen in the morning, not in the middle of the afternoon?"

"No. It's just a name, it can happen anytime of day." He nodded. "Do you wanna skip the reception? I'm sure Chloe will understand." he offered. "No, I wanna go."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I'll be fine. Just hold me for a little bit." she turned in his arms and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face in his neck. He held her tight and carefully, running his hands along her bare back. "Thank you for staying, Jesse." she whispered against his neck. "Of course. I'm never going to leave you, Beca. Never. I'm going to be forever yours. Always."

"Good, because I'm forever yours. I love you, Jesse Swanson." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Beca Mitchell."

"Cause baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby you think that you can hide, but I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals." Maroon 5 blared through the speakers when Beca and Jesse arrived at the reception. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited then erupted into a howl along with Adam Levine. Beca laughed at them, nudging Jesse as he howled with them. "Beca. You're here. What's wrong? Jake said you were puking and begging Jesse to take your dress off." Chloe said as she approached them. "It's fine, really. Just some pregnancy sickness, I had to get out of that dress. Don't worry, it was nothing sexual."

"Yeah, it was too gross." Jesse said and Beca elbowed him. "I'm just kidding, there's nothing you can do that can make you seem unattractive to me." Just then, some song came on and the Trebles pulled Jesse to the bar before piling onto the dance floor. Beca remembered that she can't drink so it's going to be a long night, she has to find something to do that won't hurt the baby.

"Cause baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby you think that you can hide, but I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals." Maroon 5 blared through the speakers when Beca and Jesse arrived at the reception. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited then erupted into a howl along with Adam Levine. Beca laughed at them, nudging Jesse as he howled with them. "Beca. You're here. What's wrong? Jake said you were puking and begging Jesse to take your dress off." Chloe said as she approached them. "It's fine, really. Just some pregnancy sickness, I had to get out of that dress. Don't worry, it was nothing sexual."

"Yeah, it was too gross." Jesse said and Beca elbowed him. "I'm just kidding, there's nothing you can do that can make you seem unattractive to me." Just then, some song came on and the Trebles pulled Jesse to the bar before piling onto the dance floor. Beca remembered that she can't drink so it's going to be a long night, she has to find something to do that won't hurt the baby.

"So why do good girls like bad guys?! I had this question for a real long time! I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see! So why do good girls fall in love with me?!" Falling in Reverse blared through the speakers and everyone jumped into dance. Beca, having drank a couple bottles of nasty non-alcoholic beer and chugging down iced tea the rest of the night, joined the people on the dancefloor. She was dancing and singing when a group of guys, she assumed to be Chloe's family due to the unmistakeable ginger hair, approached her. She immediately smelled the alcohol on them and guzzled her tea, fighting the craving. They danced close to her and she kept putting distance between them. She told them she was taken but they're intoxicated minds didn't care. She played it casual and danced with them, scanning the room for Jesse.

"Jesse!" she yelled when she spotted him and pushed passed the guys so she could jump into her man's arms, drink in hand. He caught her and her lips immediately found his, sucking hard and gently nibbling. "You taste like alcohol." she sputtered between kisses. "Sorry, I was drinking with the guys." he pulled from her lips. "I'm craving that taste."she crashed her lips back onto his. "And you." he smiled into the kiss and walked her over to an abandoned table. He set her down and she pulled away to chug her drink. "What's that?" he asked before she drank it. "It's tea." she answered then chugged it. Tossing the cup to the side, she pulled Jesse's lips back onto hers as she tightened her legs around his waist, holding him close.

She grabbed a handful of his shirt with one hand and the hair at the nap of his neck with the other and held tight when his lips ran down her neck, leaving small love bites. "Oh my God." she moaned when his lips closed around her sweet spot and sucked on it. The hand on his shirt instinctively pulled at his buttons while the other hand kept him close. Her small, warm hand had just touched the soft skin of his peck when Chloe interupted them. "Beca, stop f*cking Jesse and get your a*s over here." Beca didn't want him to stop and he knew it. He continued for as long as he could as Beca conversed with her friend. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to cover up the fact that her eyes were rolling back in her head. "You forgot?"

"Forgot what?" It was almost a whisper but Chloe heard it. "Beca, you were in charge of the music, you set this up." Beca was starting to lose complete control and it was almost impossibe for her to speak. "Set..what?"

"The Bellas performance. We're performing for everyone." Beca's eyes shot open as she remembered. "Crap." she pushed Jesse away and stood up, fixing herself. "You're performing?" Jesse asked as he rebuttoned his top couple of buttons. "Yes. And you're going to be front and center so I can jump into your arms afterwards." Beca answered as she lowered his lips to hers for a small kiss. She laced their fingers together and followed Chloe to the small stage. Stacie tossed her a microphone and she gave Jesse a quick goodbye kiss before joining her fellow Bellas on the stage. Their backs were facing the crowd as the music started and CR was the first to turn around and belt out the first few lines of Jessie J's Bang Bang.

CR- "She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time. She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)."

Lily- "You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat."

Aubrey- "See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah." All of the girls turned around and joined in on the chorus as they danced across the stage.

Bellas- "Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it). Wait a minute let me take you there (ah). Wait a minute 'til ya (ah). Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)." Everyone cheered as the chorus came to an end and the girls all faced their backs to the audience again, except Chloe as she belted out the next few lines.

Chloe- "She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate.

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)."

Stacie- "You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing."

FA- "See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind." They snapped into the chorus again, slightly changing their dance moves from last time, then Beca came walking across the stage, rapping Nicki Minaj. She was in the perfect pitch and at the perfect pace and Jesse was cheering just as loud as the horny drunken guys feeling equally as horny as them with one difference. He can actually get lucky with the sexy woman they're all slobbering over.

Beca- It's Myx Moscato It's frizz in a bottle It's Nicki full throttle It's oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so Kitten so good It's dripping on wood Get a ride in the engine that could Go, Batman robbin' it Bang, bang, cockin' it Queen Nicki dominant, prominent It's me, Jessie, and Ari If they test me they sorry Ride us up like a Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hanging we bangingPhone ranging, he slanging It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby) B to the A to the N to the G to the hey." Jesse became impossibly more turned on when he watched the veins on Beca's neck pop out as she sang Jessie J's highest note perfectly. "See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)"

They split into different parts as they sang the rest of the song. Jesse's eyes locked on Beca and he knew that every other guy was watching her, too, but he didn't care. He didn't care because he knows that that pudge in her once skin tight shirt was there because of him. He didn't care because he knows that there is no way she will ever let any of them into her pants. He doesn't care because he can see those beautiful, perfect, baby blue eyes staring right back at him, ready to pounce.

The second the song came to a close, the microphone Beca was using hit the floor and she had fallen into Jesse's arms, just like she said she would. Her mouth immediately found his and her tongue was taking dominance over his. "You...were...amazing." he said between kisses. She kissed him harder, hoping he'd just shut up but she had no luck. "Every guy...in here...was drooling...over you. You were so...f*cking sexy." She pulled away from him, their lips red from the power of the kiss. She raked her hands through his hair and just smiled at him. "I love you, but you really have to learn when to shut the f*ck up."

"I'm sorry." he said with a smirk. "I can't help it, you were just, I'm giving you something extra special tonight." she giggled as she lifted herself up and jumped out of his arms. She wrapped his arms around her before leading him to the table with the rest of their friends. "Hey Beca, we were just talkinf about how amazing you guys were. How did you rap so fast?" Luke said when Beca and Jesse took their seats. "Practice." she simply responded. "Well, Donad needs to take lessons from you then. He can't even rap like that."

"Hey, dinner's about to start. About time, too. I'm starving!" Fat Amy said as the kitchen staff began serving food. "All of that cardio really works up an appetite."

Dinner had finished and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Beca took a deep breath before standing and tapping her spoon against her cup, getting everyone's attention. It was time for her toast and she was nervous. She snuck a glance at Jesse, who was secretively running his hand up her thigh, for strength before the words began to slowly fall out of her mouth.

"Uh, hi. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Beca Mitchell, maid of honor and Chloe's best friend. I'm not good with all of the touchy feely stuff but Chloe insisted I do this, so. Um, please just try to bare with me as I try to give this toast I'm so not pepared for because of my very distracting and very good looking boyfriend." The crowd chuckled and Jesse gave her leg a reassuring squeeze, calming her nerves a little. "First I'd like to congratulate you two on getting married and preparing to start a family together. I have one of those two things and trust me, you're going to love being a mother." There were mumbles of agreeance from the mothers in the room. "Okay, now for the toast. I'll start with Luke."

"Oh boy." Luke joked and everyone laughed. "Luke, when I first saw you, I had a feeling we were gonna be good friends. I also had a feeling that I wanted to shove my tongue down your throat because you were so freaking hot." Jesse smacked her leg and mumbled a hey as everyone else chuckled. She grabbed Jesse's hand and brought it to her lips before continuing her toast. "But I didn't, because I found someone better for me, someone who loves me more than anything, just like you love Chloe." He and Chloe smiled at each other and Jesse wrapped his arms around Beca's waist, resting his head on the small of her back. "I'm glad Chloe found you, you guys are so amazing. And I'm sure you've broken the no sex on the desk rule many times, especially now that you own the place. And I can assure Jesse and I will, too so don't worry." There was more laughter and Beca was feeling less nervous. "I'm just kidding, maybe. Luke, you really are a great friend and great person and I'm so glad you have found your way to my best friend."

"Chloe." Beca turned her attention to her best friend. "Oh Chloe, this will take a while." she took a pause. "Chloe, you are not my best friend, you are like my sister. You've always been there for me for so many years. You are a big part of the reason why I'm with Jesse and why I'm a mother. You and Jesse have turned me into a softie and I hate you for it but that's why I love you. My brother died when I was young and my mom wasn't able to bare another child after me so I've never actually had a chance to experience life with a sibling, until I met you. Chloe, I love you. You're always there when I have a fight with Jesse, you were there when I was nervous about being pregnant, and you provided me with a place to stay when things went bad with Jesse and me. I know I'm a lot to take on, I know I have a lot of problems and I cause quite a bit of drama, especially with the Maddy and Derek fiasco, but no matter the damage, you've never stopped loving me or being there for me. You have showed me the path to a good life and I'm so glad I have taken it. Thank you for being a great person and an even better friend and I hope that one day I can provide you with the chance to be giving this toast. God knows you could do a whole better than me." The crowd chuckled as tears fell down Beca's face. "I love you, Chloe. I love you so much. I thank God everyday that I met you because without you, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Oh Becs!" Chloe squeaked, tears falling down her face as well, and stood and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "I'm not good at this, Chlo." Beca whispered. "It's okay, Bec. I know."

"I love you, Chloe. I really do."

"I know and I know you're gonna love me even more after tonight." Beca pulled away and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. Chloe just smiled. "You'll see." Beca doesn't like surprises and she wanted to confront her friend about it, but before she could, she felt herself being pulled down. She fell softly into Jesse's lap and all memories of Chloe's secret faded when she looked into those brown eyes and felt his big arms encase her small body. "I told you you could do it." he whispered. "I love how you have so much faith in me."

"I love how you love how I have so much faith in you." she giggled and lowered her lips to his. The crowd awed and Beca and Jesse laughed as they pulled away. "The newlyweds need to kiss." Jesse suggested and everyone else agreed, clinging their spoons against their glasses. Chloe and Luke laughed but shared a passionate kiss, making Beca want one of her own so she got one, starting a kissing train. Every couple in the room shared a passionate kiss as the kids screamed in disgust. Beca smiled at the romance she and her friends caused then straddled Jesse's lap. He held onto her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair and staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I will love you forever, Jesse Swanson." she whispered. "Always, Beca Mitchell." he whispered back then pulled her lips onto his. His lips moved gracefully with hers as his fingers lightly traced the flowers on her shoulder blade. The flowers that he has traced many times before, the flowers that have been permanently etched into his memory. The flowers that he never wants to watch walk away from him again, the flowers that he wants to spend his life looking at and kissing. He's never letting her go again. Ever. And that's why he was so happy when AJ interrupted them. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Hey baby." Beca said when she pulled her lips from Jesse's and set her son in her lap. "How's you belly?' she asked, lifting his shirt to take a look. "It looks good, does it feel better?" he nodded and Beca kissed his head as she dropped his shirt. "So, what did you want, sweetheart?"

"Can you and daddy sing me a song?" Beca was shocked by his question and Jesse pretended to be when Beca looked at him. "Why do you want me and daddy to sing for you?" Beca asked. "Because you have a pretty voice." Beca smiled at him. "Okay, what do you wat me to sing?"

"A Frozen song." AJ answered kind of enthusuastically. "Which one?" AJ thought about it, trying to remember the name. Jesse mouthed it to him and he told his mother, "Love is an Open Door." Beca didn't expect that request but she accepted. "Yeah, okay. Daddy, you up for it?" Beca asked her boyfriend, flashing him a smile that he found so irresistible. "I sure am." he flashed her a smile of his own.

AJ sat with a smiling Chloe as they watched their friends scurry onto the stage. "What are they doing?" Luke asked. "To Beca, just singing a song for AJ. But to Jesse, something with extraordinary meaning." Chloe answered. "What?" Luke was confused. "Just watch." Jesse got the crowd's attention and introduced themselves before music began to play. Beca was up first, taking the part of Anna, obviously.

B- "Can I just say something crazy?"

J- "I love crazy."

B- "All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you." She bumps hips Jesse and he grabs her arm and twirls her to face him.

J- "I was thinking the same cuz like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." Beca giggled and pulled away, walking through the crowd as she sang.

B- "But with you."  
>J- "But with you."<p>

J- "I found my place."  
>B- "I see you face."<p>

B&J- "And it's nothing like I've ever seen before. Love is open door (3x)." They playfully chased each other and danced cutely as they sang.

B- "With you."

J- "With you."  
>B- "With you."<br>J- "With you."

B&J- "Love is an open door."

J- "I mean it's crazy,"

B- "What?"

J- "We finish each other's-"

B- "Sandwiches." Everyone chuckled when Beca slapped together a quick sandwich and handed it to Jesse. J- "That's what I was gonna say!" Jesse tossed the sandwich to the side and pulled Beca closer. B- "I've net met someone-"

B&J- "Who thinks so much like me. Jinx! Jinx again!" They locked their pinkies together, just like the movie, then did the robot as they sang the next part. "Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation." They jumped back into a cute, off the top of their heads dance.

J- "You-"

B- "And I-"  
>J- "Were-"<br>B- "Just-"

B&J- "Meant to be."

B- "Say goodbye..."  
>J- "Say goodbye..."<p>

B&J- "To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door (2x). Life can be so much more."

B- "With you."

J- "With you."  
>B- "With you."<br>J- "With you."

B&J- "Love is an open door."

J- "Can I say something crazy?" Beca giggled just like Anna but stopped dead in her tracks when she spun around and saw Jesse kneeling on the ground in front of her, ring in hand. "Beca, will you marry me?" Beca was rendered speechless and Jesse took this moment to give her his speech. The one he's been preparing the moment they arrived for Chloe's wedding. He started to speak but he found it hard to fight back his tears so he just didn't try and he hoped the tears falling down her cheeks were good tears.

"Beca, ever since I saw you freshman year, I knew you were the one. You were the one I wanted to be with, the one I wanted to bare my chidren, and the one I want to grow old with. Beca, I love you so much and I never want to leave AJ, or you, or our beautiful miracle growing inside of you. I made that mistake too many times and I've never been so miserable. Baby, I love everything about you. I love your sarcastic witt, your huge music obsession, your tiny structure, your livid eyes, your amazing body, your unbeliveably sexy smile and laugh. H*ll I even love the way you sneeze. Beca, I can't live without you. Life without you is like earth without oxygen, movies without actors, iPods without music, and forever without always. I need you. You're my oxygen, my actor, my music. Beca, you're my always. I love you...all of you. Even your scars. So, Rebeca Genivieve Mitchell, will you please make me the happiest man on earth by allowing me to make you a Swanson?"

Beca was crying to hard to answer and Jesse was afraid she'd say no. She wiped her tears away but more kept coming and she had to answer him now before its too late, so she did it the only way she could. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she pulled him into a kiss so passionate that it felt as if the world around them had melted away, leaving them stranded on their own little island of happiness. When she pulled away, Beca took the box from him and examined the ring. It was beautiful. It wasn't the same one he proposed with the first time. This is one was a simple diamond. Not to big but not to small, just the way she liked it. "Jesse, it's beautiful." It was barely a whisper but it was just enough for him. She pulled the ring out, dropping the box on the floor, and handed it to Jesse. She extended her left hand to him and he smiled at her as he slid the ring on her finger, happy that he sized it right. She looked at the ring with a smile before letting an excited squeal out and falling back into his arms, lips connecting.

"Wait," Beca stopped kissing him but kept her lips pressed to his. "Is this why AJ wanted us to sing? Did you guys set this up?" she asked. "Maybe." Jesse answered and she giggled. "I love you." she whispered then kissed him again.

"Congratulations!" Their friends yelled when they rejoined them at the table. Chloe squealed with excitement and crushed the tiny brunette against her chest screaming, "See? I told you'd love even more after tonight!" Beca managed to squirm free from Chloe's grip. "You were in on this, too?" She asked. "Well yeah! You didn't think Jesse would propose at my wedding before getting my okay, do you?"

"I guess not." She answered. "Mommy!" AJ yelled and ran into his mother's arms. "You're getting married to daddy!" he yelled as he hugged his mother tight. "Yes, yes I am." she confirmed, hugging him back. "Thanks for your help, buddy." She whispered, tears in her eyes, and Jesse's arms wrapped around his family. "We're going to be a family." Jesse whispered then pressed kisses on his family's foreheads. "We were already a family, daddy. As long as we are together." Beca's grip on her son got slightly tighter at his beautiful words and Jesse kissed her temple when he heard her sniffle. Everyone watched the family in awe for a minute before they split and the party resparked. The guys pulled Jesse to the bar, Jesse making a mental not to get drunk, the girls pulled Beca to a huge table and examined her ring and talked about the married life, and AJ joined the other kids in play.

Time for the father-daughter and bride and groom dance came. Everyone watched Chloe and Luke dance together for the first time as man and wife and they looked so happy. "That's going to be you soon." Jesse would whisper into Beca's ear when he'd catch her watching her friend in a happy daze. That thought only made her happier and, when it was time, she pulled Jesse onto the dance floor and held him close as they softly swayed to the music. AJ wanted to dance with his mom so Jesse let him cut in and he asked the bride for a dance.

This day started off rough, but it couldn't have been better for any of them.

**10,039 words. By far the most I have ever written for a chapter. It was a lot of work so I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, I forgot to mention this earlier. If you go back and look, I'm pretty sure Jesse's mom was named twice but we're going to stick with Helen because I like the way Helen Swanson sounds. Speaking of Swanson, I'm loving the sound of Rebeca Genivieve Swanson, how about you guys? Beca and Jesse Swanson. Jesse and Beca Swanson. I love it! The Swanson Family. It's going to happen this time, you know it will. And since we're on the topic of Swansons,** **one Mr. Swanson used the line _I love you...all of you. Even your scars _and I'd like to share the picture I got that from and it as been linked so check it out.**

**I think that's about it. Oh! Except you should probably know this, things are going to kind of start to time jump. Nobody wants to hear me ramble on for the months of waiting so time jumps will happen so we can get to the good stuff. Like Beca giving birth and Jeca getting married.**

**By the way, it's 2015! 5 months until _PP2_! Also, Anna will be 30 in like 8 months and really don't see the possibility. She looks so young! The world is weird, life is weird, and God works in very mysterious ways. Anyway, I'm rambling, hope you enjoyed and hope you have a great year and try not to think too much about school starting back up.**

**Y'all just keep being y'all!**


	35. Where They're Five Months Along

******Where They're Five Months Along******

"You is kind, you is smart, you is important." Beca woke up to the muffled sounds of _The Help _echoing from the living room of the penthouse that she and Jesse share. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled over and, sure enough, her fiancé wasn't lying beside her. She smiled at his nerdiness before cuddling up on his side of the bed and trying to go back to sleep.

It was no use.

With this child taking residence in her uterus, she's found that it's physically impossible for her to get comfortable unless she's snuggled into the warmth of one Jesse Swanson. Groaning, she untangled the covers from her body and shifted herself out of bed. She walked out of the room, yawning hugely, then bumped into Jesse in the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up." She grabbed the coffee from his hand and gulped it. "I'm tired." She complained, handing his cup back and wrapped herself in his arms. He held her tight, "Then go back to bed."

"I can't sleep without you."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, I don't wanna make you miss your movie." He easily lifted her up and her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. "Then come with me." She merely nodded into his neck and let him carry her into the living room. He laid across the couch and let her snuggle into him as he wrapped a blanket around the both of them.

"That woman looks like Aubrey." Beca whispered into Jesse's ear. He chuckled slightly, "Yeah, she acts like her, too." He felt her lips curve into a smile against his neck and her face buried farther into his neck. "I love you, Jesse. I'm grateful we found each other and I'm unbelievably happy that you didn't hate me after everything. I can't wait to call you my husband and I love our beautiful little family."

"I feel the same, baby. I love you and AJ and our little unborn so much." He whispered back, tightening his grip around her. She began to lightly snore and he chuckled before shifting on the couch a little so he can see the movie better.

**RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGGG!**

Beca was suddenly jerked awake by the loud sound of Jesse's phone ringing and vibrating against the hard wood of the table. She slowly sat up, rubbing the tired from her eyes, and grabbed his phone. The caller I.D. showed the hospital and she took a moment to yawn before answering it. "Hello."

"Good afternoon. May I speak to Mr. Swanson, please?" Beca glanced at her sleeping fiance. "Uh, he can't come to the phone right now, but this is his fiance. Maybe I can be of some help?"

"You're Beca Mitchell? The pregnant fiance?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"We've been trying to reach you, Mrs. Mitchell. We were wondering if you were still coming in for your ultrasound appointment to find out the sex of the baby." Beca immediately pulled the phone from her face and checked the time. Sure enough, they were almost thirty minutes late for their appointment. "Sh*t. I am so sorry, we lost track of time. Um, we would like to still come in for that if it's not too late."

"Of course. Just be here in the next twenty minutes. I'll be sure to inform the doctor."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." She ended the call and set the phone back down on the table. She crawled up Jesse's sleeping body and placed small kisses along his neck and jawline, slowly waking him. "Hey." He said in a tired voice. Without a word, she connected her lips to his, kissing him softly but passionately. "I'm happy to see you, too." He said when she pulled away. She giggled a little. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Ultrasound?"

"Yeah, we're late." He slowly sits up. "I'll get AJ, you get ready." Beca nodded and Jesse helped her climb off of the couch. "Yell if you need me." He gave her a small kiss before separating.

"Mommy, why are we at the hospital? Is there something wrong?" AJ asked as his parents led him through the hospital. Beca leaned over and scooped him up, carefully resting him above her expanded tummy. "Nothing is wrong, buddy. We're here to see whether you're getting a little sister or a little brother."

"How?"

"Well, the doctors have this little tool that they rub on my belly and it takes pictures of the baby inside so we can see it. The pictures will appear on a little screen and the doctors will look at them and tell us if we're having a boy or girl."

"Cool! When do we get to see?"

"We have to wait for the doctors to call us back. In the meantime, we'll sit in the waiting room and wait. Do you want something to drink?" He nodded his head and Beca turned to Jesse. "Hey baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get us some drinks?"

"Of course." He gave Beca a quick kiss then ruffled AJ's hair before walking in the opposite direction. Beca took AJ to the waiting room and sat him down, giving him his coloring and activity books then sitting beside him. Jesse returned with their drinks and they sat for about ten minutes longer until a doctor came. Beca packed AJ's books back up then they all followed the doctor.

"Okay. Mom sit in this chair, dad and son sit over here." The doctor instructed. Each person did what they were told and the doctor sat in the chair between Beca and the medical equipment. He wrote something on his papers before turning his attention to Beca. "Lift your shirt above your stomach." Beca lifted her shirt. "This may be cold." Beca prepared herself for the gel. "I-"

"I know how all of this works, this isn't my first time. Please just tell me what we're having."

"Okay." The doctor ran his "wand" around Beca's stomach before speaking again. "You're having a girl."

"Looks like you're getting your mini Beca after all." Beca said to Jesse, a huge smile taking place on her face. "She's going to be as beautiful as her mother." He said with a smile, leaning over to steal a kiss. Beca giggled as his lips touched hers and AJ made a gagging sound.

The doctor wiped the gel from Beca's stomach and dismissed her. Jesse helped her up and the family headed out of the hospital. Beca's phone suddenly rang and she immediately answered it, eager to hear the voice she hasn't heard in over a month.

"BECA!" Beca pulled her phone from her ear at the earsplitting scream, giggling. "CHLOE!" She mimicked her best friend's scream, ignoring the looks from the others in the parking lot. "Baby that was my ear." Jesse said, holding his ear. Beca threw him an apologetic glance as she continued to talk to her best friend.

"So, how has it been? How are you doing? Why haven't you called? I miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too Bec! It's been wonderful but I'm getting really big and uncomfortable. And I'm always horny!" Beca laughed at her. "I feel ya, but that's my favorite part. I have to contain it with AJ around but it's getting harder to fight. When Jesse's mom or someone takes AJ out, let's just say we spend a lot of time in our room."

"Beca!" Jesse yelled, covering AJ's ears. "What? He doesn't understand it. So did you figure out what you're having yet?"

"Oh my God, yes! It's really big news! But first, mini Beca or mini Jesse?"

"What?"

"You're farther along than me, I know you know what you're having. Unless...oh no, you didn't lose it, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Thank God. So...?" Beca took a dramatic pause. _God, I spend way too much time with Jesse- _she thought to herself before answering. "We're having a girl." She pulled the phone away from her ear again when yet another earsplitting shriek sounded. Jesse laughed at the sound coming from Beca's phone, "Geez Chlo, you're gonna blow my girl's eardrums."

"Sorry Jesse!" Chloe yelled through the receiver before Beca put the phone back up to her ear. "Aw! He called you his girl."

"Yeah, that's because I kind of am. Just a second, Chloe." Beca pulled the phone from her ear again. "Baby, can you help me get into the car?" Chloe listened on the other side while the phone was bounced around as Jesse carefully sat Beca in the car. After getting situated and thanking Jesse, Beca went back to the conversation with her best friend.

"Now, your turn. What are you having?"

"We are having a boy." Beca started to congratulate her but Chloe followed that up by saying, "And a girl." Beca thought about it for a moment before it finally clicked. "Oh my God! You're having twin?!"

"Yup."

"That is amazing! You must be very uncomfortable. I'm uncomfortable with one child, I can only imagine how you feel with two. I can't believe this, though. That is amazing. You're having twins! Jesse, Chloe is having twins!"

"That's awesome. Congrats, Chloe." Jesse yelled his congratulations to her through the phone. "Thanks Jess. So Becs, I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Luke and I decided that it's best for us and the babies if we end this trip sooner rather than later. We checked with the doctor and we are in the airport now, waiting for the plane."

"Okay. I'm sorry you had to end it so soon."

"No, it's not a problem. I'm homesick anyway, I miss all of you guys and my own bed. But I need a favor."

"Yeah, no problem."

"We'll be arriving late and we're already exhausted. Is there any way you or Jesse could pick us up when we call?" Beca didn't even think about it, she knew the answer immediately. "Yeah, definitely!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it is not a problem. I will be there. Just give me a call."

"Thank you so much, Beca." Just then, Chloe's flight number was called. "Oh, I gotta go, Bec. Call you later. Thank you so much, I love you!" The line went dead before Beca could reply. She clicked the end button and set her phone on the console.

"What's not a problem? What did you just agree to?" Jesse immediately went into protective fiance mode. "Oh you know, robbing banks, plotting a murder, the normal stuff." Beca joked with him and he laughed. "Smart a*s."

"You set yourself up. I'm going to pick Chloe up from the airport later."

"Okay. Want me to come?"

"No, someone needs to stay with AJ. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Beca smiled and leaned over to place a small kiss on his cheek.

Beca's phone beeped, indicating that another text came through. She giggled when she saw the nerdy cuteness that her fiance sent her way. She is currently sitting outside of the airport waiting for Chloe and Luke and to entertain herself she decided to text Jesse. Her phone beeped again but this time it was from Chloe, saying that she can see her. Beca looked up and sure enough there was her large ginger friend walking straight to her.

"Oh my God you're huge." She said when she stepped out of the car. "So are you!" Chloe retorted then pulled her friend into her arms the best she could with their gigantic stomachs. "Hi Luke." Beca greeted her friend's husband and her former boss with a hug. "So, I'd love to stay and catch up but I have a grouchy son at home who's refusing to go to bed until mommy gets home."

"Okay, we'll just stop by later tomorrow to catch up." Chloe said then climbed into the car. "I'm exhausted anyway." Beca chuckled and she and Luke climbed into the car.

It's great to have Chloe home.

**Oh my God! I am so sorry this update is so late. I've just been busy with school and I've had writer's block. I still have writer's block but I managed to squeeze this out and I'm gonna try to squeeze another chapter out.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. I love you all so much, you are amazing! This book is starting to come to a close but I've already started another fanfiction, plus I promised a fan a BeChloe one if I can do it. I've got so many things going on and I love you all for sticking with me.**

**In other news, my birthday is next weekend and I'm asking for anything Anna Kendrick so hopefully I get that. Also, in my new fanfiction, it is kind of based off of the movi _Failure to Launch _and slightly _She's All That. _Either way, it's not sensored at all so when its up, be prepared. So...**

**Y'all just keep being y'all!**


	36. Where the Miracle Has a Mishap

******Where the Miracle Has A Mishap******

***Author's P.O.V.***

"You want to go to my ex-girlfriend and your ex-fiancé's wedding?" Jesse asked his almost nine month pregnant fiancé when she showed him the invitation to Derek and Maddy's wedding.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Beca, they said awful things to you, blaming everything on you. And what if he believes our baby girl is his and decides he wants you and her instead of Maddy?"

"That's not going to happen. Stop being so ridiculous."

"It could happen and then what? You'll run off to be with him, taking our children with you? No way. It's not happening. We're not going." Beca laughed at his absurdity and pulled him closer to her. "You are my man and this our family." She placed his hands on her stomach when she felt the baby kick.

"She loves her daddy. That's you. I love my fiancé. That's also you. You have nothing to worry about. We're not leaving, you're stuck with us for life." She softly kissed his lips.

"You're right. I'm just acting crazy. We'll go, but you are sticking close to me."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than in your arms." With those words, his arms snake around her waist and pull her against him. "Good, because I'm not letting go. Not this time."

**~The** **Wedding~**

"Beca! Jesse! AJ!" Maddy erupted when she saw her groom's ex-fiancé. Beca smiled as the ex of her fiancé ran toward them and, with Beca's huge belly, struggled to pull them into a group hug. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Oh, don't squeeze too tight. I'm very uncomfortable today." Beca said as she gently nudged Maddy off of her. "Sorry. How far are you?"

"A week until my due date." She answered just as pain roared through her. Her eyes and jaw clenched tight and she squeezed Jesse's hand hard. "Bec?" Jesse questioned, immediately concerned.

"It's okay, but that rather long quickie probably wasn't the best idea." She assured him and his face flushed a deep crimson. "Did you have to mention that in front of Maddy and our son? They don't need to know about our sex life."

"Whoops, sorry. Forgot you were there."

"It's not a problem. So, I have to go, it's almost time. Why don't you guys go find your seats? And if she decides she's wants to be an early bird, don't be afraid to shout." Beca nodded and gave the bride on last hug before finding their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…." The priest began to perform the marriage ceremony and Beca didn't think she was going to make it. The pain was almost unbearable. She tried to hide it but Jesse knew something was off.

"Beca, are you okay?" he whispered. "No." she squeaked. "The contractions are coming, Jesse." Her voice was almost inaudible but the pain in it was deafening. "Do you need to go?"

"No. I wanna stay."

"Are you sure you can make it?"

"No, but I'm going to try." Jesse nodded, knowing it's no use trying to change her mind. Another contraction came and her nails dug into Jesse's hand as she buried her face in his neck, trying to stifle the screams. Jesse gently rubbed her hand, obviously pained by her pain.

It was finally time for the _I do's _and Beca was relieved. It was over, she had made it.

Or not.

Just as Derek's mouth opened and the words started to form, a strident scream had erupted from Beca. Everyone's head's snapped to the tiny woman but she didn't notice as she continued to scream in pain, sweat already starting to form.

"God d*mmit! Jesse, we have to go! My f*cking water just broke!" everyone immediately broke into a crazy frenzy, trying to see if there was anything they could do. Chloe and Luke, who were also invited to the wedding, were quickly by her side. Luke got AJ ready as Chloe and Jesse tried to soothe the crazy pregnant lady.

Beca clung tightly to Jesse as Chloe tried to calm her, instructing the breathing exercises. Jesse helped Beca slowly walk through the crowd and Beca kept getting more and more frustrated with everything.

"You tell me to breathe one more f*cking time and you will not have anything to breathe with!" She spat through clenched teeth, frightening her best friend. "Swanson, I swear to God if you ever f*cking touch me again I will rip your d*ck off and put it in a f*cking blender!"

"Okay, baby. Never again." Jesse agreed with the empty threat to avoid further frustration. Beca screamed straight into Jesse's ear as another contraction his. "Jesse!" she cried out, holding him impossibly tighter. "I'm trying, baby." He said as he quickly lifted her off her feet, allowing himself to speed up. Carrying her bridal, he all but ran for the car.

The pain became so unbearable that Beca buried her face in Jesse's neck and cried. She let the sobs rake through her as she sat in the strong arms of her fiancé as he rushed her to the hospital.

"Derek, let's go." Maddy said, grabbing her groom's hand and running after the brunette.

"I need a doctor!" Jesse yelled as he carried Beca into the hospital. A nurse immediately approached him, asking what he needs. "My wife's water broke, she's in a lot of pain." She instructed him to follow her and he obeyed.

"A doctor will be with right with you." The nurse said then left. "Jesse." Beca's voice was weak but her grip was strong. "I'm here, baby." He said quietly, lowering himself to lean against the bed. Her hand moved to his face and gently traced his features as her eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave." She begged. "Never." She gave him a weak smile and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was soft until another contraction hit and she bit his lip hard.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" she immediately apologized when she saw the drop of blood on his lip. "Don't worry about it, it didn't really hurt." He lied. She began to cry again and he pressed his forehead to hers as he rubbed his hand along her arm, trying to comfort her. The doctor finally came in and checked her dilation. "Oh dear."

"What? Oh dear? That doesn't sound good. What's wrong?" Beca immediately began to freak out about the doctor's comment. "Mrs. Mitchell, something went wrong and, I'm sorry, but you can't give birth to this child naturally."

"What? No." Beca immediately began to bawl. "Beca, calm down. It's gonna be okay." Jesse assured her. "No Jesse, I don' want to have c-section. I gave birth to AJ naturally, what's different about this one? I want to push. I want to do this naturally. I'm not having a c-section."

"You can't push, ma'am. You'll be risking the baby's life and you may not be able to have any more kids. You have to have the Cesarean section."

"Beca, please." Jesse begged. "No." Beca denied, tears still streaming. "I know it's not what you wanted, baby. But I don't want to lose our daughter or mess up your body. I promise, baby, I will be with you the whole time." Beca thought for a moment. "Promise you won't leave?" she wanted to reassure herself. He gently stroked her cheek and peered into her eyes. "I promise."

"Okay." She agreed. "Thank you." Jesse sighed out a relief and gave her a small kiss. "I'll get things prepared and we'll get started. You may want to inform your loved ones of the change of plans." The doctor said then stepped out of the room to gather the needed supplies.

"Baby, I'm going to let everyone know and I will be right back." Jesse informed Beca. "Okay, please hurry."

"That hippo is wearing a tutu." Beca said with light giggles. The doctor's injected her with morphine and they're currently operating on her. Beca, though she feels no pain at the moment, is very loopy and Jesse can't help but chuckle at her. "Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"I like morphine. Why don't we have any for the house?" Jesse just chuckled slightly. "We should get some."

"Okay, baby."

"Mm, baby. I'm having one right now. Why doesn't it hurt, Jesse?"

"It's the morphine." She looks down and reaches out to touch her stomach but Jesse quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Don't touch it, Bec. They're operating."

"It feels funny." Just then, a baby's cry flooded the room and Beca erupted with excited giggles. "That's my baby. She's my baby girl." The doctor carefully hands her over to Jesse. Jesse stares down at her with awe. "Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy."

"Jesse." Beca gets his attention, wanting to see her baby. He carefully leans over and puts their baby girl in her line of view. "Look, there's your mommy." Beca smiled and reached out to touch her when her hand suddenly dropped. "Beca?" Jesse began to worry. She didn't respond and the doctor's began to hurry around, mumbling things among themselves, making Jesse worry even more.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to go now." One of the doctor's said as she took the baby from Jesse's arms. "No. Beca! Beca!' tears began to fall as he fought to get closer to her. A couple male doctors grabbed him and began pushing him back as he clawed at their arms, trying to get back to Beca. "Beca! No, I can't leave! I promised I'd stay with her!" They manage to get hi out of the door.

"Beca!"

**I don't really have any author's notes, I just hope you enjoy. This is almost over though. It's been a fun ride but I think it's almost that this ends. A few more chapters is probably all I can do so enjoy while you can.**

**I've already started a new fanfic so expect that. It is unsensored, just to warn you. All cuss words are spelled out and I don't sensor the sexual stuff. It is Jeca of course.**

**I will work on that BeChloe one I promised, maybe, I just don't really know how to write a BeChloe. I will try. **

**Did you all see the new Pitch Perfect 2 trailer? Rebel's butt! Oh my God I loved it! I cannot wait for he movie! Until next time,**

**Y'all just keep being y'all!**


	37. Where I Add to the Suspense

**********Where I Add to the Suspense **********  
><strong>*<strong>**Still ****Author's ****P****.****O****.****V****.***

**Guys, this is a short chapter. I'm sorry about that but this is all I wanted to include in this chapter because I want to keep the suspense to keep you all interested and I am also trying to drag it out a little longer. Its almost over. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I listened to Say Something on repeat while writing this. If you listen to it while reading it really adds to the effect, it made my sister cry. Listen to it while you read. Trust me, it makes a big difference. Enjoy!**

"Beca!" His voice was muffled and his image was blurry. She felt herself slowly fading away. She tried to reach out, wanting to touch him, wanting to keep him from leaving, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. All she could do is lay there and wait, wait for her senses to completely fade away.

She watched as the nurses pulled a frantic Jesse from the room.

Doctors piled in and Beca was helpless as she watched them frantically move about, injecting her with abundant amounts of medicine. In the corner of the room she saw her baby girl. She was screaming and crying but it was silent to Beca. Her hearing had faded and she knew she was just that much closer to her doom. A tear slid down her cheek as she realized….

This is goodbye.

No more Jesse…..

….. No more AJ…..

…Just darkness.

She slowly looked up and prayed to herself. She prayed that, after she's gone, Jesse will find someone else. That he will find that someone that can make him as happy as she was with him. As happy as she tried to make him. She prayed that Jesse could take great care of her babies and that they would grow up to be great people. She prayed that Chloe had a successful birth and she and Luke can spend a long, happy life together raising their beautiful twins. She prayed that Amy and Benji would finally succeed in starting their family. She prayed that Stacie and Donald could finally stay true to their commitment. She prayed that her dad and Sheila would work through the rough patch they're currently in.

She prayed that Jesse knew just how much she loves him and she prayed that he would tell their kids every day that their mommy loves them very much.

With that, she was ready. Using the last of her strength, she uttered out her last words. "I love you guys."

Then darkness.

_I can't lose her. I can't lose Beca. I need her. I can't raise two children on my own and I could never love another woman as much as I love her. God, I love her so much._

One second, Jesse was pacing anxiously around the waiting room thinking this, then in an instant, he was on his knees sobbing uncontrollably. He was crying so hard that it physically hurt. He couldn't breathe and snot and slobber was oozing from his face. "Beca!" he cried her name multiple times as he punched the ground. "Stay with me."

AJ watched from across the room. He has never seen his dad like this and it scares him. He begins to cry as well and his grandma scoops him into her arms, comforting him. Suddenly, the table with the magazines flew across the room when Jesse kicked it. His friends, now completely alert, watched him as he sank to his knees and began to scream at the sky.

"Why?! Why her?! You can't take her! She's a mother! She was going to be my wife! I love her so much and you're f*cking taking her from me you a*shole!" sobs raked through him yet again and his anger slowly faded and he began to plead. "Please, give her back. I need her, I love her. Please let her stay with me."

AJ climbed off of his grandmother's lap and walked over to his dad. "Daddy." He said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Jesse slowly looked up at him, tears quietly falling down his face. "Mommy is going to be okay. She is strong and she loves us." The boy continued and gently wiped the tears off of his father's face. Jesse cried more and pulled AJ into his arms, hugging him tight. "I know, buddy. I'm just scared."

"Don't be. Mommy is a fighter, Aunt Chloe said so." Jesse kissed his son's head and hugged him tighter. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too AJ."

"Oh won't you stay with me. Cause you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see, but darling stay with me." Jesse belts out the words to Sam Smith's _Stay With Me _as he absentmindedly rubs his sleeping son's head in comfort. They've been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour just waiting to hear from the doctors.

Nobody says anything about Jesse's singing because he's quite good and they can't even begin to fathom what he's going through. "But darling, stay with me." He finished the last words just as the doctor approached them.

"Swanson." He said and Jesse immediately approached her, taking AJ, now fully awake from the sudden movement, with him. "That's me. Jesse Swanson."

**Did I mess with your emotions? Jerk your tears? Screw you feels? **

**Yes? Good. I was trying to. Next chapter soon!**

**Y'all just keep being y'all!**


	38. Where Her Fate is Decided

******Where Her Fate is Decided******

**Hey guys! Sorry this a short chapter. It fills you in on Beca and what happens to her. I'll try to make the next chapter because there's a possibilty it could be last. I hope you enjoy and thank you for readig. I'm sad this is coming to a close but it's not there yet. Hang in there. **

She looked so small laying on that bed. Her body so tiny, so fragile. She looked translucent, like a ghost. He was almost afraid to touch, scared that he'd break her.

Jesse reached his hand out and gently grabbed hers. Her skin was cold against his and he gently ran his fingers across the IV cord. It pained him to see her like this and it was obvious to the outside world.

It's been days since she's woken up and Jesse hasn't left her side once. Friends have come and gone, stopping by to check on them, each noting how awful he looked. Chloe kept trying to get him to go home and get some sleep and see his son outside of his hospital visits, but Jesse refused to leave Beca. She was here because of him and his stupid semen and he was determined to be here when she wakes up.

He held her tiny hand in his as he rested his head on his arm, staring at the medical equipment connected to her, scared that it will stop at any moment. Warm tears trailed down his face, fearing for Beca's life, as he softly kissed her tiny, cold hand.

Suddenly, Beca's fingers twitched slightly, going unnoticed by Jesse. A small groan escaped her mouth followed by a soft sigh, "Jesse." He quickly perked up, not sure if he was just dreaming this. He watched her, hoping it was real. She began to thrash slightly, repeatedly calling for him. "Beca, Beca, I'm here, baby." Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled him into her arms, hugging him tight.

"Thank God you're here. Please don't leave, please don't ever leave."

"Never, Bec. I'm forever yours." She gently kissed his neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you so much. I need you. Please stay with me forever, I can't live without you." He pulled from her grip and held her face in his hands. "I am never, ever going to leave you. You're my one and only, together forever. My life is with you, everything I love and need is with you. I love you much."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto her lips, kissing him passionately. "I….love…you." she mumbled between kisses as she kissed him hard, not wanting to stop. He was the one to pull back, much her dismay. She pouted, giving him a questioning look. "If we don't stop now, we're gonna want more."

"So." She said, still wanting him. "Beca, you had surgery. It's not pretty and you'll be in a lot of pain." She sighed and threw her head back. "I hate this! I want to go home, I want to see my babies, and I want to have sex with you."

"You can still do one of those things." He said and she looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. He lifted his finger, motioning for her to give him a minute. He stepped out of the room for a moment before returning with a baby in his arms. Beca immediately sat, ignoring the sheering pain as she reached out for her baby. "Give me."

"Careful. Don't pull your stitches." He said as he handed their baby to her mommy. "Hi, baby." Beca said in a soft baby voice. The baby giggled slightly as she recognized her mom's voice and Beca smiled widely. "I'm your mommy. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you sooner, but I'm here now and I'm never leaving. You, me, your daddy, and your brother are going to be so happy." She kicked at her mom's words and Beca chuckled a little before looking up at Jesse.

"Did you name her yet?" She asked. "Sara Nichole Swanson, just what you wanted." He said with a smile. She smiled and gave him a small kiss. "I let the doctor know you're awake, he should be here to check on you soon." Just then, the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Or, he'll be here now."

"Good evening, Mrs. Mitchell. I see you've been reunited with Sara." He said with a small smile as he jotted something down on his notepad. "How do you feel?"

"Great." Beca answered, not taking her eyes off of her baby. "That's good. I need to give you a quick check up then, hopefully, you're out of here." Beca nodded and handed Sara to her daddy and followed the doctor's orders. He checked all of her incisions before deciding she's good to go home.

After receiving her belongings, she slowly changed into her clothes as the doctor explained everything Jesse would need to do to care for Beca. He finished just as Beca returned from the bathroom. She thanked the doctor for everything and smiled over at Jesse.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. "You bet." She answered. He smiled and arranged Sara so he could hold her in one arm. Grabbing Beca's hand with his free one, they slowly walked out of the hospital, eager to return home after a long and dramatic stay.

**See? Short? Hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, Allison Jones, if you're reading, your comment says "my email is" but goes into something else. I'd love to communicate with you and maybe give ideas or let you read my drafts if you give me a way of communication. I also have twitter and instagram if you'd like to talk there. Twitter name is AK47isreligion and Instagram is kendrickiseligion_47. Anyone can follow really. I'd be happy to speak with any and all of you.**

**Thank you and remember, y'all just keep being y'all!**


End file.
